The Relationship in the Remembering
by twilitbones
Summary: This is a continuation of my previous story "Remember Me?" If you haven't read that one yet, you should read it first. This story picks up immediately following the other one. It is about how Bones and Booth begin their life in DC.
1. Home

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

**I'm glad everyone asked for a sequel. I missed writing this story, and it will be good to visit with it again.**

Home

They were going home. Wow, that sounded good. He couldn't wait to see their friends, and tell them the good news. He was marrying Bones, the one person who completed him. She insisted that they fly first class. He didn't mind, at least he didn't have to sneak up here to see her, because she was next to him. He couldn't stop smiling. He could never remember being this happy.

"Bones, is Cam meeting us?"

"Yes Booth, for the tenth time."

"Are you sure you didn't tell Angela, because she would tell Hodgins, and he would tell the whole lab"

"Booth I told you, I avoided talking to her all week, so I wouldn't accidently tell her. No one knows."

Cam was waiting at the airport. When she saw Temperance walk by herself down the runway, she cried.

"Hello Booth, Dr. Brennan." Then she grabbed them both and hugged them. "Sorry, it's just so good to see you. How was the flight?"

"Quiet and long. Is the team at the Jeffersonian?"

"How mad would you be if I said they were all at Jack and Angela's waiting for you. You see Angela didn't want to bring the baby to the Jeffersonian, so we brought the Jeffersonian to her. They are waiting to welcome you home."

Booth leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Bones we won't stay long, remember these people have been very worried about you for four months. Play nice."

She whispered back, "Yes, sir."

He laughed.

Since they had sent all their belongings ahead, they only had their carry-ons to take with them. They were on their way in minutes.

As they pulled up in front of Jack and Angela's place, they were greeted by a scream; Angela came running out of the house. "Finally, I've waited so long to see you. The internet just doesn't cut it."

She hugged Bones. "Hurry up and come in, everyone wants to say hello"

They followed her into the house.

"SURPRISE", everyone yelled. Not everyone was there, but it seemed like most of their friends came. They were greeted and hugged for what felt like forever, and when it finally quieted down. Booth took Bones' hand and said, "We have an announcement." He gave the floor to Bones. She yelled, "We are getting married."

Silence, if that could be considered a sound, was all they heard. Then it seemed like everyone screamed at once. Angela hugged her again, "Sweetie I'm so happy. I have waiting for this for years." She looked at Booth, "It's about time Studley." Everyone laughed.

Her Dad came over to see her. "Honey, I'm so happy for you. I'm glad you two were able to work this out."

"Dad, I listened to your advice, I let him explain and I gave him another chance. We talked a lot, and we know we both made mistakes, but look where we ended up. I'm so happy Dad; I know this was the right thing to do."

"You mother would be so proud."

Brennan began to cry. "I wish she was here." "She is honey, she is."

"I'm not going to argue about the impossibility of that statement, because this is a happy occasion but you do know that's impossible."

"Honey you believe what you want, I will believe what I want."

Angela came up behind her, "Do you want to see the baby?"

"Yes, more than anything, and I have a question for you. Is there somewhere we can talk, and I can sit down. Standing still exhausts me."

Angela took her hand, "Come here, this is a big house."

"Just let me tell Booth, ok?"

She went to Booth and whispered in his ear that she would be back in a little while. He kissed her and let her go.

"Man, I'm seriously going to have to get used to that." Hodgins said

Booth was enjoying the party. He missed all his friends, and was happy to be home. He would be staying with Bones until they could buy a house. She wanted something big, but not as big as Hodgins. He was wondering just how much money she had. He knew they had an appointment with her lawyer later in the week, and he would find out then. He told her he would sign a prenup, but she got mad and he didn't bring it up again.

When he got the chance he left to go find Bones, he missed her. He didn't understand the bond that had formed between them over the past few months, but he felt lost when she wasn't around. How was he ever going to go to work? He found her and Angela in the baby's room. She was holding Enjoli in her arms. She looked so perfect with a child in her arms he couldn't wait for them to have one. They had talked about, but decided to wait until she was completely healed.

"Hi, Bones." He kissed her head.

"Hi Booth, get bored?"

"No I just missed you." He put his arms around her.

"Do you want to hold the baby?"

"Yes." She placed her in his arms. He remembered when he held Parker for the first time, and he felt overwhelmed. "She's so tiny."

"Well she's only eight days old. What do you think she would be full grown?" Angela said.

"No, but I was remembering Parker, and it's hard to imagine him so small."

"Booth we need to tell Parker. Would you like to go when we leave here?"

"Can we? That would be great; he's going to be so happy. I know he wanted this. That week he spent with us made him love you. He told me he was glad I was with you."

"Well I am the logical choice."

"Bones you're the only choice."

"We should get downstairs before everyone comes looking for us." He handed the bay back to Angela.

"I'll be down in a minute; I have to tell Angela something. You should talk to Jack."

He got the hint; and went searching for Jack.

Angela handed her back the baby. She rocked her in the rocking chair. "Angela, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, Sweetie, what is it?"

"Would you be my maid of honor?"

Angela quietly screamed. "Yes, of course. Do you have a date?"

"No not yet a lot depends on my recovery. We wanted to wait. Besides this is still new to us. We didn't date before, we were just partners. We are still getting to know each other."

"I'm so happy for you. I can't believe it finally happened. Although the accident was a terrible thing, look what happened?"

"I know, it's strange how it all worked out. It was so uncanny to meet Booth as if I didn't know him. When I first saw him in the hospital, I didn't know who he was, but I felt like I needed him near me. I felt lost whenever he left the room. I guess a part of me always knew. We had better get back to the party, or Booth will be back. I hoped he asked Hodgins already."

"Do you mean to be best man?" she handed the baby back to the nanny.

"Yes, but don't tell him, I case Booth didn't ask yet."

"I won't say a word."

They went back to the party, but Bones was getting tired, and she asked Booth if they could go home. Her father brought the Prius to Angela's so they could leave when they wanted. After saying good-bye to everyone, they left.

"Bones, you looked so wonderful holding Enholi, are you sure you want to wait?"

"Yes, Booth, it wouldn't be conductive to my health to have a baby now, a few months won't matter."

"I agree I just wanted to give you the option, but be sure to tell me when you're ready."

"I will. Are we going to see Parker?"

"If you feel up to it, I called and Rebecca said we can take him out for ice cream, he already ate dinner."

"I want to go, and ice cream sounds nice, maybe we can go to the diner?"

"That would be great, I'll call Rebecca now and tell her to tell him."

"You didn't tell her already?"

"Bones I wanted to be sure you wanted to go first. I won't make plans without asking you first, that's what couples do."

"Thanks", she said; he constantly surprised her.

Parker was waiting for them on the steps when they pulled in front of the house.

"DAD!" he yelled. He ran toward his father and hugged him tight. "I missed you."

"I missed you too Parks." Bones saw tears in his eyes. He was such a good father.

He hugged Bones next, Hi Bones, it's good to see you, are you going to stay with my Dad?"

"Well he's staying with me, is that ok?"

"That's great, now we can talk about Science and stuff." They got into the car.

"Buckle up buddy." I know Dad.

"Would you like to go get ice cream?"

"Yeah, and it's a school night too. This is great."

Bones laughed, she was becoming very attached to this kid.

They went to the diner, and everyone was glad to see them. Booth ordered pie, Bones got cheesecake, and Parker ordered moose tracks ice cream.

After their food arrived, Booth told him, "Hey, Parker we have to tell you something."

"Ok what?"

"Bones and I are getting married."

"Really, you mean she's going to be there all the time and that other lady's not coming back?"

"Yes, Bud, she will be there all the time."

Parker pumped his fist in the air. "Yeah, this is so cool. I'm going to have two moms. I can't wait to tell the kids at school, and I get to play with Bones all the time." He got up and hugged his Booth. "This is the best day ever."

Parker told Booth about his friends at school, and about a little girl that he liked. "Bones, you know what?"

"What Parker?"

"My experiment is going real well, Hodgins is great, but will you work with me now that your back. I want to do it with you."

Bones eyes started to fill, "Yes Parker, I will finish it with you. We can bring all the things to my place and work on it there ok?"

"That would be great."

Parker we have to go now, it's getting late, and it's a school night." Booth said.

"I knew you were going to say that. Ok let's go."

"Look only one more day and you will be with me for the weekend. Mom said I could have every weekend for a while, because we missed so much time together."

"Really, this is the best day ever, even better than Christmas." They walked out of the diner and got into the car." Parker talked about school, and what they could do that weekend, and Bones promised to bring his experiment home so they could work on it. Soon they were at his house.

"Bye, Dad, bye Bones, I glad you're going to be my second mom." He hugged them both and ran into the announcing the news to the whole neighborhood.

They drove back to Bones' place. "Well that went well. I told you he likes you."

Bones was quiet. "What should he call me? I don't want to hurt Rebecca's feelings, but he referred to me and a second mom."

'''don't worry Bones, we will let him decide, will it matter if he still calls you Bones?"

"No, not at all. That's what I thought he would call me. I just didn't expect that reaction."

"Told you he loves you", Booth smiled, Parker was right this was the best day ever.


	2. Independence

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

Independence

After leaving Rebecca's Booth drove to Bones' apartment. "When do you want to start looking for a house?"

"Maybe next week, I would like to talk to my lawyer first. I think I'm going to start writing again; I still owe the publishers a book. They have been very kind."

'You do remember that I have to go check in with Cullen tomorrow, so they can reinstate me?"

"I will be fine alone Booth, you need to stop worrying about me, I am eighty percent recovered. Besides next week you will be going back to work, and I will be alone all the time."

"I know, but I will miss you. It's going to be strange not seeing you all day."

"My day will be quite demanding, I am starting a new book, I have assignments from my physical therapist that I must complete daily, I will visit a new physical therapist daily, and I am also still on consult to the Jeffersonian, so I will probably not even know you are gone."

"You won't miss me." He said with a crestfallen expression. "Not even a little?"

She realized her mistake immediately. "Booth, I was being facetious. Of course I will miss you." He was still very insecure in their relationship, and she knew he needed to be reminded that she wasn't going anywhere.

They arrived at her house. "Boy, it's good to be home, even though it is your home."

"Booth you were always welcome here, I remember many nights when I wished you were here with me."

"No, Bones, I'm glad to be here, I just can't wait to get our own place, it will be nice to pick out a house together, and have it be ours instead of yours or mine."

When they walked through the door, they realized that the Jeffersonian crew had been here too. The place was immaculate, and there was food and gifts piled on every surface in the place.

"Wow, Max was busy."

Brennan took him into her arms. "Can all this wait until tomorrow? I have something I would like to do first. It will be nice to christen my bed. I have had many dreams about the things I would do to you there."

"Really", he said while pulling her close to him, and kissing her deeply. His hands began to remove her shirt. "Well I have quite a few things I have wanted to do to you here too."

"You imagined having sexual intercourse with me in my home before we were together?"

He pulled back to look at her, "Bones, I told you its making love, we never have sex, with you it's always love." He said while beginning to kiss down her neck and shoulders

"You could never imagine the things I've wanted to do to you." She said as she removed his shirt.

"Where do you want to start?" he kissed her again, and gave an evil laugh.

"Any room will do, but our bedroom would be a nice place to start."

He picked her up and walked toward the bedroom, "Anything you ask is my command my love, anything you ask." He laid her down on the bed and finished removing her clothes, as he began to kiss down her body.

"You are the love of my life, and I will do anything for you."

"Then shut up and get busy." She panted.

"Mmmm, your wish is my command."

Booth left early the next day to get his errands done. It was difficult for him to leave her alone. This would be the first time she was alone since she left the hospital. Between the nurse, the physical therapist, and himself there was always someone there, but he knew he had to go. He needed to stop protecting her from everything. He had to let go. Whenever he left the house, he thought about all the ways she could get hurt, and he wanted to be there to shield her from harm. He knew she wouldn't let him continue to watch over her constantly, she was too excessively independent for that, but it was so hard to leave. Maybe a talk with Sweets would help, maybe not because the kid drove him nuts, but he would try. He just knew it was time to let go, before it became a problem in their relationship.

He went to see his old property owner to tell them he would not be coming back, and ask when he can get his things out of the apartment, and then he stopped at work to see Cullen. He was not looking forward to this meeting. He didn't want any questions about his relationship with Bones. They wanted to connect with the department together; she thought a united front would be best. She also thought that they would never break up the best team in the history of the FBI, and wanted to have an exception put in place to keep them together.

He was willing to change jobs so they could be together, but she said that she could convince the FBI to never separate them. Little did she know that he was going to have a difficult time working with her in the field. His overly protective nature kicked in the minute they landed in DC. He felt that everyone was a threat to her, and an old nemesis could be watching her at anytime. He also knew these thoughts were ludicrous, but they still came to him unbidden, still haunted his dreams. He did need to talk to Sweets, and soon.

Cullen didn't even ask about Bones other than if she was better, he wondered if he was giving him the option to bring it up, which he didn't, or he didn't know yet. Nevertheless, he was grateful. He was reissued his badge, gun, and SUV, thank God because her Prius was grating on him, he didn't need a car to tell him how to drive, and was on his way in an hour. He decided to check on her before going to the lab to visit the squints.

"Hey, Bones I'm home." No one answered. "Bones? You here? BONES! Where are you?"

"Booth, stop it! I was in the bathroom cleaning; I do not need you to constantly check up on me. I am fine home alone."

"I wasn't checking up on you I was wondering if you had time for some fun? Once I start working, we will be limited on our playtime. " he began to kiss her neck. Her moan was all the incentive he needed. He led her into the bedroom.

While they lay sated in each other's arms, he asked her if she wanted to stop at the lab after her physical therapy session.

"Yes, of course I want to go. I missed everyone so much. It will be nice to see them again."

"Bones you saw them last night."

"I know, but the visual representation that is attained by physically achieving a long term goal will be an exciting moment for me." Booth laughed. "So you want to go?"

They got dressed and went to her meet her physical therapist.

Ten minutes after she went into her physical therapist's office, Booth heard her yelling. He jumped out of his chair and went to find her. He knew her independence would get her into trouble.

"Bones, Bones what's wrong?"

"This moronic excuse for a physical therapist wants me to do exercises that I have surpassed weeks ago; she doesn't comprehend the importance of my continued rehabilitation under my own schedule. I will not impede my progress by regressing to a lesser exercise routine." He laughed. Then spoke to the physical therapist.

"Listen, she is very driven to accomplish her goals. During this process, she has worked with the physical therapist to create her own exercise routine. She doesn't follow the normal routine."

"I am a Forensic Anthropologist; I know more about my physical limitations than you do. You cannot tell me that I am doing this wrong. I will not change my routine to accommodate your petty little rules and regulations."

"Hey, maybe this is enough for today. I'll call and see if we can work this out. Hey, Bones lets go, ok?"

"I will not be dissuaded from achieving my goals. If I need to, I will create my own routine and continue my exercises at home. I will not come back to this place." She was talking very loudly by now, and everyone was coming to see what the commotion was.

"Bones, let's go." She began to follow him out.

"I will not be back, so cancel all my future appointments." Booth loved her more each day. He was so proud of her progress, and he knew she was right. They left and went to the car.

"Booth I am so angry right now. How dare that woman tell me that my iliac crest will become stronger if I do exercises that I was doing when I was in the hospital. I need to call my physical therapist in Washington to set up my own routine; I will not let those people touch me again." Bones began to dial her phone. Booth listened as she described her predicament to her physical therapist, and created her own routine.

"Ok, she will take care of it for me, she will fax me all the information I need to continue my own routine at home, and I will set up an appointment with an orthopedist within a week. " Booth was laughing, and when he stopped at the red light, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She responded by putting her hands behind his head and opening her mouth. Cars behind began to beep at them. "I love you Bones." He said.

"That is not always going to work when you want to distract me."

"I know, but I will continue to try, besides I like the challenge." He gave her that crooked smile of his. Are you ready to go meet the squints?"

"Definitely."


	3. Parker

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

Parker

They arrived at the Jeffersonian just as the team was leaving for lunch. They stopped as they saw Booth and Bones walk through the doors. Angela yelled first, "Hey, welcome back. It's been boring without you. We haven't had a case in weeks, because no one likes working with us. Booth you're one of a kind."

Bones kissed him and said, "I know."

"Well, I am back on Monday, and as soon as Bones gets the ok from the doctor she will be back too. I think it will be sooner than we all think, because she just fired her physical therapist." He laughed. They all went to the diner for lunch as Booth told them the story about what happened at the physical therapist's office.

The team was excited to see her and they couldn't wait to start working with her again, even if it was by computer. She planned to come back in about two weeks, and she would be able to begin fieldwork in a month. They chatted and talked throughout the whole lunch and continued the conversation after returning to the lab. They left a short while later, with Booth carrying the pieces from Parker's experiments, which included three rats.

Booth leaned near her and whispered in her ear, "Bones want to go home and christen a new room?" Bones laughed, "You have amazingly short refractory period for your age."

"It's only because of you Bones, that I can't seem to get enough." He leaned over and kissed her ear. "Let's go home."

"Yes Booth, let's go."

They left to pick up Parker early on Saturday morning. They were taking him to the park for the day. Bones packed a picnic lunch, and quietly sat and watched them play. Booth was such a good father, although he didn't get a lot of time with his son, he spent the time he had wisely.

Since Bones had started walking as part of her exercise routine in Washington, she decided to walk while they played. She was on her second time around the track when Booth and Parker decided to join her. "Hi, Bones, Dad and I decided to join you while you walk, do you mind?"

"No Parker its nice to have company."

"Did you bring my rats home?"

"Yes"

"Are they at your apartment?"

"Yes"

"You don't care that there are rats at your place?"

"No Parker I think they make good pets. Rats can be very friendly, and they attach to their owner quite quickly."

"Cool, you mean you're not afraid of them?"

"Not at all, but I don't think your Dad likes them, he wouldn't let me put them in our bedroom."

Parker laughed. "Dad, are you afraid of rats?"

"No, Parks I'm not afraid of rats. Thanks Bones." Brennan laughed. "Anytime Booth"

"Bones are you almost done, because Dad and I are starving. We really want to eat."

"You can go eat Parker you don't have to wait for me."

"We can't eat alone, cause a family does everything together, and now that your marrying Dad, we're a family."

Bones stopped walking, "Ok Parker I will join you; I can finish later."

Bones didn't understand the emotions she was feeling right now, but she never wanted it to stop. She never felt like she was part of a family before. She leaned down and gave him a hug, "Thanks for waiting for me Parker." Booth looked at her and saw tears in her eyes.

After lunch, they went for a ride on the paddleboats, and then packed up to go home. "Bones when we get to the house can I hold the rats?"

"Parker it depends on how much you have held them in the past, you don't want to compromise the integrity of the experiment." Parker looked at Booth. "Dad?"

"She means that you shouldn't change anything until the experiment is finished, did you hold them before?"

"No, Hodgins said it would be best not to get attached to them."

"Well than we better wait until the experiments are finished, before holding them. Okay?"

"Okay, Dad."

When they returned to the apartment, Parker and Bones went into his room to work on his Science Project, and Booth watched the game on TV. Bones came out a little while later and started to make dinner.

"Bones I can do that."

"No, Booth I want to get back to normal as soon as possible and the best way to do that is to do things myself. Without a physical therapist, I need to use my muscles as much as I can. In Washington, the physical therapist told me my next step was domestic duties, and I believe that includes cooking. Besides I have a family now, so I need to take care of them."

"You liked that comment didn't you?"

"Yes, I felt so strange after he said that, it seemed as if my heart skipped a beat. Although I know that is impossible." Booth just smiled. He really did love this woman. He came up behind her and placed his arms around her.

"Hey Bones, I love you." He kissed her neck, and she shivered.

"Dad, yuck."

"Ok, Parker, lets watch the game while Bones make dinner."

"Can I help her, Mom lets me cook sometimes."

He looked at Bones and she nodded her head.

"Sure Bud, go ahead."

From the living room, he could hear Parkers endless chatter. Well ,Bones asked for it. He laughed. Later that evening, they watched a movie that Parker picked out, and he fell asleep in Booth's lap. Booth picked him up and brought him to bed.

"Bones, will you go to church with us tomorrow?"

Bones stopped and looked at him. "Yes, if you want me to."

"I would like it, for Parker, just one thing?"

"You want me to keep my thoughts to myself."

"How did you know?"

"Well, I thought that Parker is still at an impressionable age, and you want him to grow up with your archaic superstition and shared illusion, so I shouldn't say anything to prevent his beliefs."

"Well Bones that's one way of putting it, but thanks for agreeing to go with us. It is important to me that Parker sees us as a family and families do things together."

"Booth you are a great father, and I can't wait to have your children. I hope they grow up with your strong sense of morality, honor and duty"

"We can start now Bones' you know what they say, practice makes perfect."

"Who are they?"

"You know 'they', the people who say things."

"Are they reliable?"

"Bones, its just a figure of speech, it doesn't mean anything."

"If it doesn't mean anything why say it?"

Booth chuckled, "Never mind Bones. You know what? It's nice to have you back."

"But I wasn't… oh, I get it."

Booth pulled her close to him. "Is there anything you want to do tomorrow, since it's our last day together"

"Could we go to the Washington Mall, I'd like to walk around and maybe have lunch. I think Parker would enjoy it too. I haven't been there in so long, and we used to spend so much time there."

"That's a great idea; maybe we can go back at night after Parker goes home. The lights are so beautiful at night, and there may be a concert."

"I think that would be a perfect day."

"Are you ready to start practicing yet?" he gave her one of his smiles.

"Yes, I'm ready for bed, but I should inform you that those smiles never worked with me. I'm not one of your giggling girlfriends from your teenage years."

"Bones, I thought you liked my smiles." He pouted.

"Booth your incorrigible, let's go to bed."

They all went to church together, and Bones kept her comments to herself. The rituals confused her, and she reminded herself to ask Booth about them, after Parker had left. They had a great time at the Mall as they explained to Parker the meaning behind the memorials there. Now that he was getting older, Booth wanted to instill his love of his country into him. Booth felt that honor and duty were an important part of Parker's education, and he wasn't sure if he was exposed to that at home or in school. They had lunch at a small restaurant just off the Mall circle, and then took Parker home.

"Dad, this was the best weekend ever, thanks for bringing Bones. I like her the best. I'm glad you're marrying her, so she can be my Mom." Booth thought that he was going to have to talk to Rebecca about the situation, before she thought he was behind Parker's enthusiasm. Parker kissed Booth and Bones before running into the house. They went home, to have dinner and make plans for tonight.


	4. Work

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

**This chapter and the next few will be a little angsty; it just needs to be, to fit into the story.**

Work

After dinner, they went back to the mall. There was a concert on the lawn, and they both wanted to go. Booth packed a snack and blankets, so they could sit on the lawn, while watching the concert. Tonight was a Jazz concert, and he knew she liked Jazz. He laid the blanket out on the lawn, and sat down; she sat near him and laid her head in his lap. He brushed the hair out of her eyes, and then continued to rub her head.

"That feels so good. I love you Booth."

"I love you too, baby." He leaned down and kissed her lightly. She responded by pulling him down toward her. She opened her mouth and their tongues entwined in that special way that sent shivers down her spine. Her hands began to travel over his chest, and she played with his hair, and neck. The kiss quickly became very heated, and he pulled away, and sat back up. "Bones, we can't make-out at the mall. It's too public here."

"I forgot about your aversion to public displays of affection." They sat back and watched the rest of the concert.

Booth got up early on Monday, today was his first day back at work, and her first day without him. They had been together so much during the past month, that he knew he would miss her. His day went by slowly, and he went home for lunch. She told him that she made an appointment with her lawyer for tomorrow during his lunch break, she wanted to talk about buying a house, and she had paperwork for him to sign. She wanted all the accounts to be in both their names, and he would have access to her money.

"Bones just how much is that?"

"I don't know exactly, but I know it's at least a seven figure number."

"He stared at her in disbelief; you mean you are worth millions?"

"I don't think about it like that, I just know if I want something I can buy it. Most of it is revenue from my book sales, so it just goes into my account. I do have some investments, and I give quite a bit to charities. I also have a scholarship fund for the Jeffersonian, but one thing I want to change is to create a trust fund for Parker, and maybe a college fund. He is very bright Booth, and I want him to have all the opportunities he can. I believe college would be beneficial to him."

He smiled, because he remembered when Wendell's scholarship was pulled, a mysterious donation suddenly appeared. It was enough to fund three students; he thought Hodgins had a hand in that too.

"Bones, I would like to contribute to the house fund too. I have a savings account I set up, so I would be able to buy a house one day. I would also like to pay the mortgage and other bills each month. I understand that you have enough money, but I need to contribute too."

"Of course Booth, we can use my money, but I now think of it as our money, for the down payment, and then we can pay the bills monthly out of our joint checking account, if that would be ok?"

"Bones that's perfect." He was concerned about the money and her not needing him to contribute to the household expenses, but this would work out perfectly.

"Well I need to get back to work. See you tonight." He kissed her, before leaving to go back to work.

Shortly after he left, she got a call from Angela. "Hi sweetie, do you think you could help in identifying some remains?"

"Sure Angela I've been hoping to work, it gets lonely here all day." they worked on the remains and by the end of the day had a name for the victim.

"Will Booth be notified about the victim?"

"Booth's not on cases yet, this ones from last week, but I don't think he's working with us until you come back. We haven't been informed of any changes yet. It will be good to get him back, while you two were gone; no one wanted to work with us. Every time the FBI sent an agent, either they were repulsed by what we do or so rude to us that the case suffered, so they stopped sending cases over. Now we only identify and send the information to them, then they do the rest of the work."

"Angela that's terrible, how many cases have gone unsolved?"

"I'm not sure, but I haven't heard about too many being solved, like there haven't been any newspaper reports about them. Maybe Booth could find out?"

"He should be home soon, and I will ask him, maybe we can pull them and begin reworking on them. I'm sorry that there has been such a disparity between solved cases and our departure, but at the same time it helps my case."

"What case?"

"I want to convince the FBI to let Booth and I work together, and I've been looking for evidence of how much they need us. This just helps me create a stronger case. When Booth and I worked together, our solve rate was ninety-eight percent. The only reason for the two percent was a serial killer that we hadn't caught before I left. Angela I hear him at the door, I have to go. Bye."

"Bye, Sweetie."

She met Booth at the door, kissed him hello, and began describing what Angela told her. "I know Bones; I heard the same thing at work today. I was shocked at how many cases are unsolved. They solved the easy ones, but many times, because they couldn't get along with the squints, they just sat unsolved. No one wants to work with them. They said they are too demeaning, and create too much tension in the field. One agent said that he was tired of them making him feel inferior, and he refused to go back after the first day."

"It looks like we came back just in time." Brennan said.

Booth didn't meet her eyes. He had to speak to her and he knew if he looked into her beautiful blue eyes, he wouldn't be able to tell her. "Bones, I want to talk to you. Can you come over here and sit down with me?" She hesitated, she thought she knew what he wanted, and didn't want to fight tonight, but knew it was inevitable. She joined him on the couch.

"Booth, do you want to cancel the wedding?"

"WHAT! never. I love you and could never live without you. Why would you think that?"

"Well, you won't look at me, you wanted to talk, and you had me sit down."

"No Bones I want to marry you more than anything, I'd like to talk about a date, but that's not why I want to talk to you right now, and I haven't looked at you, because I know it will be hard to say this to you, and it's easier if I don't see your face, especially your eyes.."

"What's wrong Booth." She felt a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"I would like you to consider not being my partner in the field when you come back to work." There he said it. He knew it was blunt, but if he didn't say it fast he knew, he would never say it. He looked up at her face to gauge her reaction.

"WHAT! You want another partner, you don't want me anymore, and what did I do?" she started to cry.

"Bones I want you to be my partner, we can work in the lab together, and you can go on the scene to begin identification before the remains are brought to the lab, but just not in the field to look, and question the murders. I love you so much and I could never lose you. One of the agents lost his partner today, and he was a trained FBI agent. I would rather die than lose you, Temperance." She knew he was serious because he never used her given name. "Bones, I don't think I would be able to leave your side while we were in the field, I have been thinking about this for weeks, and I don't know what else to do." He took her into his arms. "Bones, I have never felt like this before toward anyone, and I know I couldn't exist without you. You are my only reason for breathing, and living. I can't be without you in my arms." His eyes filled with unshed tears. "Don't answer right now, please just think about it, for a while? We would still be together, but just not when it's dangerous. I would do that part alone; I would never take another partner."

"No, that's not fair, my love for you is just as strong, and I will NEVER forget those two weeks when I thought I lost you. I could never be without you. I won't let you put yourself in danger, without me there to watch out for you. We are good together, you could give me a gun, and I'm a good shot. I could protect you." She pulled her hands away from him, and her voice was beginning to take on a high-pitched sound.

He didn't think it would be this bad. He thought she would understand, or at least think about it before reacting like this. She was beginning to get hysterical. He didn't think about how his faked death affected her.

"Bones really I want you to do this for me. Please think about it. Please? The only other solution I could think of is we get different jobs, but I love my job and we are good at this. This is what we do best."

"Booth, I can tell you I will think about it, but I know that is a lie. If you go into the field, I want to go with you." Boy, she was stubborn; he knew it would be a problem, because he never told her no. he never refused her anything. He knew he couldn't call Sweets, because he worked for the FBI, and he would have to report, that he was questioning his ability to do his job, when she was near. Maybe Gordon, Gordon could help them.

He just sat and held her close; he didn't know what else to say. He hoped this wouldn't destroy their relationship, because that would be the same thing as losing her. They stayed in each other's arms for a long time without talking.

"Bones, let's forget about this for now, we have a while before we need to make a decision. How about we change the subject? Want to talk about the wedding?" he was trying to distract her.

"Don't you trust me?"

"What", he would never understand how her brain worked.

"Well, if you trusted me to take care of myself, you wouldn't want me to make this decision."

"Bones, before you, I never would take a partner, the whole department knew I was a single agent and that I worked alone. However, you made me realize that I could trust and work with someone, that I didn't need to be alone. I trust you completely. I just don't trust myself to protect you all the time. Please let this go for now, do you want some dinner? We could go out to eat if you want, maybe somewhere nice? Maybe we could visit Angela and see the baby?" She was quiet for a while.

"Ok, I don't think we are going to solve this tonight. A visit to Angela would be nice, I could talk to her, and I love to hold the baby."

He called Jack, before she changed her mind. He thought that Jack probably heard the desperation in his voice, and he told him to come right over. They could have dinner together. Within a few minutes, they were in the car and driving to Jack and Angela's. Maybe they could shed some light on the subject.


	5. Compromise

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

Compromise

When they arrived, Angela was waiting for them at the door. She hugged Brennan and dragged her to the baby's room. "Jack said something was wrong what happened?"

"How does Jack know?"

"He said he heard it in Booth's voice."

"What happened Sweetie?" she handed Temperance the baby. "You have to have children soon, because I want our kids to be great friends."

"Angela when I was in the car accident, I broke my iliac crest, and the doctor told me I have to be careful. I will probably be bedridden for the second half of the pregnancy, and I can't give birth naturally. I will need to have a planned Cesarean. That's why I have to wait, the longer I wait the stronger my pelvis becomes, that is also, why I have been working so hard on my exercises. I really want a child, especially with Booth."

Angela hugged her. "I didn't know I'm sorry that I have been bothering you about it."

"That's fine Angela; at least I can have children. It could be worse. If the damage to my iliac crest was any more extensive I could never have had children."

"Is that what was bothering Booth when he called?"

"No."

Angela felt her go into shutdown mode. "Don't do this Sweetie, talk to me, we have been friends too long."

Brennan began to cry. "Booth doesn't want to work with me anymore." Angels hugged her friend.

"What, that can't be right, you must have misunderstood."

"He said he doesn't want me in the field with him, because he's worried I will get hurt."

"Bren, that's not the same thing."

"It feels like it."

"Come on lets go to the other room so we can sit and talk." She gave the baby to the nanny.

"Booth loves you very much, and he is worried about you. That's not the same as not wanting you. Bren I know that he wants you with him, think about everything he gave up to be near you these past four months. He gave up his home, his job, his son… Don't talk yet ok? Just listen. His son, because he only saw him once in the four months you were away. Think about it, once. Booth is like the father of the year, and he gave up his visitation to be with you. Not many men would do that."

"He sat in that hospital room for days, and when he wasn't in the room, he was in the waiting room. He never left. We went back to the hotel, but he stayed there. Bren he stayed all the time, we had to force him to leave, to eat and sleep. He didn't stay in the room all the time, because he was afraid he would scare you by being too attached. Remember you didn't know who he was, but he stayed. I never knew anyone who loved someone that much. Ever. "

"He had nightmares before we found out you were hurt, it was like he knew, something was wrong. Then when we heard you were hurt, he lost it. He fell apart; he was so upset because you never sent him a letter. He couldn't understand how you could just leave and not tell him. I know it was because of Hannah, but the minute he knew you were hurt, he left, he sat at an airport for hours waiting for a plane to take him to see you. Bren he probably remembers those days whenever he thinks about you being hurt, and he never wants to relive them."

"But I don't want him hurt either; I remember the time I thought I lost him for two weeks. Angela, I am very good at compartmentalizing, but I could barely hold it together in the lab, and when I got home, I just sat inside the door and cried I couldn't compartmentalize when I was alone. I never thought I would survive. I wished for death to take me so I wouldn't feel that pain anymore. I don't want him out there without me. He always has to be the hero, and he will do something foolish and I will lose him, I know I will." She began to cry, sobbing into her lap as they sat on the couch. She was becoming frantic, so Angela called Booth, and told him to come. Booth took her into his arms and Angela left with Jack.

"Temperance, please calm down, we will work this out, we have a long time to make a decision. I'm going to call Gordon Gordon tomorrow. Maybe we can meet with him and he will help us decide. I don't trust Sweets in keeping our confidence, so I don't want to talk to him, but will you talk to Gordon Gordon?"

"Yes Booth I will talk to him."

"Then let's put this aside until we talk to him. We don't need to make any decisions yet."

"Ok, I will." She tried to push the feelings away, but they stayed in the back of her thoughts haunting her. She knew Angela was right, he gave up everything for her, and even though she didn't recognize him for months, he still stayed, he waited for her to remember. She never knew anyone could love her that much. Throughout her whole life, people left her. She never had anyone stay around long enough to get to know her as he did. She never had that type of love in her life until she met Booth. She knew somehow he would win, she would give him this one request, because she loved him that much. She could never survive without him, and if that scenario ever happened, she knew she would join him. Just like the couple that her Dad told her about in Washington, she knew she couldn't survive without him. She knew.

She stayed quiet throughout dinner, and they left shortly after. She and Angela were going to meet for lunch tomorrow, and shop for baby clothes. Angela told her Enjoli, needed some new clothes, so Angela was going to take Brennan shopping. Angela told her that shopping always made you feel better, so she agreed.


	6. The Body in the Bushes

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

The Body in the Bushes

After lunch and shopping with Angela, she went for a walk. She was walking up to two miles twice a day now, and she knew she was getting stronger. By the time she got back from her walk, Booth was pulling up in front of the apartment. "Hey Bones, are you ready to go to the lawyer? This was the latest lunch I could get."

"Yes just let me shower quickly, I'll be out in five minutes". Bones went into the bathroom. Booth quickly followed her and waited by the door, when he heard her get into the shower; he opened the door and went in. She was singing "Girls Just Want to Have Fun". He laughed as he took off his clothes and joined her in the shower. "Mmmm this is nice, I could get used to this," she said as he washed her back.

"Bones we can shower together every day, and save water."

"Booth, if the shower takes longer, because of your insistence on playing, we will use more water instead of less."

"Maybe, but wont it be worth it?" he said as he kissed her neck, and down her back. "This is nice; I could really enjoy this, besides I can think of some things that I want to do to you right now."

"Booth you need to stop distracting me, my appointment is in a half hour and we aren't even dressed yet. I don't like to be late" she moaned as he pulled away.

"Ok, I'm leaving." He got out of the shower and got dressed. She followed him.

Her lawyer was well prepared, and it didn't take long to complete the paperwork. He advised them that it was a great time to buy a house, and told them that once they were married they would have to come back to fill out a few more forms. They switched everything into both their names, and set up a trust fund for Parker. Booth was surprised when the lawyer took him aside and thanked him for bringing her back. We know how much you've done for her and we are truly thankful. We have become attached to her over the years, and everyone here is pleased to see the change in her. He said. "She looks different, happy, and it's good to see that."

By the time they got back to the apartment, he had to leave. "I wish we had some time to play, but I need to get back. I'll see you tonight. Bye." He kissed her and left for work.

As he was pulling into the parking structure at work his phone rang, it was Cullen. We found a body at the Arboretum; you had better head over before the scene is compromised. "On my way." He hung up the phone with Cullen and called Jack.

"Hey Jack; want to go to a crime scene with me? Bring along Wendell, and have him get a collection kit together. I'll meet you in front of the Jeffersonian in ten minutes, ok?"

"Sounds great to me. It's about time we got some work around here."

Jack and Wendell were waiting for him when he pulled up. Jack was very excited being to be able to go in the field. "Hi Booth, glad you called. We needed something to do."

"Well, I got permission to pull some of the old cases, so you're going to be busy for a while. When we don't have an active one, we can work on some of the cases that piled up while we were gone. Wendell, when we get to the scene I want you to try to identify the remains and give me as much information as you can. Do you want to talk to Bones about her usual procedure for on scene identification?"

"Yes, that may help. Dr. Brennan always took over that part of the job, so we interns didn't get much experience on the scene."

Booth called Bones, not knowing the trouble that would ensue. "Bones, I got a case and Wendell is going to the scene with me. Would you like to talk him through the process?" the phone was silent. "Bones are you there?"

"Yes Booth, can I come?" Oh boy, what did he start now? He didn't know how to respond, he didn't want to start this with everyone in the car. "Bones, I'm already almost there and Jack and Wendell are in the car with me. Can you just talk to him for a minute? Kinda get him started on the process. I know you are very particular about how to process the scene. Jack can get samples, but I brought Wendell to process the body."

Her voice took on a defensive tone. "Ok, let me talk to him." He gave the phone to Wendell, as they pulled into the arboretum. It took them about an hour to process the scene. Cam met them when they arrived back at the Jeffersonian. "Booth, Dr. Brennan wants you to call her."


	7. Making up

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

Making up

Booth walked into Bones' office and closed the door. He was not looking forward to this phone call. He knew she was going to see it as a form of betrayal that he took the other squints on the case. Although she still was not cleared for field duty from her doctor or the FBI, he knew she was angry. He sat at her desk and dialed her phone. She answered on the first ring.

"Hi, Bones" he said with a cheerful voice.

"Booth, you have a case?"

"Yes"

"Will you come pick me up so I can come to the lab? I still can't drive."

"Bones, you haven't been cleared by the doctor for work yet. I don't want you to impede your progress by coming here. Why don't you call the squints on the computer, so you can help that way?"

"Booth I want you to pick me up, please." He didn't know what to do. He knew if he picked her up, she would become obsessed with the case. He remembered the nights she never went home so she could finish just one more thing. At that time, he left her alone to do her thing. She was the best, and the reason for that was her obsession with her job, but this was her health, he needed to make her understand that she couldn't come there, but how did he tell her that? How could he refuse her?

"Bones call your doctor and see if he will give you permission to come, and I will come and get you."

"Booth you know that I haven't seen my new doctor yet, you know that he won't give me permission without seeing me."

"When is your appointment?"

"Tomorrow."

"Good we can ask him then, and as soon as he says it's ok, I will bring you right down here. Otherwise, you are going to have to wait to come in, maybe by the end of the week."

He knew she must be incensed. This was the first time he could ever remember being glad, he was on the phone, instead of standing in front of her. Because, if he was standing in front of her and looking into those beautiful blue eyes, he would have said yes.

"Booth I need to do this, I hate being home, don't make me stay here, please."

He said a silent prayer that someone would call him or something, he knew she was wearing him down. How does she do this to him? He would place a bet on the fact that she didn't even know what she was doing. He looked up and caught Cam's eyes, trying to get her to save him. Thank God, she got the hint. Cam stuck her head in the door.

"Booth, can you come out here please?" she left again.

"Bones, I got to go, I won't be home too late. I love you." Silence.

"Bones are you still there?" he thought he heard her crying.

"Bones, I'll be home soon, I love you."

"Bye." She said indifferently, and then hung up.

He just sat in the office for a while. Was this their first fight? He thought he should go home, but he still needed to check in at the office to see about the processing of the remains.

"Ok, people tell me what we have."

Wendell spoke first. "We have a female victim about 25 to 30 years old. She's between 5'4" and 5"5" tall and about 125 pounds. We were unable to obtain fingerprints, because of the state of decomposition. Cause of death is still undetermined, but she has been dead about two weeks. Some animal foraging has occurred, but not enough to assume that the body has been outside for more than a week." Wendell looked at him for approval.

"Thanks Wendell."

"Hodgins, anything for me yet?"

"I took samples from the entire area around the body, but I am still processing the evidence."

"Ok, I'm going back to my office, call me with any information."

"Will do Booth." Hodgins followed him out of the lab.

"Hey man, is she ok?"

"Hodgins, she's pissed. She wanted me to come and get her. She wanted to be here."

"I knew this was going to be hard on her. She is used to being in charge all the time. Even Cam relegates authority to her. I'd hate to be you going home tonight"

"Me too, but what can I do. The good thing is she has a doctor's appointment tomorrow, so we will know if she can come back yet. I'm going to go with her, because I want the doctor to set time limits on how long she can stay here, you know how she is."

"Yeah, we all know how she is. Good luck tonight man."

"Thanks, bye Hodgins, talk to you later."

"Bye, man."

Booth stopped at the office to check with the forensics lab to see if they had any info. He told them to check missing persons to see if they found a match for someone matching the victims general description then headed home to talk to Bones. He stopped at the florist to get some daffodils, to hopefully soften her up.

As he was heading home, he passed a pet store. A thought occurred to him that she had wanted a dog for more than two years. He remembered Ripley, and the emotion he saw on her face the day they had to bury him. A dog would keep her busy, so maybe she wouldn't miss work so much. Yes, he was going to go in and see what's there. After all the jewelry store idea worked out right. Maybe this was just another way that fate was calling to him.

He went inside, and in the back of the store, he saw several dogs in kennels along one wall. In the far, corner was a kennel with a dark colored German Sheppard puppy. It was so small, that he knew it was only a few weeks old. The dog had dark sad eyes and when he saw it, it started to wag its tail. He bought the dog. He wasn't sure what her reaction would be, but he knew he loved it, and he knew Parker would love it, so he bought it.

Even with the time he spent buying things, he was home by four, two hours early. He was never one to avoid a confrontation, and he was not going to start now. He opened the door, with flowers in one hand and a puppy in the other, and was shocked to see her lying on the floor exercising. The sight of her movements really turned him on, she was bent at an odd angle, with her ass in the air, and he could only think that he wanted to be right behind her right now, but that idea wasn't going to help the situation. He released the dog, and by some superb twist of fate, she went right to her face and started to lick it. Bones laughed, that wonderful laugh that lit up the room, that laugh that made his heart sing, and had him thinking that nothing bad could ever happen.

Then she looked up at him, and the smile faded from her face. He thought, oh no here it comes.

"Bones I bought you a dog, isn't she cute?"

"Is this your way of distracting me from the situation?"

"And look I even bought you flowers, your favorite." He held out the flowers.

She wanted to laugh, but knew if she did, it would ruin the moment. She knew he was right, but she was caught up in the idea of a case, the first in almost five months, and became obsessed. Her conduct, from earlier in the day, was irrational. It was the first time that she ever remembered behaving so irrationally, and she was embarrassed that he saw that in her, but at the same time watching him trying so hard to make it up to her, made her feel devious. She wanted to take this scenario and play it out until they ended up in bed. Angela told her that the best part of having a fight was the making up, and she wanted to experience that, so she put on her best acting ability, and played the scene well.

She pouted "Hello Booth, your home early."

"I brought you a present, and I couldn't leave her in the car all day." his thoughts were moving a mile a minute trying to figure out what she was thinking.

"You refuse to give me a ride to work, and then come home with a dog, thinking I would be… what did you think Booth?"

"She's a peace offering. You know so you can't be mad at me, and don't forget the flowers. They're your favorite." He smiled that crooked smile had.

Wow, this was harder than she thought. She wanted nothing more than to apologize for her behavior and run into his arms.

"Booth, will you tell me about the case?"

"Maybe later, I want to know what you're thinking. I want to know if you're mad at me. I really thought that until we get the ok from the doctor you shouldn't be working. I love you so much, that I don't ever want to see you hurt again. You only have to be home a week more, and I thought the dog would be company for you while I was gone during the day." The aforementioned dog was now chewing her shoes. She pulled it out of the dog's mouth.

She couldn't stand the look on his face any longer. She didn't know a lot about reading other people's feelings, but she knew this look. He looked like a little kid who got in trouble at school. The dog began to whine and walk around in circles.

"That dog better not urinate on my rug." Booth grabbed the dog and ran outside. Only then did he realize that he didn't buy a leash, collar, or any other accessories for her. He looked at her sheepishly, and said."Um, I don't have a leash."

The dog being a puppy promptly wet on his shoe. Bones couldn't take it any longer. She laughed. Not a small laugh, but a very hard, shake your sides laugh. She laughed so hard she started to cry.

"Bones, what… this isn't funny." She laughed even more.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Booth, I was wrong, I'm sorry I became angry with you, and the sight you made coming through that door, with a pitiful look on your face, and a dog, was so funny I couldn't help it. Sorry" she was still smiling, but tried to look sheepish.

"You're not mad at me?"

"No Booth, I'm not mad at you. It was foolish for me to ask you to come and get me, and I will wait until the doctor gives me the ok tomorrow."

He put the dog on the floor, and slowly walked toward her. "Does this mean we don't get to make-up?"

"I hope not, because Angela told me the best sex is make-up sex, and I wanted to try it out."

He closed the gap between then in an instant. Taking her into his arms and finding that spot on her neck that he knew drove her crazy. Her moan was the most beautiful sound that he ever heard. He whispered. "I know another spot that elicits that same response, can I show you?"

"Definitely."

He began to unzip her pants, and she began to remove his; he pushed her up against the wall, and kissed her. He moved down her neck, stopped to pull off her shirt, and continued toward his destination. He was getting to know her responses to his actions very well; he knew what to do to drive her crazy. He thought about the game they played that night, the night that he realized they were going to make it. That one day, he would make her his, and he was in Heaven.

Afterwards as they lay on the couch, with the dog licking his feet, he asked, "Want to go get the dog some stuff. I didn't buy anything, but the dog. I was a little distracted that my fiancée was mad at me."

"Yes, we should go get her things. She is real cute. She reminds me of Ripley."

"Me too that's why I had to get her."

"We can bring her with us, when I was at the pet store they told me you can bring your pets with you."

"Ok, let's get dressed and go."

They were out the door in fifteen minutes and on their way to the store. They left the store almost an hour later with everything you can imagine in the back of his truck.

"Bones, can we go show Parker? He's going to love her."

"That's a great idea Booth. Let's go.


	8. Dogs, Weddings and Doctors

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

**I want to thank everyone for the response I have been getting to this story. I am posting an extra chapter today, because I'm running a little ahead of schedule. Please keep up all the reviews, and again thank-you. Does anyone have any good dog names? I was going to use Reilly, but didn't think Brennan would be likely to choose that name. Please send names with reviews.**

Dogs, Weddings and Doctors

Parker loved the dog; he wanted to take her for a walk, so Booth asked Rebecca if she minded if they walked around the block once. On the way, Parker held the dog, which still didn't have a name, and Booth held Bones' hand. When they got back to the house, Parker went in to have dinner and they headed home.

"Bones what should we call her?"

The dog was sitting in Bones' lap. "I'm not sure; we'll have to think about it"

"I called Gordon Gordon today. He said to remind you that he is a chef now and not a psychologist, but if we want, we can come over for dinner on Friday. "

"That would be nice, I miss him and haven't seen him in a long time, does he know all about what happened?"

"Not really, I told him we needed to talk to someone, and I didn't trust Sweets with this type of information. I said we would explain everything when we saw him. Did you want me to tell him?"

"No I think it will be better to talk to him together. We can invite him to the wedding too. Booth, do you want to pick a date?"

"Of course, I was waiting for you. I know you didn't believe in marriage, and I didn't want to rush you. Are you ready?"

"Yes, when we get home, I'd like to pick a date."

Booth was extremely happy the rest of the way home. It was really going to happen, they were getting married. As soon as they got home, they pulled out a calendar to see what looked like a good date.

"Bones, in what season do you want to be married?"

"I'm not sure, I think summer would be too hot, and winter too cold, so that leaves spring or fall."

"Spring would be nice, because both the daffodils and daisies are out, but fall colors are beautiful. What do you think?"

She didn't respond right away. He looked up from the calendar. "Bones, are you ok?" she looked scared. He pulled her close. "Hey, if you're not ready, we can wait. I told you I will wait forever."

She smiled up at him. "No I'm ready, I want to do this, but can we have a small ceremony? Not a lot of people? By the way, did you ask Jack yet?

"Yes, I asked him that night, he said he would be honored, and a small ceremony would be great, as long as we invite our Jeffersonian family, I will be happy."

"Angela also said yes, and she was very excited. I think spring would be best, that's my favorite season, but late spring, so it won't be raining."

"Ok, spring it is. Do you think April or May would be good?"

"Well in April the cherry blossoms will be out, but the weather is sometimes unpredictable, so I think maybe early May? Is that ok?"

"That sounds good to me. Do you want to get married on a Saturday?"

"Does it matter what day of the week it is"

"Well weddings are usually on Saturdays, but I guess it doesn't matter."

"No, Saturday, is good, that way we probably won't have to work."

"Bones, we won't work anyway, even if it wasn't Saturday, no one works on their wedding day."

"Booth I'm sure some people work on their wedding day. You can't just assume that all people have that day off." He ignored the comment.

"Ok, the 5th, the 12th, or the 19th, what do you say?"

"How about the 12th?"

"The 12th it is." He pulled her into his arms. "Hey, Bones do you know what?"

"What Booth?"

"I'm getting married to the most beautiful woman in the world on the 12th of May." He kissed her with all the love and passion he felt, and she responded in the same way. They made a detour to the bedroom before starting dinner. After dinner, they walked the dog and put her in her kennel, before going to bed for the night.

"Bones, I told Cullen that I will be late tomorrow, because you have a doctor's appointment, so we could sleep late"

"Booth my appointment is at 9:00, that's not sleeping late."

"It is for me, I'm usually up at six."

Booth was still up at six. However, he didn't wake her, he lay next to her holding her in his arms, watching her sleep. He was worried about what the doctor would say. He knew she was ready to go back to work, he could feel her strength returning every day. He was also scared of losing her. It took him so long to realize what was staring him in the face for six years. He knew he could never lose her, now that she was his. However, he also knew that she would hate staying in the lab; and watching him leave without her, would destroy her. He decided that she slept long enough. He began by running kisses along her arms to the shoulders, then to her neck. He found his spot and ran his tongue over it, then blew on it. She shivered, and turned to face him. "Good morning, what happened to sleeping in?"

"Sorry old habits die hard, I've woken at six for so many years that I couldn't sleep. Besides I have this problem that has been bothering me." he rubbed himself against her back. "Do you think you could help me with it?"

"Mmm maybe, what do you think I should do about it?" she laughed.

"I don't know, you see it happens every time I'm near you, and I thought maybe you had the solution"

"Well, let me see what the problem is and maybe I can fix it." she used her feet to remove his sleep pants. "

I guess that is a problem, but I know just what to do."

"Really?"

"Yes."

She flipped him over onto his back and began kissing his chest.

"I think this will help."

"Oh that definitely will."

At about eight o'clock, he was in the kitchen making her breakfast. "Bones we got to get going, are you still in the shower?"

"No, I'm here. You made pancakes?"

"Yes, I didn't stay in bed all day."

"Just because you got in the shower first, doesn't mean I stayed in bed."

"I told you to join me."

"Then we really would have been late."

They were out of the house in plenty of time and even walked the dog. The doctor needed her to have a complete work up before he saw her, so they had to stop at the x-ray department before going to the office. He could tell she was nervous. The nurse called them into the office.

"The doctor wants to talk to you before he examines you, so please wait in here."

The nurse brought them into a large office. Just after they sat down, the doctor arrived. He was tall and lean, about thirty-five years old.

"Hello Dr, Brennan, and this must be Mr. Booth?"

"Yes, but please call me Seeley." Booth and Bones shook his hand.

"I've wanted to meet you for a long time, Dr. Brennan. I am amazed at your recovery. I heard that you fired your physical therapist?" he laughed. "Well I wish I could have seen that. I can tell you are a very determined and tenacious young woman. Your tests show that you are at ninety-five percent recovery. I have never met a patient who has overcome as much as you have in such a short period. According to the medical records of the injuries that you received in the accident, you should still have a significant limp, and need a cane to walk. Whatever you are doing, continue doing it, because it is working. I am going to schedule an appointment to see you in four months, but as far as I can tell you are completely recovered, and I hold no restrictions on your activities." Booth was shocked, whatever time he thought he had, he now realized that he was wrong. He knew her next question, before she said it.

"Doctor, can I return to work and resume all my former activities?"

"Yes, you can return to work, but the only restrictions I think you should follow are to take it slow. You don't want to exhaust yourself too quickly. Yes, your body is fully recovered, but you need to remember your activity level has been reduced lately. I think you should return for half days for about two weeks, and if you continue to feel as well as you do, then you can return full time. I also want you to continue your exercise routine, I know you are not seeing a physical therapist, but the exercises are still important."

Booth asked the one question he really wanted to know, "Doctor, can we have children?"

"Yes, there is no reason that you can't have children. I would suggest that you see an obstetrician who specializes in high-risk pregnancies, just to be safe, but there is no other reason to delay having children." Booth squeezed her hand and she smiled at him.

They left the doctors in a daze. When they got to the car, Booth took her in his arms and held her for a long time. "Bones, I am so proud of you. I know how hard you worked, and I can tell that it has paid off." Although he knew the answer to the next question, he had to ask, "Where do you want to go first?" he was shocked by her answer. "I want to go make a baby." He let go of her and looked into those blue eyes. "What?"

"Booth I have wanted to have your child for four years, the only thing I want right now is to get pregnant. I know you thought I would say I wanted to go to the lab, but I have thought about this often over the past week, and I want children, with you. I can go to the lab tomorrow." Booth called the office and told them he would be in at noon. Then they went home.


	9. Death

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

Death

Friday was fast approaching, Bones had thought a great deal about the reason they were going to see Gordon Gordon, and she already knew her answer. She hadn't changed her mind since she left Angela's that night. She would stay in the lab while Booth went to arrest a suspect. She would ask Booth to keep her informed about all aspects of the case, but if he asked, she would stay behind. She wanted to have children and knew that a child should grow up with his or her parents. She would not put both herself and Booth in danger at the same time.

She wondered if it was possible that she was already pregnant. She had calculated the correct date and time for conception, and this week would be right. She had stopped taking her birth control pills when Booth proposed, because they had talked about children, and until the doctor's appointment, they were using other means of contraception, but all that stopped on Tuesday when she got the ok from her doctor.

She thought back to the time when she asked Booth to be a sperm donor. At the time, she was shocked he agreed, because she knew he was a dedicated father, and he could never have a child and not be involved in its life, but he said yes. Then they found the tumor, and everything changed.

She remembered reading to him, the story of how she wanted their life to be, while he was in the coma. Little did she know, that some form of the story, would come true. That she would get her fairy tale ending. Her Dad used to read her fairy tales when she was little, but after he and her Mom left them, she didn't believe that any more. Booth restored that feeling in her. She realized that Booth had changed so many things in her life, he had changed her into someone who could love and trust another person, someone who could be happy, and could have a happily ever after.

She knew she would give him anything he wanted, because that was what love was, to give yourself to another person so completely that you didn't know where one ended and the other began. Yes, the thought defied the laws of physics, but now she believed it to be true.

She went to the lab on Wednesday and helped with the victim. She spoke to Wendell about processing the scene and answered his questions, and she told herself that she would start taking interns into the field with her each time.

They sent the information to Angela at home and she was able to recreate the victim. He name was Hillary Scholler; she was 28 years old and worked at a local hospital. The last time she was seen was at 11:45 on Wednesday evening three weeks ago, when she left work.

Wendell did an excellent job processing the remains at the scene, and they were able to find some particulates under her fingernails. Hodgins was processing those now and should have an answer for her sometime today.

From the small amount of flesh that was left on the bones, Cam ran a tox screen and it indicated that she hadn't ingested any chemical substances. The bones should be cleaned today and they could begin trying to discover cause of death.

Booth rushed into the lab, "Bones, we have another one, are you coming with me? It's at the arboretum again."

"Yes." She grabbed her kit and boots and left with him in his SUV.

"Booth, do you think it's the same murderer?"

"Don't know I just know it is in the same general area as the other victim, so it's possible."

"Great, my first case back may be a serial killer."

"Does it bother you?"

"No, because I'm glad it's us on the case, I know we will catch this one."

"Booth it's good to be back."

"Bones it is good to have you back, I didn't know how much I missed us together."

They arrived at the scene, and all indications were that it was the same MO. Booth ran his hand over his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh boy this is not how I wanted to start my first week back."

"Ok, who found her." The officer in charge indicated an elderly woman sitting on a bench. Booth groaned.

"Hello maam. I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth from the FBI; can I ask you a few questions?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"Well I was taking a walk down that path," she pointed to the path leading to the victim, "and I saw some feet sticking out of a bush. I thought someone slipped and fell, but when I touched the feet they didn't move, so I called for one of the guards, to come help."

"Did you see anyone else around?"

"No, it was quiet today. I walk here twice a week, and usually it is more crowded, but today was a quiet day. Maybe the rain last night kept people away."

"Ok. Here's my card, if you think of anything else call me."

"Yes, sir."

Booth went back over to Bones. "Booth the victim is female about 25 to 30 years old. Height is about 162 cm, about 5'4" and weight is about 57 kilograms, 125 pounds. State of decomposition determines that she has been dead about three weeks, but was probably only outside a week."

"That puts her as an earlier victim than the last."

She began talking to the team who was collecting evidence. "Make sure that you get soil and plant samples from the whole area around the body, and take pictures of all the plant life in the area too."

A short while Booth asked, "Bones, ready to go?"

"Sure Booth."

They were both quiet on the way back to the lab. "Bones, you ok?"

"Yes, it's just coming back to a serial killer, is disheartening."

"Are you sorry you came back so soon? I'm sure you could wait if you wanted."

"No Booth it's good to be back, I just have to settle in. it's different after almost five months. My life has changed so much, that this seems different now."

On Thursday, they discovered that the second victim, who was really the first, was named Jennifer Shelling. She was 28 years old and worked as a visiting nurse for an elderly woman who lived in Arlington. Hodgins didn't discover anything unusual from the samples under the first victim's fingernails. Hodgins was still processing the particulates from the second victim. Brennan also discovered the cause of death, being a slight circular puncture wound near the base of the brain. She suggested that something was injected into the brain of the victims.

Friday morning Hodgins discovered something unusual in the particulates found in Jennifer's hair. "Hey, I got something. I found that the soil sample that was in Jennifer's hair contained trace amounts of Hyattsville soil, these traces elements show that the victim was near some type of wetland in Virginia. This land area may have been very wet during the growing season, but dries out later in the year. She was in a low-lying area, maybe near a small stream. This stream may be wet only during a rainy time, but may dry up when the weather gets too dry."

"If you remember three weeks ago we had some very heavy rains, well at that time some of the smaller streams overflowed their banks. It was probably during that time that she was murdered."

"I'll call Booth, maybe they can check for areas that had flooding problems a few weeks ago."

Since she was still only allowed to work part time, when she called, Booth suggested that they go to lunch and then home. After lunch, he dropped her off at home, and reminded her about having dinner with Gordon Gordon that evening. They were going to leave at about six, so he would try to get home early. He kissed her good-bye and left.


	10. Gordon Gordon

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

**This was a very difficult chapter to write. Gordon wasn't in very many episodes, so it was hard to understand the dynamics behind his character. I also don't know how to write an English accent, so please try to read with one.**

Gordon Gordon

Brennan was ready when Booth arrived that evening. She was nervous during the drive to Gordon Gordon's home. She still didn't believe in psychiatry, but he was easy to talk to and at least he didn't talk down to her. Many times with Sweets, she felt like she was an anomaly that he enjoyed studying. She also didn't believe that talking about her past problems would correct her present or future problems.

Gordon Gordon was using the grill that Booth built three years ago. She knew Booth was more comfortable talking while working, than sitting on a couch like a bug being examined, she felt the same way. When they arrived, Gordon Gordon hadn't even started dinner, and she assumed that was because he wanted to talk while they prepared it together. He was very subtle in the ways he used psychotherapy, so the victim didn't feel uncomfortable. Yes, she felt like a victim when she was being analyzed.

Gordon Gordon greeted them at the door. "Hello, Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan, come in, come in. We are going to be using that wonderful grill instrument that Agent Booth built for me. He did such a brilliant job and it still works like new. Agent Booth does like to do things to perfection." He led them into the back yard.

"Dr. Brennan, if you would make the salad, we will get started on dinner." he led her to a table laden with all sorts of greens. "So, how are you two doing?"

Booth took the initiative, "We are getting married."

"Well, it's about time you realized what everyone around you knew for a long time. When is the happy occasion?"

"May 12th."

"Ah May what a wonderful month, great time to start a new beginning. Lots of changes in the air with all the new life." He gave Brennan a look as if he knew something. "So, I take it Dr, Brennan is feeling better?"

"Yes, I got the ok, on Tuesday, everything's great, one more week of part time and I can return to all my former duties." She and Booth looked at each other.

"I take it you have a problem that that Agent Booth?"

Booth was beginning to get aggravated. "That's right I've got a problem, she wants to go back to her regular duties even if it means getting hurt while in the field."

"Booth I never said I wanted to get hurt."

"No, but it's the same thing. It's too dangerous; you should be in the lab."

"Oh, so this is the reason for the phone call, and the visit tonight, here I thought you liked my company."

Booth cut in,"Well we do like your company, but we needed to talk to someone, and Sweets is too much FBI. We couldn't take the chance that he will talk to his superiors."

"But you mean to tell me they are going to let you work together?"

This was Brennan's question, "Not yet, but I want to petition for special consideration because of our past arrest record. While we were gone, they couldn't find another agent who would work with my team. Cases went unsolved, and the arrest record for the district fell apart. Therefore, they need us. I have put together quite an impressive case. "

"Mmm, I see, and you, Agent Booth, don't agree with her? You want these killers to go free?"

"NO… it's not that; I just don't want her hurt. I don't want to lose her to some crazy psychopath with a gun."

"Booth I told you I'm not going to be hurt, I can take care of myself."

Booth looked at Gordon Gordon for help.

"Agent Booth don't give me those looks. This is about your fiancée not me."

"I was hoping for a little help."

"From me and what would you like me to say?"

"That, she should stay in the lab."

"But I don't know if she should stay in the lab."

"WHAT! You have to know how dangerous this will be for her. How every day I would be risking her life, and possibly losing her."

"Dr. Brennan, how many times have you been seriously hurt while in Agent Booth's care?"

"None."

"And how many times have you been seriously hurt when he was not there?"

"Two, once in New Orleans, and once in Washington."

"So, Agent Booth it seems to me that she is safer with you, than without you."

Booth couldn't believe what he was hearing. He looked at Gordon Gordon in shock.

"Look we came here so you could help me tell her to stay in the lab."

"Looks like you want me to tell you what you want to hear, instead of my opinion. If that were the case, you should have told me what to answer, before you showed up at my door."

"I... I…no I don't want you to say what I say, just think about the danger she will be in. I want her to stay in the lab."

"Then maybe you two shouldn't be partners."

At the same they both yelled, "No."

"We can't do that. Without our partnership, my job would be different." This was from Brennan.

"How?"

"I don't know how to answer that."

"I think you do Dr. Brennan, you just don't want to hear the answer."

Bones looked at Booth for help. "I want to hear this too."

She turned back to cutting up vegetables. Gordon Gordon said, "Agent Booth let's start these steaks, and Dr. Brennan, I even have a vegetarian version for you. I started a new menu in my restaurant for vegetarians." He knew that pushing her to respond wasn't the answer.

Brennan stopped cutting vegetables, "I don't want him hurt, I love him and I can't live my life without him. I keep reliving the time I thought he was dead for two weeks."

"Yes, Sweets really caused a lot of problems that time didn't he? Ahh Agent Booth, look at these steaks, perfect. I took them from my restaurant."

Booth stopped looking at her and looked at the steaks.

"So, we have a bit of a conundrum here. What should we do?"

"If neither one of you wants to end the partnership, and Agent Both doesn't want Dr. Brennan in the field, we are at an impasse."

Bones spoke up, "I don't want to be in the field when it is dangerous, but I do want to go at other times." Booth almost dropped the steaks.

"Whoa, Agent Booth that is our dinner." Gordon Gordon grabbed the tongs.

"Wait a minute; did you say you didn't want to be in the field anymore?"

"I do, but not when it's dangerous."

"I do believe, Dr, Brennan has an answer to your problem Agent Booth."

"But, I don't understand, she never wanted to change the arrangement what happened now."

"Well, don't ask me ask her."

He walked over to where she was sitting and knelt in front of her, looking into her eyes.

"Bones, what are you talking about, I thought this was important to you?"

"Booth, the one thing that affected me the most when I was a child was my parents leaving me. I will never forget the abandonment that I felt through my whole life. It made it difficult for me to trust anyone, but you broke through the walls that I built and taught me that I can trust others in this world. I learned that I don't need to do everything myself, I can rely on you and my friends."

"On Tuesday, I found out that I can have a child, and I have wanted to have a child with you for four years now. I would never do anything that would jeopardize my child growing up without parents. I can't forget those years when I was a foster child and the pain and loneliness I felt on a daily basis, and I would never do that to my child. I would like to go with you through most of the investigative process, but I will not put myself in danger to satisfy my own selfish desires. "

Booth took her in his arms and held her tight. "I love you so much, thank-you." He looked over toward Gordon Gordon, who had disappeared, which he did so well when the time was right. He kissed her gently, and nuzzled her neck. "How about we get those steaks finished, I'm hungry."

"Sound like a good idea to me."

They went into the house to find Gordon Gordon and eat dinner.

The rest of the evening went well with many jokes and no more discussion about the subject of work. They went home quite late with the promise of wedding invitations, and future plans.

**Hope you liked it, please review and tell me how I did. It felt good, but I would like to know what you think. **


	11. Wedding Plans

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

Wedding Plans

Brennan spent Saturday with Angela, planning her wedding. Since she wasn't allowed to go into the lab, and Hodgins and Booth were already there, Angela planned a wedding day. She thought since Angela wasn't able to plan her own wedding she was making up for it through her. They started their day off with ordering the invitations. Brennan wanted about 100 guests.

"Angela, I want a small service, and I want it outside. Angela, remember small."

"Yeah yeah, Sweetie trust me. Let's start with the guest list." After they were done with the guest list, which was for only 75 people, they started on the other plans.

"Let's start with the bridal party, unless you want to start with the dress?"

"No, I think the dress will wait until later."

"Well you do know it's going take a while to ship it from France. Wait I know, maybe we can go there and get it. Like a vacation?"

"Angela I'm not going to France."

"But Sweetie, it would be so great, you know going to France, getting fittings, shopping. We would have a blast."

"No. For now let's start with the wedding party."

"Ok, if you say so, but I still like the France idea."

"Who do you think should be in the wedding?"

"Well, you're my matron of honor, and Hodgins in the best man, my Dad will give me away, and Parker should stand up with Booth to hold the rings. Can he be a ring bearer at ten, or is that too old?"

"We should hire a wedding planner so they can do all this stuff."

"Angela I want a small wedding. No wedding planner."

"Ok, who else do you want in it? Do you want Cam?"

"Do you think she would want to be in it?"

"Sweetie, the team is like your family, you can't exclude your family."

"Ok, I'll ask Cam. Booth will want his brother."

"Good he can walk with Cam."

"What about a flower girl? I don't know any female children. "

"How about Russ' girls, they can do it, and they will look so cute dancing with Parker."

"Yes, Emma and Haley."

"Ok anyone else?"

"I don't know if Booth will want any of the guys from work."

"Well, if he wants more men then you have to get more women. Who else would you want?"

"I don't know, Daisy would drive me crazy, and you're my only friend."

"Well maybe Booth won't want anybody from work."

"Ask him tonight."

"Ok, what else?"

"Where do you want to get married, I know you said outside, but where?"

"At the Tidal Basin, near the Jefferson Memorial, but I need to confirm with Booth first."

"Bren that will be so beautiful, but is it available?"

"Yes. I already called."

"How about the reception?"

"I don't know. There are so many restaurants nearby, but I want it small, so we don't need a huge fancy setting."

"Let's wait for Booth to talk about that, maybe he has ideas. How about wedding dresses?"

"I already set up a website link that will show a slide show of 200 different dresses. Do you want to watch it?"

"200 dresses, are you crazy?"

"We have all afternoon, let's go watch it. I have it set up on the movie screen in Jack's playroom. I'll get the baby, because she's due to eat, and we can go watch it."

They spent the next two hours talking about dresses. They finally settled on five different ones, before Booth and Hodgins came home.

"Hurry turn it off, Booth can't see them."

"That is an antiquated superstition that has no bearing on my wedding."  
"Just do this for me, please?"

"I will do as you wish, but I want you to know that I still don't agree."

They ate dinner with Jack and Angela, and showed Booth the plans that they made. He agreed with the idea of getting married at the Tidal Basin, near the Jefferson Memorial. Then talked about how the case was going, and Jack told them that he had narrowed the area down to about fifty square miles, but they hadn't discovered any other information.

Since Booth had to work on Saturday, they picked Parker up Sunday morning and went to church. Brennan was getting used to the idea of going to church with them as a family. They asked him if he would be in the wedding and he was very excited.

"Cool, do I get to get all dressed up and walk down the aisle?"

"Yes, Parker, you do"

"Dad, marrying Bones is going to be the best idea ever."

They took Parker to the Natural History Museum, to see the new dinosaur exhibit that started that week. They had dinner at the diner, and brought Parker home in time for bed.

When they arrived at the apartment that evening, they talked about looking at houses during the next few weeks. Bones had set up showings in the evening on Tuesday and Wednesday, and they talked about how big a house they wanted.

"Booth, how big a house should we get?"

"I would like at least four bedrooms or more, and at least 2 or more bathrooms. I would like the master bedroom to face east so we could watch the sunrise. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Yes, I think your ideas are great, but maybe five bedrooms, so Parker can have his own room, and we can have an extra bedroom for guests. I definitely want a full bathroom off the master bedroom, and a Jacuzzi located on a porch outside. Private of course, like maybe on the second floor."

"Wow, you really thought about this, Bones."

"I've been thinking about this for a while. I thought about buying a house when I wanted to have a child three years ago."

"Do you mean when I donated my stuff?"

"Booth it's ok to say sperm."

"Well, anyway was that when?"

"Yes, but then you had the tumor, and we never talked about it again."

"When I woke from that tumor, I wanted to tell you that I loved you, I knew even back then."

I remember when you started to tell me, but what made you change your mind?"

"The look on your face when I started to tell you, you looked scared, and I thought you would run. I was afraid I would lose you, so I changed it to in an atta girl kinda way."

"I was scared, very scared, and I probably would have run."

"And, now?"

"I will never run from you, you have become a part of me that I could never lose."


	12. Obsession

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

**Ok, now don't hate me but I named the dog Angelis, my David fans will understand the underlying hint. LOL, again I ask for your forgiveness. **

Obsession

By Monday, they still didn't have any leads on the case, and Brennan was getting tired of the lack of information. Since she couldn't stay late in the lab and concentrate on the bones, she locked herself in the bone room and checked each one individually. Everyone knew that this was the one thing, which set her apart from others in the lab, that once she began this process, a solution would soon follow.

Bones knew that it was the small hole in the cranium, which held the answer. As she examined the inside of the skull, she noticed a small amount of staining in the area that surrounded the hole. She took a sample and discovered that it was blood, but not from the victim.

She knew that this was the answer, she was so close to finding it, and suddenly Booth knocked on the door. He. Was. Not. Coming. In. Not now, when she was so close. She went to the door, "Booth I'm almost there, give me a minute."

"Ok, but I'll be back in a little while, remember you are still on half days, and you can't stay here all day."

"I know, Booth." Her answer was short and curt, he knew that this would be a problem, but he also knew that the doctor said she was ready for full time; she just had to judge her own strength. He told everyone he would be back in an hour, and left.

When he arrived an hour later she was still in the room; he debated about what he should do. Should he push the issue, or should he let it go? Did he want a fight or did he want to avoid one? He remembered the nights when he left her working, only to return twelve hours later and find her in the same place, or sleeping with her head on the table. He also knew she would find the answer, that this was her way. The question he asked himself next was; did he want to find the killer, before another body showed up? He looked into the disappearances of women that matched the general description of the victims, and found three more missing women. He hoped that they weren't also victims that they just didn't find yet. He wanted an answer, but he was worried about Bones. He went back to the room.

"Bones it's time to go."

"Booth a little more time, please."

"Bones it's been an hour and a half since I left. It's time to go."

"Booth, I know the answer is here, I can almost see it, a little more time."

"Temperance you have to leave, you can think at home."

She knew he was upset, because he never called her Temperance, unless it was important to him, but she was so close. "Booth, give me 30 minutes, and I will come home. Ok just 30 minutes more."

"I'll be back, but then no more time."

He went to talk to Cam.

"Cam how long has she been in there?"

"Well she got here at 8 and went straight to the room, she hasn't been out since." He looked at his watch it was 2:30. "Did she have lunch?"

"Seeley you know how she is, she doesn't do anything but look at the bones when she gets like this. We never could get through to her, and I don't think anyone ever will."

He left Cam's office; he was irritated. He knew she should have had lunch, that it was time to go home now. He walked back to the room. "Temperance open the door." He said it in a firm voice. "NOW!"

She tried to ignore him. He wouldn't cause a scene here would he? He knocked again. "Bones." He waited a few more minutes, and then he walked away.

Booth walked into Cam's office. "Cam, can I get the key to the room, please?"

Cam knew that Brennan would be pissed if he went into the room, but she also knew that she would never leave until she found the answer. She handed him the keys.

Booth walked slowly back to the room he didn't want to do this. He looked at her as he approached the door. She was concentrating so hard, he knew she was going to figure this out, but he also knew he couldn't wait. It was now after 3:30, and she had to leave. He opened the door, her head snapped up and she looked at him. "You opened my door? What do you want? Don't you understand I need to do this? I need to find the answer." He noticed one tear running down her face. He took her in his arms. "Bones, its 3:30, and you never ate lunch, we need to go home. You can finish this tomorrow."

Holding her in his arms was the worst possible thing he could have done. Why did she have this effect on him? He whispered in her ear. "Temperance we need to leave. You need to have lunch, and go home and rest. It's only a week more." He kissed her neck. "Come on let's go eat."

"If I eat, can I come back?"

"No, Temperance. It's time to go home." He could feel her becoming tense.

"No." Oh, boy, he knew that some day she was going to fight him on this. She had been so good about her recovery, so willing to do everything to get better. He knew that either they would fight, or he would have to give in. "I have an idea, why don't I let you stay here while I go get you lunch, then we will eat and see what happens, maybe you will have your answer by the time I come back with lunch. But Temperance, if you still don't have an answer I need you to promise me you will come home with me."

She looked into those brown eyes that she had come to love over the past four months, she could see all the love he had for her in those eyes. She knew that was impossible, but at the same time she knew she could see it. "Ok, Booth, I will go after lunch."

He went to get lunch, Thai, her favorite. The room was unlocked, when he got back. He brought a table, chairs, and the food into the room, then closed the door behind him. "Ok let's eat, and tell me what you found, maybe if we talk about it we will figure it out." She explained about the staining on the inside of the skull, and how she determined it to be blood, but not the victim's blood. She told him that the blood was different from regular samples; it was changed somehow. She couldn't figure out why, but she knew the answer was right there, within her grasp if she could just figure it out she would understand why this woman was murdered.

They finished lunch, and he said. "I'm sorry but it's time to go home."

"I know Booth, I know."

She walked out of the room. It was 4:30. She knew he gave her a lot more time than she deserved. "Thank-you Booth, for understanding, for waiting."

Everyone was shocked to see her leaving with Booth; she had actually left the room even though she did not solve the case. This was the first time in six years that she did this. Dr. Brennan was changing.

"I love you, and thank you for coming home." He kissed her gently. "Let's go, and walk the dog. Who still needs a name?"

"I am calling her Angelis."

"I like it, good choice."

"Well during the day, I have been trying different names, and she seemed to respond well to that one."

They spent a quiet evening at home, and went to bed early. That night he made love to her for hours, when they finally lay in each other's arms, exhausted, he told her, "Bones, I know it was hard to leave today, and I want to tell you how much I appreciate what you did. I have never known you to leave a case unsolved and come home. I love you."

"I love you too, Booth, I think that is why I was able to leave."


	13. Thoughts on a Killer

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

**Thank you for all the response I got so far on this story. Please read the note at the end and respond.**

Thoughts on a Killer

The quiet morning hours were interrupted by the shrill sound of two phones ringing simultaneously. They both sat up quickly in bed, and Booth said, "They found another one."

He thought Bones would be upset, because she didn't solve the case the night before, but she didn't say anything to him, and she didn't appear disturbed by the situation. As they drove to the arboretum, they talked about the wedding and she asked Booth for his guest list, she also asked if he wanted any of the men at work to be groomsmen.

"Bones, other than my brother and Hodgins, I really don't have anybody close enough to me to ask, does it matter?"

"No, Cam will be with Jared, and Parker will be with Hailey, and Emma, so it doesn't matter; besides I wanted a small wedding."

They arrived at the arboretum, and each went their own way. When Bones knelt down to examine the remains, her stomach suddenly felt twisted into knots. She had to fight the urge to vomit the entire time she examined the remains. Booth walked up to her, "Bones what do you have for me."

"Can we talk in the car?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just want to go to the car."

"Are you done already?"

"Yes, I want to leave." She knew she sounded irritated, but she had to get away from there. She didn't know what was wrong, but she knew if she didn't leave soon she would be sick, and the last thing she wanted was anyone seeing her vomit at the sight of a body. She sat quietly in the car on the way back to the lab. As soon as she arrived, she ran to the bathroom. Booth followed her.

"Bones, what's wrong, are you sick?"

"Booth, get out of the ladies room. You can't be in here."

"Bones something is wrong, and I want to know what."

"It seems I have contracted a stomach flu."

He wondered if it was because she stayed so late yesterday. "Maybe you are overtired from yesterday. Do you want to go home?"

"No. we have a case, and I need to be here. I've worked when I was sicker than this. I will be fine. Go get your reports filed, and get out of the ladies room." He left, but called about an hour later to see how she was feeling. "I'm fine, I don't know what happened, but it has passed for now. I will call you if there are any changes."

The body was of a 25 to 30 year-old woman, who was 5'6" and weighed 130 pounds. She was killed by the same method as the other two, and the body was very clean. There was no trace of any particulates, except from the arboretum. Bones determined she had been dead about ten days. By the time all the evidence was processed, Booth arrived. "Ok people, I have a list of four women matching the description, who have gone missing in the past month. Maybe the victim is on the list."

He handed the pictures and names to the others in the lab. Brennan picked one woman out right away. This looks like a similar bone structure, but until we do a facial reconstruction, I can't be sure. Wendell said he would check dental records."

"Thanks Wendell."

He came back a short while later with a confirmation on the identity. "Looks like Dr. Brennan was right. The victim is Susan Gerrund, age 26. She was last seen leaving the hospital in Arlington, three weeks ago today."

"Bones want to go with me to talk to the family, and then we can get lunch and go home."

"She knew he wouldn't let her pull another stunt like yesterday, so she left with him.

She was married and had a little girl 2 years old. Her husband was at home when they arrived. "Mr. Gerrund. My name is Special Agent Seeley Booth and this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan. May we come in?"

"Oh, no its, Susan." He began to cry. They helped him into the house and had him sit down. "Mr. Gerrund, can we talk to you for a minute?"

"Is she dead?"

Booth answered, "Yes, we found her body this morning."

"I knew something happened, she would never leave Holly."

"Holly?" Bones asked. Just then, a little blond haired blue-eyed girl came running in.

"Daddy, Daddy, I went pee."

She stopped and stared at the two strangers that were in her house, and then ran to her father.

"This is Holly."

"Holly, say hello."

"Hawoe"

Bones said, "She's beautiful."

"I knew something happened that night when she didn't come home from work. You see we split shifts, so someone is always here with Holly. I took vacation time to stay home after she disappeared. I told the police something was wrong. I told them. They should have listened." He started to cry again.

"Daddy, cwying?" Holly hugged her father.

"Mr. Gerrund, when did she go missing?" Bones asked.

"Three weeks ago today. I will never forget that day." he hugged his daughter tight, and cried into her hair.

"Mr. Gerrund, we are going to leave now, I'm very sorry for your loss and if there is anything we can do for you, please call me." Booth handed him a card. They both left, by the time they reached the car Bones was in tears. "Booth that poor little girl will never know her mother. What a terrible loss."

Booth held her tightly in his arms while she sobbed. When she calmed down they went to eat then he brought her home."Bones, take a nap today, ok? I'm a little worried about you. I was worried that you were sick today because of staying so late last night. Just take an easy day."

"I will Booth. I will." He kissed her good-bye and left. She went in to lie down for a little while, and within minutes, she was asleep. A short while later she awoke with a scream. As she recalled the dream, she thought about the tortured eyes of the little girl who accused her of not saving her mommy.

Three victims were enough; she knew the sight of that little girl would haunt her dreams for a long time. Who was this killer, and what did he want with these women. None of them showed any signs of trauma except the hole near the base of their skull, what did that hole mean? Why did the third victim's disappearance not coincide with the date of death? She knew the hole was used to inject something into the brain, but what, and was this a way of torture, or was it maybe an experiment. Was the killer experimenting on the victims? Did they die because of the experiments? If so, what type of research was currently being done on injecting something into the brain?

Bones called Wendell, told him to try to get a sample from the current victim's skull, and then told him to run a DNA test. If there wasn't enough on one skull, he could try to combine the samples. When he protested, she told him she thought the samples were all from the same source. She had an idea, but needed more proof before coming to any conclusions. She was determined to catch this killer, before he got another chance to kill again.

**Okay now, I need some feedback on this, please. I have two ways I want to take this story. I will give a little hint, and see what kind of response I get. If the weddings in May, there will be a "problem", if I continue with the hint I posed in this chapter. I can make the wedding earlier or later depending on the extent of the "problem", but the time line got away from me, and if this is late September, think about a wedding in eight months. I like the earlier wedding idea, but what do you think? PLEASE! Respond, and give me some ideas, because I'm stuck.**


	14. Connectivity

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

Connectivity

When she went into the lab on Wednesday, Wendell had the DNA results, and just as she thought, the staining from inside the skull was from funiculus umbilicalis. That meant that someone was using the victims for experimentation. She immediately called Booth.

"Booth all three victims had traces of Hematopoietic stem cells from funiculus umbilicalis on the inside of the cranium, I believe they were being used for experimentation of some kind, maybe a restorative procedure to heal someone who was injured or sick."

"Wait, they had traces of what?"

"Fetal stem cells from an umbilical cord."

"Oh, you mean someone is using young women to try to heal them with stem cells?"

"I don't think that is quite right, I think they are experimenting on the women to perfect the method to be used on someone else. Someone who was either hurt or sick, but I don't know which one. Stem cells are being used for so many things right now it's hard to narrow down the one thing. If we could find what it is he is trying to cure, we can find our killer."

"I'm going to check with local doctors and hospitals to see if they have any new cases with injuries or maybe an obsessive parent who wants a cure. I'll concentrate on the fifty-mile area near where Hodgins said the particulates were from. Great job Bones, we're going to get him, I know it."

Booth called an hour later, "Bones, I found a doctor who specializes in neurological research. Want to go talk to him with me?"

"Definitely." She thought, finally they had a lead.

They finally arrived at the doctor's office, but had to wait several minutes before he was able to see them.

"Hello Dr. Wright I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth and this is my partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan. We spoke on the phone?"

"Yes, I remember. However, as I told you on the phone, I can't disclose information about a patient without a warrant. "

"I understand that doctor, but we are trying to catch a murderer who has already killed three women, maybe more, and we just want to ask you a few questions, please?"

"I can't give you personal information, but I can maybe answer some questions."

"Ok, anything you can tell us will be helpful. Can I just ask some questions and if you can answer I would appreciate it."

"I will do what I can, but I won't break confidentiality."

"No, just questions. What type of doctor are you?"

"I'm a neurologist."

Bones interrupted, "So the patient has some problems with a neurological disorder?"

"I can't answer that."

"Doctor, do you work with stem cells to help heal neurological disorders?"

"No, I don't believe that the research is valid enough for me to utilize it on my patients, besides many neurological forms are still only in the experimental stages."

"Have any of your patients ever requested that you use stem cells to help heal them?"

"I think you need to get a court order before I answer anymore questions."

Booth interrupted Temperance, "Just a few more, I'm sorry we will try to be less specific. Doctor, what are the ages of your patients?"

"I have patients of all ages."

"Do you specialize in any particular type of patient, I know neurological can cover many different areas." Bones asked.

"I do see many different types of patients, but I specify in brain injuries, and other brain disorders."

"Are there any other doctors that specify in this particular area in this vicinity?"

"I am the only doctor in a hundred mile radius that specifies in brain disorders. Look, I am sorry I can't help you with more information."

"Doctor I understand how you are bound by the privacy laws, but we are trying to catch a murderer, this man or woman has killed three woman already, and it is possible there maybe more. Whoever this is takes women, experiments on them, and then when they die, he or she dumps the body at the arboretum. We think the experiments are to correct a problem in the victim's brain, which has occurred from an accident. Any information you can give us would be helpful."

"Well, TBI, or traumatic brain injury can cause several different problems following an injury. I can give you a list of various problems that can occur."

"Thank-you, doctor, but we think whoever this is may be upset, or angry about not being able to cure the problem. They may want more help than you were able to provide."

"We see many patients who are upset about their prognosis, but I think one area that is having the most progress in the area of stem cell research is epilepsy. I don't completely agree with the research, but what happens is a small amount of blood is injected into the temporal lobe to see of a cure can occur, but I don't know of anyone in this area currently working on that specific problem. I do need to attend to my patients, and I don't think I can provide you with any other information, but if you want to make an appointment, we can talk again. Please excuse me." the doctor got up and opened the door showing them that the visit was over,

As they left, he thought about the little boy named, Douglas that he saw several months ago for severe epilepsy, following a bicycle accident. He hoped that the small hints that he was able to give them would lead them in this direction, because he would never forget the father's look following the few visits he had with the child. The look of utter devastation when he found out his child would be severely handicapped by this debilitating problem. Although medications usually stopped the seizures for epileptic patients, in this case the medication was not helpful. He wondered if the father of that seven-year-old boy was the killer. He was such a kind man he couldn't imagine him doing this, but you never know what parents would do for their children.


	15. Suspect

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

Suspect

Booth was very quiet during the ride home.

"Booth, a penny for your thoughts?"

Booth laughed. "Is that your new phrase?"

"No, I'm concerned about your silence."

"I think the doctor wanted to help us, but he is bound by the confidentiality laws."

"What are you talking about he didn't tell us anything that we didn't already know. I know about brain disorders, I didn't need pamphlets to tell me about the brain."

"No, Bones, I mean when he talked about epilepsy and how a traumatic brain injury can be the cause. I think I'm going to look for anyone who has suffered a TBI in the past six months, with maybe a cross reference with epilepsy. We have a lead here, Bones; finally we may have a lead."

"You got all that information from talking to that doctor?"

"Bones, you have to read between the lines."

"But we weren't reading anything."

"Bones, I mean when you talk to someone you have to listen for subtle hints in the conversation. The doctor talked about TBI and he talked about epilepsy, so I think the two are related somehow, and when I get back, I'm going to check it out. Do you want to go back to the lab or home? It's only an hour before you are supposed to leave."

"You can bring me to the lab; I still want to check some things on the skulls of the victims."

"Ok, but I'll be back in an hour to pick you up."

"I know Booth, I will be ready."

Temperance was ready when Booth came to pick her up, because today was her day with Parker and she would never be late for that. They were going to work on his science project. She looked forward to these project days every week, and she was beginning to realize that she loved this little boy. He was slowly becoming his father; she could see so many of Booth's qualities in him.

His honor and duty to others and his country was evident when Parker understood the importance of Booth's involvement in the education of troops in Afghanistan. Booth told her about the conversation they had in the car when Parker understood the difference between the job he did here with the FBI and the job would do in Afghanistan. He told Booth that here he caught people who kill other people, but there he would prevent people from dying. Even some adults didn't understand that concept.

Another trait that she saw in Parker was that he was protective of others. Parker loved to talk, and during the time that they spent on his projects, he would tell her about his day in school. Many times, he would be the only one in the class to stick up for another child who was being criticized or teased in school. She remembered the times from her childhood, and how she was teased because she didn't fit in with the other children. No one ever stuck up for her, and each year she withdrew into herself more and more, because she never had a friend. By the time she entered High School, she spent days without ever talking, except for the few times that Russ would show up and yell 'Marco' into the window at school. She never missed the opportunity to yell back 'Polo'.

She knew that was one of the reasons she had so much difficulty connecting with others now. There were many times that she wished she had a 'Parker' in her life, when she was a child. She knew he was going to end up growing up to be a wonderful man just like his Dad. Parker knocked on the door and stopped her ramblings. It was time to get to work.

"Hi Parker. How are you today?"

"Great, do you think we will finish this today? We only need three more trials to get it done."

"Maybe, we will see, but you do know that once the experiments are done, we need to chart the information and write reports, so we will not be able to finish today."

"You mean I will get to come back again, and work on science with you another day?"

"Definitely."

"Cool, I love being with you. I always have the best time." He ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"Well, thank-you Parker, I enjoy your company also."

They ran the final three trials on the mice and started working on organizing and charting the information. Rebecca showed up shortly after to pick him up.

"Parker are you ready to go home?" she called.

"Mom, hi, Bones said I still need to come back so we can finish the paperwork. Isn't that great. She said it would be a few more weeks."

"Yes, Parker that's great."

"Temperance, I want to thank-you for all the help you have given Parker. He looks forward to coming here each week, and I can tell he is learning a lot from you. The school said he has a gift in science and I'm so happy that you are available to encourage that in him. I also want to tell you that I have noticed a change in Seeley. He seems happy now. I don't think I can ever remember when he has been this happy. The kind of happiness that comes from deep down inside, because of the love he has for you. I'm glad you two finally realized what everyone knew for five years; that you belonged together. It is nice to welcome you to the family." They left a few minutes later.

Booth could feel that tingle that he got when he felt a case coming together. He knew they were almost there. He could feel it in his gut; they were so close to closing this case. He just had to find someone who was injured in an accident recently, and see if they suffered from a TBI. He started with the law enforcement agencies in the area surrounding the fifty-mile radius that Hodgins said was where one of the victims was murdered. He then crossed referenced it to include local hospitals and medical centers.

By the time he was done, he had narrowed the list down to three people. One of them was an elderly woman who was transferred to a nursing home. His gut told him it wasn't her. That left him two suspects. One was a car accident victim, who was hit by a drunk driver and was in a coma in the hospital, and the other was a young boy who was in a bicycle accident. He didn't know what injuries the boy sustained, but he thought that scenario was probably the one. He found the address in the system and decided it was time to go find a murderer.


	16. Truth

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

**I posted this early, because I'm having some trouble with the next chapter. Please comment on what you think Booth's reaction would be. My instincts want me to write it one way, but I don't know how you will respond to it.**

Truth

Booth told the team that he had a lead and was going to follow through. Although it was getting late, he didn't want to wait until tomorrow, he didn't want to give the murderer the opportunity to strike again. He got into his SUV, and set off for Virginia. In his hand, he had a warrant that gave him permission to search the premises. He called for backup to stand by, and then made the one phone call he was regretting, but he knew he had to make. He had to tell her. He needed to talk to her one more time, just in case. He didn't think he would be in any danger, but you never know what a suspect may be thinking.

During his investigation, he established that John Peterson was a single dad, whose son was hit by a car while riding his bike in April. The child was wearing his helmet, but the impact of the car on his head caused a subdural hematoma, and he needed surgery to relieve the pressure on his brain. That was all he could establish through the articles from the small town newspaper he found online. He assumed that the brain injury caused epilepsy, and that was what his father was trying to cure. He also established that John was a medical student, before his wife died and he had to drop out of school to take care of his son; that would give him the medical background needed to perform the operations on the victims.

He knew he couldn't postpone the inevitable. He picked up the phone and dialed home. "Bones, hi, we got a suspect from the database, and I am on my way to ask him some questions." He explained the information he had on the victim.

"I hope it works out. Call me if you catch him, and maybe I can come down to interrogate him with you. I have to go, Parker's here and he is calling me."

"Oh, that's right, I forgot about your science night. Are you having fun?"

"Yes, I enjoy the time I spend with Parker he is a very bright boy, and he is so much like you."

"Ok well, have fun, and I'll call you if I make an arrest."

"Ok, bye Booth, I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

That was a lot easier than he expected. She was going to be a great mom some day. Even though Parker wasn't hers, she treated him as if he was. Kids always know when you're faking it and Parker was no exception to that rule, but Parker knew Bones loved him, that was why he had become so attached to her so quickly. He remembered the time when she said she didn't have an open heart, she was so wrong her heart was more open and loving than many people he knew.

He arrived at the suspect's house, and approached the door. He felt out of place without Bones at his side. He knocked.

"Hello. May I help you?"

"Hello Mr. Peterson I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth from the FBI, and I would like to ask you some questions."

"Come in. How may I help you?"

Mr. Peterson looked like a train hit him. His face was drawn and haggard. He was extremely thin, and looked like he hadn't shaved in days. Booth wondered what this man had gone through to make him look this way. Booth was very good at reading people, and this man had something to conceal. He could feel it in the air, and he could see it in the way he looked around the room and avoided his gaze. He knew he had the right man. He entered the house and sat down in the living room.

"Do you have any children Mr. Peterson?"

"Yes, I have a seven year old boy. Why?"

"Was he in an accident recently?"

"If your investigating about the insurance claim I filed, you can be assured that my son does have a disability."

"No, I'm not with an insurance company. I'm investigating three murders." He paused.

"Can I see your son?"

"No, I don't know what you want, but my son is not well and I don't think you should be talking to him."

"I was wondering if your son has epilepsy."

"Yes, he does. He gets grand mal seizures two to three times a day."

"Does he take any medications for the seizures?"

"Yes, but they don't help."

"What do you think would help?"

"I don't know." Booth noticed that the suspect was becoming very uneasy with this line of questioning.

"Mr. Peterson did you know a Hillary Scholler?"

"No."

"How about a Jennifer Shelling?"

"No."

"And a Susan Gerrund?"

"No, what are you talking about, and who are these women?"

"They are the victims in a murder that I am investigating."

"A murder?" He was definitely becoming agitated. Booth heard a loud crash come from upstairs; Mr. Peterson jumped up and left the room. Booth followed. Booth had never seen a child have a seizure before and the sight of a very small child lying on the floor shaking uncontrollably horrified him. Mr. Peterson sat on the floor next to his son. He looked up at Booth with tears in his eyes.

"Agent Booth, do you have children?"

"Yes, I have a ten year old son."

"Douglas is my only child, his mother died a year ago, when her car was struck by a drunk driver. My son was in a bicycle accident this spring and received a brain injury. The doctors told me the epilepsy is caused from that injury. Agent Booth, because of the type of injury, my son does not respond to medication. He can't go to school, and he has these seizures sometimes three times a day. The doctors told me that he would be brain damaged within five years, and probably never reach adulthood."

He was beginning to cry. The boy stopped seizing. "I needed to do something for him. I needed to get my son back. I love my son, and I would do anything for him. Agent Booth I didn't know what I was doing when I first started to try to fix his injury. You see I was a medical student and I had a teacher who thought stem cells were the cure for anything. After my son was injured I contacted that doctor, and he told me about the research that was being done on epileptic TBI patients. But I couldn't find any doctors that would work with me on curing my son, so I took matters into my own hands."

He held his son close and sobbed into his hair. When the sobs subsided he said, "Agent Booth you might as well arrest me now, I am responsible for the deaths of those three women, and if you go into my cellar you will find a lab with two more women who are still alive. I think I found the answer Agent Booth; I'm so close to ending my son's pain. So close. I had to do something."

Booth picked up his phone and called for backup. Mr. Peterson laid his son on the bed and stood up to face Booth. He held his hands in front of him. This was the hardest arrest that Booth ever had to make. He could see the pain and anguish in the man's face as he handcuffed him and lead him to the waiting officers downstairs. He stayed with the child until social services established that a sister could take care of the child temporarily until permanent arrangements could be made. When the sister arrived and took Douglas home. Booth got into his car and left.


	17. Revelation

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

Revelation

As Booth drove home, he was very confused. He knew he had done the right thing, but why was he feeling pity for this man? He knew that this man killed three women, and he felt sorrow for the situation the man was in, but it still didn't give him the right to murder.

He called Bones and told her he was on his way home. He told her they caught the killer, but he would to give her the rest of the information when he got home. She didn't ask him many questions; maybe she knew from the tone of his voice that this case was a difficult one. He just wanted to hold her in his arms and forget about all that had transpired.

He arrived home and immediately pulled her into his arms. He told her about the case. How the father just wanted his son to get better, and how he used those women to try to find a solution to heal his son. He also talked about his feelings in this case and the confusion he felt as he arrested him.

"Booth he still murdered those women. He took three women's lives in a twisted scheme that had no probability of success. Booth, think about this; it is wrong on so many levels. How can you even think about condoning the situation? "

"Bones I'm not condoning it, it just feels different this time. Tomorrow, when we interrogate the suspect, I'd like you to come with me. Maybe you can help to see a side to this that I can't. Seeing that murderer sitting on the floor holding his sick child, made me feel compassion toward him, and I have never felt that way toward a suspect. I always saw the law as black and white, never in shades of gray. I think I would like to have Sweets sit in on the interrogation too, maybe that will help."

"Booth you need to let this go for tonight. Tomorrow we will revisit the situation and see what happens."  
"Your right, did you eat dinner yet?"

"No, I was waiting for you; I thought that maybe we could go out."

"Sure, good idea let me change and I'll be right back."

They went to the diner to eat then went back to the apartment. As they walked in the door, Bones grabbed him and pushed him against the door. She began kissing him and unbuttoning his shirt.

"Wow, Bones is there something I can help you with?" He moaned as she began kissing his neck; she pulled his earlobe into her mouth, as his shirt hit the floor by his feet.

"Booth, want to go to bed early?"

"We could just continue this here. There were many times that I imagined taking you against the door."

She stopped her caress of his chest, "Before or after we were engaged?"

"Most of my fantasies were before, but some after."

"I also had the same fantasies." He moaned and pulled her toward him, then flipped them so her back was to the door. He pulled her shirt off and found his spot on her neck.

"Booth you are making it very hard to resist you, but I would like to go in the bedroom."

"But this can be so much fun." He began to undress her, while still kissing his way over her shoulders. She had a plan and didn't want him to deter her from enforcing it. She forgot how weak he made her feel, when she started this, but she had a goal in mind, and wanted to stick to her plans. She had been planning this all day, and she didn't want to change it now. She stopped him and pulled him toward the bedroom. "Come on let's go."

He reluctantly followed her. "Bones, you are acting so weird. What's wrong?"

"Come on, follow me." he followed her into the bedroom, and then pushed her against the door. "I guess it doesn't matter which door." He kissed her again. She responded and felt her resolve melt. Oh, well the plan can wait for a bit, she gave in to his advances, and pulled him toward her. "Mmm, you know me so well, I give in." she attacked him with a passion that surprised even her.

As they lay on the floor sated and relaxed, she asked, "Can we go to bed now?"

"Bones, do you want to start again? I know some things we haven't tried yet."

"You are impossible, if you want to continue this we need to get into bed first."

"Ok, I give in, what's going on? You have been trying to get me in bed for an hour. Bones if you wanted to be subtle you failed miserably. What's in bed?"

She knew she lost this one. "I bought you something today. It's in the bed."

His eyes lit up. "You bought me a present?"

"Yes, but you need to go to bed first, I never thought getting you to bed would be so difficult."

He picked her up off the floor and walked toward the bed. "That's because I can never resist you. Where is it?" he couldn't see anything.

As he knelt on the bed, he felt something hard under his knee. "I found it." he pulled off the blankets to see a small wrapped box. "You bought me a tie?"

"Just open it."

He unwrapped the box and looked inside. His eyes began to tear. "Is this for real?"

"Yes"

He pulled out the very small onesie with 'Property of the FBI' printed on it.

He pulled her into his arms. "You're pregnant?"

"Yes, I took a cab to the doctor today. He said I'm about 3 weeks along, but they can't be sure until they schedule an ultrasound. I have one on Monday."

"I can't believe a baby. He kissed her stomach. "Hello, little one I'm your dad."

As Bones watched him, she began to cry. "Booth I can never remember a time that I have been so happy."

"Me too Bones, me too."

They fell asleep in each other's arms with his hand on her belly.


	18. Interview

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

Interview

He awoke to an empty bed, and the sound of her in the bathroom. "Bones, you ok?"

"Yes, be right out." She came out and crawled back into bed, laying face down into the mattress. He leaned over and kissed her head. "I still can't believe you are pregnant."

"I can, I just got sick."

He rubbed her back, as they lay on the bed. "Can you lie on your stomach? Will you hurt the baby?"

She laughed, "Booth, I can't hurt the baby, it's completely enclosed inside my uterus, there is no way to hurt it."

"Can I get you something? Do you want coffee or anything?"

"No, I just want to wait until my stomach settles."

He leaned over and kissed her neck, "I love you."

"I love you too." She rolled over and pulled him toward her. He held her in his arms until the alarm went off.

"Bones, do you want to go to work today?"

"Of course, I'm not staying home because of morning sickness, besides this is the third time this week."

"You got sick before and didn't tell me?"

"Booth I don't need to inform you every time I have an upset stomach."

"I just worry about you."

"There is no need to worry; I can take care of myself."

"I'm still going to worry, even more now that you're pregnant. Hey, are we going to tell anyone yet?"

"No, I think we should wait at least a little while. The only problem is Angela will be hard to fool, I'm glad she's not back yet. She would know the first time I got sick"

"Bones, when is the baby due?"

"I won't know for sure until Monday, but probably in June."

"Should we pick another date for the wedding?"

"I didn't think of that. Yes, you're probably right; I will be eight months pregnant by then. Not a good thing at a wedding."

"Would you like to get married around Christmas?"

"We would need to make a lot of changes, but I think it would be a good idea. I can call the engravers to change the invitations, but if we change the date won't everyone wonder why?"

"We don't need to tell everyone yet, a few weeks won't matter, and you can change the location of the wedding and reception without telling everyone."

"The only major changes that everyone needs to know are the dresses, and since we haven't picked them out yet, I guess it doesn't matter."

"We could probably do it."

"Yeah Booth, I think we can. I'll make the changes today. So is it Christmas Eve, or the 17th?"

"I'd marry you today if I had the chance, so it doesn't matter, what date do you want?"

"I know how important Christmas is to you, so the 17th would be ok. This way we could still celebrate Christmas with family."

"Ok, Bones the 17th it is. We better get moving if we don't want to be late for work, are you feeling better?"

"Yes, I think it has passed. Let's go."

He dropped her off at the Jeffersonian, and went to set up the interrogation with Mr. Peterson. He looked over the reports from the hospital, before starting the process. He realized that he wanted to talk to the other victims first, so he gave Bones a call.

"Bones, I'm going to the hospital to talk to the two victims who survived, do you want to come?"

"Yes, I have some questions to ask them."

He picked her up and they headed over to the hospital. They spoke to the doctors to find out about the patients' condition. He told them that they were in good health, and only one had damage to the temporal lobe. They thought it may have been temporary, but since the process was unknown, they couldn't be sure of any future problems.

They went to see the two women next, the first was Marie Thompson, and she was in good spirits when they arrived.

"Hello Ms. Thompson, I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth and this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan. We would like to ask you a few questions."

"How are you feeling?"

"Well, I guess I'm better than the other girl who died, but they don't know what will happen to me yet."

Bones said, "You sound angry."

"Of course I'm angry, some stupid guy grabs me at work then ties me up and drills a hole in my head; wouldn't you be angry?"

"Yes, suppose I would. Do you want us to come back, or can you talk to us now?"

"No, you don't have to come back, I'm sorry I'm so bitter, it was just a horrific experience."

Booth started the questioning."Can you tell me everything that happened from the time you were taken until you were brought here?"

"Yes, on Thursday night September first, I was leaving work and someone came up behind me and put a rag to my face, I passed out and woke tied to a bed in the basement of that house. It was filled with all kinds of equipment, and they would do tests on us all the time. At first, that man was nice to me. He kept me in a cage, I had TV, and good food. But when the other man came…"

Booth interrupted her, "Wait a minute, what other man?"

"There were two men there, one was very kind and tried to help me, but the other man was cruel and tied me to a bed, he was the one who drugged me and drilled the hole in my head."

"Do you know any of their names?"

"The kind man was named Paul, but I don't know the other man's name."

"Would you be able to give us a description?"

"Yes." He turned to Bones.

"Bones see if Angela would come to the hospital and get us a sketch." She left to make the phone call.

"I'm sorry we didn't know there were two suspects. Can you continue?"

"Yes, well Paul would take care of us some of the time, but when the other man came they would argue about what should be done. I don't know how much time passed, because I didn't have a calendar, and I couldn't see outside. After a few days, one of the other women died, and the other man took her away."

"Then he went after me, he took me out of the cage and tied me to the bed. That was when he knocked me out to drill the hole in my head, and put something in my head; it hurt like hell, and gave me a bad migraine. He would come every day and check on me, but after a few days, he put that stuff in my head again, and I had the headache again. Each time he did that the headache would get worse. I was there for a while until you showed up and rescued me."

While he was talking, Bones reentered the room. "Angela said she could come by this afternoon, and guess what?"

"What?"

"I get to watch Enjoli, while she's here."

"I think we have enough information for now, we may come back later if that's ok with you."

"I will do anything you want, just as long as you catch those men."

"I'm going to have a sketch artist come in this afternoon to get a description of the other man. We know who Paul is and we have him in custody, but we still need to find the other man."

"I will help you with anything I can. Thank-you for coming, and I'm sorry I was so angry earlier."

"You don't have to be sorry, I understand."

They interviewed the other woman, and her story was about the same, but she didn't have any experiments done to her. She couldn't add any additional information, because the cage where she was kept was in a different part of the cellar, and she couldn't see what was happening.

They left the hospital, and began the drive back to the Jeffersonian.

"Bones, since it's Friday, do you want to stay until it's time to babysit or do you want me to bring you home?"

"I'd like to stay; Angela said she would drop off Enjoli at about one, so I can go home then. Why do you have plans?"

"I'd like to go to lunch, and then interview Mr. Peterson, and I really wanted you to sit in on it. I think the answer I was looking for may be the second man. I just hope there isn't another murder before we catch him."

"Me too, and I think that would be a great idea."

They stopped for lunch then headed to the FBI to begin the interrogation of Mr. Peterson.


	19. Interrogation

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

Interrogation

Booth and Temperance met Sweets at the Hoover building; he was watching the suspect through the two-way mirror.

"Hey Sweets, get a feel for him yet?"

"He seems terrified, and I believe he is filled with remorse. He will occasionally drop his head into his hands and weep. He doesn't seem like a killer, but I need more information to make a definite conclusion."

Booth and Temperance put in earpieces and went into the interrogation room.

Booth began the questioning, "Hello again Mr. Peterson, have you been thinking about the situation you've gotten yourself into here?"

"You can call me Paul, but yes I have been thinking about a lot of things. Can you tell me where my son is?"

"He is with your sister. She said he is doing fine, and he misses you, but I'm more concerned with the three women you killed. How do you think their families are doing? Did you know one of them had a little two-year-old child? That child will grow up without a mother because of you. How do you feel about that?"

"That's impossible only women without families were taken, there was never supposed to be families involved."

Bones broke in, "Well, that's not true, I spoke to the husband myself, and her daughter was there at the time."

Paul began to cry, "He said they didn't have anyone, he told me it was going to be ok." He realized his mistake, and quickly lifted his head from the table with his eyes open wide.

Booth jumped at the comment, "Who told you?"

Paul stopped talking. "I don't know. I did this myself. I guess I didn't check their backgrounds very well."

"Paul we know someone else was involved. We have a sketch, and we will find him, so you may as well be honest with us."

Paul dropped his head onto the table. "I felt so lost when my son became sick. I tried everything; I had to take out a second mortgage on my house, but I still couldn't find an answer. I went to so many doctors, and they all told me it was impossible, that the research was moving slowly, but not ready for clinical trials. My son was getting worse and worse. I had to do something; I couldn't watch him like that anymore." Booth remembered the child lying on the floor, having a seizure.

Sweets interrupted Booth's thoughts. "Booth he is on the edge of a breakdown, you need to be careful you don't push him too far or he will become catatonic and you won't get anywhere."

"Paul, I'll be right back." He left the room. "Sweets, can you give him something? I really need to catch this other man, and I don't want to lose him."

"He is already heavily medicated from the med unit at the prison. They said he is on suicide watch and they have him on high doses of Phenelzine, which is a highly addictive and dangerous drug. I can only warn you to be careful."

Booth went back to see the suspect. He brought him some water.

"Paul, I only have a few more questions for you, and then maybe we can continue this later. Please calm down, and tell us what happened, you can go as slow as you want, but we know you are not behind this, we know there is someone else. Please help us find him."

"He said he will kill my son, I know he is sick, but I don't want him dead."

Booth picked up his phone and dialed the FBI. "Charlie, can you go to Mr. Peterson's aunt's house and put them in protective custody, with 24 hour watch? Ok thanks Charlie."

"Paul we will protect your son, the FBI is picking him up now, he will be safe."

"Thank-you." He seemed to relax.

"Now can you tell me who this other man is?"

"He was my professor at Georgetown. His name is Richard Bowman. But if I'm missing he may be hiding, or looking for my son." He began to cry again.

"Are you sure he is safe?" Booth's phone rang.

"Yes, ok thank-you."

"Paul we have your son and sister in custody. They are both safe."

"Ok, thank-you."

"Can you tell us what happened?" Sweets interrupted again, "Booth he is calmer, but still be careful."

"Yes, I think I can talk, are you sure he is safe? Does he have his medication, I know it doesn't help, but he still needs it."

"Paul we have a doctor on the premises who is watching your son, he will be fine."

"OK, thank-you, you see when I couldn't find an answer from all the doctors I took him too, I went to talk to my old professor at the university, and he told me he was developing this cure for people with TBIs. He told me he could include my son in the trials, that it would cure him. When my wife a year ago, I dropped out of school in my second year, so I didn't have the medical background to disprove his ideas, and he didn't tell me everything. I agreed to help him. You see he needed a quiet place to work, and he said since my house was so far away from the city, it would be a good place. Besides I had a full cellar and he needed a lot of space, so we began to renovate my cellar for the trials."

"When he started to bring unconscious women to my house I freaked out. We had an argument, and he told me he would kill my son if I talked to anyone. I was so scared I just let it go. I didn't know he would get this bad. When that woman died…" he lost control at his time, and began to cry uncontrollably.

"He told me…to… dispose of the body… I put her outside, and he got so mad… he hit me and said I was stupid. That I needed to do it right, so no one would know." Bones realized that was how Hodgins found the particulates on the body.

"After that he took care of the bodies. I couldn't touch them. Oh God what have I done." He was crying so hard they couldn't understand him. Sweets told Booth, "You better stop; he can't go on much further."

"Ok, Paul we are done for now, maybe we can talk later, ok?"

"Yes." Booth and Brennan left the room, and Sweets went to talk to the man. When he calmed down, they brought him to the psychiatric wing of the prison.

"Bones, I knew it. I knew something was wrong here. That night when I met him I knew he wasn't capable of harming anyone. What a mess, I hope we catch the other guy soon, I'm concerned about how he will react to us having Paul and his son in custody. I am also putting a guard on the two women in the hospital, I don't trust this guy."

"Booth I need to get home so I can watch Enjoli. I can drive now; if you want, I can take your car and pick you up after work later."

"No, I can bring you home now, besides we have an hour before Angela comes, maybe we can have some fun? With the morning sickness, I'm feeling deprived."

"Oh, so you want to go home and have sex while we wait for Angela?"

"Bones, I told you its making love not just sex, can't you tell the difference?"

"It is definitely different from any sex I had before, I feel very attached to you, and I am beginning to feel possessive of our time together. My sexual experience with you has heightened my senses, so that I feel like I may lose consciousness at any time."

"Wow bones, that good huh?"

"Yes, it is definitely the best sexual experience I have ever enjoyed, and I would be happy to experience it while waiting for Angela."

"Bones I think we should try for the losing consciousness thing, what do you think. I know it's possible. Maybe tonight?" he gave her that mischievous look of his.

"That would be an interesting experience. I think I would be up for the experiment."

"Good, I would like to put many aspects of this case behind us for a little while. We can go out tonight, then come home and try out our experiment." He had that goofy grin on his face that she had come to love. She didn't know how she survived without him in her life prior to this. She finally understood what it meant to love someone so much that they became part of you. She was defiantly anxious to get home.


	20. Experimentation

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

Experimentation

Booth left just as Angela came to drop off the baby.

"Hi, Sweetie, enjoying a little afternoon delight?"

"I don't know what that means."

"It means did Booth come home to have a little afternoon fun?"

"If you mean did we just have sex, then the answer is yes. I am beginning to enjoy this …how did you say it? Afternoon delight?"

Angela laughed, "Yes, that's right, well, I better go, I need to get back before she gets hungry. I packed a ton of clothes and diapers. There is also a bottle with breast milk, which I pumped, if she gets too hungry. She's ready for her nap; you can lay her on this blanket."

"I have the playpen set up in the guest room. I still had it from when Andy stayed with me. I can put her there."

"Ok, I'll see you in a little while." Angela left.

Enjoli, looked up at her with sleepy eyes. Brennan went into the guest room and sat in the rocker. She slowly rocked her while singing Brahms Lullaby. She fell asleep in minutes. Brennan didn't want to put her in the bed so she sat and held her, while watching her sleep. She was so beautiful and she couldn't wait to have her own. A feeling of motherliness came over her as she held the sleeping baby. She gently kissed the baby's forehead.

When Angela returned she found them still in the same place.

Booth called a short while later, and told her he made dinner reservations, at a local restaurant downtown. He said that it was recommended from someone in the office and it may be a good place for the reception. He wanted to know if she wanted to try it out, the dress was formal, and he would wear his tux, if she wanted to go there. She agreed and called Angela for advice on what to wear.

When he came home a short while later, she was waiting for him. She wore a red dress that was similar to the one she wore in Vegas on that case when they went undercover. Her hair was curled slightly at her shoulders, and he wanted to skip the restaurant and go straight to bed. Instead, he went into the room to change. He was out in a few minutes, and they left for the restaurant. After dinner, they went dancing and she talked about her day with Enjoli.

"Booth I just sat and held her the whole time. I never put her in the bed; I really can't wait to have our own. I almost told Angela today, I think this secret will be harder to keep than we expect. Maybe after Monday I will tell Angela, but I'll make her promise not to tell anyone." She pulled him close to her as they danced to 'Wonderful tonight' by Eric Clapton. He remembered the last time they went out, his proposal and her acceptance. Since she didn't have any more restrictions on her, they were able to dance most of the evening. As 'I'll make love to you' began to play, he led her to the dance floor once again.

"I love you Temperance, are you ready to go home? This song rather fits for our last one."  
"I am defiantly ready to go home, and I agree about the song. I never heard it before who sings it?"

"Boyz to Men, it came out in the nineties. Some people say it is the best song to show the difference between making love and having sex. Temperance I have one request for tonight, that you let me set the pace. I would like to take our time and make this a memorable experience."

They left shortly after and he held her hand during the car ride home. He ran his thumb over the back of her hand tracing lazy circles. She leaned over and kissed his neck, "You are starting to drive me crazy, my body reacts to your slightest touch lately. I think this going slow is going to be very difficult for me. I usually get to a certain point and I need you so bad I can't stand it. I hope you understand how hard this will be."

"It is the same for me, but I guarantee it will be worth it."

They arrived home and he slowly led them into the bedroom. During the day, he created a CD of all the love songs that had meaning to them, and he put it on the stereo, he then lit candles all around the room.

"Bones, want to take a bath?" She had a very large bathtub that they both fit in comfortably. She agreed and he filled the tub, avoiding the lights, and using only the candles. They both got in and she lay against his chest as she began to relax. "Mmm this feels so good." He rubbed her back drawing circles and writing various messages to her. She began to laugh. "What are you doing?"

"Can you understand what I am writing?"

He wrote 'I love you''

"That's easy, I love you too."

He wrote several messages to her then began kissing her neck and running his hands over her back, he found his spot on her neck and slowly began to caress her breasts. She responded to him by turning around to face him. She began to massage his chest and ran her hand down under the water. "Bones, remember slowly, take your time."

"I know." Her hand avoided that area of his anatomy and grazed his inner thigh. He pulled her closer to him and felt the water overflow the tub and spill onto the floor. He laughed," Maybe we should continue this in bed." They drained the tub and he led her into the bedroom. He held her in his arms while he continued to kiss her.

He moved down to her shoulders, and she gasped as he sucked on the skin surrounding her collarbone. He gently placed her on the bed and moved to lie next to her holding her tight. She pulled him to her and began kissing him again. She pulled his earlobe into her mouth and he sucked in a breath. She kissed down his neck and onto his chest. She slowly moved downward kissing and licking him all over. She felt him tense, "Booth, do you trust me?" She stopped and looked up at him.

"Theoretically."

"I know what I'm doing I will stop in time. Relax and let it go." He let her continue, and when she passed his waist, he knew he was getting dangerously close. "Bones, be careful."

"Booth, I know your warning signs, let it go."

"Ok" he relaxed, and let her take control. He realized that she did know what she was doing; she brought him to the edge several times without losing control of the situation. She finally reversed the motion and brought herself back to his mouth.

"Wow, how did you do that?"

"Booth I told you before that I have a steep learning curve. I know what can and can't be done."

"Well, now it's my turn." He gave her a deep growl as he flipped her over on the bed, and began to kiss her passionately, working his way down her body. He also knew her body well and by the time he came back to her mouth, she was pleading with him to release her. They continued their lovemaking well into the night, without either one of them giving into release. When they could wait no longer, he slowly drew her toward him and they slowly worked toward the end. They had achieved their goal, and then fell asleep in each other's arms, as dawn broke over the horizon. The alarm woke them much too early, and they knew neither of them had had enough sleep.

They both dragged through the day and were glad when they could go home early. Booth had as many agents in the field, looking for the suspect as possible, but he wondered if they would ever find Silas Duncan. He knew that he would have to go in for a few hours on Saturday, so, he could finish some paperwork. He also wanted to speak to Paul one more time, but that could wait until Monday. As he closed and locked his door, he remembered their experiment from the night before and a smile crossed his face.


	21. Problems

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

Problems

Booth was up early on Saturday, because he wanted to go to the office before he picked up Parker. He finished his paperwork by nine, and went to get Parker, then Bones. They were spending the day at Rock Creek Park, with a visit to the Planetarium before going home. Bones decided to join in their game of football after eating lunch, and both Booth and Parker laughed at her interpretation of the game. They spent the afternoon hiking, and horseback riding, before heading home.

Bones joined them again at church on Sunday, and they brought Parker home shortly after.

"Booth, when should we tell Parker about the baby?"

"Well Bones kids don't understand the whole wait nine months kinda thing, so I think we should wait until you're at least showing."

"Then you may want to control your actions around him. There were many times today that you placed your hand on my abdomen, now he didn't notice, but if he were to glance at us, he may think you're not being truthful with him. I'm not sure how he will react to having a baby brother or sister at his age, but we may want to tell him before he figures it out. He is at the age that most children are questioning their parent's sexuality."

"Bones don't even talk like that, he's only ten, he can't know."

"I bet if you talk to him he would have questions for you. Just be aware that this baby may create a whole series of questions about sex. You may have to explain sexual intercourse to him at one point before the baby is born. I'm only telling you this so you are prepared when he starts to ask."

"Bones, my son is not learning about the birds and the bees at ten."

"What do birds and bees have to do with sex?"

"You know the talk that parents give their kids, 'The birds and the bees talk'?"

"I don't know what you are referring to, but bees don't even engage in sex, why would they come up in the conversation?"

"Bones the talk about you know s…e...x..."

"Booth you don't need to spell it to me, I know what it is. I don't know how you can be such a skilled lover, and still not be able to talk about sex in public."

"You think I'm a skilled lover?"

"Definitely. The other night proved that. How often have you practiced that experiment before, because you were quite adept."

"Never, that was my first time."

"I find that hard to believe, you seem much more skilled than that. It was an amazing experience."

Booth was grinning, "Well, thanks Bones. You were very good too."

"My knowledge of anthropological experiences makes me a very good lover."

"I think we both make each other better, because of our love for each other. Like I've told you before, love makes all the difference."

"Although I know it is impossible, I am beginning to see that I am agreeing with your hypothesis."

Monday came much too quickly for both of them. The one good thing about it was she had a doctor's appointment at eight in the morning.

"Bones are you ready yet, we need to leave."

"If I could get out of this bathroom long enough to get dressed maybe we would make it on time."

He heard her flush the toilet for the fourth time, and then she was brushing her teeth. He held her close when she opened the door. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to rush you, I just want to find out about the baby."

"Booth it is too early to see the baby, or even hear the heartbeat, so don't be disappointed. This is just to discuss due date and establish health risks because of the accident. You do remember that once the baby gets larger, I do need to be careful."

"Don't worry, I will take very good care of you, I won't let you do anything strenuous or harmful to the baby." He kissed the top of her head.

"I don't need you hovering over me like a wet hen."

Booth gave her a strange look, and then laughed, "Oh, you mean mother hen, Bones not wet."

"I still don't need you to hover. I can take care of myself."

"But since I can't have the baby, I need to take care of you that's the father's job."

"So far I can't imagine you expelling the contents of your stomach every morning into the toilet. I believe that is why women have the children and men are the protectors of the species."

Booth just shook his head and laughed. "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"I love you too Booth, now let's go talk to the doctor."

The doctor told her she was doing well. He received her medical records from the orthopedist, and he said her bone healed well, so he didn't see many problems prior to the fourth month. He scheduled an ultrasound, to determine due date, for her six-week check up, and gave her a prescription for vitamins. They were on their way quickly, and they were glad they wouldn't be late for work.

"Bones, I'm going to talk to Paul again today, and I was wondering if you wanted to come? I also have an appointment to interview the other professors, and some of the students at the school today."

"I would like to come to all of them if I may. Maybe we can invite Sweets too; he may be able to give us some insight into the killer's behavior."

"Good idea, I'll call him to find out. I'll call you before I leave to come pick you up." He bent down and kissed her abdomen before she got out of the car. "Bye, Bones, I love you."

"I love you too Booth."

When he got to his office, he had a note from Cullen on his desk. He wanted an immediate meeting with him.

"Booth, when were you going to tell me about Dr. Brennan?" Booth gave him a blank stare.

"What sir, I'm not sure I know what you mean." He wondered how Cullen found out about the baby.

Cullen's voice took on a stern tone. "I'm talking about your relationship with Dr. Brennan. You know agents for the FBI are not allowed to have a relationship with consultants."

Booth felt a very brief moment of relief, before he realized what this meant.

"Yes sir, I know sir."

"Well, what's happening?"

"I'm engaged to be married, would you like to come to the wedding?" he tried to lighten the mood, but the look from Cullen was definitely not amusement.

"I would like you to begin finding an agent to replace you since this relationship is obviously going to continue."

"Sir, we would like to continue working together. Our service record is exemplary, and no other agent is able to work with the squints as I can. While I was gone, several agents tried, and none were able to succeed. The team at the Jeffersonian is going to start working on the unsolved cases from when I was gone, to see if we can solve them."

"Booth the rules are the rules, I want you to start looking for another agent, or step down from your position. I will not discuss this any further."

Booth walked out of the Director's office and into his own. What a way to start what he thought was going to be a great day. He picked up the phone and called Bones.


	22. Tribulations

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

Tribulations

"Bones we have a problem, Cullen called me into his office today to tell me I need to stop working with you. If we are going to fight this, we need to start now. I asked him to reconsider, and he said no. I even told him we were going to start working on the other cases from when we were gone, but he still refused."

"Booth we both knew this was going to happen, at least we are prepared. Do you want to go back to Cullen with our defense or should I contact Hacker."

"No I think we should start with Cullen, he's the first in the chain of command. We can go higher if we need to, besides I think Hacker will be a problem, because of your past with him.

"Booth we didn't have a past we only went on three dates, I never even slept with him."

"I think the problem will be; that I have what he always wanted." He gave her one of his crooked smiles.

"That is the most illogical thing I have ever heard. How can my past choice of a non sexual relationship affect his decision to let us work together?"

"Bones, many times men don't think with their heads."

"You mean he still desires to consummate a relationship that has been over for two years?"

"I believe that will be the underlying problem."

"Well then we will go over his head. I will begin my defense. I want everything documented, so I am going start with sending him a registered letter to set up an appointment to discuss this. We will win this Booth, I know we will."

They met with the university staff first, but they were informed that the suspect hadn't been at work for two weeks, and they had released him from his contract. They spoke to several students, and even a few of his grad students, but no one knew about his exploits outside of the classroom. The FBI was watching his home, and he hadn't shown up there since Paul Peterson was arrested. He didn't have any other assets, besides his bank account, and the FBI was going to freeze those as soon as possible. Maybe loss of income would force him out of hiding. Now it was down to waiting for him to make a mistake.

Paul Peterson seemed more relaxed when they met with him that afternoon. He had gotten permission to visit with his son, and he was relieved that he was doing well. The doctors changed his medication and although he was still having two to three seizures a day, he was more lucid between episodes.

"Hello again Mr. Peterson, are you feeling better today?"

"Yes, they let me see my son yesterday."

"Well we have a few more questions for you."

"I will cooperate in any way I can."

"When you were in school, how well did you know your professor?"

"Just as a student, but when I dropped out he spoke to me about the possibility of staying part time, he said I had a lot of potential. We exchanged phone numbers, so that, in case I wanted to return he could give me a reference. But shortly after that my son was injured, and that's when I called him."

"Did he ever say he owned any property or went anywhere on vacation?"

"You still cant find him, huh?"

"No, we haven't been able to locate him."

"I don't remember him saying anything about property he owned, but he did say that he was experimenting before I came to him with my problem. I just don't know what or who he was experimenting on."

"Some nights he didn't come to my house, he said he had other obligations, but he never would tell me what they were. Do you think there are other victims?"

"I hope not, but we just don't know."

"Do you know why he picked women between twenty and thirty years old, when your son is a male child?" Bones asked.

"He said his research started on women that age, so he had to continue it that way, but my son would benefit once he found the answer, because he could apply the technique to include children."

"Do you know if he performed any clinical trials before the one at your house?" Bones again.

"No."

"Do you know if he used any other names, or had any relatives?"

"No. I'm sorry I cant be more helpful, but once he started to experiment on those women, I practically lived in my room with my son. I didn't want to be near him, and I didn't want my son to see any of that stuff."

"So you just hid away and let him torture and kill those women?" Booth was becoming annoyed.

"I didn't know what to do. My son was so fragile, and I was scared for our lives. He was very powerful that I knew I couldn't escape." He began to cry.

"He wasn't always there, why didn't you go for help?"

"He said he would find us and kill us, that no matter where I went, he would find me and hunt me down. He said he would torture my son while I watched and then kill me. I'm sorry."

Sweets interrupted, "Booth that's about it. Be careful."

Booth slammed his hand on the table, "I'm done." He got up and stormed out of the room. Bones followed.

"Booth, calm down."

"Bones, I can't stand weak, spineless people, if this man had just stood up and called the police; then those women may not have died."

"Booth he was terrified."

"It doesn't matter, he still could have tried. I need to go to the office; do you want me to take you back to the lab?"

"No, I think I want to walk, I was walking up to 5 miles a day before I went back to full time, besides it will refresh my mind. You will catch him Booth, I know you will."

"I'll see you tonight." He kissed her on top of the head, "I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

"Bye."

Bones was worried about Booth, his manner toward the suspect had been slowly changing during the past few days, and she knew he was impatient for justice to prevail.

The days all blended together as Bones began to organize her evidence for the defense that she was going to present, as well as beginning to pull cases from, the time that they were gone. Some of them were easily solved, and she could tell that the only way they weren't solved, was because the agents assigned to the case didn't listen to the evidence provided by her team. She thought that this was even more proof that she and Booth should stay together.

They still hadn't found the murderer, but there wasn't any more evidence from the bones, and the FBI was handling that portion of the case. They knew that he would slip up soon, and since the two women went home from the hospital, they thought that maybe the killer would contact them. Booth was still working with the team and chasing down subjects from the old cases.

Booth waited impatiently for her six-week checkup. Since he wasn't able to participate with Parker's development, he was looking forward to being there for Bones every step of the way. He couldn't wait to hear his baby's heartbeat, and seeing him or her for the first time. He spoke to the baby daily even though Bones told him, he or she couldn't hear yet.

He knew she would be an amazing mother, and wondered if she was going to continue working after the baby was born. She still took a half day on Wednesdays so she could be with Parker, and his science project was almost completed. When he asked if she would stop working with him when his project was finished, she told him if he wanted to continue she would too. They could work on other aspects of science once the project was done, like covering the topics from his science book in more detail, she also told him Parker could come to the lab with her on occasion so he could partake of some of the experiments that they held there. Parker was very excited about this prospect.

"Bones does this mean I get to see the dead bodies?"

"No, Parker, you know that your father would not permit that. You will be able to come with me on days that I am not working on a case."

"I thought so, since I still don't have armpit hair. When do you think I will get armpit hair?"

"The sexual development in boys varies depending on the increase of hormones, but probably not until you about 12 or 13."

"That's two years away, that's not fair. The boys in my science class are already talking about sex and I don't know anything."

Bones thought back to the conversation she had with Booth last week. He needed to face the fact that his son was growing up.

"Parker you have your whole life ahead of you, everyone develops at his own rate you just have to be patient."

"Bones, do you think my dad would help me talk to a girl in school?"

"Why would you want your dad to talk to a girl at your school?" Parker laughed.

"No, I mean tell me what to say? There's this cute girl in my science class, she's my lab partner, and I don't know how to talk to her. You know about non science stuff."

"Your father could provide much insight in the way of talking to girls. He is a very good conversationalist."

"Ya know Bones, as I get older you are easier to understand."

"Well, I am happy that your vocabulary in becoming increasingly more proficient."

"Well, most times."

"Why don't we get your homework finished, so we can work on your science project?"

"Ok."

They worked until Rebecca came to pick him up.

"Temperance?"

"Yes."

"Do you think you and Seeley would take Parker for a week next month? Brent and I are going away, for a mini vacation. Someone would have to bring him to school and pick him up every day."

"I don't see why not, but Booth tells me that couples need to discuss all decisions before they are made, so I will have to talk to him first."

"Can you have him call me later with an answer?"

"Yes, I will."

"Thank-you, bye."

"Bye."


	23. Baby

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

Baby

It seemed to take forever for three weeks to pass, but today was finally the day for her doctor's appointment. Since Bones had changed her diet to include more vitamin B 6, her morning sickness had almost disappeared. Today was no exception. She only felt a slight tinge of nausea, but after eating some breakfast that was gone.

The doctor finished his preliminary exam and had the nurse come in to do an ultrasound. The nurse put a clear gel onto her abdomen and began to search for the baby. She turned the sound on and they heard the heartbeat for the first time.

"That is your baby's heartbeat." The nurse told them.

Booth squeezed her hand, as she looked into his eyes she realized that he was crying. He leaned down and kissed her cheek, "Bones that's our baby."

She also had tears in her eyes. "I can't believe it's real."

The nurse continued to take some measurements while they watched the small baby on the screen, as she measured she pointed out the baby's head, and the small nubs that would become the arms and legs during the next few weeks. They were also able to see the beginning formation of the baby's eyes. When the nurse finished, she left the room and the doctor came back in.

"Well congratulations. Your baby is developing fine, and it looks like you are due on June 15th." You can continue your regular daily schedule; and I see no reason for any restrictions at this time. Do you have any questions?"

"Doctor, can she exercise?"

"Exercise is very beneficial during pregnancy. I see no reason to stop your regular exercise program, but you shouldn't start any new exercises during this time"

"Is it important to eat a balanced diet?" Booth gave Bones that look he always reserved for her when he knew she skipped meals.

"Eating healthy is very important during pregnancy, you should never skip meals but the old saying that you are eating for two is not true. At this time in your pregnancy it is important to eat healthy, but not in excess. I will give you some information about healthy meals and the daily-recommended allowance for each of the food groups. Is there anything else?"

Booth looked at Bones, and she shook her head. "I guess we are all set, when do we come back?"

"I'll see you in four weeks. If there are any questions or problems just call the office, we are available 24 hours a day, seven days a week." He handed them some pictures that the nurse took during the ultrasound and left.

"Bones, you were awful quiet during the doctor's visit, is something wrong."

"No, I'm ok. Just thinking." He knew not to push her; she would tell him in time. She stayed quiet on the way to the Jeffersonian, and since he had paperwork to finish at the office today he had to leave after dropping her off. When he got to his office, Cullen had another note waiting for him. Oh, boy he did not need this today. What was this with Cullen and his talks on doctor days? Couldn't he just enjoy the idea of his baby without being bothered? He went to his office.

"Hi Booth."

"Hello sir."

"I see Dr. Brennan sent me a letter. Do you know what this means?"

"I believe she wrote the reason in the letter." He kept his answers short. He didn't want to do this today.

"The letter states that she wants to discuss your relationship and how it affects your work."

"Yes sir."

"Booth, I would like to tell you something off the record. I want you to know this directive about your partnership, isn't from me. I will always remember what you both did for my wife and me in the past, and if I can return the favor at anytime, I will."

"Thank-you, sir. May I speak freely?"

"Yes. This conversation is off the record."

"Sir, we are a great team. We don't want to be separated. Our relationship will never interfere with our work. I can guarantee that. Please don't let them do this to us."

"Booth, it isn't my decision. I can't give you any more information than that, but just know it isn't me."

"Sir, why do you think we should be separated?"

"I don't think you should be separated, but the reason for the directive is because partners act differently in stressful situations when involved in a relationship."

"Sir, we have adjusted our actions to prevent that from happening. Bones will not go into the field when any threat to her life is involved. She will not go with me on arrests, or be present when seeking out a dangerous suspect."

"Booth, if you are going to pursue this action, I suggest that you use that as your main point. The reason for the rule is to prevent a partner from choosing to save his partner instead of looking to save the innocent bystanders. When a romantic relationship is involved, one will automatically choose the one they love over someone they don't know." He held up his hand to stop Booth's protest. "Give me a minute."

"You can say whatever you want, but it has been proven to be true. Most of our actions in the field are instinctual; it is difficult to put aside those instincts toward loved ones, when they are threatened. The relationship also creates a way for the criminals to threaten us in the way of kidnapping and torturing our loved ones. You would never want Dr. Brennan kidnapped and held for the release of a prisoner, would you?"

No, sir."

"Booth, off the record, I hope you win, and I will be silently fighting for you all the way. We will NEVER be able to replace you, Booth, I mean never. Contacting Dr. Brennan and asking her to work with you was the best thing that could have happened for this department. I don't know if you know this or not, but other branches have tried to repeat the circumstances and failed. I don't understand why it works for you, but I know it is a one of a kind, and I hope the bureaucracy doesn't take it away."

"Thank-you, sir. We need to go through the proper channels in order to fight this, but at least I know someone is on our side. This helps a lot."

"Good luck Booth."

Booth left Cullen's office, and went back to his own. He had a hard time concentrating on his work after his conversation, because he wondered who was against him and Bones working together. He still thought it was Hacker, because of his jealousy over the situation, but he wasn't sure. He knew they were meant to be together both at work and outside of work, and he would fight this all the way to the top.

After his meeting with Cullen, he finished the paperwork, and went to meet Bones at the lab. They were going to announce the pregnancy and the earlier wedding date today. He was still a little concerned about Bones' quiet demeanor this morning, but thought he would talk to her when he got to the lab.

"Hey guys, where's Bones?"

Cam looked up from the table. "I think she's in her office, if she's not there look in bone storage. She said something about going there this morning."

Booth couldn't find her in the office, and he went to look in Limbo, he knew Cam hated that phrase, but it fit for the room where thousands of bones waited to be identified. If she was here, he knew something was bothering her, he just didn't know what. This was her thinking place, her quiet, still place where she felt at home. He entered quietly and watched her as she examined a set of bones. He could see the concentration on her face, and he didn't want to disturb her. He loved her so much, and regretted the times, in the past, that he didn't tell her. She looked up and smiled when she saw him.

"Why are you watching me?"

"Just thinking about how much I love you."

"Have you been there long?"

"Only a few minutes."

"Is it time?"

"What?"

"To tell everyone."

"Do you want to wait?"

"No. I'm ready."

"Why so quiet today?"

"I'm sorry I'm just feeling pensive today. So many things have happened in the past six months, it's hard to believe that by the end of the year I'll be married." Booth was becoming nervous. He wondered if she was getting anxious about the situation. She saw the look on his face.

"Booth, you know I don't regret any decisions I have made, I have never been this happy. It's just that life is moving so quickly."

"Do you want to wait? We can wait to be married. I will wait forever for you. I'm so happy now, that waiting a year or two won't matter. I'd even wait longer than that. I'm here to stay no matter what you decide."

"You really would wait for me?"

"Bones, I told you, I will wait forever, I promise." He went to her and pulled her into his arms, kissing her forehead.

"I don't deserve you."

He placed his finger on her chin and tilted her head up to look in her eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes. "No, Bones, I don't deserve you. With all the horrible things that I have done in my life, I can't believe God would let me have you. I don't deserve any of this, and I never will. He gently kissed her lips.

"No, Booth you are a good man, the best man I have ever known. You are so deserving of much more than I could ever give you. You are protective and sensitive and your sense of honor and duty extends beyond everything you have done. Booth, look at all the things you have accomplished in your life. You have the highest conviction rate in the history of the FBI. No one has apprehended so many murderers. Think about how many crimes you have prevented just by being you, how many lives you have saved."

"You have taught me the meaning of love; and how to see the good things in this world. Before I met you I didn't know what true happiness was, but you changed all that in my life. You have turned my life upside down, and I don't ever want to go back to the way I was, just surviving day to day without really understanding what it means to belong to another person, and have him or her belong to you. Booth I want to get married. I don't know why I hesitated, but now I understand that this is the next step for us. I want to be with you for the next thirty, forty, or fifty years. I want to grow old together. I want to see you every day when I awaken and every night when I fall asleep, and I want our child to see what a wonderful father you are. Come on let's go tell everyone. Let's get started on forever."


	24. Stakeout

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

Stakeout

They went up to the lab together. He held her hand as she gathered everyone onto the platform. Bones started, "We have an announcement to make. We are moving up the date of the wedding to December 17, 2011." Angela, who had just come back that day, yelled, "What! How am I going to plan that? You can't just move the date like that."

"We have a reason; you see, I'm going to have a baby, and the due date is June 15th." Bones smiled and Booth pulled her in next to him. "Our original date of May 12th just wouldn't work out now." Angela launched herself into Brennan's arms.

"Oh Sweetie I'm so happy for you. Enjoli will have a playmate. Ok, I can work with this, we can get it done."

"Angela, come into my office so we can do this."

They left together with Angela talking nonstop. Booth stayed behind and just shook his head. "I already changed the invitations, the wedding location and the reception. We only have to worry about dresses for the attendants, and the men's tuxedos, oh and flowers, and rings..." the closing of the door muffled the chatter.

Booth approached Hodgins, and quietly whispered. "Can you help me plan the honeymoon?"

Hodgins laughed, "That would be an honor. Are you going to tell her?"

"I'm not sure, she hates surprises, but l would like to surprise her." Cam just watched them as they walked away. She thought that was the end of the workday.

They had a lead, albeit a very weak one, but still a lead. Marie Thompson contacted them, because she felt she was being followed. She never saw any one, but occasionally she would get a glimpse of someone from the corner of her eye, and a jolt of fear would run through her. She ignored it for about a week, but then she felt like someone was in her house yesterday, so she decided to call. She came home from shopping, and the house felt and smelled different. She felt foolish calling him, but he said she could call anytime.

He reassured her and told her he would check it out. He wanted to handle this very discreetly, so they didn't frighten the stalker. He told her to keep him informed every time she left the house, and she should change her locks. He was going to get her a cell phone that they could keep in touch with, and couldn't be traced, so whoever it was wouldn't know. He filed a report, and put his best men on it. They would watch the house, and her, 24 hours a day, but from a very discreet distance. He hoped it was the suspect, but most of all he hoped he caught him.

He was on duty tonight, and she was home alone. It had been a week since they began the surveillance duty, and two of those days were his. So far, they hadn't seen any activity, but Marie told them she didn't think it was all the time. They were being extremely careful, because they didn't want to be seen.

She wished that she could be with him, remembering the times they would do this together, but she also knew she shouldn't jeopardize the baby or herself. This man was a killer and she knew she had to stay far away from him, but she still missed those more intimate times.

As she looked back on their career, she saw that the six years that they worked together, was symbolic of a dating ritual. They talked, teased, flirted, and responded to each other's body language the way two young couples would, but they never took that step toward a relationship. She remembered many times when he would look at her and her body would respond without her consent. He aroused her on more than one occasion with just a look or a touch.

He needed her back. He couldn't believe she was still alive. Why had she lived when all the others had died? A total of eight women had died during his experiments, many within hours of the first injection, but for some reason this one lived. He had gotten into the hospital records and discovered that they didn't treat her in any way, so that couldn't be the reason. He needed to get her back. He needed to open her head and see why her brain reacted differently than all the others. Tonight he would make his move. Tonight, she would be his, again.

Booth was lying down on the ground under a copse of bushes just to the side of the house, when he saw something near the street. Someone was behind a tree, in the yard, across the street. He had night goggles on and he watched him move toward the street. He stayed out of direct sight, but Booth thought he looked about the same size as the suspect. He had a camera in his hand, and he was talking a series of pictures.

Booth knew he had another man watching the other side of the house, and hoped that he noticed the stranger too. They were on radio silence, and the only thing that could break it, was an emergency. The stranger moved a little closer. From where he now stood, Booth could see the perfect outline of his face. Yes, this was the suspect, and Booth was only 50 feet away.

He watched as the suspect began to cross the street, if he continued on his current path he would walk within five feet of him. Booth prepared to apprehend the suspect when a noise from inside of the house caught his attention. The suspect stopped and crouched behind a low bush that was near the sidewalk, placing too much distance between him and Booth for him to act, but Booth was very good at waiting. There were times, when he was a sniper, in which he had to wait for hours with a scope to his eye, until he got the shot. He could wait.

The sound became louder as Booth realized someone opened the door. It was then that he remembered that Marie was going out to a movie with friends. She would cross directly in front of Richard Bowman, and unless Booth revealed himself, he couldn't stop her. He took out his phone and quickly dialed her house number, she stopped and glanced back into the house, and that moment's hesitation was just enough to let the other agent get into place. He saw him move out of the corner of his eye. He watched as he shifted his position, so that he was almost behind the suspect.

Richard Bowman watched as she walked out the door, he had been tracking her for weeks, and tonight he finally saw his opportunity, as she left her house to go out. He had heard her tell her friend that she wanted to go to a movie tonight, and thought that it was the perfect opportunity to make his move. He crouched low behind the bush, so she wouldn't see him. Then the phone rang. He almost gave his position away when he'd reacted to the distraction, but she stopped and looked back into the house, so she didn't hear him. He watched to see what she would do, would she go back in or continue on her way?

Marie ignored the phone and closed the door. If they really needed her they would call her cell, and if they didn't they could leave a message. She was running late already. She turned the deadbolt, and began to walk toward her car. She had parked on the street, because it was lit by the streetlamp, instead of hidden in the dark driveway.

She wondered if someone was watching her tonight. She knew they must have been getting frustrated, because no one had been caught yet, and wondered if they would give up soon. It took her a month after her return, before she could leave her house, and she had been terrified. Then when she thought someone was watching her, it scared her all over again, but she was not going to hide any longer. That is why she called Agent Booth, he had the most trusting eyes, and she knew he wouldn't let her down. She just hoped he was out there tonight. This was the first time she had left her house, in the dark, since it happened, and she was petrified.

He saw her close the door, and knew he would have her back tonight. He just had to wait until she was within his reach. Come on. Come on. A few more feet. As she began to cross in front of the bush, he reached out to get her, and suddenly he felt someone grab his ankle. He turned around quickly and kicked the person directly in the face. Fool, he was too low, but the sudden movement startled her and she screamed. She turned and began to run back toward the house. He chased her and grabbed her purse just as someone jumped on him pinning him to the ground.

"Stop, FBI you're under arrest."

He kicked the man off him and tried to get back to his feet. Booth grabbed his foot knocking him off balance. He held on tight as he used his other hand to punch him in the lower back. Booth flipped him over, sat astride him, and punched him in the face several times. Richard punched him back, and grabbed his hand trying to stop the blows. After two more hits, the suspect stopped moving. Booth turned him over and handcuffed him. He called for backup and sat on the ground next to him until help arrived.

The other agent got up off the ground and walked over to Booth, his nose was bleeding profusely. "Hey, I think you broke your nose."

"Yeah, you don't look so great yourself, but at least you got him. Thank-God it's over."

"Yeah, this is one I'm happy to put away."

Ambulances and back up arrived, and Booth was taken to the hospital; after getting 15 stitches above his eye, he finally went home to Bones.


	25. Parker Arrives

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

**Who loved this weeks beginning? Can't wait for next week, but previews don't always tell the truth.**

Parker Arrives

She saw his face the minute he walked in the door. "Booth what happened?" she pulled him into her arms, kissing him.

"Mmm, that's a nice greeting." His eyes were lit up with excitement."We got him Bones we got him. He was stalking her."

"What happened to your face?"

"It's nothing, just took a little effort to subdue him, but he won't bother anyone ever again. The only problem is we think he has five other victims. He said something about her being the only one out of eight who survived, so I think you will have some work on your hands once we locate the bodies."

"Oh, no, five more? He is a sick monster, but at least he's in jail, so he won't hurt anyone else. Let's go sit and relax; I'll get you an ice pack for those bruises."

Booth went in early the following day, so he could get the site of the other bodies. He called her with the location, and she met him there, to help collect the evidence.

"Wow, I can't believe, five more. I wonder what made him change the location from this park to the arboretum."

"He didn't say, but I wonder if the arboretum was just closer, after he moved the lab to Paul's house. This would be a long drive from where Paul lived. Driving around town with a body in the car, wouldn't be too smart. This guy is smart, insane, but smart."

Parker was coming next week. Bones spoke to Cam and arranged to come in a little late and leave a little early so she could drop him off and pick him up at school. She planned on bringing him back to the lab a few of the days, if there wasn't a body, so he could work with Hodgins. She thought he would enjoy playing with bugs. All boys liked those slimy things. Booth also arranged to have him spend one afternoon working with him. He was going to show him the crime lab and teach him how to make latent prints.

While he was there, he was going to put his information into the child find system so his DNA and prints would be on file for future use. They were also going to get him fitted for a tuxedo for the wedding.

Parker was going to be there during her next, doctor's appointment, so they decided to tell him about the baby and let him come to the doctor's appointment. He would be so happy to hear the baby's heartbeat.

ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ

They had a meeting scheduled with Cullen on Friday. Booth had told Bones about the conversation he already had, so the meeting was just to start the paperwork rolling to get their request approved.

Booth picked Parker up on Saturday morning, so he could spend the next week with him. He and Booth talked at length about the rules that they would implement while he was there. Since Booth hoped to have him stay there more often, he wanted to show Rebecca that he would have similar responsibilities at their home as he did at his.

They agreed he would keep his room clean and help with some chores. When Bones spoke to Rebecca, she found out that he had to set and clear the table, and occasionally help with supper. The same rules would apply there. As soon as they got home, they sat down and explained the rules to Parker. They also told him he would be going to and from school with Bones each day.

Dad that's cool. I have chores at home too, so it doesn't matter; besides I get to spend time with you guys, and that's the best." Bones left father and son to talk while she went to start dinner. "Dad now that we are alone; can you tell me how to talk to this girl in school? I really like her, but every time we talk, it's always about science. Ya see, she's my lab partner, so I don't know what else to say." Bones heard the beginning of the conversation and smiled, she knew this was coming. She left them to their conversation.

Since it was her vegetarian night, they were having vegetarian lasagna. Two nights a week Booth ate vegetarian dishes with her, on the other nights; she adapted the meals to include both a dish for her and one for him. Since they had started to live together, she had discovered many meals that could be easily adapted to serve both of them, many times that meant adding meat at the end of the meal so she could take hers out beforehand.

"Bones, that was real good, I never had lasagna without meat before, but I really liked it." Parker rambled on about his day while he cleared the table, and then they all went to the living room to talk. Her doctor's appointment was on Monday, and they wanted to tell him about the baby. They had already cleared the discussion, and their wish for him to go to school late on Monday, with Rebecca, so they just needed to talk to Parker.

"Parker we need to tell you something."

He looked up at his Dad. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"You have that look like Mom gets when she mad at me. You know that look that says I'm in trouble."

"No Parker, you're not in trouble. We just have to talk to you about something serious."

"Ok."

"Bones is going to have a baby."

Parker leaned over and hugged Bones. "That's the best news ever. I've wanted a brother forever. I can teach him to play football and baseball. We can go fishing together. It's going to be so cool. Thanks Bones."

Booth cut in. "Parker it may be a girl."

"Oh, I don't get to choose?"

"No, Parker, God will send us either a boy or a girl…." Bones interrupted.

"Booth your sperm decides on the sex of the baby, and since male sperm is usually stronger than female sperm, and the fact that you already have a boy, the possibility of the baby being male is 70% verses 68%"

"Bones, later, ok? Parker, we don't get to pick. Does it matter if it's a girl?"

"No, I guess not, a girl would be ok. Girls can do lots of things too. I can still play sports with her cause girls like sports too, and even Bones knows how to fish."

"Parker, you do know that the baby will be very small at first."

"I know Bones, but he will grow. Right, Dad?"

"Right, buddy. Parker we are also looking to buy a house. You will have your own room and bathroom, and I hope that maybe you can spend a little more time with us. We have an appointment to look at one tomorrow, that we think you are going to like."

"Parker there is even a pond in the backyard." Bones gave him a smile.

"Is it far away, because I like you living near me now. You can see me all the time."

"It's not too far away, and since we both still work nearby, we could still see you the same amount of time."

They watched a movie and put Parker to bed. She was going to enjoy having Parker around for the next week.


	26. A House

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

A House

They were up early to see the house. This would be their second viewing, and they were sure they were going to buy it. They would have to make some changes, but the overall style was perfect. The master bedroom had a full bath and had access to a small bedroom that could be used as a nursery, and later converted to a den. Two of the bedrooms were located downstairs, and the other two were at the end of the hall, so they could have the privacy they needed. There were also three full bathrooms and two half baths.

The exterior of the house was beautiful. It was set back from the road to allow privacy, and the back yard had a pond with a stone walkway surrounding it. A full patio was also connected by a set of sliding glass doors that lead into a mudroom before opening into the kitchen.

They had decided to let Parker pick out his own room, and he could furnish and decorate it anyway he wanted, within reason. The master bedroom had a porch attached, but they would need to install the spa that Bones wanted.

They agreed to purchase the house, and put down fifty percent deposit. Parker loved it, and he picked a room down the hall from Booth and Bones. The room had its own bathroom, and a bay window that overlooked the pond. He said he wanted it decorated in a sports theme based on all the teams and sports he liked. They completed the transaction, and decided to celebrate by going out to lunch.

"So, Parker, where do you want to go for lunch?"

"The Diner."

"Parker we can go anywhere you want, are you sure you want to go there?"

"Daad, that's like our place, ya know like I've been going there since I was a kid."

"Oh, and now you're not a kid?"

"I'm ten, and I'm a big brother, so that means I'm not a kid anymore. I'm a big brother."

"So, Parker you're happy about the baby?"

"Of, course, I told you last night."

"I know I just didn't want you to change your mind."

"No way, this is the best."

Well, Parker we have the rest of the day, what do you want to do?"

"Can we go to that park again; you know where we saw the planets. I liked it there."

"Sure buddy, anything you want."

They spent the day at the park, and made another trip to the planetarium. By the time they got home Bones was tired.

"I think this baby is making me tired, I'm going to take a nap." Brennan went to lie down.

"Dad, how could a baby make her tired, when it's not here yet?"

"Well, Parker the baby uses a lot of her energy to help it grow. She will be tired for a few months until her body adjusts to the change."

"The baby is already in her?" Booth was wondering what he was getting himself into.

"Yes."

"Where?"

"What?"

"Where inside her is the baby?"

"In her uterus." He and Bones talked about the need to be honest and straightforward with him. She felt that they needed to use the correct terminology if possible.

"Where is that?"

In her abdomen, down here." He pointed to his lower abdomen.

"Do I have one too?"

"One what?"

"A uterus?"

"No, boys don't have one, only girls, that's why only women can have babies."

"Ok." Parker ended the conversation there. Booth was happy that it didn't go much further, but he also knew that the time for 'that talk' with Parker was fast approaching.

"Dad, can we watch the game? The Phillies are playing; maybe they will go to the World Series? Today is the last game."

"Oh, that would be great, just the way to spend an afternoon."

They sat together and watched the game. Bones came out about halfway through, and joined them on the couch. She thought she would never understand the concept of yelling at the television, but as she watched the two most important men in her life, she realized that Parker was following in his father's footsteps.

On Monday, Booth left before her, because she had to drop Parker off at school.

"Parker we need to leave in ten minutes, the ride is a little longer from here than home, so be sure you are ready on time, and don't forget your homework."

"I'll be ready Bones, don't worry."

"Parker, when's the science fair?" Bones asked as they were driving.

"Next month, I think it's on the 18th, it's the weekend before Thanksgiving. Will we be done in time?"

"Definitely, I think we will be able to finish this week. Remember when I pick you after school today; we will be going to the Jeffersonian so you can work with Hodgins. He is looking forward to seeing you. He still misses you from the time you spent with him this summer."

"Yes, I forgot about that. I love helping Hodgins; he lets me play with bugs and stuff. We had a lot of fun in the summer, but sometimes he talks a lot like you, and I don't understand him."

"Well if you don't understand him, just ask him, he will explain it better, and if he can't, you can ask me. I have been trying to change the way I say things, so you can understand me better."

"It is easier to understand you. Maybe I will ask him." They had arrived at the school. Parker leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks Bones, I'll see you after school." He jumped out of the car and ran into the school. Temperance touched her cheek where he kissed her, as she sat in the car for a few minutes just staring at the door where he entered. She had tears in her eyes. Other parents began to beep their horns at her and she realized that she was holding up traffic. She quietly pulled away from the curb and drove to work.


	27. Parker, Hodgins, and Bugs

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

Parker, Hodgins, and Bugs

She picked Parker up at school and drove to the lab. He would only be there a short while, because they were leaving early today for her doctor's appointment. Since they were still working on cases from when they were gone, there were no remains in the lab at the time. Hodgins did have tests to run and was hoping to include Parker in one of his experiments tomorrow. He promised Booth that it wouldn't be dangerous in any way, but he still wanted to make it fun. Neither Booth nor Bones were in the lab at the time, so he had Parker all to himself. Today he planned to show him the importance of maggots in a crime scene. Most people didn't give insects much credence and just thought they were gross, but he knew how important they were for an investigation.

Parker was excited about hanging out with Hodgins this week. He came running into the lab and went right into his office.

"Hi Mr. Hodgins, Bones told me I could work with you today."

"Hi Buddy, and it's just Hodgins. Remember from this summer?"

"Oh yeah, I remember. Sorry."

"It's fine. Look what I got for us to do today."

"Wow, are those maggots?"

"Yeah, and they are so cool, you're going to love this."

Angela peeked into his workroom, and laughed at his enthusiasm. Only Hodgins could get that excited about some gross worms. She left them to their task, and when Bones and Booth came back, she sent them in to find the two scientists.

"Hey, Buddy, you ready to go?"

"Now?"

"Yeah, we have to go to the doctor today remember?"

"Oh, yeah, Hodgins? I get to hear the baby's heartbeat today, so I got to go ok?"

"Sure Parker, I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"Yeah."

In the car on the way to the doctor's office Parker told them all about maggots.

"Dad did you know that fly eggs hatch as soon as they are laid, and the maggots live for about 10 days then turn into a fly, but the fly dies real fast and they only live two to three days. Did you know they only eat dead things, and when there is a dead body, the flies love it? That's why there are so many. That's so cool. I can't wait to go back tomorrow." Booth was mumbling under his breath.

"Stupid Hodgins, letting my kid play with maggots; I did not need this conversation today." Bones heard him.

"Booth, to a kid it's the best thing around, look how excited he is." She was whispering, while Parker was still talking about maggots in the backseat. Booth interrupted him.

"Hey, Buddy, can we stop the maggot discussion, because we are at the doctor's and I don't want to talk about maggots in there ok?"

"Sure Dad, no problem, but I still think they are so cool."

"Ok, but cool, in the car, not cool, in the doctors. Got it?"

"Yeah, Dad."

They went into the doctor's and waited for their turn. Parker didn't bring up the maggot discussion again. The nurse called Bones into the office.

"Can my fiancé and his son come in?"

"It would be best if you went first, then they can come for the ultrasound."

"Oh, I didn't know I was having an ultrasound again. Booth the nurse will be right back to get you ok?"

Booth looked devastated. "Ok, we will wait here."

"Dad, how come we didn't go in?"

"The doctor needs to check Bones first. You wouldn't want her in the office when you get a check-up would you?"

"No, that would be weird, the doctor always has me take off my clothes and looks at me down there, you know. I wouldn't want her there I guess."

"They will be right out." They only waited about ten minutes and the nurse called them in.

"Mr. Booth you may come in now." They followed the nurse into the office.

"Hello, let's see what we have here today." The nurse turned on the ultrasound.

"Why are we having another ultrasound?"

"Your fiancée will have one every time she comes because of the high risk pregnancy."  
"Parker you get to see the baby."

"Cool, is that it?" he was watching the screen.

"Yes, that is your brother or sister."

"Oh Dad, look it has little hands and feet, but the head is so big, maybe it will be real smart like Bones."

"Parker the head will be very big even after the baby is born. That's normal." Bones said.

The nurse took measurements and then showed Parker the baby's hands, feet, and spine. She turned the sound on.

"Dad, what's that?"

"That is the baby's heartbeat."

"Why is it so fast? Mine is only 80 beats per minute, we listened to them in school."

"Parker a baby's heartbeat is between 120 and 160 beats a minute."

"Your baby's heart rate is 155."

The nurse took some pictures, and then completed the exam.

"The doctor will be in, in a minute." She left.

"Well what do you think Parker?"

"I can't believe that a baby is inside Bones."

"I didn't know it had hands and feet already, can I have a picture for school, I want to show my friends."

"Sure Parker, you can take it tomorrow if you want."

"Thanks, Bones."

The doctor came in and told them everything was good. She can continue her regular schedule, and she was about nine weeks along. They made an appointment for four weeks later, and went home.

That night at dinner, Parker continued his discussion on maggots.

"Dad, did you know some doctors use maggots to heal people who are sick? Can you imagine putting maggots on a cut to help heal it? They know the difference between dead flesh and healthy flesh, so they only eat the dead stuff."

"Parker, we will not discuss maggots at the dinner table."

"Yes, Dad."

On Tuesday, after she dropped Parker off, and getting another kiss, she stopped at the post office to drop off the paperwork that Cullen helped them complete. The envelope contained all the information she had collected on their partnership along with copies of arrests and convictions. She also included letters from the staff of the Jeffersonian, as well as copies of the problems that other agents had filed about working with her team. A list of the unsolved cases that had collected during their absence and copies of the solved cases were also included. Cullen and Hacker had also included letters of recommendation for them to remain a team.

The last thing she had included was a statement from her that said, she would not be going into the field with Booth when he was making an arrest. Everything was copied and sent to two different departments in the agency so she could be sure that everyone would have all the information they needed when the board met to discuss their partnership. Cullen had told them that this was the best way to proceed, because she was bypassing everyone from him to the top. If the final decision came from the top, no one could interfere to stop or delay it. She sent everything registered mail with a return receipt, then got back into the car and went to work. Cullen told them it may take a month or more to get a response, but they could remain working until the final decree was made. The only thing left was to wait.


	28. The Bones in the Boxcar

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

The Bones in the Boxcar

With the sale of the house finalized, the extra cases, Parkers visit, the wedding and the baby, life was very hectic, but the one thing Bones did not skip was her time spent with Parker. Wednesday she left work to pick up Parker and stayed with him the rest of the day. They were finishing his science fair project today. All that was left to do was create a poster of the results of the study. Parker's final results were that the rat did learn better in a quiet environment. No matter what type of music was played, the rat performed better and learned faster in a quiet setting.

"Bones I guess Mom was right when she tells me I can't watch TV while I do my homework."

"Yes, Parker I guess she is."

"I don't think the kids at school are going to like these results. I hope parents don't take away their TV time, because they will blame me."

"Parker you are not to blame for the results of a factual experiment, the other students should see that it isn't your fault."

"Bones, you really don't know kids that much do you?"

"Well, Parker, if you're worried you can tell them you wanted to prove that TV didn't affect the results, but after the experiment, you found out you were wrong."

"That's a great idea Bones, this way they won't blame me. Thanks. Even though we both know I thought it was the other way around."

"Well Parker we can keep that as our little secret. So, what did you do with Hodgins yesterday?"

"We did this experiment about how much damage a potato launcher could do from various distances. He showed me how to make one and then we went outside and shot potatoes at a bull's eye from different places. It was so much fun, he said if Dad gives me permission I could take it home, so I need to ask him tomorrow. He got home too late last night, and I couldn't talk to him. Where was he?"

"Booth had to go arrest a suspect, from a murder that we are investigating. He did get home quite late, sometimes he needs to stay and interrogate the suspect, before he comes home."

"Did the guy do it?"

"Parker, you need to ask your Dad that, I can't tell you things about the murders we talk about in work."

"My Dad is the bravest person I know, I want to be just like him when I grow up. He helps so many people every day. I think he's better than any other dad at my school."

"I agree Parker, he is very brave, and he works very hard to help catch murderers."

"Bones, I really like science, but I want to be an FBI guy like my Dad. Maybe I can be like you, so I can do both science and catch the bad people. That would be cool. Then I can do experiments during the day and catch bad guys at night."

"Parker, I think your Dad would be proud of you if you went into the FBI. You should tell him."

"Well tomorrow, I get to go to work with my Dad, and I'm real excited. He never let me go to work with him before, I just went to see his office, but I never got to really work with him. I can't wait."

Just then, they heard the door opening. Parker jumped up and ran into Booth's arms.

"Dad, your home early."

"Hi Parker, I was so late yesterday, I thought I would come home early today. Are you having fun with Bones?"

"Yeah, we finished my science fair project, and she told me to lie to the kids so they wouldn't hate me because of the results." Booth looked at Bones with raised eyebrows, and a shocked look on his face.

"Bones, you told my son to lie?"

"Booth it's not like that. I just told him to tell the other kids a different reason for the experiment than the one we started with." She explained about their earlier conversation.

"So, Parker, you ready to go to work with me tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I can't wait Dad. This is going to be great. I always wanted to see what you did."

"We're going to start with getting your fingerprints then you can take mine, and we can compare them to see if they are alike."

"You mean we could have the same fingerprints?"

"Well, not the same but similar."

"That's cool. I can't wait to go with you tomorrow." He hugged Booth.

"I can't wait either. I've been waiting for you to get old enough to go with me. Hey, did you go get fitted for your tux today?"

"Yeah, Bones took me. Do I have to wear that weird tie; it feels gross. It's too tight on my neck."

"Yes, Buddy you have to wear the tie. I'm wearing one just like it, so we are going to match."

"Well, if I get to look like you, I guess I will wear it."

The rest of the evening was spent in family time. Parker helped cook dinner and they watched a movie, before going to bed. The wedding was only 5 weeks away, and Bones was getting nervous. They were writing their own vows, and she hoped she could do this. She never was good at expressing herself before, and she wanted to do this right. This was the hardest thing she ever had to do.

They received a phone call early the next morning, and Bones had to leave Parker with Jack so they could go to the crime scene. Jack was their emergency person, for just this reason. He would get Parker ready for school and drop him off before coming to the lab. Parker enjoyed the adventure extremely, and they felt sorry for Jack.

The body was located in a train boxcar. The car had been unused for about three months, so it was very decomposed when it was found.

"Ok, Bones, what do you have?"

"Male, approximately 25 to 30 years old, Caucasian, he's been dead about two weeks, indeterminate cause of death at this time. I'm going to need the boxcar brought back to the lab.

"Bones, the whole car?"

"We need to determine where he died, and Hodgins will need particulates from the car to determine that."

"Ok, but you asked."

"Ok guys, you heard her, the whole thing goes to the Jeffersonian."

Bones was glad that this was Booth's day to have Parker, because now that there was a body, she had to work, and since Booth didn't want Parker exposed to the dead bodies, he wouldn't be allowed in the lab today.

Cam came back from lunch and went straight into Bones' office. "Dr. Brennan, why is there a railroad boxcar in my parking lot?"

"We have no idea where the body came from, so I thought Hodgins could determine the possible location of the murder from the particulates on the boxcar."

Hodgins came running into the lab. "This is perfect; I have found so many possibilities. Are you aware of the evidence on that boxcar, no one could have collected it as well on the scene, good call Dr, Brennan."

Cam just shook her head and walked away. This was going to be a long case. Vincent Nigel-Murray was bent over the remains on the table, when Brennan approached.

"Dr. Brennan, did you know in Britain, they call a boxcar a goods van?"

"Mr. Murray, have you determined the cause of death?"

Oh, yes, irrelevant data. So far we have not determined cause of death, but Hodgins has just finished collecting the particulates, and I am getting ready to clean the bones."

"Has Cam completed her analysis?"  
"Yes."

"Then continue, Mr. Murray."

"Yes, Dr. Brennan." He began to submerge the bones into the bath.

"In 1825 the Granite Railroad in Quincy, MA, employed primitive 4-wheel flatcars to carry granite slabs between a quarry and the river transport system. This became known as the first use of a train to transport goods from one place to another."

"Mr. Murray, please inform me when the bones are ready." She left and went to her office to call Booth.

"Booth will you have any trouble picking Parker up from school?"

"No, I should be fine, we are still waiting for information from your squints so I don't have a lot to do yet. Rebecca will be back on Saturday, so if we have to work, she can pick up Parker."

"It was nice to see him this week, and now that we have the house maybe he can spend more time with us, even vacations and summers. I don't think I will be leaving the lab until late tonight, so can you take Parker home and start dinner?"

"Bones, I want you to remember not to skip meals."

"Booth, at this point in my pregnancy, I am often too hungry to skip meals, or when I do I get nauseous, so you don't have to worry about me."

"Good, then I will see you tonight, and Bones, remember, not too late."

"Yes, sir." She laughed.


	29. Working with Dad

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

**Thanks to nertooold54, I wasn't going to include this chapter, but she asked, and after writing it, I enjoyed it.** ** Although the FBI labs are currently located in Quantico, I took some liberties and placed some of them in the FBI building, because all the travel time for Booth and Parker would prevent them from accomplishing anything. **

**Did everyone like last night's episode? I loved it; it's about time they talked to each other. **

Working with Dad

Booth left work a short while after his conversation with Bones to pick Parker up at school.

"Hi Dad, I'm glad today is your day. I can't wait to spend some time with you."

"Yeah, I'm sorry we haven't spent much time together this week, I've been very busy."

"That's ok Dad I know you get busy, I'm just glad we have today."

"Well, tell me about this girl in your class."

"She's not in my class, it's the science class that I take with the 6th graders, so she's a little older than me, but she's real cute. I did what you said and asked her if she wanted to have lunch with me, and she said yes. We are having lunch together on Tuesday."

"Just make sure you're a gentleman. Girls don't like guys without manners, remember what we talked about."

"Yes, Dad, I'll remember."

They arrived at the Hoover building, and Booth introduced him to the other agents in the office, before bringing him to be fingerprinted.

"Now Parker I want you to be on your best behavior, there are a lot of different crimes that are being investigated here and we can't interfere in that process. I'm going to give you a tour of most of the building, but you can't intrude with the people who are working. Understand?"

"Yes Dad. Are they working on the murder you went to investigate today?"

"In some places they may be, but some of that crime scene evidence is at the Jeffersonian with Bones. They do a lot of their own investigating there. We cover all crimes here not just murders. Many of the agents specialize in drug enforcement, terrorism, counterfeiting, bioterrorism, and many others. I'm just a small part in the whole operation."

"Wow, I didn't know they did so many things."

"Not all the labs are here either, there are three five story towers located at Quantico that has many more labs. This is just a starting point for the investigation." They had finally arrived at the fingerprinting lab.

"Hey, guys, this is my son Parker, Parker this is Agent Simms, Agent Thompson, and Agent Green, they are going to take your fingerprints and show you how we run an analysis to find out if you're a criminal. They are also going to take a sample of your DNA to keep on file for any future problems."

"Awesome." Agent Green led Parker to an area with a computer with a small piece of glass attached.

"Ok, Parker, give me your hand right hand first."

Parker held his hands behind his back.

"Parker, it's ok it doesn't hurt, watch she will do mine first." Booth held out his hand and the other agent took one finger at a time and placed it onto the glass panel, then all four fingers together, and finally his palm. After she did, one of Booth's hands Parker held his out to her. She took the prints of both hands and palms, then typed the search into the computer and ran them through the database.

"Parker this is checking your fingerprints against all the prints we have on file from everyone who has ever been printed anywhere in the United States. If we needed to, we could also run them through databases that we have from other countries."

Parker was watching as the machine pulled up various pictures of other prints to compare them to his.

"Parker, sometimes this takes a while, why don't we go over to see Agent Simms, he is going to run your DNA." Booth led Parker to another part of the room.

"Hi Parker, will you open your mouth?" Parker obeyed, and he ran a cotton swab over the inside of his cheek.

"Why did you do that?"

"This is how we check for DNA."

"We talked about DNA in school. Its Deoxyribonucleic acid, it's a nucleic acid that contains the genetic instructions used in the development and functioning of all known living organisms."

The Agent gave him a strange look.

"Sorry, that means it's kind of like a blueprint of who you are. It stores all the information about all your cells, proteins and RNA molecules."

"Hey, Booth, you got a squint for a kid?" Agent Simms laughed. Parker gave his dad a horrified look. "Dad, did I say something wrong?"

"No Parks, he's just teasing you. He knows what DNA is; he's the expert here. Don't let him bother you. Hey Agent Greene wants to talk to you."

He sent him back to see agent Green. When Parker was out of earshot he grabbed Simms's shirt."Listen moron; don't ever say anything like that about my kid again. He's very bright and we encourage his science aptitude. Don't you ever make him feel bad about his intelligence. You hear me?"

"Yeah, sure Booth. Sorry." Booth left to go join Parker.

When he arrived, he saw Parker looking at his own much younger face on the computer.

"Dad, how come I'm on the computer, I'm not a criminal?"  
"When you were younger, we put your information into the database in case you were ever kidnapped, so we would be able to find you. The computer located those files and told us who you were."

"Wow, that's cool. Will it always stay in here?"

"Yes, unless we request to have it taken out."

"So, if someone takes a kid you can always find his parents?"

Agent Green answered, "Parker, we only have the prints of the parents who have let their children be fingerprinted, if a child's parents didn't give us the information, then we don't have it."

"But this is such a great idea, why wouldn't parents want it to be done?"

"Some people think it is an invasion of privacy, so they won't get their kids fingerprinted. Other parents just don't take the time, but you're right it is a great idea and all parents should do it."

"Hey, Parker ready to go see another place?"

"Yeah, Dad."

"Thanks guys. Bye"

Booth and Parker left and went down the hall to the Latent Print Unit.

"Dad, why did they agent laugh at me?"

"He's an idiot, Parker, don't let him bother you. Come on lets go in here."

Booth took him in and introduced him to the agents in charge of latent prints. They showed Parker how to get prints from evidence and then run them through the database to locate criminals. Their next stop was to go to Scientific Analysis Section and look at the CODIS.

"Parker, this is how we trace the DNA evidence that we get from suspects. Sometimes we get traces of DNA from a victim's clothes or body. Bones, or one of her team usually collects the evidence then, we run the DNA through what is called a CODIS it stands for combined DNA index systems. A computer system holds all the DNA evidence of every one on file in the US. This way we can find the criminals so we can catch them. Bones uses this system quite frequently." His phone rang.

"Parker give me a minute ok?"

"Yeah Dad."

"Hi Bones, what you got for me?"

"Booth, Angela has a face; do you want me to bring it over?"

"Yes. Parker would love to see you."

"Ok, see you in a few. I also have DNA for you, do you want to show him how CODIS works?"

"Yeah, good idea, we were just talking about that. Can you meet me in the CODIS lab?"

"Ok, be right there."

"Hey, Parker, Bones is on her way over with a picture of the victim from this morning and some DNA for a CODIS search, want to watch?"

"Yeah, I could kind of help you out."

"Well, I don't know how much you can help. But you can watch."

"Ok, cool."

Bones joined them a short while later.

"Hi Bones. Hi Booth, Parker, are you having fun?"

"Yeah, but this one guy laughed at me because I knew all about DNA. He called me a squint."

Bones gave Booth a look of regret, she remembered those people from her childhood.

"But I don't care, because Dad said he's an idiot, and besides if I'm a squint that just means I'm like you, and that's a good thing."

"Thanks, Parker." Bones gave him a hug. She handed Booth the picture, and the DNA match.

"I got to get back, but I'll see you later ok?"

"Bones, can't you come with us to see the CODIS, please? I miss you, and I know Dad misses you, don't you Dad?"

"Yep, I miss you too Bones. Can't you stay, please?"

She didn't know how she could ever say no to these two, Booth was teaching his son well, and he had the same sad puppy dog look on his face.

"Ok, I'll stay for a few minutes; Vincent is still cleaning the Bones."

"Cool, thanks Bones."

"Booth handed over the evidence to Agent Patrick to run through the CODIS database.

"Parker, this could take a while, do you want to go get a snack. There is a cafeteria down stairs? We could get ice cream?"

"Yeah, can Bones come?"

"If she wants."

"I'll come but this is the last stop, I need to get back to my lab and examine the body."

They went down to the cafeteria. Both Bones' and Booth's phone rang at the same time."

"Wow, you guys can't go anywhere." Parker said.

"Brennan."

"Booth."

"We got a match from CODIS, got to go. Come on Parks."

"Booth I got to go to, Mr. Murray needs me."

"Bye."

"Bye. See you later Parker." Bones left her two favorite people at the elevator and left the building.

"Come on; let's go see what we got." He led Parker back to the CODIS lab.

"Agent Patrick, what do you got for me?"

"We got a hit from the DNA you provided. It is from a cold case because of lack of evidence. The DNA was a match for a murder from ten years ago. Name of Tyrone Craven, he was never caught."

"Ok, can you have the file, and any information sent to my office? Thanks, that was quick."

"Sure, I'll get it pulled and sent right up."

"Parker there is one more place I want to show you then I need to go to work ok? Sorry, but I need to get back to my office for that file."

"That's ok Dad, this is more fun anyway, because I get to see what you really do."

They stopped at the Explosives Unit; next, he thought Parker would enjoy watching the Agents blow stuff up. They promised to put on a show for him.

"Booth, I didn't think you were coming. We were ready to pack it up."

"We just got detoured, got a case early this morning."

"Oh, ok, well this must be Parker?"

"Hello."

"Hi Parker, I'm Agent Polar, and this is Agent Blanco. How are you today?"

"I'm ok, this is fun; I always wondered what my dad did."

"Well we got the best job here, because we get to blow things up. The only thing is we need to go outside. Ready?"

"Yeah, this is going to be awesome."

They went outside to enclosed area surrounding the property. They explained about how the FBI gets involved with bomb scares and how homeland security is often called in to disarm bombs. When that happens they are the experts who get to go and try to take the bombs apart, but sometimes they can't disarm them and they need to think of a way to contain the blast so as little damage as possible would occur.

"Ok, ready Parker? We are going to show you how we try to contain a blast that we couldn't control."

In the distance, there was a trailer. It was rigged with a bomb.

"You need to stand back here, because we don't want anyone hurt, but you can use these binoculars to see better." They handed him a pair of binoculars, and went toward the trailer.

"Parker, these guys are crazy. Sometimes we need to call them in on an investigation, and they always seem so happy. I don't think I could be that happy about the possibility of getting blown up."

Parker watched as the two agents went toward the trailer. They had protective suits on and held steel doors in front of them. They approached the trailer and slowly went inside. A few minutes later they came out running, as they left, they grabbed a hose and began to cover the trailer with a white substance. After a few seconds, the two men ran toward Booth and Parker and hid behind the glass wall. Within a few minutes, the whole trailer blew up.

"Ok, Parker the stuff that you saw us spray on the trailer is a new type of material that is being invented to prevent bombs from causing too much damage. Sometimes we can't disarm the bomb and we need to go for containment. That is why we sprayed the trailer, as the scientists create better and better materials we will try to use them to prevent damage to people or other buildings. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, you guys have the best job ever, I would never want to be blown up, but that was so cool."

"Thanks guys, now he wants to blow things up. I wanted fun but not that much."

The two agents laughed. "Hey, Booth you said you wanted it memorable."

"Yeah well, we got to go, see you guys later."

"Come on Parker, we need to get back to my office."

They walked back to Booth's office and Parker told him how much fun he had today.

"And Dad, don't worry I don't want to be a bomb expert. I'm not that crazy."

When they got to the office, Booth contacted his various sources to see if anyone could identify the victim, he also send the picture to all the law enforcement agencies to see if he could get a name. By the time he was done, it was very late and he and Parker went home.

"Hey, Buddy, at the rate we're going Bones will beat us home. Let's get out of here."

"Ok, Dad. Hey can we get pizza tonight, because it's so late?"

"Sure Buddy, let's go."

They left and picked up a pizza on the way home. Bones did not beat them home, and she didn't get home until after Parker was in bed. Booth waited up for her, and she saw him sleeping on the couch when she came in.

"Come on Booth, let's go to bed. He got up and followed her into the bedroom.


	30. Discovery

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

Discovery

Hodgins came into her office a few minutes later. "Dr. B, I checked the train schedules and it seems that the train originated in northern Maine, and had at least thirteen stops between there and here. The body was killed elsewhere and placed onto the boxcar somewhere along the route. I am still trying to identify the particulates so I can focus in one area, but it is possible that he was killed somewhere in Maine."

"Dr. Brennan the bones are finished." Vincent Nigel-Murray stuck his head into the doorway. Bones got up from her desk and followed the two scientists out to the platform.

Booth stopped by the Jeffersonian on his way home and dropped off a copy of the file from CODIS. It included the autopsy report of the murder as well as copies of all evidence on file.

"CODIS found a match for the DNA. The name is Tyrone Craven, he's from some small town in Massachusetts, he was the suspect in a burglary and murder case there, but there was insufficient evidence to charge him. Cam is watching Parker in the hall I have to get him home, please don't stay too late."

"I won't Booth, see you later."

Mr. Nigel-Murray was bent over the remains trying to determine cause of death when Dr. Brennan came onto the platform.  
"Mr. Nigel-Murray, have you determined cause of death yet?"

"I believe it was a single gunshot to the chest that passed through the lungs and exited the body through the back. I'm taking measurements now to determine caliber."

Hodgins came up onto the platform. "Dr. B, I found a Leptinotarsa decemlineata, or the Colorado potato beetle, on the clothing of the victim. This incredible creature's life cycle depends on the state in which it is located. In the northern states, it only lives one life cycle in a year, but in warmer climates, it can live up to three life cycles. According to the life cycle, I have determined that the victim was killed in northern Maine. I haven't determined how he got here yet, but I should be able to have that by tomorrow."

Vincent told them, "Did you know that Eastport is the most eastern city in the United States? The city is considered the first place in the United States to receive the rays of the morning sun"

"Mr. Nigel-Murray, remember, relevance."

"Yes, Doctor."

Bones called the Diner, and ordered something to eat then took the file Booth gave her and went to her office to read while she ate dinner. Ten years ago, the victim was accused of the robbery of a gas station in Massachusetts. During the robbery, he shot two men, and the only witness was an eleven-year-old boy who was the son of one of the victims. The child provided a description of the suspect, and the gun was found a short distance from the scene of the crime, along with the car that was used in the crime. DNA evidence was found on the car as well as fingerprints on the gun. The robber/ murderer escaped and the case went cold from there. Video surveillance cameras placed the car at the scene, but they were never able to apprehend the suspect. The case went cold and the authorities in Massachusetts filed it away.

Thinking about the child involved in the case reminded her of Parker. She couldn't imagine having Parker witness his father's death, and wondered what types of scars that left on the child. She wondered what happened to the child and who raised him after his father's death. She also wondered if the two deaths were related, and when she reread though the file, she realized that the current victim was shot in the same way as the former victim, and both deaths were from a 9mm bullet.

She picked up the phone to call Booth when she realized how late it had become. She decided to go home and talk to Booth there. As she left the lab, she noticed that she was the last one to leave again. She vaguely remembered her team saying goodbye, but she was so drawn into the case that she didn't acknowledge any of them. She drove home and found Booth sleeping on the couch. After waking him, they went to bed, and she quickly, fell asleep.

Booth woke early, and realized that she must have come in late, woke him up, and brought him to bed. As he lay next to her holding her in his arms, he realized that she was getting a slight bump where the baby was growing. He ran his hands over it and leaned down to kiss her abdomen. She woke at that instant and gave him an odd look. "Oh, hi Bones, I was just saying hello to our baby."

"Is that the only thing on your mind Booth?" she asked.

"Well. I guess while I'm down here I can think of other things to do." He gave her a very provocative smile, and began kissing her lower and lower.

"Mmm, I think I can think of some things too. What are you waiting for?" that was all the invitation he needed.

When Parker came into the room, they were lying in each other's arms feeling very satisfied. She told him to go get dressed, and then remembered that today she was supposed to take a half day, because Parker was still there, but realized that that would be impossible, due to the body that was in her lab.

"Booth, I can't take a half day today, so I moved the bones into the bone room last night before I left. Can Parker come to the lab today, if I keep him out of that room? Hodgins is trying to recreate the bug patterns for the train, and I thought he would enjoy working with him."

"I guess it would be ok, but be careful. I really don't think he should be exposed to death and murder yet."

"Oh, I forgot, I need to talk to you about something." She got out of bed and started dressing. "Come on get moving, or we are going to be late. I can fill you in while we get ready." She told him about the connection between the two victims, and asked his opinion.

"Wow, that is a stretch, I don't know Bones. Maybe, but I don't think we are going to get any answers here, we may have to go to Maine."

"Well Rebecca's back tomorrow, so we can go if you want."

"Let me check into it today, and I'll call you with any information. A weekend in Maine may be fun. Maybe we can take a drive to see the foliage. "

She dropped Parker off at school, and went to the lab. The first thing she did was talk to Hodgins about whether or not Parker could spend the afternoon with him.

"Sure, I always enjoy Parker's visits. I need to finish cleaning out the boxcar today, because they are picking it up later tonight. He may enjoy helping me."

"Thanks Hodgins."

Hodgins continued working on figuring out the location where the murder occurred, as well as how he got to Maryland. In the mean time, Booth was running a check on the victim's last known address.

Booth came running into her office. "Bones, I got an address, 14 Brown Rd. Oakfield, Maine. We can take a plane to Portland, then rent a car and drive there. It's way out in the country about a four hour drive." Hodgins was standing in the doorway as Booth told her the address.

"That matches my location for the murder too. I was just coming to tell you I narrowed it down to the area around the train station in Oakfield, Maine."

"Booth did you run an address for the child of the victim from ten years ago?"

"Yes, he also lives in Maine, but farther south. In a town named Rockland, it's near the shore. We will start with the victim, and then work south to the possible suspect. I think your right we should check him out. It just seems like too much of a coincidence. Want me to get Parker, once I make travel plans, I can take the rest of the day off?"

"Yes, that would be great; I still have a lot to do here."

"Bones please don't stay as long as yesterday. I was worried about you. Remember you need to think about the baby too."

"I won't stay long; I should be home for dinner."

"Ok, see you then." He leaned over and kissed her good-bye.


	31. Maine

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

Maine

Bones went back to the bone room where Mr. Nigel-Murray was still examining the bones and approached him. "Mr. Nigel-Murray I would like you to work with Angela and try to reconstruct the bullet from the victim."

"But the bullet passed right through the body. We don't have it."

"Angela has a way to reverse-engineer the bullet so we can create a model of it."

"Yes, Dr. Brennan."

Booth called a short while later with their travel arrangements. "Booth, you did book us in first class, correct?"

"Bones, FBI doesn't pay first class."

"Booth we are traveling together in first class, make the arrangements, and pay the upgrade out of the checking account. I never travel coach, and now, neither do you."

"I knew there was a reason that I asked you to marry Me.," he laughed.

"Oh, and make sure the car we rent has GPS technology, I am not getting lost in the back roads of Maine."

Booth had called Rebecca and asked her to pick up Parker in the morning on Saturday, he explained that they had to go out of town and their flight left at 10:00 in the morning. Rebecca told him she would be there by seven; she was hoping to get him early, because she missed him and wanted to see him as soon as possible.

By 9:00, they were at the airport and ready to board the plane. Booth had contacted the authorities and they were going to meet them at the FBI branch in Portland. The plane touched down at 11:45, and they went to retrieve the rental car. When they arrived at the desk, they were informed that GPS didn't work throughout all of Maine. Because of the mountains and forests, there were many dead spots throughout the state, but the SUV they rented did have GPS installed. The rental agent gave them a map of Maine, to help them if the GPS went out.

They met with the Portland unit and explained the reason for their visit, being told the FBI would offer them any help they needed. Booth didn't think it would be a difficult investigation, but he thanked them for the offer.

By 1:30, they were on the way to Oakfield Maine. "Bones keep track of our route on the map; if the GPS goes out I want to know where we are."

"Why don't you let me drive and you can watch the map. I am not a cartographer, I'm an anthropologist."

"Bones, by now you should know that I drive."

"You always drive Booth, and I always tell you I am a good driver, so I should be able to drive."

"Bones tell you what you can drive to Rockland, ok? Between the two places, we need to go it's a total driving time of 7 hours, and I think I can share the time with you. How's the wedding plans coming?"

"Good, the invitations have been mailed, and the dresses are ordered. I need a few more fittings for my dress; since I'm pregnant, my size will change, so I need to have at least a few last minute fittings. Gordon Gordon was great about handling the catering, and he gave us three choices for the dinner. Have you decided where we will go on our honeymoon?"

"Jack and I have that handled."

"Well, where is it?"

"I'm not sure if I want to tell you yet. Jack and I are still discussing it."

"What? Do you mean to say that you may not tell me where our honeymoon is?"

"No, I mean to inform you that I haven't decided what to tell you yet. You have made all the decisions about the wedding so far and I want to handle the honeymoon. Don't worry you will be given enough information so you will be able to pack appropriately."

Booth knew this was not the time to discuss this. Where was that town? Why weren't they there yet? They had been driving for three hours and he wondered if anyone lived in this state. They hadn't passed another car in at least an hour.

"Booth, I want to know where we are going."

"We are going to Oakfield, Maine. Don't you see it on the map?" he gave her his best smile. He was trying to change the subject.

"Booth you know that's not what I meant."

Don't worry I have it all under control. Hey, can you look at that map and see if we are almost there? I think we lost the GPS again."

She leaned toward the unit on the windshield, and hit it. "This stupid thing doesn't work half the time.

"Bones, don't hit it. The rental agent told us it may not work, that's why he gave us the map. The route is outlined just follow the yellow highlighted line and you will be able to see where we are going."

"Booth, I know what you're doing and it's not going to work. I'm not going to forget about this."

"Bones, we can discuss this later, lets solve a murder first. How much farther is it?"

"About 17 centimeters."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"The distance is about 17 centimeters on the map."

How am I supposed to know what that means?"

"You said to look at the map and tell you how far, my spatial awareness is very good, so I can assure you that it is 17 centimeters to our destination."

"Bones I need to know in miles, not centimeters on a map."

"Ok, well 3 centimeters equals ten miles, so it's about 56 miles."

"Thank-you."

"I still didn't forget."

"I didn't think you would."

"I need to go to the restroom."

"Now?"

"This baby makes me urinate more frequently, so yes now."

"I haven't seen a sign in miles; I don't even know what town we are in, and now I'm supposed to find a bathroom?"

"You're the one driving. I'm just informing you of the situation."

"Does your phone work?"

"No, I don't have any reception here."

"Well, we will just have to wait until we see a sign." They drove in silence for about fifteen minutes.

"There's a sign, its ten miles to East Millinocket, maybe we can stop there."

"Good, I'm hungry too, maybe we can eat?"

"You want to eat?"

"Booth I told you this baby makes me hungry."

"Ok, we might as well stop, it is getting late. We can eat, and then finish the drive. Maybe someone here will be able to tell us something about the town. I think we are going to have to stay somewhere overnight, we can't go to Rockland tonight, it's already getting too late."

They stopped at a small restaurant in the center of East Millinocket. When they asked about the distance to Oakfield, the server told them they should stay there overnight and start out in the morning.

"What do you mean stay here its only forty miles?"

"You're not from around these parts are you?"

"No, we're from Washington, DC, why?"

"Well round bout these parts, when the sun goes down it gets dark. Sun'll be down in an hour and you won't see to find anything after that. Oakfield is a small town; they don't got no streetlights there. It'll be real hard to find anything. Besides its moose, mating season, and you don't want to hit one of them. They grow about seven feet at the shoulders, not something you want to bump into."

Booth was getting agitated. "Wait, you're trying to tell me there are no streetlights in this town?"

"Well, there's some, but the back roads don't have any. Some of the roads up there aren't even paved. Just part of the way it is in Maine. I think your foods done; I'll be back in a minute." She walked away.

"Booth we better find a place to stay, we can head out in the morning."

"Yeah, sure thing. Maybe she can tell us where to go."

The server came back and recommended a hotel about three miles from there. After eating they went to stay for the night.


	32. Small Towns

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine. **

**Some comments about Maine, my home state. There are parts of northern Maine where GPS fades in and out, and if you have never seen a moose standing in the middle of the road in the dark of night, you can't imagine how large, and frightening they are. We were driving down a back road in northern Maine when we went around a corner, and a moose was standing in the middle of the road. It was taller than our car and almost as wide. Thankfully, we were driving slowly enough so we didn't hit it, but it scared the hell out of us, and it didn't move. We had to wait until it decided to leave the road before we could continue driving. My children and I will never forget the experience. **

Small Towns

They checked into the hotel, and as the darkness settled in, they were reminded of the time they lay on the windshield of the car watching the stars. The server was correct it was very dark. Both of them had seen darkness, he in the nights during the wars that still haunted his dreams, and she in the jungles and places that were ravaged by the murders of innocent victims of genocide, but together they realized that the darkness could be a peaceful place. They put on their coats and walked outside, not venturing far from the hotel, but looking up at the stars, and realizing that there is beauty in the darkness of the night, and as they held each other they truly felt a peace within themselves.

They were both up early, and continued on their journey. Within 45 minutes, they had arrived in Oakland, and began trying to discover the life behind the victim. They started at a small gas station/ convenience store, to ask if anyone knew anything about the victim. Since the total population of the town was less than 700 people, everyone knew him. The first thing they wanted to know was if he had any family. Booth began to question the people in the store.

"Yeah, I knew Tyrone, quiet man, stayed to himself, never knew of any family. He lives up on Brown Rd. haven't seen him in a while, been missing about three weeks, I'd say. Jake, that's the landlord, is getting pretty upset, still owes the rent ya know. If ya go up past the old Carter place and hang a right, you'll see the house, small and white, only one on the right."

"I don't know the Carter place, can you be more specific?"

The storeowner yelled to a man in the back. "Hey Jim, ya on your way home?"

"Yeah, after I get some ice cream, wife's driving me nuts with this baby on the way."

"Can you show these people to Tyrone's place? They need to see Jake."

"Yeah, they can follow me."

"Jim will take ya there. Never find it on your own. Just a dirt road between the trees."

"So, why is the FBI looking for Tyrone? He always seemed like the quiet sort. Worked hard, great woodworker made me half the furniture in my house."

"We are investigating his murder; we found his body in a boxcar in Washington DC."

"Murder, why who'd want to kill Tyrone, never bothered anyone."

"We don't know yet, still trying to find out. Did you know anyone who would want to hurt him?"

"Not here, everyone knows everyone here. Too small a town to hide things, lots of skeletons, but no secrets. Mable Sinclair is the best gossip around. She may know something. She runs the restaurant across the street. You can ask her."

Jim finished paying for his ice cream. "Ya'll ready to go?"

"Yeah, we'll follow you."

Jim led them out of town and to a narrow dirt road obscured by low hanging trees. He turned onto the road and drove into a driveway of a small white house. He got out of his car.

"This here's Tyrone's place. Jake lives in the next house up on the left. You ok from here? Wife's gonna be wondering where I'm at."

"We're good, thank-you." He drove off.

"Well Bones, let's go." They pulled up in front of the other house, and knocked on the door. An elderly man answered the door and invited them in.

"Hello, I'm Special Agent Booth and this is my partner Dr. Brennan. We were wondering if you could give us some information about Tyrone Craven?"

"I know Ben called and told me you were coming. Don't know how much I can tell you, but I'll help in any way I can." He was staring at Bones.

"Well, why don't you tell me what you know about Tyrone, and if I need any more information, I'll ask."

"Ok, Tyrone lived here about ten years, I think. Been here so long I don't even have a lease anymore. I don't know where he came from; he never talked about himself. Quiet man, but always paid his rent, never had any problems from him. He converted the garage into a workshop about eight years ago, and makes furniture for a living, pretty good at it too. Not many jobs around here ya know. He took off about three weeks ago, and I haven't seen him since. Ben said he's dead. Wow, what happened? Hey, do I know you?" he pointed at Bones.

"No, I don't think I have ever been to Maine before."

"You look familiar."

"Well, I have an excellent memory and I know I've never met you."

"There's just something about you."

"Jake, about Tyrone, do you know anything about his past, any family or friends?"

"No, he paid three months rent up front when he moved in, he was clean and quiet, and so I never asked. Folks around here are pretty trusting, I don't ask for references. Like I said he kept to himself, never offered information, and I never asked."

"Did he have any girlfriends, or women hanging around? A young guy like him must have dated."

"I think he dated Mackenzie for a while, folks around here thought they would marry, but he never asked, so she stopped dating him. She ended up marrying the youngest Potter boy, Harley, I think."

"Can we talk to Mackenzie? Do you know where she lives?"

"Mackenzie works at the bar in town. The restaurant opens at lunch time, you can find her then."

"That's two hours from now, cant we talk to her at home?"

"Yeah guess you could if you're in a hurry, but Mable makes some mighty good fixens you should go there for lunch."

"Where does this Mackenzie live?"

"She's up on the old Bog Road, 'bout three miles from here. If you go to the end of this road and take a left, then a right just before you get into town, her house is the blue one on the left. Mam are you sure I don't know you?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Don't know how, but you sure look familiar."

"Thank-you Jake, can we look in the house?"

"Go ahead, door's open, we don't have locks here."

They left and went to the house. The garage was full of both finished and unfinished products.

"Booth, he was quite good at woodworking. Some of these pieces are beautiful."

"Yeah, he was good, it's funny nothing was taken, and if they don't lock the doors, then the murderer could have taken anything he wanted."

They searched the house, but didn't find anything that would help them. They arrived at Mackenzie's house a little after eleven.

"Hello, I've been expecting you, come in. Jake called and told me you were coming. How can I help you? Jake said Tyrone died."

"Yes he did, I'm Special Agent Booth and this is my partner, Dr. Brennan. We would like to ask you a few questions about Tyrone."

"Sure anything you want. We dated for about five years, but he never seemed like he wanted to settle down, so I broke up with him and moved on with someone else."

"What can you tell me about his past, any information about where he was from?"

"I think he was from Massachusetts, but I'm not sure. He only mentioned it once, and then would never talk about it again. He seemed like he wanted to forget about that part of his life. Whenever I asked him about his family, he got real sad and said he didn't have any. I just thought they had died or something."

"How about enemies, did you know of anyone who would want to hurt him?"

"Well we didn't see much of each other during the past two years, because I got married, but he never talked about that stuff. When we were dating he would get sad sometimes, and not talk to me, that's when he would get real involved with his woodwork, and I wouldn't see him for a few days. He always said he just needed time to think, and the woodwork helped him, but he never said what made him so sad. I asked him once, just before we broke up, and he cried, and said I wouldn't understand, because he made mistakes, that he could never fix. I told him we all make mistakes, but we just have to learn from them and move on with our lives. Right after that I didn't see him for about two weeks, that's when I broke up with him."

"I'm sorry he died. Do you know what happened?"

"We believe he was murdered."

"Here?"

"Maybe. He was found in a boxcar in Washington DC. We think someone murdered him here, and then put his body in the boxcar. "

"Well, I've got to get to work, but if you come to the restaurant, you can get some good food and talk to Mable, she knows everyone's business. Maybe she can help."

"Well, Bones, I guess we are going to lunch."

Mackenzie looked at her."Your name is Bones?'

"No I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan; my partner just calls me Bones."

"Do you mean like the author?"

"Yes."

"Jake said you looked familiar, that's why, and he loves your books. Hey, can I get an autograph?"

"Yes. If you want, but we really have to get going."

"I got your book right here, it won't take a minute." She handed her the book.

After Bones signed it, they left for the restaurant.

"Booth, I don't know if we are going to be able to get to Rockland tonight, so far it seems like everything moves in slow motion here."

"Small towns are like that Bones; there usually isn't any need to hurry. Let's go have lunch, and see what happens next."


	33. Clarification

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

**I hit the 100 mark for reviews, thank-you to all my favorite fans.**

Clarification

They arrived at the restaurant shortly before noon, and ordered lunch. Booth ordered his standard cheeseburger, and Bones had a salad. The food was very good, and Mable was a wealth of information. Not necessarily, the information they needed, but she did know all the town gossip. By the time they had finished lunch, the place was crowded with townsfolk wanting an autograph. Bones signed the books, and they both found out quite a bit about Tyrone. It seemed like the perfect outlet to get information.

Tyrone moved there in September of 2000, which was four months after the shooting in Massachusetts. He stayed at the restaurant, in a back room that Mable rented out on occasion to passersby. About four months later, he moved into the house on Brown St. and stayed there ever since.

He learned the woodworking from both his dad and his high school shop teacher. Although his father died when he was young, he still had an influence on his life. Tyrone felt the loss of his father deeply, and often became withdrawn when talking about it.

His mother died just before he moved to Maine, and he tried to raise his younger brother alone. He was nineteen at the time, and his brother was twelve. Just before moving to Maine, Tyrone had to place his younger brother in foster care, because he couldn't care for him anymore. This was one of the greatest regrets of his life. Mable had said when he first moved there, he would break down and cry over the pain he felt in making that decision.

The townsfolk enjoyed his company, and often invited him to dinner after he would deliver one of his 'pieces'. They would miss him and asked if Agent Booth and Bones would contact them when they found out what happened. It was two o'clock when they left for Rockland, with the car overloaded with snacks and gifts from the people they met.

"Bones, that was enjoyable, meeting all those people. Word spreads fast in a small town. It was funny the way they all showed up to meet you, but very helpful to the case. Maybe in the future, if we are ever stuck in a case, we can offer an autograph for information." He laughed.

"Booth I don't think using me as an enticement for information, would be a preferable way to procure evidence in a case."

"Bones, I'm joking, but you have to admit it was fun, and Jake showing up and realizing why he recognized you, was the best part of all. Just the look on his face was priceless. Come on, I know you enjoyed it."

She smiled, "Yes, I guess it was quite pleasing. Hey, wait a minute I was supposed to drive."

"That was yesterday, I only said that because seven hours was too long for one person to drive, but today I get to start over again. Tell you what, if we don't have to stay overnight again, you can drive to the airport."

"Well, I'm enjoying the scenery anyway. I forgot how beautiful the trees on the mountains look in the fall. Although most of the leaves have fallen here, the view is still quite breathtaking, and the farther south we go the more leaves are on the trees. Do you think we will be back in time for the Halloween dance at the Jeffersonian? You do remember it's tomorrow."

"Yeah, I remember. I hope so. I wanted to go as Bonnie and Clyde this year. Since we are together, I thought we should go as a couple, and since Bonnie and Clyde are so opposite from our usual personalities, I thought it would be fun."

"That would be an interesting shift from our current reality."

"Besides I could play with the old guns from the twenties exhibit. We could bring along machine guns, and dress in those old style clothes."

"I believe I would find that quite enjoyable. I'll call in a few favors and see what I can set up. We just need to get back in time to make it."

"That shouldn't be a problem, we should be done here today, and even if we stay overnight, we should be back in plenty of time tomorrow."

Temperance made all the arrangements, and they would pick up their outfits and other paraphernalia, before the dance tomorrow. She even obtained permission to borrow the replicas of the guns from the exhibit. Booth was ecstatic, and they talked about the life and death of Bonnie and Clyde during the drive to Rockland.

The current address for Blake Gilbert was 23 Crescent St, Rockland, Maine. They punched it into the GPS, and found it quickly.

"Let's go Bones, but be careful, remember you're not supposed to be here."

"Oh, I forgot, do you want me to stay in the car?"

"No, just be careful. I don't want anything to happen. He may not be expecting us, so it may be a casual visit, but we do have to remember he is a murder suspect."

"Should I have a gun?"

"Bones, no gun."

"I thought you would say that." They slowly approached the door. Booth knocked. They heard someone moving around inside, and the door opened.

"Hello, may I help you."

"Hello, I am Special Agent Seeley Booth from the FBI, and this is my partner, Dr. Brennan. May we come in?"

"Sure, what do you want me for?"

"We are investigating the murder, of a man named Tyrone Craven."

"You mean the man who killed my father? He's dead? Wow, what a relief, I never thought I would get rid of that nightmare. "

"Do you know anything about his murder?"

"No, should I?" Booth thought he seemed odd in some way, and his gut was telling him this young man had something to hide.

"We found his body in a boxcar in Washington, DC on Thursday."

"Then why are you here, this is a long way from Washington."

"We found some evidence that traced the body back here, and when we realized that he was the man who killed your father, we thought we would pay you a little visit."

"What can you tell us about that day?"

"The day that monster took my father's life? I will never forget that day. I still have nightmares about it. I was shopping with my Dad. My Mom needed something for dinner, I can't remember what, but my Dad said we would go and get it. We were just paying, when a man came into the store waving a gun around and trying to rob the place. My Dad tried to talk to him, you know tell him not to do this, and he freaked out and shot him. Then the guy turned around grabbed the money, and shot the storeowner. I remember him running out of the store, getting into a car, and driving away."

"My Dad, was just laying there on the floor, he was covered in blood. I tried to wake him up but he didn't move." Blake started to cry. The cops showed up and pulled my Dad out of my arms, I never saw him again. My Mom wouldn't let me go to the funeral, and she withdrew into herself. She never came out of her room, and I had to take care of her after that. She talked about it being her fault, because she needed that stupid spice from the store. She said if she remembered to buy it at the store that morning, my Dad would still be alive."

"My Mom was never the same after that, and I had nightmares for years. I still wake up screaming sometimes. I dream about my Dad laying there with blood flowing out of him…. onto the floor, and I couldn't help him. Nothing I did helped him." He was crying so hard by now they couldn't understand what he said next.

"He… never… got up, he just laid there… you know?"

Bones remembered the time Booth was shot and she held him in her arms as the blood flowed through her fingers, and onto the floor. She began to weep. "Booth I need to go outside." She got up and left. After a short while, Blake stopped crying, and Bones came back into the house.

He looked at Bones, and quietly said. "I went there to ask him why he did it. I found him and you couldn't, why is that? How come a citizen can find a murderer and the law can't. Can you tell me that? I found him; I just wanted to ask him why he did it. He told me his mom died and he had no money for food, he said he didn't mean it. He said he was sorry."

Booth just looked at him for a few minutes. "Did you kill him?"

"Yes." He hung his head, and looked at his feet. "When he said he was sorry I just lost it. I told him sorry wasn't good enough, I told him about how I held my Dad until he died, and how my Mom killed herself 5 years later. I told him I didn't want to hear his apologies, I just wanted my Dad back, and then I shot him in the chest just like he shot my Dad. I stood over him and watched him die. Then I waited until nightfall, and wrapped him in plastic and put him on the train. I walked away and never looked back. I would do it again if I could. I hated what he did to my family. We were so happy. I loved my parents so much; we had the perfect life, and he took it all away."

Booth stood up and read him his rights. He handcuffed him and contacted the local police to pick him up for transport to the local jail. After the police took him away, he and Bones took a walk along the breakwater to the lighthouse.

"Bones, what happened back there? I have never known you to walk out on an interrogation."

"I don't know Booth. While he was describing his father's death, I saw you, when Pam Noonan shot you. I remembered the feel of your blood as it flowed through my hands, and I remembered those two weeks I thought you were dead. I think that was when I first realized how much I loved you, but I was so scared to tell you I just forced my wall higher and pushed the emotions away."

Booth took her in his arms and just held her tight. The ocean spray came up over the breakwater, and they both got wet.

"Hey, that's cold. Bones how about we go get something to eat; I heard they have some awesome lobster here. We can't get a flight out until tomorrow, so let's stay here tonight, and we can drive back to the airport tomorrow."

"We might as well; we still need to stop by the police station and complete the paperwork, then contact the FBI. I wonder if we will have to come back for the trial?"

"Blake said he will sign a full confession, so probably not, but you never know. I'd also like to call Mable and tell her what happened. I'm sure she will inform the whole town."

Bones laughed, "She is the town gossip after all."

They walked out to the end of the breakwater and watched the sunset, then walked back to the restaurant to eat, and went to the hotel.


	34. The Halloween Ball

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

The Halloween Ball

Booth woke to the familiar feeling of Bones' hands. "Ooh, I love when you do that."

Their flight didn't leave until 11, so they stayed in bed, ordered room service and played for most of the morning. They were back at the Jeffersonian by three, and after regaling their exploits in Maine, they went home to change for the dance.

"Bones, do you realize that this is the first Jeffersonian event that we can go to as a couple. I can hold you and dance with you without anyone gossiping about us. I hated watching you from the sidelines and not being able to act on my feelings. There were many times when you danced with other men and I just wanted to beat the crap out of them. "

"Booth, why would you want to become violent with my dance partners?"

He went to her and held her in his arms, "Because you belonged to me."

"But I didn't."

"Bones, from the day we met I knew you belonged to me. It just took you six years to realize it." He kissed her and led her back to the bed.

"Booth we are going to be late."

"I can't think of a better reason."

"Neither can I."

They arrived at the dance an hour late, but it was just late enough to make their entrance. Walking in as Bonnie and Clyde, brought stares from all their friends and coworkers. Bones played her part well, and Booth remembered the time they spent in Vegas when she said she always loved Clara Bow, and the way she imagined her acting and talking. They won the best couple prize, which consisted of a three-day cruise to the Bahamas, and Booth made sure every dance was his. By the end of the evening, they were both exhausted.

October turned into November, and soon it was time for her doctor's visit. The doctor told her she was now thirteen weeks pregnant, and her baby now resembled a miniature adult. She needed to start wearing a pregnancy band, which would help take some of the pressure off her pelvis. She also had to start coming every two weeks, and would have to slow down on her work schedule. She was limited to a forty-hour week, and needed to take frequent breaks, with her feet elevated. The doctor advised her to purchase a pregnancy pillow, to help relieve some of the discomfort while she slept. He also gave her several sexual positions to avoid during the rest of the pregnancy. Otherwise, everything else was going well, and he said he would see her in two weeks.

The wedding was now less than a month away, and she was getting nervous. She really did want to marry Booth, because she knew she could never be happy with anyone else, but at the same time, she had reservations about marriage in general. Her parents abandonment of her was one of the main reasons for her belief that one person could never commit to another forever.

Her parents were related to her, and they couldn't stay around, who's to say that an unrelated person could, but after her father told her of his commitment to her mother, she realized that maybe it is possible. Her mother had been dead for 17 years, and her father still loved her. She saw that in his eyes as he told her about the fight they had, and the consequences that followed.

Six years ago, the idea of her committing to the arcane ritual of marriage was unheard of to her, but Booth had changed her over the years, as well as her father's reemergence into her life. As she looked back over the time that she and Booth spent together, she realized that he changed her in so many ways.

The first time they talked about marriage was when they were in Vegas, and he wanted her to pretend they were newlyweds, but she was so appalled at the idea, that she pushed it to be 'engaged to be engaged', what a ridiculous notion.

Then when Angela wanted to marry Hodgins, Booth again brought the idea of marriage up. He said 'people fall in love and they get married, that's what they do', and that 'something like love can't be measured in a lab', he may not have known it at the time, but she did think about love and the implications of it in relevance to marriage. At that same time in her life, she was so scared of sharing a strong emotional attachment with another human being, that she pushed Sully away. She knew she missed so much by not letting herself become attached, but Sully wasn't Booth, and she knew he never could be.

Over time, she began to feel jealous toward the people around her. They all had the belief that love is transcendent and eternal, and she wanted that, so she looked to Booth to teach her how to obtain that feeling.

When he finally asked her if she wanted to try a relationship with him, she was so scared that she instinctively said no. If he had waited she may have changed her mind, but then pyramids were better at change than she was, and at that time, she didn't know how long it would take her to accept him. She now knew how much she hurt him, but his reaction to her rejection, was what taught her how one person could love another forever. He still worked with her, he didn't leave her. From the beginning, he was always there. He never left. No matter what she did, he still stayed, and when she left, and was injured, he came. And again, he stayed.

Then when she remembered Hannah, and all the pain she felt because of his relationship with her, and she again rejected him, he stayed. He never left her. He told her he would wait forever, that she didn't need to marry him, but he could never be with another woman, so he would wait. Forever.

Booth was the only constant person in her life. Throughout the years, he was teaching her, helping her, and showing her how to love unconditionally. If she believed in it, she would say he was her soul mate, her split apart, because like him, she knew she could never exist without him, and isn't that the reason to get married? So, you could be forever bound to that one person. She knew there would never be another man for her, except Booth. How did Sweets put it all those years ago, he complemented her, and she believed that she complemented him too.

She knew the next logical step for both of them was marriage, and in twenty days, she would become Mrs. Temperance Brennan-Booth.


	35. Childhood Memories

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

**This chapter contains some child abuse issues, if it is a sensitive subject for you, you can skip it and continue to the next one. **

Childhood Memories

Since the wedding was less than three weeks away, she knew she couldn't put it off any longer. She had to talk to Booth about his father. She thought about the conversation she had with Jared last week. He told her that Booth hadn't talked to his father in over fifteen years, and he didn't know what type of reaction their father would have if they contacted him. Jared did occasionally talk to his father, but Booth never would. He still didn't know Booth was getting married, and Jared said he would not tell him unless Seeley told him too. He told her Booth had to come to terms with his childhood nightmares, and he didn't know how to handle that situation.

Booth was Jared's childhood protector; he shielded him from the nightmares of their father's drunken rages. Throughout his childhood, Jared felt like Seeley was his father, and that even after their Grandfather took them away from that mess, Seeley was still there for him. Jared had a deep-seated love for his brother, but he also knew that Seeley needed to face some of that childhood trauma, before he would be ready to see his father again.

Temperance still didn't believe in Psychology, but she wanted to help Booth face those feelings. She knew that if it wasn't for Booth, her father would not be walking her down the aisle the day of her wedding, and she wanted to try to do that for him too. The problem was that she didn't know how. That was one of the reasons she contacted Jared, she wanted him to help her 'fix' this, or at least tell her that it didn't matter if their father came to the wedding or not, but Jared didn't solve her problem, so now she had to do it.

She called Pops, and talked to him about the situation, and he told her that maybe this was the time to tell him their 'secret'. He listened while she explained about excluding Booth's father from the initial group of invitations, but he agreed that she had to ask him what he wanted to do. Did he want his father to come or not? Tonight she would broach the subject, and she wouldn't back down.

She would tell him about Pops' "Secret' and then talk about his father. She was making 'mac and cheese' tonight, so maybe he would be in a good mood. Angela told her that whenever she wanted to talk to Hodgins about something difficult, she would first tempt him with food, so since Booth's favorite meal was 'mac and cheese', she was going to start the evening with that.

She left a little early to prepare for her evening. By the time Booth got home, she had dinner almost ready, and a six-pack of his favorite beer chilled in the fridge.

"Hey, Bones, I was surprised that you left early, is everything ok?"  
"Everything's fine Booth I just wanted to get dinner started and I didn't want to start on another identification so late in the day. I made mac and cheese."

"Mmmm my favorite, if I didn't know better I'd think you were trying to butter me up."

"Why would I want to put butter on you? If I wanted to have any type of sexual encounter involving food, it would be ice cream. I have had this craving for Rocky Road ice cream lately, and licking it from your body would be quite enjoyable."

"That's sound like fun, do we have any?"

He approached her and began kissing her neck. She saw this going in the wrong direction, and tried to redirect it.

"No, we don't, but can you explain the butter reference to me, besides dinner's done." She regretfully escaped his touch, and went to the stove.

"It's just a figure of speech, Bones don't worry about it, I like the ice cream idea better." He pulled her toward him.

"Booth let's eat."

"Yes, Ma'am."

They sat down to eat. "Bones, this gets better every time you make it. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

They finished dinner and did the dishes together, he continued to try to tempt her into bed, but she knew she had to talk to him, and couldn't wait any longer.

"Booth I need to talk to you."

"Wow, you sound serious. Who's been teaching you how to butter me up?"

"Angela told me if I want to talk to you about a sensitive subject, I should make your favorite meal first. She said it would make you more compliant."

"She is right, so tell me what's wrong."

"Several years ago, Pops told me something that I need to talk to you about. He said when the time is right I needed to tell you, and I believe you need to hear this before the wedding, because it involves your father."

"I don't want to talk about him."

"Booth please just let me say this. You know I am not good at understanding social forays, so please let me talk."

"I will let you talk, but I need to warn you I don't want to talk about my father."

"I know, but I need to do this, ok?"

"Yes." She could feel Booth's body becoming stiff.

"Several years ago Pops and I had a conversation about your father, and the reason he never came back to you after he left. Pops told me, that the last day you saw your dad, Pops had come over to visit, and as he walked into the house, your father was beating you. When your father saw his father standing there, he stopped and you left the room."

"Yes, I remember that. I never saw my father again after that."

"Well, the reason you never saw your father again was because Pops told him to leave and never come back. When he saw his son beating you he said, 'Get out. You don't deserve to be a father. Get out.' He blames himself for you growing up without a father. He thought that if he was a better man he could have found another way out. He didn't know what else to do Booth that was the only solution he could think of."

She stopped talking and looked at Booth.

"He told my dad to leave?" he just stared at her, with tears in his eyes.

"Yes, he didn't want you to be hurt anymore. Do you understand why he did it? Are you angry with your grandfather? Booth, talk to me. I need to know what you are thinking."

"My grandfather saved my life. I wanted to kill myself, before he showed up. the only reason I'm alive now is because my father never came back. He thinks I would be upset because he did that? My father was a cruel and violent man. The only good memory I ever had was that, on Tuesday October 21, 1980, my father sobered up for about two weeks; he took me to a game at Veterans Stadium. I will remember that forever Bones, it was the best day of my life, but by the end of the week he was drunk again, and I was back to hiding anywhere I could so he wouldn't get me. My mother died when I was eight, and I always felt that she was the lucky one. " He stopped and looked at her, the pain showing clearly in his eyes.

"Bones, I never understood why I was such a bad kid, why couldn't I be good for him. I remember one time; I got a 95 on my spelling test. I think I was nine or ten, I'm not sure, but I came home all excited and I couldn't wait to tell him. Jared and I ran into the house, and as I came into the living room, I saw the bottle on the table. I stopped and grabbed Jared and told him to go outside and hide in the garage, it was funny but Jared always listened to me back then."

"Well my father was on the couch, and he looked at me as I came into the room, he said, 'Boy I told you not to run in the house, you're always so clumsy, you know you're going to break something.' I was excited but scared; I was hoping the test would put him in a good mood. I held it up so he could see it. But he didn't even look at it, he just got up and came toward me, he hit me so hard that I fell and hit my head on the table and passed out."

"When I woke up, he was mad because he couldn't find Jared. You see Jared and I had a plan that he wouldn't come out of hiding until I came to get him. My dad kicked me so hard that he broke two ribs. I started to cry, and he called me a baby and told me I would never amount to anything. He left me lying on the floor, and went to bed. After I heard him snoring, I went to get Jared and we went to the hospital, they taped my ribs and sent me home. They had to know what was going on, but even the hospital didn't do anything. Things like that happened all the time. My Pops saved me from that, and I can't believe he would think he did the wrong thing." Brennan held him in her arms as he began to cry. "I don't understand why I was so bad all the time." He continued to sob as she held him tight.


	36. Pops

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

Pops

Brennan waited for him to calm down; she understood why he never wanted to talk about these issues with Sweets. He was still too broken from his childhood, but she began to understand his drive for justice, and his innate need to help others. His father created an adult who felt the need to rescue those around him.

"Booth your father was a sick man, it wasn't your fault. No child should ever be hit, no matter what he does. Your father was the one to blame not you."

"I know that now Bones, but when you're ten it's very hard to believe. Pops showed up when I was twelve years old and I finally learned what a family was like. It must have been so hard for him to raise us. He was alone, my grandmother died when I was very little, and Pops took both Jared and I in. I was real messed up at the time. I would become very angry and take it out on my bedroom walls and doors. I never hit anyone, but I hit things instead. Pops was the one who told me to get into sports; he said I could take out my anger on the field instead of my room."

"I played every sport that was offered at my school, and I was the best at all of them. I always needed to be the best; I pushed myself until I was the star player on every team. I joined the army because I knew I needed the discipline, and the feeling of belonging that came with it. That was another area, in which, I excelled. That's how I was selected to join Special Forces, and how I became a sniper. Even now with the FBI, I feel driven to prove myself daily, to always be the best. I feel like I'm still trying to prove to my father that I can do things right." He had become much calmer now, and Bones let him go.

"Booth, how do you feel about your father now?"

"I don't know, I think talking about it helps, I'm glad you listened. I've never told anyone about my father, not even Pops. He tried to get me to talk about it, but I wouldn't. I couldn't. I just felt as if I deserved it and I was afraid that Pops would blame me and not want me around anymore if I told him. After a while, he stopped asking, and then the sports worked and I wasn't so angry anymore."

She wasn't sure if she should stop or continue with her objective. He seemed much calmer, but she didn't know if he would become upset again. She was still so bad at reading people, even after all the years of watching Booth. She thought maybe the time wasn't right, but she didn't think the opportunity would come up again. He was open and willing to talk tonight.

"Should we invite him to the wedding?" she held her breath awaiting his reply.

"I don't know Bones, I don't know. Can we go to bed, I'm tired and I really need to be held."

"Yes, I think that's a good idea." I don't know, was better than no, so she decided to go to bed and revisit this another time. That night she held him while he cried about his lost childhood. She continued to tell him it wasn't his fault; he never did anything to deserve that treatment. He finally fell asleep, and she just lay with him in her arms, and watched him. How could anyone hurt a child? She was thankful for his grandfather and the fact that he saved his life. The world was definitely a better place with Booth in it, and tomorrow she was going ask him if he wanted to visit Pops, and talk to him. She thought that maybe it was time to say thank-you.

They couldn't pick up Parker until the afternoon, so she asked him if he wanted to visit Pops today.

"I think that's a great idea, I need to tell him some things. I think last night made me realize that Pops never understood what he meant to me growing up. I can't believe he'd think that what he did was a bad thing. I know Parker wanted to come, but maybe we can come back another day with him. Parker doesn't need to know about my past."

"I agree Booth, let's go talk to Pops."

They went to the retirement facility to pick him up and take him out to lunch. While they were out, they were going to have him fitted for his tux.

"Hey, Pops, how's it going?"

"Great, I told you she was a keeper, and I'm glad you finally realized it. The wedding's in a few weeks, right?"

"Actually its two weeks from today, we are going to get you your tux today Pops. Then we'll go out to lunch. I want to talk to you about some things."

"What things? You better not change your mind, because I told you I know she's the one."

"I'm not changing my mind, Pops. We love each other, I don't want anyone else, and I never will."

"Good, because I like her."

"Thanks, Hank, I like you too."

"Well now that you're going to be family you better call me Pops."

"Ok, Pops." Bones laughed.

"Pops, Bones and I talked about some stuff last night, and I wanted to tell you how much you mean to me. I will never regret you raising us boys. My dad was a mean and violent man, and I want to thank-you for taking over when he left. Pops you saved my life, I will never forget what you did for me."

He looked at Brennan. "You told him?"

"Yes, is that ok?"

"Yeah, did you hold him too?"

"Yeah Pops, I held him."

"Hey, what are you two talking about, and Bones you don't need to discuss our intimacy with my Pops."

"Still, all shy about sex, huh?"

"Pops, we are not discussing this now. I want to tell you that I'm glad you threw my father out. If you didn't come that day and rescue me I would have killed myself. Pops you saved me, in more ways than you know. I don't think of that man as my dad, I think of you."

Hank was close to tears. "You're not mad at me for throwing him out?"

"Pops, I could never be mad at you. I love you."

"But you didn't have a father growing up. Every boy needs a father."

"Pops, you're my father, not him."

"Seeley, did you know he quit drinking? It's been six months now."

"No, I didn't know that."

"He called me a few weeks ago. He told me he is going to meetings and he wants to make it work this time. He wants to see you."

"No Pops, I'm not ready."

"Ok, I just wanted to give you the message."

"Thanks, but maybe someday."

"Is he coming to the wedding?"

Booth became very quiet, "We didn't invite him."

"Seeley, you need to invite your father. I told you he quit drinking, maybe it's time to see him."

"Oh, here's the store, let's go get your tux."

"Seeley, we need to discuss this sometime."

"Later, Pops, later, let's go get you a tux for my wedding."

They went into the store and had him fitted. No one brought up the subject again. Even at lunch, Pops didn't talk about it. They discussed his ladies at the home, and the new staff that was just hired.

Bones asked, "Pops, I didn't think to ask you if you want to bring a date to the wedding?"

"I didn't think of that, maybe it would be nice."

"Well if you decide just call me so we can have a place set next to you."

"I will, thank-you, Temperance."

They had arrived at Rebecca's to pick up Parker.

"Hey, is that the little squirt? He got so big."

"Yes, he wanted to see his great grandfather today." Parker ran out to get into the car.

"Hey Parker, how are you doing?"

"Great Pops, I'm glad to see you. I've been asking my Dad and Bones if we could go visit, but this is even better, you came to me. Are you going to the wedding? I get to be the ring bearer I can't wait. I got a real nice suit, it looks just like my Dad's, and Bones is going to be my new mother. Don't you like her, because I like her a lot? Its only two weeks away, then I get to call Bones, mom. Mom said it was ok, because she makes my Dad so happy. He smiles all the time now."

"Parker, slow down Pops can't even talk."

"Sorry Dad. I'm just real excited."

"We were thinking of going out for ice cream before bringing Pops back. What do you think Parker, want to come?"

"Of course, I would never turn down ice cream."

They all laughed. After they went for ice cream, they brought Pops back to the home. "Now remember Pops two weeks from today, I will pick you up on Friday, and you can spend the night at my house. We'll have a guy's night in, just you, Parker, and me."

"Ok, Seeley, and thanks for today, I was never sure if I did the right thing, but you really helped me to understand."

"I love you Pops, see you soon." He hugged his grandfather and got back into the car.

"Booth that was a good thing, you made him very happy today."

They drove home, had a quiet dinner, well as quiet as any dinner with Parker, then watched a movie and went to bed.


	37. Movement

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

Movement

Sunday morning was spent the same way every Sunday was spent; they all went to church. "Bones, I want to tell you thank-you for doing this for me, I know you don't believe, but I appreciate you coming. It shows Parker we are a family."

"Booth, I'm beginning to comprehend the routine better every week, and I appreciate that you are willing to explain things to me after Parker goes home. You used to get angry when I questioned your beliefs, but now you help me to understand. I think we are both trying."

Monday was her doctor's appointment again, they continued to make the appointments at the end of the day, and Booth continued to go with her."Booth, are you sure, you want to come? It's only been two weeks; I don't think much has changed."

"Bones the baby changes every day and I want to be there to see him."

"We don't know if it is a boy or a girl."

"I know, and I don't care which, as long as he's healthy, but I don't want to call our baby an it anymore. The last time we saw him, he looked so real."

The nurse entered and performed the ultrasound. "The doctor wants me to get more pictures of the exact location the baby is in relevance to your pelvis, so this ultrasound may be a little different. I will still let you see the baby, but I just want you to know why we are doing something different."

She began the ultrasound, by measuring the baby, and they noticed that it was sucking its thumb.

"Bones look, he's sucking his thumb; how does he know to do that?"

"Booth it's an instinctual response that all primates do, to prepare them for breastfeeding after birth. It helps to strengthen the jaw, and tongue. But, I agree it is very cute."

The nurse continued with the ultrasound, and then took more detailed pictures of her pelvis. She printed out the pictures, and went to get the doctor. He arrived in the room a few moments later.

"Hello, how are you feeling today?"

"Great, it seems I have more energy lately."

"That's about normal, most women start feeling better when they get past the first trimester. Everything looks good, and the baby is about four inches long now. It's in a great position and I don't foresee any problems in the near future. Now it is my understanding that you are getting married in two weeks?"

"Yes, on the 17th."

"Well, I would like to see you on the 15th, and then as long as everything looks good we can wait until the 3rd, so you can enjoy your honeymoon and holiday. When you come in on the 15th you will have a series of blood tests done to screen for any chromosomal problems. This is just routine, and every woman has this test, so there is no need to worry. Do you have any questions for me?"

Booth asked, "Are there any limitations on where we can go on our honeymoon?"

"I would stay out of third world countries, because the medical facilities are usually poor, but there shouldn't be any other limits. Did you have anywhere in particular in mind?"

"Yes Booth, what did you have in mind?"

"Oh, I see, well I'm not getting in the middle of this one. I will see you on the 15th. Remember if there are any problems, call me day or night." He left the room.

"Bones I will tell you soon enough, the plans are just about set and Hodgins tells me you will love it."

"Hodgins is planning our honeymoon?"

"No, just a few final touches. He knows many people, and has the ability to pull some strings. I know you will love it don't worry."

She just sighed, and gave up, she knew she was fighting a losing battle, when it came to this discussion, besides deep down she looked forward to a surprise.

Later in the week, she was sitting at her desk completing the paperwork on the latest set of bones from limbo, when she felt an unusual feeling in her abdomen. It felt like someone was tickling her from the inside. She sat very still and waited to feel it again. There, that was definitely something different. She called Angela to her office.

"Angela, I think I felt the baby move."

"Really, well I felt Enjoli, when I was 16 weeks, so you may be right. Did it feel like butterflies?"

"More like a tickle."

"Yes, that's probably what it was. I think it is the best feeling ever."

"Me too, I'm going to call Booth."

She dialed Booth's number as Angela left the room.

"What's wrong Bones?"

"Nothing's wrong, I just wanted to tell you I felt the baby move."

"I'll be right there."

"Booth, wait." However, it was too late he had already hung up.

He was in her office within 10 minutes.

"What did you say." He bent down and put his hands on her belly. "Hi baby, this is Daddy, how are you today?"

"Oh, there it is again, he must like you."

"See he knows his Daddy."

"Booth he can't hear you yet. It's still too early."

"Maybe he has his mother's steep learning curve."

"Booth hearing is developmental, not related to IQ."

"Well, you said he moved when I talked to him, so I think he is advanced developmentally. Can I feel him?"

"Probably not yet, but maybe in a few weeks."

"Want to go get lunch, I miss you today. We haven't had any cases for a while and I'm tired of paperwork."

"Sure, just let me finish these last few entries."

Ten days. She was ready, her vows were written, the dresses were done, the final arrangements for dinner were complete, and the flowers were set. She didn't think she missed anything. Yesterday she talked to her Dad, and he was ready. He asked Booth to have lunch with him today. He told her it was just to talk, but she thought it was more. She never knew what to expect from her Dad, and she told Booth to be careful. He had laughed at her, and told her that they had gotten close while they were in Washington, so she didn't need to worry, but she was still concerned.


	38. Max

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

Max

Max wanted to meet with him. He thought it was funny in a way. He knew Max approved, he had spoken to him many times. He thought back to all the times they had met including the first meeting, when he impersonated a priest. He fooled him that time between the plastic surgery and the ageing; he didn't recognize him.

Then, her dad would drop in and visit Bones, and never get caught, even though Bones would dial him every time he showed up. He was a sneaky son of a bitch, but he respected him. He even told Bones that he would take an honest criminal over a crooked cop any day. He loved his family, and he would do anything for them, even killing the Deputy Director of the FBI. Kirby was a crooked FBI agent who set up other agents to cover his crimes, but when he went after Max's kids, he ended up dead. Yep, Max loved his family.

Max even saved his life once, although he knew that he would arrest him, he took the chance, and helped Bones to rescue him. Then when he thought Max had disappeared forever, he showed up again, and allowed himself to be arrested, just to prove to his daughter that he loved her, and will never abandon her again. Max was definitely, one of a kind.

It took Bones a long time to forgive him. She was so torn about how she could love someone who was a criminal, and she couldn't trust. Therefore, he arranged times for her to see Max in jail. At first, she would only go to drop off some item Max asked for, then slowly she stayed longer, and finally, she went to visit her dad without his help. She fought her feelings for so long, before she finally gave in and let herself love him. It took a long time, but she finally let go of the past and accepted her father in the present. Maybe it was time for him to do the same, maybe he should begin to forgive. Just as he came to terms with the idea of visiting his father, Max arrived.

"Hi, Booth, you are probably wondering why I asked to meet with you today. With my daughter's wedding only a week away, I just want to have a little talk about you and her."

"Max, you've been there with me through the worst of it, you know how I feel about Temperance. I love her and, I know I will never want anyone else. She completes me."

"Booth I know that, and I can tell how much you love her, I can see it. I just wanted to thank–you for everything you have done for my daughter. The one thing that a father wants for his daughter is to have her loved, and I know you love her."

"Max, I sense a 'but' there."

"You are very good at reading people Booth. You see I don't want my daughter hurt, ever. Now that I finally got her back, I have this fierce desire to protect her. If you ever, ever hurt my little girl in anyway, I will find you, and believe me you don't want to know what will happen to you. So before you walk down that aisle, on Saturday, you better be sure that this is forever, because I won't tolerate my daughter being hurt."

"Max, I was never more sure of anything in my life. She is my reason for breathing; the reason for my existence, I could never hurt her. Max I know will love her 30, 40, even 50 years from now. I will never hurt her."

"Good, now that we got that out of the way, let's have lunch."

Booth just stared at him, how could he go from threatening him one minute, to a casual conversation over lunch the next? Yes, Max was one of a kind.

Seven days, she had taken the rest of the year off, that sounded strange, because she never took days off, but she also never got married before. Today she and Angela were making the seating arrangement. Pops had called and was bringing a 'friend'; he wouldn't be more specific than that, so she didn't know whom. She had confirmed the dinner arrangements with Gordon, Gordon. She had a last minute fitting and doctor's appointment on Thursday, and then Angela was staying overnight. Angela insisted that she and Booth spend Thursday, and Friday night alone. She with Angela, and he with Hodgins. They had been together every day since she came home from the hospital, so this was going to be strange.

She thought back to the day of her bridal shower and the various items she received. She came home and hid them from Booth. She would save them for her honeymoon. She would never consider herself a prude, but she was surprised at some of the items. She couldn't imagine eatable underwear, and some of the toys that her team at the Jeffersonian gave her. She thought about Booth's skills in the 'making love' department, and knew he didn't need any advice. He was a very skilled lover and he always kept her well satisfied. He was very imaginative and surprised her daily, so she really didn't think the toys would be necessary, but she would bring them along anyway. She imagined the look on Booth's face when she showed them to him, then told him whom they were from.

Her team was so happy for her, because they knew all along that it was inevitable. She and Booth belonged together. One piece of advice she was going to follow was from Angela, she told her to exchange a list of three wishes; things that you think would heighten your romantic or sexual experience, write them down, and give them to your fiancée on the night before the wedding. It will heighten his desire for you, because he won't be able to execute them until the wedding night. She knew what her three were, but she wondered what Booth's were going to be.

Tomorrow they were visiting Booth's father. Booth called him last night. He seemed quiet after he hung up the phone. She didn't press the issue, and last night was another time when he just wanted to be held. She knew this was hard for him, but she was proud of him. He was willing to try, and that was a big step for Booth. She hoped that he wouldn't be disappointed, she even prayed to Booth's God for guidance, on how to handle the situation. If there was any time she needed the guidance of God, it was now.

She remembered the night he told her about his father and the abuse he received at his hands. Booth only mentioned the abuse one other time after that evening. That story wasn't as bad as the first, but she still felt his pain. She was glad that he was willing to talk about it with her, and she knew that this was his way of helping himself heal. She would listen as long as he wanted to talk, and she would hold him as often as he needed it. She loved him, and that's what partners do. She laughed at the thought that soon they would be partners in more than one sense of the word; they would be partners in work and partners for life.

Booth became more and more withdrawn as they drove closer to their destination. He turned down a small street, and stopped at a white house.

"Is this it?" she asked.

"No, the house is down the street a little farther. I just needed to stop for a minute."

"Booth, you don't have to do this." She looked into his eyes, and took his hand in hers.

"Yes, I do Bones, it is time. It is time to rid myself of the nightmares that haunt me every day. I am so thankful that I have you, because I never could have done this without you. Your strength has helped me to stand up, and face my fears. Let's go, it's time to put the monster to bed once and for all."


	39. Patrick

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

Patrick

Booth drove the rest of the way and stopped at a small off-white house. They got out of the car and Bones noticed that Booth seemed to shrink as they approached the door. Booth knocked, and his father answered, and looked down at him. Bones noticed that his father was tall and fairly well proportioned. She saw an immediate resemblance between father and son. They both had the same facial bone structure. He opened the door and invited them in.

"Temperance, this is my father Patrick, and this is Temperance my fiancée." Bones noticed how he didn't call him dad.

"Hello, Temperance, it is nice to meet you." He put out his hand for her to shake. Bones was unsure of what to say, she knew that she wanted to ask him why he hurt his child, and why he drank so much, but she also knew that these were questions that she shouldn't ask.

"Hello." She shook his hand.

"So Seeley, I was surprised to hear from you. You haven't talked to me in more than fifteen years. Was there a reason that you called?"

"I thought you should meet my fiancée."

"Well I met her, what else do you want?" Bones was shocked at his candor.

"Pops told me you quit drinking."

"That's true, it's been six months. I'm in a program, and have a sponsor, he wanted to be here for this meeting, but I didn't know if you would mind. He is upstairs waiting to see if he can join us."

"I don't mind if he comes down." Bones was getting nervous; she had never seen this side of Booth before. He was always so confident and strong. Watching him now, made her want to pull him into her arms and hold him. He seemed scared, and insecure. She reached out and took his hand, and squeezed it tight to let him know she was there. She felt him begin to relax, slightly. His father called his sponsor down to join them.

"Marvin this is my son Seeley, and his fiancée Temperance." Hellos were exchanged all around and handshakes were given, and then everyone sat down in the living room.

Marvin took over the direction of the conversation at that point.

"Seeley, you father tells me you work for the FBI?"

"Yes." Booth kept looking at his father in fear.

"And Temperance do you work with him?"

"Yes, I am a forensic anthropologist, we have worked together for six years. We work together to solve murders for the FBI"

"What does a forensic anthropologist do?"

"I work with the bones of dead bodies and help to identify them and find cause of death. Booth and I have a murder solve rate of 98 percent. We are the best in the country."

His father spoke up, "You work with dead bodies?"

"Yes, we help to give families closure from their pain of losing a loved one."

Marvin broke into the conversation. "So, Patrick, isn't there something you need to talk to Seeley about?"

Booth looked up at the mention of his name.

"Seeley, I don't know how to talk to you anymore. I don't remember a lot of my life in the past, but I know that I was never a very good father. I want to apologize for leaving you boys with your grandfather all those years ago. "

Booth looked into his father's face, and saw sadness and despair. He wanted to tell him how bad a father he really was, he wanted ask him why he beat him. He just wanted some answers, but when he saw his father's eyes, he couldn't respond. He just looked down at the floor and stayed quiet. Bones had had enough; she wasn't going to let this man abuse Booth anymore. Granted he was no longer hitting him, but the fear that she felt throughout Booth's body was enough. She couldn't stay quiet any longer.

She sat up straight and looked Patrick Booth right in the eyes. "I would like to ask you a few questions, and maybe help you to remember some of those past memories that you say are forgotten. Do you remember hitting your children? Do remember watching them cower in fear of you every time you walked into a room? Seeley has grown up to be a wonderful man, he is an excellent father to Parker, and will be an excellent father to our children, and that was not due to your parenting skills."

"Your father stepped in and took over the job you couldn't handle. He cared for and loved your children while you drank your life away. You need to look deep down inside yourself and find a way to heal the relationship you have with your children, because Booth made the first effort by coming here, and now it's your turn. So what are you going to do? Are you just going to let us walk out of your life, because we will not be back. I came here tonight hoping to invite you to our wedding, but maybe you are not ready for that yet, maybe you need more time for self-pity. You know what? You don't deserve a son as good as Booth, maybe we should leave." She began to stand up.

Patrick looked at his son, "You have a child?"

"Yes, his name is Parker, and he is ten years old."

"Why didn't I know?"

"I would never let him meet you. Bones is right you were a mean and violent man, and I don't want him to know about my life when I was young."

Patrick began to cry. "I'm sorry, Temperance you are right, I was a terrible father, and I hid my anger behind a bottle, and then took it out on my children. Seeley I'm sorry I wasn't the father I should have been, the best thing I ever did in my life was to leave you boys with my dad. Temperance, your right I do remember the type of person I was. I see myself in my dreams almost every night. I remember the look on Seeley's face when I came home drunk. I remember never being able to find Jared, because I believe Seeley hid him from me. I remember hitting and kicking my son until either he or I passed out. Oh, I remember it all, and I hate myself for it every day. Seeley, if I knew how, I would make it up to you, but I don't know how, I don't know what to do anymore." He began to cry.

Temperance will never cease to be amazed by this wonderful man named Booth, she watched as he reached out and took his father's hands in his own. As she looked at Booth, she realized that he was also crying.

"Dad, maybe together we can work this out. As long as you are willing to stay sober, I am willing to keep in touch. We can take this one-step at a time, and see what happens. Here is the invitation to the wedding, I warn you there will be alcohol there, so if you are not strong enough, don't come. Marvin you are welcome to come with him if you think it will help, but I don't want him there if he is going to drink. Dad, I do remember some times when you were sober, and we did have fun, but those times were too few and far between. We are going to leave now, and I will call on Thursday to find out if you want to come. Good bye Dad." They both got up and walked out the door.

As they approached the car, Booth stopped and turned toward her. She thought he was going to be angry with her for her outburst, but he pulled her into his arms and held her tight. "Bones, thank-you, I never would have said that to him, but you were right, he needed to stop denying what he did. Thank-you for being so strong for me." I think we should stay in a hotel and drive back tomorrow morning; I don't have any pressing cases, so I'll just call in the morning and tell Hacker I'll be late. I can't drive right now; can you get us out of here?"

"Sure Booth I think that's a great idea." Bones drove them to a hotel, and as they went into their room, he closed the door and pulled her into his arms. "I love you." He whispered into her ear, and then he just stood there inside the door, and held her tight.


	40. Countdown

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

Countdown

Three days, she couldn't believe she was getting married in three days. Tomorrow was her doctor's appointment, and she would pick up her dress. The dress was beautiful. Angela talked her into a fairy tale style dress; because she said, their relationship reminded her of a fairy tale the way Booth was her knight in shining FBI armor, always rescuing her.

She didn't necessarily agree with Angela, but she loved the dress. It was sleeveless and backless, with a low cut bodice that was covered with organza apple blossoms with shimmering rhinestone and crystal centers. The skirt was in a ball gown style with white netting-over-satin scattered with larger but similar blossoms. The back had a satin sash and back bow with a six-foot train. She would wear full-length white gloves to stay with the fairy tale theme, but she thought why not I wear them every day anyway.

The veil was two layered, that hung to her waist. It had a pearl headband with small apple blossoms. Her flowers were white daisies interlaced with white daffodils and apple blossoms, and one white rose in the center. The church, yes she was marrying him in a church, aisle would be interwoven with the same flowers. The flower girls would drop daisy petals along the aisle as they walked. The flower theme for the reception would be the same flowers. The apple blossoms gave off a beautiful smell, and made everything smell like spring. Angela said it was as if she got her spring wedding anyway.

She was up early on Thursday; it was her last day with Booth before the wedding. Since they were going to be spending tonight and tomorrow night apart, Booth took the day off, but she already warned him, that he had to leave before she picked up her dress. He went out to get the mail, and came back with an apprehensive look upon his face. In his hand, he held a letter. Bones was in the kitchen making breakfast when he entered the room. She took one look at his face and knew something was wrong.

"Booth what happened?"

"We got a letter?"

"We get mail every day, what is wrong with that particular letter?"

"It's from the main branch of the FBI."

"Open it, maybe it's a response from our request to stay together?"

"Maybe we should wait until after the wedding."

"Why would we do that? The letter is going to say the same thing if we open it now or later. Do you think the contents are going to magically change if we wait to open it?"

"No, Bones, I'm so happy right now, I don't think I want to hear bad news."

"Booth, maybe it's good news."

Booth held the letter in his hands just looking at it. "Can't we wait until we get back?"

"Give it to me I'll open it. No matter what it says, we will handle it." she took the letter from his hands, and began to tear open the top. He stepped behind her, so they could read it together.

_Dear Agent Seeley Booth, and Doctor Temperance Brennan,_

_We would like to inform you of our decision regarding your request to remain partners, following a relationship between an FBI Agent and a consultant from the Jeffersonian institution. First, we would like to extend our appreciation for all the hard work and commitment, both of you have shown during the six years that you have been cooperatively working together. _

_We realize that your work relationship is unparalleled and has never been duplicated, in any other office of the FBI. We also realized that the arrest and conviction record for this field office is the best in the history of the FBI. _

_We have on file many commendations and several letters of recommendation from numerous professional personnel who recommend against severing this relationship. This is a unique case, and since there is no precedent to forgo any reason to sever this relationship, we recommend a temporary continuation of the above-mentioned partnership. We will revisit this decision in one year, at which time all cases will be reviewed as well as requests from supervisors, from both the FBI and the Jeffersonian institution. We again would like to extend our thanks for all the work both of you have done for our country._

_Sincerely,_

_Office of the Inspector General of the FBI_

"Bones, does this mean what I think it means?"

"Booth, I have no idea what you think this means, but this letter states that we can continue to work together."

She turned to face him, and a smile slowly spread across his face. He grabbed her and pulled her into his arms, kissing her. "Woo hoo, we can stay together. They can't break us apart."

"It would appear so."

"We have to call and tell everyone the news."

"I guess you are happy we didn't wait to open it?"

"You bet your ass!"

"Booth why would I … Oh, I get it it's a figure of speech."

"Yes, Bones. Let's go make some phone calls."

"Could we eat breakfast first, I made waffles and sausage for you?"

"Sure Bones, let's eat, but then I want to call everyone we know."

They sat down and ate, then called everyone to tell them the good news.

ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ

The doctor's appointment went well, and he saw no problem in her waiting until January for her next visit. They drew blood for the genetic testing, and took separate cars on the way home. She had to go to pick up her wedding gown, and he couldn't come with her. Angela was meeting her there. She arrived home to the smell of dinner cooking.

"Booth, did you make dinner?"

"Yes, since it's our last night together before the wedding, I thought we would have a nice dinner."

She turned around to see that he had set the table with candles, and had a salad already set out.

"Thanks Booth that was very thoughtful." They ate dinner then went into the living room to talk. She sat next to him on the couch and laid her head down on his lap. He ran his hands through her hair.

"Bones, I got a phone call today."

Mmm, from who." She was getting very relaxed. This was her favorite part of the day.

"My father."

She jumped up into a sitting position.

"What did he say?"

"That he wants to come to the wedding. We talked for a while; I think it was the first time we just talked. He asked about Parker, and we talked about the Eagles chance in the playoffs. He said his sponsor was going to come, and he would leave if the temptation became too strong." He pulled her into his arms. I know we have a long way to go, but at least this is a start. Thank you Bones; this was the best wedding gift ever."

"Booth, this isn't a wedding gift, I will give that to you on our wedding night."

"No Bones, this is a gift from you to me, I never would have done this without you. You are my strength, and the only reason I pursued this, so it is like a wedding gift, just a little early."

They held each other for a while, and then there was a knock on the door.

"That's Angela."

"No, I don't want to go yet."

"Booth, I will see you in a little more than a day." The knocking continued.

"I know you're in there, now let me in, I have the baby with me, and I don't want to stand outside."

Bones got up to answer the door.

"Hi guys, Booth will you go get all the baby stuff in the car please."

"Yeah sure, make me do all the work, and then throw me out in the cold."

"Booth you're not in the cold you're staying with Hodgins, now go." He left to bring in the stuff.

"Angela, are you moving in? What is all this stuff?"

"Baby's need a lot of things, besides its all my stuff too." Booth put all the items on the floor, and pulled Bones into his arms.

He pulled her close and whispered into her ear, "Bones sneak out and meet me later."

"Booth you know we can't see each other, besides we will be together tomorrow at the rehearsal dinner."

"Yeah, but there will be too many people around." He kissed her on the neck in 'his spot'.

"All right you two, that's enough, Booth time to go." Angela pulled them apart, and pushed him toward the door.

"Nothing like making me feel unloved." He pouted.

"Just, go."

Booth took his bag of clothes and went to the door. He looked at Bones and gave her a come here motion with his finger. She went to him and he kissed her passionately. She pulled him closer toward herself, and then stopped and pushed him away. "Call me. Now go."

He went out the door.

"I didn't think he was ever going to leave. How are you doing Sweetie?"

"I miss him."

"Now pleeasse, you two spent six years trying to find each other, you can make it for one day."

"Technically it is 41 hours, but if you subtract the two hours for the rehearsal I guess it would only be 39."

"Jack has a houseful of people for a bachelor's party waiting for him, he won't even miss you. Now what do you want to do?"

"Can I hold Enjoli?"

"Sure, here." She handed her the baby.

"Oh, Angela, I can't wait. I can feel him moving, all the time now. I wish he was in my arms."

They talked late into the night, she tried on her dress and they talked about tomorrow and what they were going to do. Soon Brennan's eyes were drifting closed, and she told Angela she wanted to go to bed. She called Booth before going to sleep, and he was having fun at his bachelor's party. They spoke for a few minutes, but he couldn't hear her, because of all the noise. She hung up a short while later, and tried to fall asleep. She missed the feeling of his arms around her. She felt empty and alone. Angela had stupid ideas. She wanted Booth. How could one person create such a change in another? As she was thinking of their first case, and remembering that first kiss, she fell asleep.

ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ

She slept late on Friday; Angela was already up and feeding Enjoli. They had a quiet breakfast, and started on the day's activities. The first thing she had to do was shop for her ensemble; Angela knew the destination, so she was helping her to pick out her clothes. Booth did tell her they would be going to an area that had a rain forest nearby, so she packed her climbing gear. She was going to teach Booth how to climb up to the canopy of the rainforest, and she knew they needed the right gear. She purchased the appropriate clothes and gear for him, as well.

Their next stop was for eveningwear. Angela told her she would need some clothes for going out at night with Booth. They would be returning on Christmas Eve, so she also purchased Christmas gifts for Booth and Parker. By the time they were done shopping it was late in the afternoon, and she was ready to go home. They had a quiet dinner at home, and went to the house to see the progress, from the renovations. They would be moving in the second week in January, and she wanted to be sure everything was completed in time. She was surprised to see that it was done. They walked around from room to room talking about how different it was going to be once they were moved in.

They went to the rehearsal , then the dinner, and she again had to leave Booth, and go home. By the time they got back to the apartment, Brennan was ready for bed. She knew Angela planned to keep her busy so she wouldn't miss Booth too much, but it didn't work. She begged off the movie and climbed into bed. As soon as she lay down and pulled the covers up, she dialed Booth.

"Hello, baby, I was hoping you would call."

"Booth, I miss you. This is the longest we have been apart in almost a year."

"I miss you too. Did you open your note from me yet?"

"Yes, and I can't wait to try it out. Did you open yours?"

"Yes, and I am also impatient. I wish I was there, I can think of many things I would like to do to you."

"Me too." She yawned.

"Did Angela keep you busy today?"

"Yes, we went all over the place shopping. I got a surprise for you."

"What?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise."

"You will find out when we get to our destination."

"Well, that's not fair." As the words slipped out, he realized his mistake.

"Fair, fair, do you think not telling me where we are going is fair? I have been very good about this whole secret destination idea. I deserve at least one secret."

"Well I can tell you that we will be in a very remote area, and no one will hear your screams as I totally satisfy you on our wedding night."

"Mmm, I wish it was now. I am never going to be able to sleep tonight."

"I bet you will fall asleep before me."

"Oh, is that a challenge?"

"Definitely."

"Then you're on. I bet you will fall asleep first."

"No way Bones, this is one bet I will win."

"What does the winner get?"

"The winner gets to satisfy the loser first."

She knew this was one area, in which they always disagreed. Since the first night they spent together, she wanted to take control and make him cum first, but he always controlled the situation. He satisfied her many times in an evening, and she enjoyed it, but she still wanted to have that one time when she could totally make him lose control. That was the reason for number one on her list. She wanted to tie him up, to totally take control, and have him be satisfied first.

It's a bet. I am so going to win this one, then you will have to finally let me blow your mind in more ways than one." She laughed.

"Oh, that is so not going to happen."

They talked for another hour, about his party, Pops, and Parker. He was enjoying his time with them even though they all fell asleep on him. She yawned again. He knew she was losing the battle; his voice became softer and softer, as they talked about their future, and the children that they wanted.

ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ

Bones awoke with the feeling of something hard pressing against her face. She looked down at her pillow, and saw the phone. He won; she must have fallen asleep before him, because she didn't remember hanging up the phone. It was her wedding day.


	41. The Wedding

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

**Bones' vows were written by etakkate, please stop by and read some of her poems, they are very good. Thank –you etakkate for your help.**

The Wedding

Today was her wedding day. The day dawned bright and clear. It was even fairly warm outside. Bones remembered the conversation from the night before.

"Hi Bones, I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"Tomorrow we are getting married."

"I know. I'm planning on being there."

"That's good, because I will be the one standing in front of the church waiting for you."

"And I will be the one trying not to run into your arms."

The knocking started at 10, as everyone began to arrive. Angela and Hodgins arranged for a cosmetologist to prepare everyone for the ceremony. Cam arrived first, followed by, Amy and the girls. Tempe thought that the girls would enjoy being part of the primping. She was right, they loved having their hair done, and even got to use a little make-up.

Angela's dress was a cobalt blue, and Cam's was a deep burgundy. Both were strapless, sleeveless, and tea length. Both of them had their hair in a French twist. Brennan's hair was up with tendrils hanging down on the sides and back.

They left for the church an hour before the ceremony was to begin, with the cosmetologist in tow. Max knocked on the door shortly after they arrived. Everyone left to give them a few minutes alone.

"Hi Tempe, I can't believe my little girl is getting married. Are you happy?"

"Yes, Dad, I am very happy. Booth is everything to me; I can't picture my life without him. I'm surprised it took me so long to realize."

"I believe some of that was my fault, but I'm glad you're marrying him. He's a good man. We had a nice chat."

"He wouldn't tell me what you said. Dad, did you threaten him?"

"Me? Tempe, I would never do anything to harm you, again. I was just making sure his intentions were pure, and he knew the consequences of his actions. Honey, I love you, and this is the best day of my life. I just wish your mother could be here. She would be so happy for you."

"I do too Dad. I think I miss her the most today. Booth would say she is watching me from Heaven; I don't think I believe that, but I wish it were true. Max pulled her into his arms.

"Dad, just in case will you hold me tight on the walk down the aisle? I'm a little nervous."

"Honey, as you walk down the aisle, keep your eyes on Booth, and I know you will be fine. I believe we are almost ready to start, do you want me to call everyone back in?"

"Yes, I'm ready."

Max told everyone to come back in; as the door closed, she heard the music playing.

Cam said, "That's my signal, are we ready?"

"Yes, let's get started."

Booth was waiting at the front of the aisle with Hodgins by his side. He was nervous too.

"Hey, Hodgins, you don't think she'll run do you?"

"Nah, I think she's done running. I think she's finally ready. It took you a long time to break down those walls. You have more patience that I could ever hope to have."

"For a while there I didn't think it would happen. I thought I lost her. I can't believe how much I hurt her with Hannah, and I can't believe she forgave me. I think I'm the luckiest man on earth today. " Just then, the music began to play.

"Hey man, this is it, are you sure you're ready?"

"Definitely."

Cam and Jared were the first to walk down the aisle followed by Angela, then Haley and Emma with one very happy Parker. He had told his Dad the night before that he was lucky, because he got to walk with two beautiful girls.

Booth held his breath as the Wedding March began to play.

When he saw Max walking down the aisle with Temperance on his arm, he thought he was going to pass out. Hodgins leaned over and reminded him to breathe. She was breathtaking. Her eyes met his as she came into view, and he could see all the love she had for him in that glance. He had to keep reminding himself to breathe, and he wondered if he would remember his vows.

Temperance was shaking, she knew this was right, but she was terrified. She stepped around the corner and into the aisle, saw Booth standing there in the front of the church, and all her fears slipped away. She saw so much love in Booth's eyes that she felt overwhelmed by the sensation. He was her soul mate, and she realized that she was finally complete. She fought the urge to run down the aisle and into his arms. As she approached him, and kissed her father goodbye, she saw tears in his eyes.

"We are gathered here today in the face of this company, to join together Seeley Joseph Booth and Temperance Brennan in matrimony; which is an honorable and solemn estate and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly. Into this estate, these two persons present come now to be joined. If anyone can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

Max answered, "I do.", and he turned back her veil, and placed her hands into Booth's.

"I understand that you have written your own vows?"

Booth answered, "Yes." He turned to look at Bones' and took her hands in his.

"Temperance

I promise to love you forever,

through all the days of my life.

You've made my greatest wish come true,

by becoming my wonderful wife.

I promise to trust and honor you,

thirty, forty or fifty years.

I know this will last forever,

so alleviate all of those fears.

I promise you happiness during your life,

no matter what problems we find.

Through the best, and worst of times,

our lives forever entwined

I promise your days will be happy,

and your lifetime full of cheer.

Let your heart and soul be reassured,

that my love will always be near.

I promise to keep you eternally,

deep inside my heart.

In loving you, we'll be as one,

and never be apart."

She looked at him.

"Seeley

To you I pledge my love,

in the way, I vowed not to do.

I believed marriage outdated,

that was until I loved you.

To you I pledge my devotion,

one hundred percent of my heart.

In you, I have found my other half,

that Zeus had split apart.

To you I pledge my commitment,

sweet symbol of this in my womb.

I surrender my soul with willing heart,

to you, Booth, my wonderful Groom.

To you I pledge my honesty,

now – I am running to you.

And if it's any consolation,

from that first moment – I knew too.

To you, Booth, I pledge my body,

I give you Temperance - my life.

Today and now, forever more,

I'll take pleasure in being your wife."

"May I have the rings?"

"The wedding ring is a symbol of unity, a circle unbroken, without beginning or end, and today Seeley and Temperance give and receive these rings as demonstrations of their vows to make their lives one, to work at all times to create a life that is whole and unbroken, and to love each other without end."

Parker handed the ring to Booth. 

"This ring, a gift for you, symbolizes my desire that you be my wife from this day forward. I begin my life with you today knowing that we have developed a trust and commitment that is strong enough to last through good times and bad. With this ring, I offer you my hand, my heart, and my soul as I know they will be safe with you."

Parker handed the ring to Bones.

"This ring, a gift for you, symbolizes my desire that you be my husband from this day forward.  
I begin my life with you today knowing that we have developed a trust and commitment that is strong enough to last through good times and bad. With this ring, I offer you my hand, my heart, and my soul as I know they will be safe with you."

"Seeley and Temperance as a collection of words, this ceremony would count for little, were it not for the love and commitment you have pledged to one another. Your vows may have been spoken in minutes, but your promises to each other will last a lifetime. Having witnessed your vows for marriage with all who are assembled here, and by the authority vested in me, I announce with great joy that you are husband and wife.

You may kiss your bride."

Booth was overwhelmed with the love he felt toward her. He pulled her into his arms and gently kissed her lips. Temperance responded with such intensity that he became lightheaded from the contact. She grabbed onto his lapels and pulled him closer. As he separated himself from her embrace, he realized that she was his destiny, and the love between them will last forever.

"It gives me great pleasure to present to you, for the first time as husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Booth."


	42. Reception

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

Reception

Since the wedding party had to stay at the church, everyone arrived at the reception before them. When Booth and Bones arrived at the reception, there was thunderous applause. Gordon Gordon was there to greet them and announce their arrival, and then everyone sat down to dinner. After dinner, the band began to play. The band asked the newly married couple to take the dance floor for their first dance and husband and wife. "Kiss from a Rose" was their song and as it began to play; Booth took Bones into his arms and held her tight.

"Bones, do you remember the last time we danced to this song?"

"Yes, it was at my high school reunion, and you were apprehensive about holding me tight. This is so much better."

"Yes, it is, because now you're my wife and I can hold you forever. This day has been my dream since I woke up from my coma. I knew then that I wanted to marry you, and I'm happy that it finally came true." He brought his hands up to cup her face as her looked into her eyes.

"I love you, Mrs. Booth."

"I love you too." She thought about correcting him about being called Mrs. Booth, but didn't say anything because she didn't want to spoil the moment. He moved toward her and kissed her, she opened her mouth and their tongues met, giving him that overwhelming feeling that came from only her. He began kissing her neck as she pulled him closer to her. He stopped as Hodgins tapped him on the shoulder.

"My turn, you don't get to have her all to yourself today." Hodgins took her in his arms to dance. Booth went to dance with Angela.

"Well. How does it feel to be married?"

"I am very happy. I didn't realize how much I wanted to marry him until I saw him standing at the front of the church, then I was so overwhelmed I wanted to run to him." Hodgins laughed.

"Wow, you sure have changed since I met you seven years ago." Jared tapped him on the shoulder.

"It's my turn, to dance with my sister-in-law." He took her in his arms.

"Hey. Tempe, do I get to call you sis now?"

"Don't you dare." She gave him a look that made him stop dancing.

"Wow, if looks could kill."

"I don't know what that means."

Just then, the song stopped, and the band announced the father daughter dance.

"We would like Mr. Keenan to take the floor with Temperance for the father daughter dance."

"Keep on Trying" began to play. Max walked out onto the dance floor and took Temperance in his arms.

"Honey, you remembered."

"Dad, I never forgot. I love you."

"Aw, Honey I love you too." As the she left the dance floor, Patrick Booth walked up to Bones, and asked her to dance. She looked at Booth to judge his reaction, and he looked at her and gave a brief nod. As Booth walked back to his seat, Marvin walked up to him.

"I want to tell you how much this means to your father. The first time your father addressed the group at AA, he mentioned some of the horrors that he put his family through during the years. The abuse was talked about, so I know he does feel regret for what happened. This was a big step for you, and I wanted to say thank-you. He is trying."

"I understand, just make sure he keeps it under control today, I don't want this day ruined for anything in the world."

"I don't think that will be a problem, he has too much respect for you." He walked away then and went back to the table. Pops tapped his daughter in law on the shoulder, "My turn."

"Pops, I'm glad to see you here, and I see you did bring someone."

"Yes, that's Sophie, the rest of the ladies are very upset with me, but Sophie's my favorite, just don't tell them." Temperance laughed.

Several hours later, they were ready to leave. The bouquet had been thrown and caught by Cam; the garter was also retrieved, thrown and caught by Marcus, a friend of Booth's. The cake had been cut and the final goodbyes had been said.

As they left the reception, Bones leaned over and asked Booth, "Will you tell me where we are going now?"

"Tonight we are staying at the Hilton, because our plane doesn't leave until 10 am. Let's just get there and we can talk about this later."

"I've been patient enough; you are going to tell me tonight, right?"

"Yes Bones, I will tell you tonight."

They got in into the limousine, and went to the hotel. Booth had reserved the bridal suite, and when they got to the door her looked at her with his puppy dog eyes.

"Oh oh, what is it now?"

"You are going to let me carry you over the threshold?"

"What?"

"Bones, it's a tradition."

"Ok, Booth I will allow it."

As he lifted her into his arms, she whispered in his ear." I was looking forward to this, but don't tell anyone." Booth laughed, and then moaned as she pulled his earlobe into her mouth, and they walked into the room.

"Mmm, I know what you want."

"Oh, really, what's that?"

He kicked the door closed, placed her onto the floor and pulled her close, catching her mouth with his. He began kissing her and as their tongues met, he drew her closer to his body. "Can you tell now?"

"I think so, but maybe I need a few more hints." His hands found the zipper in the back of her dress and he began to undress her, slowly kissing her neck, and shoulders. As the dress slipped down to the floor, he moved his kisses to her breasts. "I think this is my favorite part of you." She moaned at the contact.

She began removing his shirt, and unzipped his pants, making him jump at the contact. "I want to fulfill one of my wishes tonight."

"Well, I won the bet, so there's one that has to wait until later."

"I know, but there are two others."

"Yes, and I also get to fulfill one too. Mmmm, you are making it very difficult to think right now." She knew it was because she continued to play.

She pushed him down onto the bed, and started to kiss down his chest. "Did I ever tell you that I love your hairless chest? It feels so firm and smooth under my lips." He flipped her so he was on top. "I get to go first; after all I won the bet." He began to move down her body, and she moaned her reply. Needless she didn't find out the destination until morning.


	43. Honeymoon

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

**Sorry this took so long to post, I've had a bad week. I should be back on my daily schedule by the weekend. **

Honeymoon

Booth woke her up quite early in the morning by running his hands up and down her back. "Hey baby, I want to try out that new position again."

"Oh, so you liked that wish, huh?"

"You bet that's one I would like to keep trying. I can even think of some modifications we can try out."

"Like right now? We do have plenty of time."

"Definitely."

"Ok, Booth, it's time to tell me where we are going. We leave in an hour and I really want to know where."

"I can't believe you don't know yet, Angela didn't tell you?"

"She wouldn't breathe a word, I don't know what you threatened her with, but it worked."

"Well, we are going to Australia, and while there, we are staying in a lodge located in the rainforest, but we are also going diving on the coral reefs, and then to the Waitomo Caves. We are leaving early Friday morning so we will be back on the 24th."

"Wow, that sounds wonderful, I would love the chance to show you the rainforest, and did you know the Waitomo Caves are where the glowworms are?"

"Yes, that's why I picked it. I remember you saying that you went there once before alone, and I heard it was a very romantic destination. Besides, I thought you could give me a personal tour of the rainforest, and Jack cashed in a few favors, and said he has a surprise for us. I don't know what it is yet, but he said it will be waiting for us."

"This will be the first non-working vacation I have ever taken. I won't know what to do with myself."

"I can think of quite a few ideas."

"Oh yeah, like what?" Booth leaned over and kissed her.

"Does that give you any ideas?"

"Um, maybe a few. We can continue from where we left off this morning." She pulled him back and began kissing him.

"See this is what's nice about traveling first class. No audience."

"Mmm, that's true." He pulled her into his lap.

"Another benefit is that there is more room." She felt his growing excitement.

"Booth, how far do you want this to go? We are all alone up here, but we are still in a public place. Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Baby, I can handle anything you can dish out."

"Oh, really?" she began to unbutton his shirt."Have you ever done it on a plane?"

"Not yet, do you want to try?"

"Why not? But you need to be quiet, we don't need an audience."

"Really Bones? I think after last night you should be the last one to talk about keeping the noise down."

"You're the one who started it with the comment about the room being soundproofed. It was the first time I didn't have to worry about the neighbors." She began to unbutton his pants.

"Booth, guess what?"

"Mmmm, what?"

"I'm going camo."

"Really? Well you know what, I am too."

After their encounter, they both fell asleep for the rest of the flight. Booth woke up as the plane began its decent.

"Bones, wake up we're there."

"I have never slept so well on a flight. You must have worn me out."

"That was fun, never thought I would have experienced that."

"Well, see being married to me does have its advantages."

"That is very true. Let's get off this thing and see what's waiting for us."

As they left the plane, they saw someone holding a sign that said 'Mr. and Mrs. Booth'. Bones looked at Booth and said "Oh no, what did Hodgins do."

"Well. Let's find out." He waved to the man holding the sign.

"Hello, I am Lachlan Simms, Jack told me to meet you, and show you to your lodge. If you will come with me, your luggage has already been loaded, so all you need to do is follow me." They followed him out of the terminal to a fully equipped 4x4 Jeep, which was even equipped with a snorkel.

"I will drive you to your destination, and then leave the vehicle with you." Booth was shocked. As they got into the car, he leaned over and whispered. "Bones, this is so cool, I can't wait to drive this thing."

He drove them into the rainforest, and stopped at a lodge, that was set way back into the trees.

"Booth this is where we are staying?"

"Yeah, Bones, isn't it great. The agent said there isn't anyone around for at least a mile in every direction."

"She pulled him into her arms and kissed him. I love it this is perfect. I can't wait to show you the canopy. I'm so glad I brought all the equipment"

As they departed the vehicle, the driver told them, "Jack has set up a hide in the canopy for you to sit in. This is a map to its location. The natives will not bother you, because they are aware of your skills Dr. Brennan, so you can go wherever you want during your stay here. I hope you enjoy yourselves, and I will be back on Wednesday to pick you up for the flight to the Waitomo Caves. Jack has provided his private jet to take you there and bring you back. Enjoy, and I will see you Wednesday." He walked to another vehicle that was parked on the side of the house, and drove away. They walked into the lodge, and Bones pulled him into her arms whispering in his ear, "Want to go see the rainforest?"

"Yes Bones, lead the way."


	44. The Rainforest

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

**Sorry for being so late, grandkids had vacation, and I had all four of them. I enjoyed the time, but I was so exhausted by the end of the day I just went to bed. I also made three dresses with hats and pocketbooks for Easter. Now that everything is done, and the kids go back on Monday, life should return to normal. **

The Rainforest

Booth tapped Bones on the shoulder as he took off running toward the jeep. "I get to drive first. I can't wait to try this thing out. This is awesome, look Bones there is even a snorkel, which means we can drive in the river."

"I know Booth, I've driven these before. We just need to be aware of the river's depth. Just because we can drive in the river doesn't mean we can float down it."

"Don't worry Bones; I'm the best driver around." Brennan rolled her eyes.

Booth handed her the map. "What is this for?"

"You can tell me where to go."

"Booth, I'm an anthropologist, not a cartographer."

"Bones, you're a genius, I'm sure you can figure it out."

He began to drive along the rutted path that led away from the lodge.

"Well I think we stay on this path for about three miles then we will see another path off to the right."

"Ok." Booth was enjoying the drive. "Bones, can we take the top down?"

"Yes, but be aware this is a rainforest, and the mean annual rainfall ranges from about 1200 meters to over 8000 meters. The rainfall is seasonal with over 60% falling in the summer months of December to March. The wetter parts of the region lie at the extremely wet end of the hydrological spectrum."

"Bones amount in English."

"I did speak English, but for you that means about 4 to 26 feet a year."

"Twenty-six feet, wow that's a lot."

"Well, Booth it is called a rainforest, and I just want you to be aware that it could start raining at any moment, so there is the possibility that we will get very wet. I don't mind, because I think it feels refreshing, but I don't know how you feel about getting totally soaked."

"I don't mind, I think it will feel great too."

"Well than let's stop and take off the top."

Booth stopped and removed the top from the Jeep. Without the cover, they were better able to observe the animals and plants around them.

"Bones I didn't realize how dark it is here. I thought it would be sunnier."

"Well, that's because we are under the canopy, when we get to the hide you will be able to see the sun."

Booth found the turn and pulled off the main road. "I didn't think the road could get any worse than the one we were on, but I guess I was wrong. Are you sure the baby will be ok on these roads?"

"The baby will be fine, he is totally protected, and this is nothing, sometimes there isn't any road at all and you have to drive between the trees."

As they drove, they could hear the sounds of various animals. Booth slowed down so they could see the wildlife around them. Birds of every color flew in the air surrounding the Jeep, and they could hear them calling to one another. They also heard thunder in the distance.

"Bones, could you identify the birds by their calls?"

"Booth I'm not an ornithologist, but I do know a few varieties. I have never been to the Daintree rainforest, and I know the animals differ from one rainforest to another, but some species of birds live in many different places. When we get to our destination, we can see how many different species we can track. I brought a book that describes the animal species in the Daintree rainforest."

Just as Booth turned into the path that would lead to the hide, the rain started to fall. Booth looked up into the torrential downpour that was falling from the sky. The rain didn't start slowly and gradually build up; it just poured. Puddles quickly formed on the ground around them, and as they watched the rainfall, they noticed that the drops were the size of nickels. They hit the ground and bounced up at least ten inches. Their clothes became saturated within minutes, and Booth began to laugh.

"Bones this is great, I never thought I would see rain fall this quickly. I can't believe how wet we are and it's only been a few minutes."

"Bones was also laughing. "I know that's how it is here, you will also notice that there is nowhere to hide, when it rains here it rains everywhere, the rain falls so quickly and hard, that there is no escaping it." She located the ropes that held the slings that would carry them into the canopy. "Come on Booth lets go up." she handed him a rope with a loop on the end.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Place your foot into it and hold on to the rope, it should be a pulley system that will bring us to the top. You just need to give a slight tug on the opposing rope and you should go right up. Do you want me to go first?"

"Can we go together?"

"Sure, how about on the count of three." They stepped into the loop and placed their hands on the other rope.

OK, one, two, three." They both began to rise slowly into the air. Booth began to laugh again.

"This is incredible; I can't believe this. Parker would love it."

"Well, when we get back we can take him to the Amazon rainforest in Brazil. I know that one well, as well as some of the native tribes. We can probably even stay with them. It would be very educational for him. Besides, they have monkeys there, and I know how much you like monkeys. The Howler monkeys can be quite amusing, although they are rather loud."

They were passing through the first layer of the understory, as Booth realized that it had stopped raining.

"Hey, the rain stopped."

"Yes, it does start and stop very quickly here. If you noticed, the rain created many puddles as it fell, as the water evaporates and the air warms it become less dense and rises. As air rises, it cools and water condenses and forms rain. Once the air becomes less saturated the rain will stop, but the heat will make the water evaporate again, so it will rain again very soon. It is the endless cycle of the rainforest."

As they broke through the canopy, Booth drew in a breath of awe. He was speechless. He had never seen such a beautiful sight. The depth of the green amazed him, and the size of the trees surprised him. He could hear the animals calling to each other, and thought it sounded like a choir singing. Although the sounds came from different animals, the blended together beautifully.

They climbed into the hide, and settled down. Bones took out the book and binoculars, and sat next to him. "Thank-you for choosing this as our destination, I think this is one of my favorite places on earth. The beauty here constantly overwhelms me, and I can't believe people are cutting it down. If you look into the distance, you can see the progression of civilization."

"I know; the rainforests are disappearing at an alarming rate. Parker had to do a project on them for his science class last year. We watched movies and read all types of books."

She felt the baby move, "Booth I think he likes it here too, he seems to be moving around a lot. Did you know he is the size of your palm now, I can't believe how big he is getting."

Booth leaned down and kissed her belly. "Hi, baby Booth, how do you like the scenery?"

"Booth he can't see, and he still can't hear."

"I don't care, I still think he knows me, and… hey, should we start to talk about names?"

"I guess we could, but I know something I want to do instead." She began to kiss his neck.

"Is this thing steady enough for that?"

"There's only one way to find out." She began to remove his shirt. He never could resist her, and his body was responding to her touch. "Ok, names later, I can definitely get into this." He began kissing her back. After making love, they fell asleep for a while. Booth awoke first and just sat and stared at her. He couldn't believe that he was finally married to his Bones. A year ago, he never would have believed this was possible. He made so many stupid decisions in his life, but this was definitely the right one. He thought back to all they went through to get to this place in their lives. It had been a stressful year, but look how far they came. Brennan started to awaken. "Morning sleepyhead."

"It's not morning, Booth. Were you watching me sleep again?"

"Yes, I love watching you. It still amazes me that we are married and expecting a child. I was thinking about how far we have come this year."

"I know, we have come a long way, but I think we also grew closer through all our problems. I believe we were meant to go through this. I think I needed this time to help me to understand what love is. I never understood before I met you. I always saw other people, and wished I had that type of relationship, but never knew how to accomplish it. Thank-you for helping me to understand, and waiting for me, I know I took forever."

"Bones, I told you before I would have waited forever, because I knew I could never be this happy with anyone else. You are my soul mate, and I'm extremely happy I found you"

They spent the rest of the afternoon watch the wildlife around them, looking for various animals, and watching, and identifying the various types of birds. Booth even learned to recognize a few calls. As the sun began to set, Bones reminded him that they had to get back before dark, because the rainforest would be impossible to navigate in the dark. They regretfully left their perch, and made their way back to the lodge.

"Booth, tonight is my turn, I brought all the paraphernalia needed to show you what it feels like to totally lose control. Tonight I am going to have you screaming for mercy." She gave him an evil laugh.

"Bones, we'll see, I am very good at keeping my control. I don't think you will be able to break me."

"Is that a challenge? I am so good at winning challenges I never give up. Just wait and see." After dinner, she led him into the bedroom. He had a very self-satisfying smirk on his face as the door closed.


	45. Tranquility

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

Tranquility

As Bones awoke on Tuesday morning, she thought back to the night before. She had won the challenge. Even though she had to use every trick in the book, Booth succumbed to her touch. He totally lost control. After she released him though, he took complete control and he soon had her begging for release. She lay in bed and watched him sleep. How could he do that? Every time she looked at him, she wanted to touch him. She felt an uncontrollable desire to run her hands over his gorgeous body and touch every part of him. As she thought about all the things that she wanted to do to him, his eyes opened.

"HI, Bones. Were you watching me sleep?"

"Yes, but I don't understand how you could watch me, I can barely resist not touching you."

"I guess I just have more patience. What do you want to do today? Since we don't need to go to the coral reef until tomorrow, we could do anything we want today. "

"We can stay in bed, but I think the baby is getting hungry." Booth jumped out of bed.

"Stay there." A short while later he came back with a tray laden with various types of fruits as well as eggs, pancakes, and bacon.

"I told the caretakers to fill the kitchen with local produce, and other types of food. So here you go, let's eat."

"Booth this is great, thank-you."

"You're welcome, so did I make a good choice for our honeymoon?"

"Yes, this is perfect. I don't think I have ever gone anywhere that I didn't have to work. It's nice to just enjoy the scenery."

"Want to go explore more of the rainforest after breakfast?" She could tell he wanted to try out the Jeep some more.

"Sure, but maybe we could wait just a little bit longer."After placing the tray on the floor, she began to run her hands down his chest.

"Mmm anything you want." He flipped her over and began kissing her.

A couple of hours later they were driving along the riverbank looking for a low spot in the water.

"Booth just remember to be careful, the depth of the water really does make the difference."

"I know, I'll be careful." He spotted a shallow section of the river ahead. "How about there?"

"Yes, that looks like a good place."

He stopped in front of the riverbank and got out of the Jeep. He moved the snorkel into position. "Bones, hold on this is going to be great." He began to laugh. "Hee Haw here we go."

He entered the water to cross to the other side. On the way across the river, he hit a place where the water was a little deeper. He began to lose traction.

"Booth, turn the wheel back and forth to help grip the bottom." The wheels quickly caught the bottom again. As the Jeep started to move again, they noticed that water was beginning to flow into the vehicle. Booth continued to laugh. "This is great, look the water's almost up to our knees." As the vehicle started to go up the opposite bank, the water began to recede.

"Bones! What is that?" as she looked into the water, she saw a frilled lizard swimming near the Jeep.

"I believe that is an Eastern Water Dragon, they can grow to nearly a meter in length and are excellent swimmers, being able to hold their breath for nearly forty minutes."

"It sounds like it is hissing at us."Booth slowed the vehicle so they could watch it. "Look it has reached the shore, and it is running on two legs." He began to follow it. "Hey it ran up the tree."

"Yes, they are usually very shy creatures."

They pulled onto shore and got out of the Jeep to let the water drain out. "Well Booth, did you enjoy your adventure?"

"Yes, that was so much fun. I want to do it again."

"We will on the way back, but for now let's explore this side of the river." He began driving along the river's edge.

"I didn't think to ask, but are there and type of dangerous animals in the water?"

"I know there are estuarine crocodiles, but I don't think there is anything else."

"Estuarine crocodiles, are they dangerous?"

"Yes, very, they have been known to grab young children and drag them into the river. Often killing and eating them."

"What? You could have told me before I went driving in the river."

"Booth I don't think they will come into the Jeep and drag one of us away. Besides I have a gun with me."

"You brought a gun?"

"Yes, I always carry a gun when I'm in the jungle. You never know when an animal may attach you. Booth you should know how important it is to be safe, and by they way, I'm getting hungry, do you want to stop for lunch?"

"Wait a minute, don't you think it is strange that you mention lunch and animal attacks in the same sentence?"

"Well, maybe, but the baby wants to eat, so can we stop here, besides the view is beautiful."

Booth pulled the Jeep over and parked just inside the forest. "Wow this is gorgeous."

He looked into the forest and saw shafts of sun streaking through the large intertwining leaves. As the sun hit the wet earth, he could see the steam rise off the forest floor. It looked like a sauna inside the forest. The smell of the air was dense and thick from the humidity, and he knew it would soon start to rain again. He was beginning to notice the signs that led up to the sudden downpours, and he knew they would soon be wet again. In the distance he heard the tell tale signs on thunder.

"Bones, I think it is going to rain soon."

"Will it bother you to get wet?"

"No, I enjoyed it yesterday, but if you want a dry lunch, we may have to get in the Jeep."

"I was going to build a fire and cook something, but we can move under the canopy, I know how to prevent the rain from putting out my fire, so I can still make lunch."

"Did you bring bug spray? Look at those swarms of bugs in there, we will get eaten alive."

As she looked into the forest, she saw the clouds of stinging, biting insects that rose up from the forest floor.

"Once I start the fire, the bugs should avoid us, but in the meantime I brought long sleeve shirts and pants, and bug spray. It's up to you what you want to use. I'm concerned about the baby, so I'm wearing the clothes, but I did spray them before we left."

Booth went back to the car to get the clothes and food. He realized that she thought of everything. She even packed the climbing gear.

"Bones are we climbing again today?"

"That's up to you, I enjoy sitting above the forest, but if you want we can stay on the ground today."

"Maybe later, I did enjoy the view yesterday." She led him into an open area just inside the forest, and began to prepare to start a fire. As she worked, he walked around looking at the wildlife. He recognized some of the animals that she had pointed out yesterday, as well as distinguishing some of the birdcalls. Within minutes, the rain started to fall, but Temperance had already created a canopy to prevent the fire from going out. Booth joined her a few minutes later. By the time the rain stopped, she had a delicious lunch all prepared. They ate under the canopy, and relaxed on a blanket that she had laid out on the forest floor.

"Bones that was great, you really are at home out here aren't you?"

"Yes, I spent a great deal of time among the Waorani tribes in the Amazon rainforest. They live deep in the rainforest, and survive on native plants and animals. They have wonderful medicinal plants that they use to cure many diseases. Some diseases that our species suffer from are not even seen there."

She lay down on the blanket and began to relax. Within moments, Booth joined her. She was becoming very sleepy, and he saw her eyes start to close. He watched her as she fell asleep. He stayed awake worrying about what animals may wander into their camp. She slept for about an hour, and slowly opened her eyes to see him sitting with his back to a tree holding her gun. She let out a chuckle.

"Booth, what are you protecting me from out here?"

"I don't know; you never know what will show up in the jungle."

She just laughed. "I feel safer here that in my apartment at home."

He moved over to lie next to her. Running his finger over her cheek, he leaned down and kissed her.

"Have I told you recently how much I love you?" She pulled his head back toward herself, and drew his lips toward hers.

"Yes, but I love to hear you say it." she kissed him deeply. As he pulled away from her, she began to remove his shirt. "Do you really want to do this here?"

She kissed him again. "Definitely."

They made love under the canopy of the rainforest, and as she cried out in pleasure, they heard the call from the various birds as they left their roost and took to the skies.


	46. Waitomo Caves

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

Waitomo Caves

After lunch, Booth drove into the rainforest, and they spent the rest of the day quietly observing, their environment. Bones constructed another hide, so they could climb above the canopy again. They spent the rest of the day relaxing in the forest, and enjoying their surroundings. That evening they went to Cairns to have dinner and do a little shopping. Booth bought Christmas presents for Parker and the squints at the lab, and Bones bought gifts for her Dad and Russ. By the time they got back to the lodge, they were both tired, and ready for bed.

They were up early the next morning for their trip to the Waitomo Caves. Lachlan Simms arrived as they were finishing breakfast to take them on their journey. He drove them to the airport where a small jet awaited their arrival. He helped them into the plane, and jumped into the driver's seat.

"Lachlan, you're a pilot too?" Booth asked.

"Yes, I am very diversified, and there are many thing that I do for Mr. Hodgins. Are you enjoying your stay?"

"Yes, we love it here. The lodge is very quiet, and in a remote location."

Booth and Bones settled in their seats to await takeoff, and the four-hour flight that awaited them.

When they arrived at the Caves, lunch was waiting for them. Hodgins had set up a private lunch followed by a black water-rafting trip through the caves. Because of Bones' pregnancy, they had to take the less stressful route, but it was still a breathtaking excursion.

During most of the rafting, the water was quiet and calm, except for one spot where they had to jump off a waterfall and Bones was a little worried, but as they approached the spot, she saw that it was quite small and it really didn't seem that bad. The view was spectacular, and she was very glad they came.

There were several times during the voyage that they were able to walk through the caves. These were the times that he liked the most. As he held her close to him, he could smell the unique sent that was Bones. He loved her so much, and looked forward to their future together, a future that included children, family and their many friends from home.

Booth stopped walking and let the other tourists pass them. Bones looked up at him with questioning eyes, "Booth, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you how much I love you."

"I love you, too, but if we are going to stay on the path we need to stay with the group."

"Bones, do you think you could navigate these caves yourself?"

"The path is quite clearly marked, what are you thinking?"

"I just wanted to have some time alone with you, this place is so romantic, I just want to slow down, and take our time."

"But Booth, the rules state that we must stay with the group."

"I know, but everyone knows you, and I'm tired of them watching our every move. I wish that guy didn't recognize you, it ruins the moment."

"Booth those are my fans, they are the reason that I sell so many books."

"I understand that, but he keeps watching you and it's creepy. He reminds me of Oliver Laurier, remember him?"

"Booth, he was really innocent, he was just fascinated by me."

"Bones, he was creepy, he acted out your books, I mean, when I went to his apartment, I saw dolls wrapped in red tape and hanging from the ceiling. That's weird."

"Well, he was a little odd, but if it wasn't for him we may never have solved that case." As they talked, Bones was gradually walking to keep up with the group. They reached a large, open cavern in which the ceiling seemed to shine with stars.

"Bones, it looks like we are outside looking at the stars. Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yes, Booth it is, this was one of my favorite places on the tour that I took when I was here." He pulled her over to a small nook that was carved out of the rock, and drew her into his arms.

"Ok group, be careful and stay together, we are almost at the end." Their guide called out.

Booth began kissing her neck. "Bones, look the perfect place for us to hide. Even that creepy guy can't find us."

"Booth we should stay… with the group." She was having some difficulty thinking. Her breathing rate increased as he moved lower and lower.

"Booth, I know what you are trying to do, and it won't work. We need to go."

"Bones, you said this was a romantic place, so let's play a bit." His hands moved under her shirt, as she moved her hands to his favorite spot. "I love when you do that."

She began to moan. "Mmm, that does feel good, well maybe for a few minutes."

She began rubbing against his body. "Booth, you are getting more adventurous, how far are you willing to go with this?"

"I'm willing to go as far as you want."

"I'm not the one with a strict sense of propriety."

"Lately, I've been willing to concede to your way of thinking." He moved his mouth to replace his hands. She willingly gave up on resisting, and gave herself to him.

Quite a while later, they realized, that the cave had grown very quiet.

"Booth, where is the rest of the group?"

"I think they left without us."

"Do you mean we are alone and without any guide?"

"Yes, I think so; want to play a little more? I can think of many other things I want to do to you."

"Booth, do you realize that we are lost in a cave, without a guide? What were you thinking?"

"When I'm around you I can't think, besides you always smell so good."

"Booth, we need to find the way out."

"Yes, I know, let's go." He took her hand and led them out of the nook. They looked around, and found they dark had disoriented them.

"Booth, do you know which way we should go?"

"I thought you knew, you've been here before don't you remember?"

"No, I was here on a research trip. A whole group of scientists was researching the effects the cave dwelling had on the glowworms. I didn't wander around by myself."

"Well, you always tell me about how smart you are, so how about you find us a way out?"

"Booth, I don't know what you think I am, but I told you before I'm not a cartographer. I can't just tell you where to go. Although right now I would like to."

"Oh, I see you are learning to be sarcastic, now. But, seriously Bones, how do we get out of here?"

"I told you I don't know. Maybe we should wait until another group shows up. Then we can follow them out."

"I don't want to wait around here. Look there is only two ways to go, pick one and we will see what happens."

"I am not going to be the one who gets us lost, you pick a way to go, since you were the one who got us into this mess."

"Me, don't blame me for this, you enjoyed our sexual endeavor as much as I did."

"But, you were the one who started it. You know I can never resist you."

"Bones, don't blame me because you smell so good. I can't help myself around you. Besides when you touch me there, I lose all control. You're the one with the remarkable hands."

"Arguing about whose fault this is isn't going to help us get out of here, what do you want to do? Do you remember what direction we came from?"

"No, I thought you would know. Do you have your phone? Maybe we can use your GPS?"

"I guess we can try, but without a map, I don't know which way to go. Do you remember if the guide said we were going North, South, East or West?"

"I don't listen to that, that's your job. You always remember that sciency stuff."

"Well, with a guide, I was hoping that I didn't need to think about that stuff." She was becoming agitated again.

"Look, I know what to do. I saw a movie once that said when in doubt follow your nose. What way smells like the way out?"

"Smells like the way out? First your gut, now your nose, next thing you will tell me your hands can talk to you."

"Well, I did take a course in sign language at the academy, so I guess you can say my hands can talk." He laughed at his own joke.

"Booth that was not funny and you still need to pick a direction."

"Ok, I know what to do, if we walk this way and don't recognize anything; we will turn around and go the other way."

"Ok, led on, I will follow you."

They started to walk down the narrow path to the right. "Booth this doesn't look familiar."

"Well maybe that means we are going in the right direction." They continued to walk, but soon found that the path ended in a very narrow passageway that they had to crawl through.

"Booth, I can't fit in there. I don't want to hurt the baby. Maybe we should turn around."

"Ok, but you choose the next path." They walked back to the large open cavern.

"Bones, maybe if we are very quiet we will hear the rest of the group. Then we can follow the sound. It is so quiet here; I think we will be able to hear the slightest sound."

"Booth sounds in a cave travel differently than sounds outside, we don't know if we can trust the sounds we hear. Wait, I think I found another path, it was behind this stalagmite."

"Oh no, that means there are more than two paths."

"Well, let's try it."

"Ok, let's go." They started walking down the other path. From in front of them, they heard a sound. Bones stopped suddenly and grabbed Booth's hand.

She whispered "Booth did you hear that?"

"Yes, maybe it's someone from the group."

Just then, someone walked out from around the corner. "Hello, did you get lost?"

"No we were just taking our time."

Bones leaned over and whispered to him, "Booth why are you lying?"

"Look Bones, it's stalker boy, I don't want to tell him we got lost."

"You call him stalker boy now?"

The young man in question walked closer to Bones. "Well, when I noticed that you weren't with the group, I decided to come back and look for you. I've been on this trip three times already, so I know the path pretty well. I live nearby, so I come here quite often." He leaned very close to Brennan. "I can help you get out of here. If you want, I can even show you some other paths. I have discovered quite a few while I've been here."

Booth stepped between them, forcing him to take a step back. "I can show my wife the way out, we don't need you." He walked forward making the young man retreat.

"Dr. Brennan, I didn't know you were married. It never said it in any of your books." He had a devastated look on his face.

"I just got married on Saturday, so my latest book wouldn't have stated that."

"Is this your partner Agent Ryan, from your books?"

"No, I am her husband Special Agent Seeley Booth, and you are becoming a pain in the ass with all your questions."

"Booth, calm down, he was just talking to me." she gave him an exasperating look.

"Hello, it is nice to meet you, and we will walk with you to the exit if you don't mind." She held out her hand for him to shake. "If you give me your address, I will send you a signed copy of my newest book when we get home." She continued the small talk as they walked. He told her his name was Cody Sampson and he lived about a mile from the caves.

Booth took her hand as he walked silently beside her. He noticed the exit ahead, and realized how close they were. As they left the darkness of the caves behind them the Cody, went to the gift shop, got a piece of paper, and wrote down his address.

"Thank-you Cody for all your help, I will send out that book as soon as my publisher releases them to me."

"Thank-you Dr, Brennan, and it was nice meeting you Mr. Booth." They shook hands and he walked away.

"Booth it is time to go, we don't want to miss the plane." Brennan walked away from him and began to look for the pilot. Booth watched her leave knowing that she was angry with him, but he had no clue as to why.


	47. Fight

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

Fight

Bones was very quiet on the drive back to the plane. Booth wondered if he should question her in front of Lachlan, or wait until they were in the air. He decided to wait; she laid her head against the windows and fell asleep. When they arrived at the plane, he gently woke her and they climbed into the plane. As soon as the plane was in the air, he gently called her name.

"Bones, please talk to me. I don't know what's wrong with you."

"Booth I'm very tired right now, and I would like to rest for a little while, can't we talk later?"

"Sure Bones, Lachlan said the couch pulls out to a bed if you want to lie down."

"Does it really? That would be great, I really need to rest." He was concerned for her and the baby; it had been a long week.

He pulled out the bed so she could lie down and he lay next to her and pulled her into his arms. Soon they were both sound asleep. Booth awoke about an hour later, but Bones stayed asleep until they were almost ready to land. He wondered how much was sleep and how much was avoidance. They had both avoided so many things over the years, that he worried about her ability to discuss the situation.

After Lachlan landed the plane, he asked them if they wanted to stay in town or go back to the lodge.

"I'm not sure, Bones what do you want to do? Would you like to go out to dinner?"

"No Booth, can we just go home? I would like a quiet evening at home."

"Well then. Lachlan, can you please take us back to the lodge?"

"The lodge it is." The drive back was eerily silent.

They arrived at the lodge just as the rain started to fall. Bones immediately went into the kitchen and began to start dinner. Booth joined her, a short while later.

"Bones, please talk to me. I want to know what is bothering you."

"I never said I was bothered by something."

"Bones, I have known you for almost seven years, I know when something's wrong. Tell me."

"Booth, just leave me alone, I want to cook dinner."

He went to her and tried to hold her, but she pushed him away.

"Bones look at me." He stepped in front of her and placed his fingers on her chin turning her face to look at him. He noticed tears in her eyes.

"I think my hormones are making me overly emotional."

"Bones, I know your upset with me, and I think it has to do with the incident in the cave, but if you don't talk to me, we won't be able to straighten this out." He kissed her on the top of her head. "Bones, tell me." She turned back to the stove. He let the silence hang between them for what seemed like an eternity.

"I'm upset at the way you treat people when we are together. Booth I married you; believe me I'm not planning to run away with the first fan who talks to me. Marriage was a huge step for me, if I wasn't sure of my commitment to you, I never would have gotten married."

"What are you talking about? I never thought you were going to run away. You aren't making any sense."

"I'm talking about the way you spoke to Cody. Booth you were very rude. He was only trying to help."

"I didn't say anything to him. I just didn't like the way he looked at you."

"Booth, I'm not your possession that you can just decide who I do and don't talk to."

"I never thought on you as my possession, I just worry about you."

"I'm not a child, I have taken care of myself for over fifteen years, even when I was a teen in the foster homes, and I never needed anyone to watch over me. We are lucky that Cody came along when he did, if he didn't we may have still been walking around in that cave."

Booth rubbed the back of his neck and began to pace. "Bones, I think we would have found a way out by now, and he was creepy. I was concerned for your safety. I don't want anyone thinking that he can follow you around and watch every movement you make just because you're a writer. There has to be a line drawn somewhere."

Booth was becoming angry now, and he realized he was raising his voice. He stopped talking for a minute and took a deep breath. Then he stopped pacing, turned to look in her eyes and continued in a lower tone. "Bones, did you see how many times he changed position so he was behind you. Are you aware of how often he 'accidently' brushed into you, he watched you constantly, and I think he knew we were in there alone, and he was waiting in that passage to track us again." She stopped cooking, and he saw a shocked look on her face.

"What are you talking about? I didn't notice that. He said he just wanted to talk to me, and he didn't even know we were together."

"But, I did. Bones my investigative skills are so much better than yours are. I saw him and I was concerned, and by the way, you are beginning to look very pregnant, and he had to know we were married. We both have rings, and I never left your side the whole time we were there. Who do you think he thought I was?"

She was beginning to see his point of view. She turned away from him and started to cook again.

"I'm making Mac and cheese tonight." She said as she turned her head toward him and smiled.

"Wow, I have got to talk to Angela; she is really teaching you so many new skills. I tried for six years and I don't think you learned this much on how to manipulate people." He just stood back and stared at her.

"I'm sorry Booth, I really didn't realize."

He walked up behind her and rubbed her back. "Bones, I trust you completely, and I would never think you are going to leave me. I know that you have taken this commitment very seriously. Just please, trust me the next time, or if you can't, ask me what is going on, I will always tell you." She turned in his arms, and held him tight. He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

"Would you call that our first fight as a married couple?" she asked.

"Yes, I guess it would be."

"Then can we make up now?" he looked at the food on the stove, then back at her with longing in his eyes.

"Before we eat?"

"Ok, I guess we can have dinner first." She pulled him toward her and kissed him deeply. He returned the kiss with as much passion, and his hands pulled her body closer. "Maybe dinner can wait."

"Hold on, let me put it in the oven then we can finish this while it cooks." She turned to put their dinner in the oven. When she bent over, he rubbed his body against her. "Wow, I guess you do want to continue this now." She stood, took his hand and led him into the bedroom.


	48. The Great Barrier Reef

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

**Someone pointed out that women shouldn't dive when pregnant. This is true, but I liked the chapter, so I didn't change it. Call it the privilege of fan fiction.**

The Great Barrier Reef

The next morning they were up early and drove to the shore to meet the guide, and explore the Great Barrier Reef. The ride to the reef took a little more than an hour, and the boat was well equipped. They arrived on Whitsunday Island, where they transferred to a glass-bottomed boat to begin their excursion. After they finished scuba diving on the reef, they were going to the island to spend the rest of the day.

The glass-bottomed boat was incredible. They watched the amazing creatures that swam in the reef while it traveled slowly toward their destination. The boat anchored near a densely populated section of the reef and the captain asked them if they were ready to dive.

Booth stood up and began to get on his diving gear. Bones asked how he knew what to do, and he surprised her with his knowledge of scuba diving.

"Booth, when did you learn to scuba dive, I thought you didn't know how?"

"I took lessons over the past month, so I would be able to do this with you. My instructor said I was a natural, and I advanced very quickly through the course."

"Booth you never fail to surprise me. Thank you for this." She leaned over to give him a kiss. They finished putting on their gear and the guide asked them if they were ready to go. Booth answered by quickly falling over the edge of the boat. Bones was shocked with the ease he was able to maneuver in the gear, and quickly followed him.

The guide joined them under the water and he took the lead as he guided them over the various aspects of the reef. The suits had communication devices so they were able to talk to each other as they dove. They were amazed at the sights that beheld them beneath the sea. They warm waters and the sanctions that the government placed over the area had preserved the beautiful wildlife that lived in the reef.

Bones was amazed at the variety of color that the encompassed reef. Deep reds, yellows, and even violet were in abundant supply. As they swam through the reef, she realized how adept Booth was at diving. She thought he really must have worked hard to learn so much in just over a month. Their guide brought out a small bag filled with pieces of fish, and they were able to feed the sea life.

The water was exceptionally clear, so they even encountered turtles, dolphins and a giant manta ray. Booth told her to follow him as he swam away toward a large object in the distance. When she arrived at the destination, she realized that it was a sunken ship. Booth hesitated for just a second before entering the ship, and she wondered if he remembered the time, he was trapped on a navy vessel after being kidnapped by the gravedigger.

The coral had completely taken over the ship, as the guide told them that many ships are left in place so as not to disturb the habitat of the ocean animals. A short while later, he told them they only had about 20 minutes of air left, so they should begin to go back to the boat. He told them, if they wanted, they could get another tank and continue to dive, but both of them thought, that two hours was enough. They made it back to the boat and headed for shore. On the return journey, they saw a pod of humpback whales breaching about 100 yards from the boat. The captain stopped so they could watch them until they swam out of sight.

After leaving their guide behind Booth told her of another surprise, he had arranged for her. He had reserved a private secluded beach for them for the remainder of the day. They would have dinner on the beach and they weren't scheduled to leave until late that evening.

The beach was beautiful. They had a waiter who kept them supplied with drinks, and Booth had packed her a suit and towels so they could swim. She immediately changed and ran toward the shore. Booth chased her and quickly followed her into the water.

"Booth I thought swimming while pregnant would be a problem, but it feels great. The water takes off the pressure from my back and pelvis."

"Bones, have you been having a lot of pressure on your pelvis, because we need to remember that the doctor told you to be careful."

"I haven't noticed any significant changes other that a slight bit of discomfort after I remove the pregnancy band, although I think the doctor is going to reduce my hours at work when I see him again. I can feel more pressure on my pelvis as the baby grows, but it only bothers me after I have been active all day. The one time it bothered me while we were here was after the Waitomo Caves, but I wouldn't have traded that experience for anything. One thing that feels great is the water. I wish we had an indoor pool at the house, because I think it would be beneficial for me to swim daily."

"We can install an indoor-outdoor pool. I can call today and see if they can renovate the one that is there so you can use it. It may be possible to have it done before we move in. besides I think Parker would love the idea of being able to swim year round."

"That may be a good idea, because we are planning to have more children, and my problems are never going to be completely gone. This way I can use it for my future pregnancies."

"I'll call as soon as we get back to shore."

"Thank-you, Booth." She leaned in to kiss him, and he quickly pulled her into his arms. She felt his arousal through the suit. He kissed down her neck and whispered in her ear. "There is something that I have always wanted to try."

"Me, too."

"You mean you have never made love in the water?"

"Booth, before I met you I had never made love. I had sex in the water before, but I think the experience with you will be so much more enjoyable."

"I know I can remedy that problem." He pulled her closer and untied her suit. He began to laugh.

"Booth what is it?"

"Look", he said, as he touched her breasts. "They float."

"Well, whether something floats or not depends on the density of the object and the type of water. An object that is less dense than water will float, therefore since salt water is denser than fresh water, and since breasts are composed of 90% body fat, they float."

"I don't care why they float, but I do like the idea that now I have better access." He bent down and kissed her again drawing her closer to his body, and moving his hands to take off the rest of her suit. She responded by removing his trunks.

"Booth what if we lose our suits?"

"I brought an extra." He just pulled her legs toward himself, and continued on his journey.

Afterward, they relaxed on the beach, watching and listening to the beautiful blue water. As he watched the tide receding, he thought that the water was almost the same blue as her eyes; he pulled her close to him, kissing her eyelids, nose, and finally her lips.

"Bones, I wish we could stay here forever. I don't ever want to let you go. I love you more than anything in the world."

"I am also in love with you. It is strange how I never thought I would say that to another human being. I started college at seventeen, and as I studied science, I realized that the idea of love was all just a chemical reaction in the brain."

"Until I met you, I never felt any different than that, but that first time I kissed you I realized that all the scientific theories were wrong. I knew there was more in that one kiss, than all my scientific journals could ever explain. That is why I never went home with you. I knew that this was something different than I had ever experienced before."

"At first, I blamed it on the Tequila, thinking that the alcohol reacted to something in my system to cause the feeling that I had, but after I continued to work with you, I realized how wrong I was. Every time you touched me, during that case, I felt that feeling again, that was why I went away. I had to distance myself from you, so I could compartmentalize you. When I came back from Guatemala, I had all my feelings locked away, and it took six years, and my memory loss to let them out again. Once they were released, I realized that I never want to lock those feeling away again. I knew that I needed to be with you forever."

As Booth listened to her confession, he realized that he also felt something that night, and he knew they were destined to be together forever. They stayed on the beach, listened to the waves, and watched the sunset. Just holding each other and talking about their future. A future that would include each other, many children, and more happiness than either of them ever thought possible.


	49. The Understanding in the Ride

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

The Understanding in the Ride

They arrived back at the lodge late that night. With the realization that they had to leave early the next morning, they both went to bed.

Lachlan met them early and drove them to the airport. After helping them into the concourse, he said goodbye. They told him what a great host he was and thanked him for all his help. Their flight was called a short time later, and they went to check in.

By the time they took off, they were ready for a nap. They knew the next two days were going to be very busy and they both wanted to get some sleep.

"Bones, will we land in time to do some shopping before Christmas?"

"We should arrive at four a.m. on the 24th, so I believe that you will be able to do some shopping. Who do you have left to shop for?"

"Well, I got very little done before we left and I only bought a few gifts in Cairns, so I think I have a lot to do."

"I did most of the shopping before we left, and unless there are some specific gifts you need to get we should be done."

"You went shopping before the wedding? How did you have time?"

"My organizational skills are extremely proficient. I knew we would be short on time when we returned, so I planned ahead. You were the only one I had difficulty in procuring a gift. I hope you like it. "

"Bones I have all I need in you, I don't need any gifts. You gave me yourself, and that's enough."

"Booth I didn't give myself to you."

"Yes you did, when we got married, and besides your giving me a child, nothing could be better than that." He placed his hand on her abdomen. "I can't wait until I can feel him move."

"It should only be a few more weeks. I'm seventeen weeks now so within the next three weeks you should be able to feel him. We have gotten so used to calling him a him, that I wonder what we will do if it's a girl?"

"I don't care if it's a boy or girl; a healthy baby is all that matters."

"Too bad it's so crowded up here this time I liked the way you put me to sleep last time."

"Oh, so my love making skills put you to sleep huh?"

She looked at him for a minute before she understood the sarcasm.

"Oh, I get it, no Booth you wore me out so that I was able to sleep all the way here. Your skills are incredible; I have never met anyone who could make me feel the way you do."

"Like I told you Bones, it's the difference between making love and having sex."

"Well, I will never go back to having sex again."

"I hope not, because with me it will always be making love. Remember I don't do crappy sex." He leaned over and kissed her.

"So, what did you get me for Christmas?"

"Booth, you know I can't tell you."

They both continued the small talk and after a short while, they slept. Booth awoke first and just watched her sleep. An older woman who was sitting near them began to talk to him.

"Hello, I was wondering, how long have you been married?"

"A week today."

"I thought so, because I can tell by the way you watch her; you love her very much don't you?"

"Yes, I do; it took us six years to realize it, and now I never want to let her go."

"Six years, if you don't mind me asking, what happened?"

"No, it's fine, we worked together, and we both denied our feelings for six years. She became injured, and that was when I realized how much I loved her. In the end, it was inevitable; we belonged together. I am so happy we found each other, but sometimes I regret those lost years."

"Did you ever think that the time wasn't right six years ago, maybe you both had to grow and change before your relationship was strong enough to form this powerful a bond. I can see it in the way you both relate to each other. Many times, our experiences help us to become whom we need to be in order to love another person properly. You just had to wait for the right moment to be together."

"I can understand your point of view, but the journey was difficult. I did many things that I regret, and I hurt her deeply. I will always regret that."

"What did you do?"

"Eighteen months ago, I wanted to give a relationship with her a try, but she wasn't ready, so instead of waiting for her, I left and found another woman. I ended up hurting both her and the other woman, when I could have just waited for her. Deep down inside I knew she wasn't ready, but my pride was hurt and I was angry that she didn't want me, so I made a bad decision, and I hurt two people."

"I don't know her, but what reason did she give you for not wanting to try?"

"She said she can't, that she didn't have an open heart, and that she wanted to protect me from herself. You see she had a difficult life in the past, and didn't trust anyone, but I knew she was wrong, I knew the real her that she hid from everyone else. I knew the truth about her. She is such a beautiful person, and I don't mean physical beauty, I know she has that, but I mean the beauty that comes from deep down inside yourself. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yes, those people are hard to find."

"I know, and I love that person, the person that she is inside."

"What do you think made her change her mind, because in eighteen months you both found each other and are married now, so something had to change?"

"She was injured in a car accident and lost her memory; I went to her, and helped her. When her memories came back, we needed to talk about some things, but it all worked out."

Bones turned and looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Bones, how long have you been awake?"

"A while, I was listening to your story. Aren't you going to introduce me?" Booth gave the woman an embarrassed look.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know your name."

"I'm Susan Frost; it is nice to meet you."

"Well, I'm Seeley Booth and this is my wife Temperance Brennan-Booth."

Susan smiled as he introduced her. "I know who she is." She looked at Temperance. "You're the writer correct?"

"Yes, but I would like to keep that quiet."

"Of course, I didn't even know until Seeley introduced us."

"Thank-you."

"The reason I decided to join this conversation was because, you are right my experiences made me who I was, but he helped me to become who I am. I kept myself hidden from the world, so I couldn't be hurt, but he broke through those walls, and helped me find myself again. I regret telling him no, eighteen months ago, but I don't think we would be together today, if that didn't happen. I still would be hiding inside myself, afraid to try something new. I never knew what I had, until I lost it." She leaned over and took his hand.

"So, you mean losing him to someone else, helped you to realize what you had?"

"Yes, although he won't admit it, everything that happened, had to happen, in order for us to be together." Booth looked at her with love in his eyes.

"I understand what you are saying, I'm just sorry that I hurt you." He leaned over and kissed her, when he looked back at Susan she was crying.

"What happened?" Brennan was worried that they did something wrong.

"Don't worry about me; I'm just a sentimental old fool sometimes. My husband and I had that same type of love. We were childhood sweethearts; we were married for 49 years. Next month would have been our fiftieth anniversary."

"What happened?"

"He passed away last month, that's why I'm going to DC; I'm going to stay with my daughter. We talked about it and thought it was best that I was near family. I still miss him so much. He was everything to me. don't get me wrong we had our struggles, but overall we had a very good life."

"Forty-nine years is a long time."

"Yes, I just wish we had made it to fifty, he died in a car accident. A drunk driver hit him. Promise me one thing, that neither of you will ever leave the house with saying I love you. My mother made me promise that on my wedding day, and I made sure to follow her advice. On the morning of the accident, before my husband left the house, I told him I loved him, those were the last words that he heard from me, and I am thankful that I said them. "

Booth thought about their line of work and about how either of them could be hurt or killed at anytime. He looked at her, and said I promise. She looked deep into his eyes and promised the same thing.

They talked to Susan for hours. She told them about her life, and how she met her husband, and they told her about their jobs, and the baby. By the end of the trip, they exchanged phone numbers and promised to keep in touch.


	50. Christmas Eve

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

Christmas Eve

During the last six hours of the trip, they slept. The flight attendant woke him to tell him to put on his seatbelt, and he woke her. They were home. Rebecca was picking them up, because Parker made her promise that he could be the first one to see his new Mom and Dad.

As they stepped off the runway, Parker came barreling toward them. "Dad, Dad, you're back! Hi Bones, can I call you Mom now?"

"Yes, Parker you can call me Mom if you want. It's so good to see you." She bent down and pulled him into a hug.

"Mom let me stay up all night so we could pick you up. Isn't that cool."

"Wow, you haven't been to bed yet?"

"No, Mom said I can sleep all day if I want. You do remember that tomorrow is Christmas. Dad, Mom said I can sleep over your place tonight, but she wants me back at two, will that be ok, because I really missed you and I want to spend some time with you."

"Hi, Bec, It's good to see you. No sleep huh, and now he's mine? Thanks for that."

Rebecca just laughed. "Parker, you do remember that we are going home, and you are taking a nap before you go to your Dad's."

"Yeah, I remember, but I'm not going to sleep long. You said just a nap."

"Yes, I know just a nap."

"Dad, we left a surprise at your place, just wait until you see it." Brennan hoped he didn't touch the gifts that she had mailed from Australia. Rebecca saw the look on her face.

"Don't worry Dr. Brennan, I didn't let him touch or peek at anything."

She laughed, "How did you know?"

"It is Christmas, I do know something about little boys, and by the way, watch out for the big boys too, sometimes Seeley is worse than Parker."

She laughed again, "I will, and thanks for the tip." She gave Booth a hard stare.

"Wait a minute; don't I get any say in this?"

They both looked at him and said, "No.''

"Boy, we're only back a few minutes and your ganging up on me."

"That's ok, Dad, us men will stick together." Parker put his arm around Booth.

"Hey, how about we get out of here? I would like to unpack so I can go Christmas shopping."

"Still waiting till the last minute, huh?"

"Yep, you know me. Bec, can you pull up the car, I'm going to get the luggage."

"Yes, I'll meet you out front. Dr. Brennan, come with me."

"But maybe I should help Booth."

"You are not carrying anything, go with Rebecca, I can do this alone." He pushed her toward the exit.

Rebecca and Parker dropped them off at her apartment, and when they opened the door, they saw what Parker had referred to. The whole apartment was decorated for Christmas. Rebecca and Parker even got them a tree. There was a card on the table for them. Booth handed it to Bones.

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Booth,

Sorry, but I just had to say that. As you can see, we decorated for you. It was Parker's idea, because he knows how much you love Christmas, Seeley. I hope you don't mind, and I also got you an early Christmas gift. It is on the table in the living room. Open it now, because it should be used right away. I can never remember seeing you this happy Booth, and I wish you both all the best.

'

Rebecca

Booth rushed over to the table. "We got an early present Bones, come see."

"Booth, you're like a child. I don't think I ever saw this side of you before."

He handed the gift to her. "Open it."

"No, Booth, this one's for you, go ahead." She handed it back, and he gladly ripped off the paper.

Inside was a box with an ornament that said 'Our first Christmas' on it. On the bottom was written Seeley and Temperance Booth 2011. Booth saw a tear trail down Bones' cheek. He put a finger under her chin and lifted her head with his hands so he could look into her eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, it just reminds that when I was a child, my parents got one of these every year they were together." He pulled her into his arms.

"Look at it this way; we are carrying on the tradition."

"That's true. That was very sweet of Rebecca."

"I know, she does have her good points sometimes."

"Where do you want to hang it?"

"You were always better at decorating, you can put it on."

"Ok, but next year we both get to hang one."

"It's a deal." Booth went to the tree and hung the ornament.

"Hey, do you want to go pick up Angelis, she must be lonely at that kennel, and it will be good to see her."

"Yes, lets go."

They headed out the door and arrived at the kennel just as it was opening. Angelis was happy to see them and she ran around in circles at their feet. They hooked on her leash and took her out to the car. She jumped all over the car, and Booth had to stop driving, and tie her leash to the door handle so she would stay in the back.

"I can't wait to start obedience school."

"Well I made the appointment for next month, but you will have to take her, because I'm not sure what my status is going to be. I think the doctor is going to limit my activity level when I see him next week."

"Do you really think he's going to tell you to slow down"?"

"Yes, I'm feeling very tired lately, so I know my body is starting to react. Unless it's just because we have been so busy recently."

As soon as they arrived home, they unpacked their things. When Booth saw the gifts that she had purchased, he realized that he probably didn't need to do any shopping, but he wanted to get some things to add his own personal touch. When he saw what she bought for Parker, he was almost as excited as Parker would be. He knew Parker would love it.

They finished the shopping and were back home by a little after noon. He called Rebecca and told her to bring Parker over as soon as he wakes up. She brought out all the gifts and started to wrap.

"Just where do you think you're going?" she asked, as he tried to leave the room.

"I wanted to go watch the game, Bones you know we haven't had any TV in a week."

"You can watch in here while you help me wrap. We need to be done before Parker shows up."

Booth joined her on the floor. "Yes, master."

She laughed, "Don't look so lost, you will have plenty of time later to watch TV."

Parker arrived at about 2 o'clock, full of energy. "Dad, I slept from 6 until noon. I only wanted a nap, but Mom didn't wake me up."

Booth thought they were never going to get him into bed that night. They had a quiet evening at home and watched a movie. They went to midnight service, and when they returned, Booth told Parker it was time for bed.

"Aw, Dad can't I stay up. I already know Santa's not coming, and I'm not in the least bit tired."

Well, maybe you're not tired, but we are exhausted. Get in the shower, and go to bed. We have a big day tomorrow, and besides, the sooner you go to bed, the sooner you can get up. Then it's time for presents. Now go." He walked off to take his shower; a short while later he came back, and kissed them both.

"Nite Dad, nite Mom." Bones held him tight. "Goodnight Parker, I'll see you in the morning." She kissed the top of his head.

After Parker left, she snuggled down next to Booth. "Well, how does it feel to be back?"

"It feels great, are you aware that this will be our first night in our home as a married couple?"

"I know. What do you want to do?"

"There is still some of that Rocky Road ice cream in the freezer."

"Really, and what do you want that for?" she gave him a suggestive look.

"I don't know, but I'm sure we can think of something." He leaned over and kissed her.

She took his hand, brought him into the kitchen, grabbed the ice cream, and led him to bed.


	51. Christmas Day

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

**It seems strange writing about Christmas in May, but here goes. Please tell me what you think. I've been missing my reviews lately.**

Christmas Day

Booth woke up at seven wondering why it was so quiet. He quietly got out of bed, and went to start coffee, looking for Parker along the way. No sign of the kid yet, but he knew it wouldn't be long. He went back into the room and woke Bones.

"Bones, you better get up. Parker will be in here soon and you're not really presentable." He looked down at her naked body, and ran his hand along the noticeable bump that was forming on her abdomen. He bent down and kissed it.

"Good morning, son, and Merry Christmas."

Bones laughed. "What are you doing?"

"Saying Merry Christmas to my child."

"Booth he still can't hear you."

"I think he can, besides what do doctor's know, no one remembers what it is like to be inside his mother. Maybe they are all wrong"

She just shook her head and looked at him. "I love you."

They heard a sound coming from the other room. You better get ready, because here he comes."

Bones jumped out of bed and put on his sweat pants and shirt just as Parker knocked on the door.

"Come in, Parker."

"Hi Dad, can we open presents now?"

"And a Merry Christmas to you too, Parker."

"Sorry Dad, Merry Christmas. You too Bon… sorry, Mom."

Booth got out of bed, "let's go."

Parker raced to the living room, which was covered with presents. He leaned over to whisper in Bones' ear. "I think you got a little carried away, Bones."

"It was fun, and every time I bought something I saw something else that would go with it. Relax, it's not like we can't afford it. All these years, and I never spent any of my money, let me have fun for once." He just shook his head and sat down near the tree. She brought him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks, Bones."

He started to hand out gifts, most were for Parker, and he placed the ones for their friends aside until later. About halfway through Parker jumped up and ran to his room. "Sorry, be right back."

He came back with his arms full of gifts. He handed the first one to Bones.

"This is for my new baby brother or sister." Bones felt tears in her eyes; he was such a sweet kid. She opened the gift. It was a beautiful handmade quilt. "Parker where did you get this, it's beautiful."

"One of the mom's at my school made it. I thought the baby would like it."

The quilt was embroidered with various animals, and the material was very soft. She picked it up, held it to her face and cried. Parker looked worried.

"Dad, doesn't she like it? I picked it out myself from some pictures that she had. I thought it was pretty for a baby."

"Parker, she loves it, she's just emotional right now. It's a pregnancy thing."

Bones pulled Parker into her arms. "Parker that was so sweet, I'm so glad you thought about the baby."

"I saved my allowance for three months so I could by my own gifts this year. Mom didn't help at all."

He handed the next one to Booth. "Thanks, Parks."

Booth opened the gift. It was a signed jersey from the championship game in Little League. "Mom thought you would like this from all the guys on the team. We had it made to match the team jerseys, and everyone signed it. They think you're the best coach ever" There was also a picture of the whole team holding a banner that said World's Best Coach. Now it was Booth's turn to tear up.

"Parker this is the best present that I've ever gotten. Thank-you. I'll wear it all the time" he pulled the jersey over his shirt.

"And the last one's for you Mom. He handed her a small wrapped gift. "Parker the quilt was enough."

"No, that was for the baby, this one's for you."

Bones unwrapped the present, opening the box to reveal a gold necklace with the words MOM on it. Bones began to cry again. She turned around so Booth could put it on her. She pulled Parker into her arms. "Thank-you Parker, I love it."

"That's it, no more crying or we are never going to get through this pile of gifts. Parker this one's for you, but you need to tell your mom Bones bought it not me." He handed Parker a large box.

Parker opened the box to reveal a skateboard, along with all the protective equipment that he would ever need.

"Wow, thanks Bones, I want one of these for years, but my Mom said no. This is great." He hugged Bones, as she gave Booth a guilty look.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Nope, nothing at all." He had a huge grin on his face. "That is the best thing you ever could have given him. Rebecca would never refuse a gift from you right after we have just been married. He has asked for one of those for three years now, and I was scared to buy it because of all the threats from Rebecca. This is so cool."

Booth looked at Parker, "Parker, maybe that should stay here for a while until you know how to use it better, besides when we move there will be a lot of room for you to ride it."

"Ok, Dad, I know you don't want Mom to know yet, but I can keep a secret now, because I'm not a kid anymore."

Booth was surprised by how much Parker had grown in the past year. He knew he missed a lot during the four months that he was away, but every time he looked at Bones, he knew it was worth it.

There was a large box next to the tree, and Parker pointed to it. "Dad, can I open that one next?"

"How do you know it's for you?"

He gave Booth an exasperated look. "How do you think?"

Booth realized that he probably looked at all the presents earlier. "Oh, right, the Booth tradition."

Bones gave him a confused look. He told her, "The Booth tradition is that we inspect all the gifts, so we know which ones are ours." He laughed at her look. "What?"

"Oh, Rebecca was so right."

Parker was still standing next to the gift. "Dad?"

"Yes Parker, open it."

He began to rip the paper off the gift. When he looked inside, he saw several wrapped gifts. He looked disappointed. "Parker the reason the box was so big was because all the gifts go together. Open the largest one of the boxes first."

"Ok, Mom."

He tore the paper from the gift it was a Stereozoom Digital Camera Microscope. "Wow, this is so cool." He read the box. "It even hooks up to a computer so you can scan the slides. Thanks Mom. I know this one was from you."

He pulled out the remaining gifts and as he opened them, Booth realized that she bought him everything he could ever need to create his own lab, including a human anatomy kit.

Bones told him, "Parker one of the bedrooms in the house has been converted into a lab for you, those are all the accessories."

Booth looked at her with tears in his eyes. He leaned over to kiss her. "You are the best ever, thanks Bones."

"Dad, you need to open yours now."

"I didn't see it yet."

"Dad, you really are slacking off in your old age. How could you miss it?"

Booth gave him a confused look. Parker got up and pulled on his hand. "Come here." He led him behind the tree. Bones got up and followed them. Booth looked and the huge gift that was very well hidden behind the tree. Booth looked at Bones with a huge grin on his face. "Ha, I got the biggest present."

"Dad, just open it."

Booth ripped off the paper in seconds. It was a 73-inch DLP HDTV. He pulled Bones into his arms and kissed her. "Thanks, this is the best."

"I had the renovation crew attach all the hardware to the wall in the new house, so you can put it up as soon as we move in."

"Ok, Dad, now it's Bones' turn. Where's her present?"

Booth reached under the tree and pulled out a rectangular wrapped box. Bones opened it and inside was a necklace with ornate beading, in the center it had a diamond shaped piece that had various odd shaped pieces sticking out of it. She immediately began to cry.

"Oh, no here we go again." Booth poked Parker, "Be nice."

"Sorry, Mom."

"Bones, do you know what it is?"

"Yes, but how did you get it? These are so rare."

"I have a few contacts in special places." Bones threw her arms around his neck and held him tight.

"Ok, guys, can I know what's going on here?" Parker exclaimed with a sigh.

"Sorry Bub, it's a …"

"No, let me."

"Parker this necklace is from the Yanomami tribe who lives in the Amazon rainforest, in South America. It represents fertility and a safe birth. The diamond represents the woman's womb and the pieces that are protruding from the sides represent the child that she is carrying." Bones was still weeping.

"Booth this was the best thing that I have ever gotten. Thank-you." She pulled him toward herself, and kissed him.

"Eww, gross guys, can we finish now?"

"Yes Parker, go ahead."

He proceeded to open the rest of his gifts. Most were clothes and some things that he needed for school. When they were finished, Booth went into the kitchen to make pancakes for breakfast. They needed to be at Max's by noon for Christmas dinner, and Booth's Dad was invited. Rebecca would pick up Parker there. On their way to his house, they stopped to pick up Pops.

They got to Max's early and Brennan helped him with the dinner. Russ, Amy, and the girls arrived shortly thereafter, and Parker went to watch TV with them. Booth laughed at his son; and how much his attitude toward girls had changed in the past year. The door had barely closed when Jerrod came in with Padme, and their son.

Patrick was the last to arrive, just before they sat down to eat. Since everyone thought Booth had the most to be grateful for this year, he said grace.

"Dear Lord, thank-you for this wonderful meal and all the wonderful gifts You have bestowed upon us this year. Thank-you for the return of my father, and continue to help him overcome his addiction. Bless this meal and all who are gathered around this table. Amen."

After dinner, gifts were exchanged and just as they were finishing, Rebecca came to get Parker. Booth went out to the car to help him load all the gifts into her car, and say goodbye. His father came out to help him and they sat outside for a few minutes talking.

"Booth, I want to tell you how much I appreciate you inviting me here tonight. I really am sorry for the things I did to you as a child; I will never forgive myself. I'm proud of the man you have become, and I can see your son is growing up to be just like you. You should be very proud of him."

He leaned toward Booth and hugged him. At first, he didn't think he would respond, but Booth drew his hands around his father's back and held him close.

"Thanks, Dad."

They walked back to the house, and rejoined the family. Booth rejoined the others inside, and Bones drew him close.

"Booth, that was a very good thing that you did, you are a good man, and I am proud that I am your wife." She kissed him on the cheek. When she looked up at him he had tears in his eyes.

"Thank-you Bones, it felt right."

They all collected in the living room, and the topic of conversation turned to Brennan's childhood. Max was relaying stories from when she was a toddler.

"Your mother and I were so proud of you. By three years old, you were reading books. No one even taught you your alphabet yet, but one day your mom and I were sitting and watching television, when you showed up with one of Russ's books."

"You sat down in a chair, turning the pages. Your mom asked you what you were doing and you told her reading. She went over to you and asked you to tell her about the story, and you proceeded to explain about all the characters in the book."

"Well, Russ got mad, took the book away, you started to cry, and your mother and I just sat and stared at you. We made Russ give the book back, but the next day, we went to the library and got you a library card."

"The librarian was so flustered, because she insisted that you couldn't read second grade books. We brought you to the section in the library, and you read to her. She walked away and came back with a library card for you. You were their youngest reader."

The conversation then turned to Russ. The girls loved hearing about Russ and all the trouble he caused in school. Soon Pops joined in the conversation.

"I got a great story, Seeley was in second grade, and this fourth grade boy was teasing a little girl in his class at lunch one day. Well, Seeley couldn't have that, so he beat up the kid right there in the lunchroom. I was called to the office to pick him up, and meet with the principal, and he told me the whole staff was rooting for Seeley. You see this boy was the school bully, and his parents didn't care. The teachers knew they couldn't do anything about it, so when Seeley decided to take matters in his own hands they were extremely happy."

"Yeah, Pops I remember that, I didn't even get in trouble at school, but at home… "he stopped the conversation. "Well, my parents were mad. Anyways, the kid and I became great friends. He never hit anyone again, and we stayed friends throughout high school."

The childhood stories carried on late into the evening. With everyone laughing at how foolish they were when they were young. Russ and the girls left first, followed by Patrick, Jerrod and Padme. Then they were alone with Max.

"Goodnight Dad, we had a real good time. It was nice to reminisce."

"Night, Max, like always, it was entertaining."

Max pulled Brennan close, "Night honey, I love you, and I so glad you're finally happy. That's all a parent ever wants for their child is to be happy."

"Night Booth, good to see you again. Take care of my little girl."

.

.

"So, Bones you were reading at three, huh?"

"I can't believe my Dad told that story. It was strange, but as he was telling it, I could remember most of it, like it was playing in slow motion in my head."

"Well, I thought it was a great evening. I had fun. It was nice hearing about you when you were little."

By the time they got home, they were both exhausted. They went to bed and sleep followed soon after.


	52. Packing

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

**I watched some of the earlier episodes before writing this. I never realized how much I miss the old Booth and Bones. **

Packing

He awoke to an empty bed, and strange sounds coming from the kitchen. Just as he was ready to get out of bed, she walked into the room with breakfast.

"Morning, sleepyhead."

"Morning, what time is it?"

"After eight, I never remember you sleeping so late. What happened?"

"I don't know I must have been tired. Hey, you shouldn't be waiting on me." He sat up and took the tray from her. "Mmm, you made bacon." He picked up a piece and put it in his mouth.

"Well, I figured that soon enough I am going to be the one back in bed, so I might as well wait on you until that time. When do you have to go back to work?"

"Unless we get a case, I'm off until Monday. I told Hacker to call me if there's a case."

"Sounds good, what would you like to do today."

"Since we are moving in less than two weeks, I thought I would get some packing done. My stuff is in storage already, and the movers are picking it up this weekend, but we still have to pack your place."

"Ok, I was going to hire movers to do that, but if you want we can pack instead."

"Not we, Bones me. You are not packing. Baby remember?"

"Well, what am I suppose to do?"

"Yao can supervise. You are the best at organizing things, so tell me what to do."

"Oh, this can be fun." Booth gave her a questioning look.

"So, where should we start?"

"Well, we could pack Parker's room. He won't be back until Thursday, and he usually has his clothes with him."

"Ok, we start in Parker's room."

They began packing up Parker's room, and then moved to their room. As he opened the closet, he noticed a box stored in the back. He took it out and opened it. There were various objects inside.

"Bones, what's this?"

"Oh, that's my memories box. It's all the stuff I took with me from the foster homes. Usually we didn't have much time to pack or anything like that, so I kept everything in there, so I could just grab it quick."

"Can I look at it?"

"Yeah, if you want."

He began taking stuff out of the box. The first thing he removed was a shoe.

"Hey, is this your shoe?" He remembered when she told him about her shoe.

"Yes." She looked down at the bed.

"Bones, if you don't want me to look at this stuff, I can just close up the box and pack it."

"No, it's fine. I told you one day I would tell you about it." He looked down at the shoe.

"Wow, how many years were you in the system?"

"Until just before my eighteenth birthday. Almost three years."

"There are a lot of names on this shoe."

"I know; I never really fit in anywhere. People didn't want me."

"Bones, I don't think that's true. How bad was it?"

"How many names do you count Booth?"

"Fifteen."

"Then you think about it. Fifteen families in three years, how bad do you think it was?"

"Wow, I'm sorry."

"I hated the system, Booth. I hated the people. My first family took me in, and I didn't want to stay. That first night after they fell asleep, I ran away, and I walked all the way back to my house. I wanted to wait for my parents. I didn't think they would find me if I was somewhere else. I kept waiting for them to come back, but they never showed up, and neither did Russ. They took me back there six times, and every night I ran away again."

"Next they brought me to a place that was too far away for me to run home. I had to stay. I hid in my room, and didn't talk to anyone. The family, that was the Johansons, they were nice, but again, I didn't fit in. They said I shouldn't be in my room all the time, so they made me watch television, and they wouldn't let me read. I was there for three months, before my lack of cooperation made them so mad at me that they made me see a psychologist. I wouldn't talk to him either. They didn't want me back, so I went to the Bentleys'."

"They had seven kids in that home. They hit the little kids. I told them that it could cause psychological damage to their young minds, and they sent me away. They told me I better shut my mouth or they would find me."

"The next place was better. It was the Ingenito family. I was there for seven months. I think that may have been the longest. They just ignored me. It was as if I didn't exist. I shared a room with this other girl; she was seventeen. One night she went out the window, and met this boy from school. He raped her and beat her up pretty bad. When social services came, they removed everyone, because they said the home wasn't safe. The Landsfield's were next"

"Wait a minute, did you like it at the Ingenito's? Were they nice to you? If you were there for seven months, you must have become attached to them."

"Well, I don't know if you can say attached, as much as I understood the routine. There were only two of us there, so it wasn't too bad, and the other girl was only a few years older than me, so it wasn't like when I was with all the little kids. It was harder when I was with younger kids, because I usually had to take care of them. Sometimes it was like, I was their mother at fifteen. The worst thing was when, every time I moved, they would hand me a garbage bag and tell me to throw my stuff in it. I took books and things from my home before I left, but the Landsfield's told them I stole the books from them and I had to leave them behind."

"The Landsfield's were the ones who locked me in the trunk. Their solution to my non-communication was to make me do chores. As soon as I got home from school, I had to start my chores. I did everything in that house, while Mrs. Landsfield sat and watched television. After cleaning the house, I had to make dinner, and then do the dishes. She had a thermometer that she used to tell how hot the water was. I had to have it at a certain temperature, because she said it would kill all the germs."

"I was there three months. While I was in the trunk, my teacher came to find out why I didn't go to school. I had perfect attendance since kindergarten, and it didn't make sense that I was out. She was the one who found me."

She began to cry. Booth went to her and pulled her into his arms. "Hey, that's enough; I don't need to hear this if it's too hard."

"No, Booth. I should talk about it. I just don't understand why no one wanted me. No one ever wanted me. I wasn't a troubled kid, I was just withdrawn, until I met you. That's why I have so much trouble with relationships. I learned how to hide inside myself, so I wouldn't be hurt. It was the best way to cope with the situation." She was quiet for a minute.

" Let me see that box." She began taking things out of the box. First, she pulled out a medal. "Wow, I remember this. It was for perfect attendance throughout middle school. I was the only one to get one." Next, she took out an old and discolored piece of paper. She opened it and he saw that it was a newspaper article about her when she was seven years old.

"This was when I won the spelling bee. I was the youngest student ever to win. I went on to nationals, but I lost to an eleven-year-old boy. He was in sixth grade. I couldn't spell apprehensible."

"I don't think I can spell it now, never mind when I was seven. Bones didn't you ever have fun?"

"Yeah, we had fun." She dug around in the box and pulled out a ticket.

"When I was nine, my Dad took us to the circus. I had so much fun. Russ wanted to let the animals out of the cages, because he said it was cruel to keep them caged up, so we snuck out of the tent and ran over to the lion's cage. When we got there, the loin growled at him and swiped his paw at his face, Russ took off running, and I followed. By the time we got back to the tent, we were laughing so hard we couldn't walk." By the end of the story, she was laughing.

"See, Bones those are the memories that keep us going. The good ones, the family ones."

"Booth, you have never told me about any good memories. You must have some."

"I remember my mother was a great cook. Every Sunday she would make pie. She made a different pie every week. Sometimes she would bring home stuff from work so we could eat it, and then she could quiz us on what we liked. Then she would lock herself in her room and try to write a jingle about it."

"I bet that is why you like pie so much, because it reminds you of your mom."

"Yeah, you're right. She always made the best pies. She even won baking contests at the county fairs."

They spent the rest of the night packing and talking about their good childhood memories. While she was talking about how one year, her and Max were trying an experiment and it set the Christmas tree on fire, he put the shoe in the box and packed it away. She saw what he did and was thankful for it.


	53. Moving Day

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

Moving Day

They spent the rest of the week packing and just talking. They also went clothes shopping, since she was outgrowing her clothes. It was nice to have time for them, without work to interfere. Before they knew it, Monday came and it was time to go back to work. Booth came by to pick her up for the doctor's appointment, and they were both excited to see the baby.

The weigh in was the most difficult part of the process. She was always so conscious of her weight, and when she found out that she had gained 10 pounds, she was shocked. The nurse told her that was not very much, but it still bothered her.

When they saw the baby on the ultrasound, they were shocked at the difference. The baby was quite a bit larger, and by looking at the location, she could understand her backaches. She knew that the baby was putting more pressure on her pelvis, so she mentioned this to the nurse.

"I can tell that you have to be getting more uncomfortable. I am going to have the doctor come in to finish the ultrasound. If you will wait a few minutes, he will be right in." she left the room to go get the doctor.

He arrived within minutes, and proceeded to finish the scan.

"Here is where the uterus is attached to your pelvis, and the muscles look very healthy and strong. I still don't foresee any problems with the pregnancy, but you should wear the belt all the time, and avoid lifting anything over five pounds. During the day, you should rest frequently, and avoid sudden movement. Think about it as when you need to move or change position, do it in slow motion, this will cut down on the sudden pain that you may be feeling. You can continue to work as long as you are aware of your limitations. The main thing is don't lift anything, and it will be fine."

"Doctor, what do you mean by rest, should she nap during the day?"

"No, that is not necessary unless she's very tired. By resting, I mean she should just sit and put her feet in an elevated position for a short period of time whenever she feels uncomfortable or pain." He looked at Temperance.

"Do you feel like you can continue to work, because if you want I can put you on maternity leave now?"

"No, I want to continue working. I didn't enjoy staying in bed when I was injured, and I don't want to go back to that."

"Well, I think you can continue to work at least until your seventh month, but we will keep an eye on the baby to be sure. One thing that may help the pain is swimming, or rather water walking, if that is possible."

She looked at Booth and they smiled.

"Did I miss something?"

"When we were on our honeymoon, I enjoyed the water so much that we are having the pool converted into indoor outdoor so I can swim daily."

"That's probably the best decision you can make at this time. Good idea."

Booth immediately responded, "Thank-you."

"Ok, let's finish this so you can go home. I see that you have gained ten pounds, that's perfect. You shouldn't gain too much weight, but you need to remember that a lot of that is baby weight."

"But, the nurse told us the baby only weighs eight ounces." Booth asked.

"Not all of it is baby weight; you have to consider the fluid, size of the uterus, breast enhancement, and placenta. With all that added together, ten pounds is perfect. I would say to keep doing what you're doing, and everything will be fine. Do you want to know the sex?"

They both looked at each other. Booth answered. "Can we wait a little while? I don't know if we are ready yet."

"We can determine the sex at anytime now, so when you are ready, just ask. The nurse will inform you. I will place a note in your chart that says not yet, so no one tell you. Do you have any other questions?"

"No, doctor, we are all set."

"Ok well, here are your pictures and I will see you in two weeks."

In the car on the way to the lab, they discussed the appointment.

"Bones, do you want to know the sex? I'm not sure if I want to know." "

I'm not sure Booth; we can wait another two weeks and decide then. It would be nice to be surprised in the delivery room."

"I know, but it would also be nice to be prepared. This way we can buy all the right things in the right color."

"That's true, but we are back at work, so let's wait to talk about this later."

Temperance was happy that she didn't have to stop working yet, and Booth continued to remind her about the lifting. When they went in to work the next day, he told everyone in work that her lifting was limited. He quietly made Angela promise keep an eye on her before he left for work.

.

Soon it was time for them to move into the new house. He had Angela come to the house to watch over her, while he and the movers did all the work. She wanted to help, and Angela was becoming frustrated.

"Sweetie lets go swimming. They finished the pool yesterday, and I know it is good for the pregnancy, besides Enjoli loves the water."

They put the baby in her suit, and they both got in the water.

"This was a good idea Angela. Thank-you. I'm sorry I keep interfering with the movers, but I have always been so active, it's hard to not help."

"I know Sweetie, if you remember I was in bed for the last two months, so I know how you feel."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. It must have been so hard."

"It was, Jack would get mad at me all the time for getting up, and he ended up having a nurse staying with me so I would stay in bed."

"That sounds like something Booth would do. He's so overprotective."

By the time they were done swimming, Booth had lunch prepared. They ate while the movers finished unpacking the truck, and she looked around at the boxes that filled every room.

"Don't even think about it." Booth gave her a stern look.

"What?"

"I know you want to open those boxes, but I have hired someone to do that. They should be here in an hour, and you get to tell them where to put everything."

"Yes, boss, I will not touch the boxes, and I know Angela will tell on me if I do."

"Good, because I have to go out for a little while. I need to go back to your place and make sure everything is done. I don't want to leave anything behind, and I need to pick up Angelis at the kennel. I will be home soon, and then we can begin organizing everything. We also need to decide what we are going to buy, because our stuff doesn't fill this house." He left shortly after.

"Oh, I love shopping, can I come with you?"

"Yes Angela, you can come, besides I need your opinion on some baby things. I have a nursery to fill."

"You need to tell me what you want painted on those walls. I would like to get started soon."

"We have decided to find out the sex of the baby at our next visit, and then we should be able to decide."

"I hope it's a girl, because Studly already has a boy, and a girl could be best friends with Enjoli."

"I know a girl would be great, but I think Booth secretly wants a boy. He missed so much of Parker's early development that I think he want to have a boy so he could enjoy the development from the beginning, and I know Parker wants a boy. There's ten years between him and the baby, so it will be hard for him to relate. If we have a boy first, then a girl next, at least Parker would have some time to adapt."

"Parker's a great kid I don't think it will bother him."

"Me either, but I think he will be very overprotective of this child. He already seems attached."

"He is so much like his father. How disappointed was he when they postponed the science fair?"

"I can't believe the school had to renovate the multi-purpose room a week before, but the water damage was too extensive. They had no choice."

"He was a little disappointed, but he knows it was just postponed. It's scheduled in two weeks, so he is waiting patiently. The problem is the rats; we made him select one to keep and the rest went back to the lab. He wants to take it home, but his Mom won't let him, since he finished the experiment he has gotten attached to it."

The baby started to cry and they went to get her so she could eat. They sat in the pool area while Angela fed her. The sun was nice and strong today, even though it was too cold to go out. The pool renovations included a retractable dome that allowed the sun to shine through. Temperance fell asleep as Angela fed Enjoli, and soon Booth arrived with the dog. Booth put her outside in the run, and they let her sleep while they helped unpack some boxes.


	54. Science Fair

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

**This one went a little long, but I wanted Parker to have his day. **

**Last night's episode was the best ever! I will miss Ryan Cartwright, but I look forward to seeing him on ALPHAS. Everyone should check it out. The big question today isn't will they or won't they it's did they or didn't they. Please write reviews on this topic, and did anyone notice the time on the clock in Booth's bedroom? Is this a significant hint from HH? Maybe a mamma Bones next season? Please respond!**

Science Fair

By the end of the week, they were almost unpacked. When Bones found Booth's beer hat, she almost threw it away.

"Bones! What are you doing?"

"Throwing this thing away."

"No, you can't throw that away that's my beer hat."

"Booth, this thing is ridiculous, you don't need it." He takes the hat out of her hands.

"Yes, I do. Can you imagine how awesome this would be in the hot tub? I can have my beer and enjoy the hot water in the large spacious tub. It would be perfect. As a matter of fact I think I want to try it out."

"Ok, I give up. Keep it. Just don't leave it around. "She walked away shaking her head. Booth took his beer hat and put it on the top shelf, in the back of the cabinet, in the bathroom.

.

.

Days passed quickly, they had a new case and her pregnancy progressed. One day as they were lying in bed, Booth felt something against his back. He quickly turned around and looked at her.

"I felt him move."

"What?"

"I felt him. He kicked me." He placed his hand on her abdomen.

"There, I felt it again."

She was 22 weeks now and knew this day was coming. She knew he would be excited the first time he felt the baby. He bent down and again spoke to the baby.

"Hi Buddy, how are you today? I know you're in there getting bigger and bigger just waiting to meet us. Well were pretty excited about meeting you too. Guess what your Auntie Angela is going to paint your room for you next week. What do you think she should put on the walls? Huh? I think she should put a large banner with the Philadelphia Flyers on it, don't you?"

"Booth, we are not painting a banner of the Flyers on the baby's wall. You can put that on Parker's wall if you want."

"That's all you're going to say to me. Aren't you going to complain about the baby not being able to hear me or anything else?"

"No, because the baby can hear you."

"I'm glad you're finally seeing my side of things."

"Booth, at about 21 weeks the baby's ears are fully developed, and he can hear. That is why I didn't correct you, not because I suddenly decided to agree with you."

"Really, he can hear me?"

"Yes Booth, and when he's born he will be able to recognize your voice."

"That is so awesome."

He lay back down facing her with his hand on her abdomen. As the baby moved more and more frequently, he began to cry.

"Bones this is the best thing I have ever experienced. I can't believe there is a small person in there waiting to meet us. We should talk about names."

"I know, but I didn't know if you wanted to wait until the doctor's appointment next week. Once we know whether it is a boy or girl, we can decide. That would limit our decision by fifty percent."

"I guess you're right, but it would be fun to think about both for a while. Maybe we shouldn't find out. Does it matter to you?"

"Booth I thought we decided this already. Logically it makes sense to find out. That way we can be properly prepared when he arrives."

"I know, but the whole mystery sound like fun."

"Well, if you want we can wait a little longer, but I really want to know so I can be prepared."

"No, it's ok, we can find out, but the next time we don't ok?"

"Ok, that's sounds like the logical solution."

"Wow, you mean I said something logical, maybe you're rubbing off on me."

"What could you possibly rub off me? My skin doesn't rub off unless you are being quite abrasive and I'm sure that would hurt."

He just gave her an exasperated look.

"Oh, I get it you were being metaphoric. I wish you would tell me the next time you decide to be metaphoric, it would make it a lot easier."

"Bones, if I told you it would ruin the moment."

"I guess, if you say so, but it would make things easier for me." he just laughed and hugged her close. "I love you."

.

.

Parker's science fair was tomorrow. Brennan picked him up at school, so he could go over to the house and practice his presentation. She also brought the rats back from the lab.

"So Mom, do you think I will win?"

"Parker winning isn't important, your experiment was sound, and the results are accurate."

"I know, but do you think I will win?"

"Is it that important to you?"

"Well, Amanda, that's the girl I like, told me that she thought I was the smartest kid in my class and she thinks I will win. I don't want to disappoint her. Besides, this other kid, who also likes her, said his is the best ever. He won't tell anyone what it's about, so I don't know if he's lying or not."

"Parker, although I don't think it matters if you win or not, I do hope you win. I know how much time you put into it, so I think you deserve it."

"Did you ever win the science fair Mom?"

"Yes, I won several times."

"Really, what did you get?"

"Usually I got a ribbon, but one time I won the National Science fair, and I got a scholarship. It helped pay for my college."

"Do you think I will go to college?"

"Yes, Parker I do. I think you're very smart and you should pursue some type of higher education. I have a scholarship fund set up for you, so you can go to any school you want."

"You are giving me money to go to school?"

"Yes, Parker, education is very important in the world today."

"That's so cool. Thanks Mom."

They continued to work on perfecting his project, and when Booth came home, they were still at it.

"Hi, Bones."

"Oh, Booth I didn't realize how late it was. I never started dinner. Sorry."

"That's ok, we can go out to get something. Is Parker staying over?"

"Yes, I told Rebecca that I wasn't sure how long we would be, so she asked if we could keep him here, and send him to school tomorrow. I am also picking him up tomorrow, so we could go to the school early to set it up. Are you coming with us, or going with the team?"

"I'm probably going with the team, if you don't mind. I think I will probably just be in the way if I go early."

"No, that's fine, Parker and I will be busy, and so you might as well come with them."

"Hey Parks want to go out to eat?"

"Yeah, Dad, I'm starving."

It took Parker a long time to fall asleep that night. He kept asking questions about the science fair and what would happen if he won. By the time he fell asleep, Bones was exhausted.

"Booth, I'm going to bed. He really wears me out. I hope I'm not this tired when the baby comes."

"No, you never had problems before you got pregnant, so I think it's just because of the baby. I'll be in soon; I just want to see the last ten minutes of the game."

"Ok, night Booth."

.

.

The next day, Bones realized she was as excited as Parker was. She had a hard time concentrating at work, and was happy to leave early to get him at school. Everyone from the Jeffersonian was going and they all wished him luck.

They arrived at the school just as the tables were being set up. Parker helped the custodian finish setting up the tables, and he chose his table and began to set up his experiment. As the other students came into the multi-purpose room, Bones admired him, and the easy way he related to the other students and teachers. She thought back to her elementary school days and realized that even then she didn't fit in.

She was glad that Parker fit in with the other children. Just as he finished setting up, Booth, Rebecca and the other squints arrived.

"Hey, Parks, all ready?" he tussled his hair.

"Daaad, don't you'll mess it up." As he spoke, Booth followed his line of sight, and saw him looking at a little red-haired girl three tables away.

"Parker, is that Amanda?"

"Yes, but don't talk to her."

"What?"

"You'll embarrass me."

"Parker I won't embarrass you."

"Just don't say something humiliating."

"Humiliating? What are you taking after Bones now?"

"No, I just want you to be nice, and don't tell her I like her, and don't look at her too much, and don't tell anyone else I like her."

"Wow Parker, that's a lot of don'ts." Parker tried changing the subject.

"So, Dad, what do you think, is mine the best?"

"Of course, after all you are my son."

"Did you win any science fairs?"

"No. But, I made a volcano once, and it exploded all over my teacher."

"Really?"

"Yes, but my teacher wasn't as excited as you. She sent me to the office. I wasn't supposed to play with it until that night, but I didn't listen, so I got in trouble."

Parker's eyes got wide, "Dad, I didn't know you got in trouble in school. Was your dad mad at you?" Booth thought back to that day after he came home from school, and remembered the beating he received.

"Yeah, I was grounded for two weeks, no TV or anything."

Bones gave him a look that meant she knew he lied to his son. He leaned over toward her, "Later Bones."

"I know." She put her arm around him and hugged him.

The night passed quickly, and they all enjoyed themselves. As Bones walked around looking at the other children's exhibits, she realized that a few of them were quite inventive. Yes, there were the regulars, like too many volcanoes, and those that didn't make any sense, but overall she could tell that most of the children tried hard. Two exhibits stood out in her mind, one was a wave box that explained tsunamis, and the other was on environmental pollution.

She went from exhibit to exhibit asking questions, and trying to see how much the children knew about their projects. Although the two that impressed her looked good, the students didn't know what they were about. They were unable to explain what they did to achieve their results. She thought Parker had this won.

She spied the judges as they approached Parker's table, and she sent a silent prayer up to Booth's God. She walked within listening distance so she could hear what they were saying.

"Hello, young man, what can you tell me about your experiment?"

"When I first started this experiment I wanted to prove to my Mom that I could listen to the radio while doing my homework. Therefore, I set that as my hypothesis. I got three rats that had never been used in experiments before, and then I created a maze for them to run through. I never changed the maze from the beginning to the end of my trials. Next I set up ten trial runs for each of the rats, being sure to chart and record all runs."

He reached under the table and pulled out the maze that he and Hodgins created.

"Then I had each rat run through the maze while I played different music in the background. One rat was set aside and not allowed to hear the music because he was my control. Each rat ran the maze at the same time of the day, and I used a stopwatch to time the length of time each one took. When they finished I gave them a snack. I wasn't allowed to play or interact with the rats because it could have spoiled the experiment. I had to put the snack at the end of the maze so they could find it."

"As rat number one, I also couldn't name them, ran the maze I played the music that I like to listen to, which is rock. I used the same song each time. Then as rat number two ran the maze, I played classical music, also using the same song. Then, for rat number three I had total silence."

"After all the experiments were completed I charted all my information, and wrote it in this book." He handed the judge a book. "Well, I found out that my Mom was right and it is better to have it quiet when I do my homework, but the rat who listened to classical music did do better than rat number one. My music lost."

The judge looked from Parker to Booth with a shocked look on his face. "Are you sure you did this yourself young man?"

"Oh, yeah, Bones wouldn't help me. She watched me and told me about the steps, but I had to do it myself. It took me months to get it done, because I could only work on it when I was with her. My mom hates rats, and she wouldn't let me bring them home."

The judge laughed. "She does huh?"

"Yes, I wanted to keep one as a pet, because after I was done with the trials I was able to hold them, but she still said no, so I have to leave it at my Dad's house."

"Which one did you keep?"

"This one, he was the best. He likes to be held and he sits on my shoulder."

"Was he the one that ran the best?"

"No, I didn't like that rat. He was the one who liked classical music."

As Bones listened to the exchange, she was filled with pride for this little boy who was so much like his dad. Even if he didn't win, he learned much from the experience.

"Well, thank-you, for the information." The judges walked away.

Bones ran up to him and gave him a hug. "Parker, that was great, you did perfect."

"I was real scared, but I kept remembering what you told me, that I just needed to explain what we did, and to think of them as regular people."

Booth and Rebecca were watching this exchange.

"Seeley, I think she has been very good for our boy. He sounded so smart. I'm so glad you finally realized what was right under your nose, and married her."

The judges went back around the tables one more time, asking questions of several students, before going to the front of the room and picking up the microphone.

"May I have your attention please?" They waited for everyone to stop talking.

"We would like to announce the winners of the science fair. We have two runners up, and one finalist. The finalist will go on to the state level to be held in three weeks."

"In, third place, Richard Felsworth, for his experiment on the effects of global warming on the environment." Parker leaned over and whispered in Booth's ear, "He's the one who likes Amanda."

"In second place, Susan Burke, for her experiment on tidal waves and the damage to the shoreline."

"And this year's winner, Parker Booth, for his experiment on the effects of music on learning."

The whole Jeffersonian team stood up and cheered for him. Parker walked up to the front of the room, his face slightly red. As they presented him with the trophy, they asked him to say a few words.

He took the microphone from the judge, "I would like to thank Bones, um I mean Mom, and Dr, Hodgins for helping me with my experiment. You're the best ever." He left and went back to his table.

"Parker, can you please come back up with your Mom and Dad?"

Bones looked at Rebecca with confusion in her eyes.

"Dr. Brennan, why don't we both go up?"

The three of them went to the front of the room.

"Parker, can you present your family?"

Parker, who finally got over his embarrassment, took the microphone from the judge.

"This is my Mom, Dad and my other Mom, Bones."

"Bones?"

"Yeah, my Dad calls her Bones, because she works with dead people's bones, it's so cool."

Booth whispered, "Parker!"

"What Dad? It's true."

He spoke into the microphone again. "My Dad and Bones help the FBI find murderers by looking at dead people's bones, because Bones says that people's bones tell the story of their life. On time she was able to tell where someone lived when they were a kid by looking at their teeth." Booth was horrified.

The kids in the audience were amazed, and started talking, and asking all kinds of questions. Booth took the microphone from Parker, and gave him a look of exasperation.

"Wait a minute, let's quiet down and let the judge finish his presentation. If you want to talk to Dr. Brennan you can come to the table later." He handed the microphone back to the judge with a look of apology on his face, and a whispered, "Sorry."

The judge took the microphone, "Now Parker I want to present this gift certificate to you from Discovery Kids, and to tell you that we would like you to attend the state finals in the science category to be held at the Jeffersonian institute, in Washington DC on February 18, 2012. The Jeffersonian institute will judge that portion of the science fair."

Parker took the gift certificate, and told the judge thank-you. He didn't say anything else because he had the feeling his Dad was mad at him. They left the front of the room and went back to the table.

"Dad, what did I do? Why are you mad at me, I won."

"Parker, I'm not mad, but we will talk later." He hugged his son.

There was only a half hour left of the science fair, but it was spent in the group being inundated with questions from parents, and students, about what type of work Bones did. Everyone was happy when it was over. Parker went home with Rebecca, and Booth and Bones went to the diner for something to eat.


	55. State Finals

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

State Finals

Bones was concerned with the information she heard from the judge at the science fair, but she also knew not to bring it up in front of Parker. If the Jeffersonian was judging the state level science fair, how much did that implicate her team? Granted she can recuse herself, but many employees of the Jeffersonian knew Booth and Parker. How could she think that the employees would be impartial?

They were all going to the Diner after the science fair, to get snacks and to get Parker a milkshake, chocolate of course. As they made their way out to the car, she knew she had to talk to Booth about the situation later that night.

"Bones, you're awful quiet, is everything ok?"

"Yes, I'm just tired."

Since it was Parker's weekend, he went home with Booth and Bones. Later that night she talked about the situation.

"I wouldn't really worry about it yet Bones; maybe it is in a completely different area of the building. I'm sure they must have made arrangements before this, if your department was involved, you would have heard about it by now."

"Yes, that's true, I don't think my department is involved, but it is the thought of how many of the staff knows both you and Parker. I hope some people don't see it as unfair."

"I think they can be impartial, it's not like I work with them. I never really see anyone except you and the squints."

"Well, I hope so. I guess we will have to wait and see."

When Bones went to work on Monday, she discovered that although the Science Fair was being held at the Jeffersonian, the judges were from local universities. Various professors had volunteered to judge the event, so Bones wasn't worried about Parker.

.

Time passed and the day before the Science Fair, Parker was again at her house going over the details of his project. As they discussed what would happen the following day, she told him that she was not going to remain at the table with him during the evening, but Booth would stay be there for support.

"Why, don't you want to stay with me? Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?"

"No Parker, you haven't done anything wrong, but my contacts at the local universities, may prevent the judges from making an impartial decision."

"What does that mean?"

"I have both presented and taught many times at the universities that will be attending and judging this event, and I don't want them to select you because they know me."

"Oh, I get it; you think it will be like cheating if they choose me."

"Well, I don't think they would do it intentionally, but sometimes people see familiarity in others and it creates an unambiguous response."

"Mom, you're talking weird again, can't you just tell me normal?"

"Parker, I am worried that if they see me they will think that I expect them to choose you."

"Oh, ok, in that case I understand. Will you be able to go on the stage when I get my award?"

"Parker, you know these are the best student's experiments from every school in Washington DC?"

"I know, but if I wasn't optimistic then it would be too heartbreaking."

"Parker, you know that your heart can't really break?"

"I know that. The heart is made of muscle, and you can't break a muscle, but you do know that it is a saying?"

"Yes, I know that. But on the other hand, I do hope you win."

"Me too."

They continued to finalize small parts of the experiment.

"Is it possible to create this experiment in people, because it doesn't seem real when done with rats?"

"If you want you can write a paper presenting that hypothesis, and hand it out to the people at the event."

"Hey, that's a great idea; can I use your computer?"

"Yes."

She set him up at the computer, and he started to write out his idea to present it at the State finals tomorrow. He was still working when Booth came home.

"Ok, Bones what do you have him doing now?"

"He decided to present a paper on how his experiment could be applied to the general population at the State finals tomorrow."

"You're kidding right?"

"No, he thought of it."

"Oh, boy, I really do have a squint for a kid."

"Is that a bad thing Booth?"

"No, I have one for a wife; I might as well have one for a kid."

Brennan laughed. "Are you ready to find out whether or not the baby is a boy or girl Monday?"

He pulled her close to him, "Yes. Then we can pick out names."

He felt the baby move. "He's kicking me again."

"He does that a lot."

"It's because he knows I'm his Daddy."

"Booth..." he kissed her. "Don't say it."

"How do you know what I was saying?"

He kissed her again. "I know."

"Again, guys? Come on, can't you control it at least a little?"

They broke apart to see Parker standing and looking at them.

"Sorry, Parks, but I love her and it's hard not to show her."

"Can you read my paper, Mom?" Booth went to make dinner.

"Sure Parker." She took the paper from him.

"Parker, when did you learn to write like this?" As she read the paper, she realized that he presented his topic with both examples and a detailed explanation of how to execute the experiment on the general populace. Although the idea would be difficult to achieve, she thought he presented it well.

"Parker this is very good. There are some grammatical errors, but overall it is quite good. Let's go correct the errors and you can print it out."

As they finished printing out the final draft of his paper, Booth announced that dinner was ready. Parker was again over excited about the Science Fair, and he had a difficult time falling asleep.

The State Finals went to same as the school science fair, and Bones again found herself walking around talking to the children as they presented their experiments. She knew that these were the best representatives of each school, and she could see it in their work. Parker would have more competition this time, and she hoped he wouldn't be disappointed if he didn't win.

Soon the judges stepped onto platform to present the winners.

"In third place, Arnold Steinwright for his experiment on Enzymes and Grease Traps."

"In second place, Parker Booth for his experiment on the Effects of Music on Learning."

"And our State finals winner, Emily Thompson for her experiment on the Efficacy of Bioethanol Fuel."

Bones looked over at Parker, and noticed that he looked very disappointed.

"We would like both the runners up and the winner to please come forward with their parents, to take the stage."

As they went forward, they noticed how much smaller Parker was compared to the other children. "Bones, why are these kids so big."

"Booth you need to remember Parker is being judged with kids from grade six through twelve. Some of these children are in high school."

"Wow, but he's only in fifth grade."

"He is taking Science with the sixth grade class, that means he is with the middle school, and for the State finals they include both the middle and high schools." She stopped talking as they walked onto the platform.

The judge handed them each a trophy, and then spoke to Parker.

"Parker, I would like to tell you that your paper on the possibility of using this experiment on the general population was very well written. Did you have help with it?"

"No, Sir that would be cheating." He shook Parker's hand and handed him the trophy.

"Well, if you want to present that experiment to me at the university, I would love participate in it."

"Ok, Sir I will think about it." He laughed as he handed Parker an envelope. They left the stage and walked back to the table.

"Parker, we are very proud of you, you did a great job on this."

"Thanks, Dad, but I wish I won."

Bones stopped cleaning up the table turned him toward her, and looked at him. "Parker, this is an incredible achievement, you should be very proud of yourself."

"I am, but it still would have been incredible to have won. Can you imagine we would have been able to go to the National Science fair in California?"

Booth stepped in and looked at Parker. "Parker, winning isn't important; did you do your best?"

"Yes." He knew his Dad was upset.

"Then that's all that matters. Now I want you to go over to the other contestants and congratulate them."

"Yes, sir." Parker left and walked over to the other winners. He approached the second place winner first. After talking to him for a while, he slowly walked up to the winner. Booth noticed a faint smile on his lips. He nudged Bones and pointed toward them. "Watch this." She watched as Parker took her hand and shook it. She noticed that the girl was quite beautiful, and she could tell Parker was smitten. They talked for a while, and when done he noticed that everyone was gone. He walked back to his Dad, with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Dad, she's real smart. She said she liked my experiment and wanted to know if I was going to try it on human trials. She said she would like to participate in it." He continued to rattle on about the young woman, and Booth smiled at the way he was so easily distracted. Bones looked at him with a questioning look on her face.

"Later, Bones."


	56. Heartache

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

Heartache

Today was the day they found out about the baby's sex. They both agreed that it would be better to know, so they could be better prepared. In addition, Angela wanted to paint the baby's room and they needed to complete the ensemble.

There had been many ultrasounds over the past few months, but they were looking forward to today's the most. As they went into the office waiting for the doctor, they spoke of the Science Fair. They were proud of Parker, and she saw great potential in him.

The nurse walked in and began the ultrasound. They were surprised by how much the baby had changed in the past two weeks.

"Your baby is now almost 14 inches long, weighs just over a pound and a half, and that's probably why you can feel him moving." She looked at Booth. "Would you like me to tell you the sex now? I know you said next time, but I wanted to make sure you didn't change your mind."

"Yes." They responded.

"It is a girl." Bones looked at Booth's face as the nurse told them the sex. She could see his dimples as a smile slowly spread over his face. He looked at her, "A girl. Can we now pick a name?" Bones began to laugh.

As they were talking, the nurse continued the ultrasound. When they turned back to the screen, they noticed that she was taking an unusually long time looking at the baby's heart. She had enlarged the picture to show the heart more clearly, and was changing the coloration on the screen.

Temperance felt a shiver run down her spine. Booth took her hand, as the nurse excused herself and went to find the doctor.

"Booth, something's wrong. I just know it." He drew her closer to him.

They looked at the still picture on the screen, trying to decipher what the nurse had seen. Neither one of them could see anything unusual.

"Bones, what's wrong?"

"I don't know."

"Well you're the genius, why don't you know?"

"Booth I've told you before I am an anthropologist not an ultrasound technologist. Why do you always ask me?"

"Because you always know everything."

"Well this time, I know as much as you, but I think she may be worried about the baby's heart."

"How do you know that?"

"Look at the picture; she has enlarged the baby's heart, and enhanced it with color. I don't like to extrapolate without all the information, but I think the color shows the movement of blood through the circulatory system. It is possible that the blue color shows the movement of non-oxygenated blood and the red shows oxygenated blood."

Just as she finished talking, the nurse and the doctor came back into the room. The doctor sat next to the bed and began the ultrasound. Within moments, another doctor entered the room. Booth's blood ran cold; even he knew that extra doctors meant problems. He held Temperance tight.

Temperance was finally able to find her voice. "Doctor, what's wrong?"

"Don't worry; we just need to check something."

"Is something wrong with the baby's heart?"

"Just give me a few minutes." He continued to watch the baby's heart. The other doctor took the transducer probe from Dr. Hinckley's hand.

"Enhance the color."

The screen lit up again with red and blue coloration. "Can you turn up the sound?"

As Dr. Hinckley turned on the sound, they heard the whooshing sound that they had become to know as their baby's heartbeat. The doctors continued to talk in low tones. Neither Bones nor Booth could hear what they were saying over the heartbeat.

Temperance began to cry. Booth pulled her closer into his arms, while tears started to form in his eyes too. The doctor's finally noticed their distress.

"Mr. and Mrs. Booth, we are slightly concerned with the formation on the baby's heart. It appears that the baby's tricuspid valve isn't formed correctly at this point, and since the heart is the first organ to develop in a fetus, it should be completely formed at this point in the pregnancy."

Booth started at the doctors in confusion, while Temperance began to cry harder.

"Bones, what does this mean?"

"The baby's heart is missing the lower right portion." She said between sobs.

Now that the doctors told her what to look for she could see the deficit clearly. She was correct in her assumption of the coloration on the ultrasound. Upon watching the blood flow, she could see that there were only three chambers in their baby's heart instead of four.

"Bones help me to understand. I don't know what's happening."

As she was beginning to speak, another doctor entered the room. The nurse left because the room was becoming crowded. Dr. Hinckley began to speak.

"Mr. and Mrs. Booth, this is Doctor Mellow, he indicated the doctor who just walked through the door, and he is a pediatric cardiac surgeon that happened to be in the building. We called him in to speak to you, and this is my colleague, Doctor Phitz, he is a perinatologist, specializing in high-risk pregnancies."

Doctor Phitz began to address them, "Hello, I know this seems very confusing to you at the moment, but we wanted to be sure what was happening before we addressed the situation. It appears that your baby's heart hasn't fully developed, in that; the tricuspid valve appears very small or almost nonexistent. Now this is not a major problem while the baby is still in the womb, because your body, Mrs. Booth, takes care of the baby's needs."

"Now let us get you off this table and we will address this issue in my office, with Doctor Mellow. Then we will be able to show you in more detail what the next few months will entail." He finished the ultrasound, printed many pictures of the heart, and left the room. They were speechless as the nurse walked back into the room.

"I'm sorry, although Dr. Phitz and Dr. Mellow are the best in their field; Dr. Phitz's bedside manner is a little cold. Can I help you with anything?"

"What happened?" Booth was still trying to understand what had happened during the past twenty minutes. He realized that their world had completely changed in twenty minutes time, and he was devastated. He thought that Bones understood more than he did, because of her knowledge of the human body, but he could see that she was truly shaken.

While the nurse was talking, Bones started to get dressed. "First of all, I noticed that the baby's heart didn't look right on the ultrasound, but I wasn't sure, so I went out to get Dr. Hinckley. When I told him about my questions with the baby's heart, he decided to call his friend Dr. Mellow, who he knew was in the building, talking to another couple. Dr. Phitz is automatically included on all consults."

"I can't understand all the complications with the heart, but I know the doctor will explain that to you when you meet with him. If you are ready I will walk you down to his office."

They nodded to the nurse, and followed her out of the room, feeling lost and confused.


	57. Devastation

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

**Everyone please check out my one shot that I posted last night called The Meaning in the Song, and please review. **

Devastation

Dr. Phitz was waiting for them when they entered his office. Dr. Mellow was also there. They sat down next to each other, and he took her hand in his. The doctors introduced themselves.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Booth, I'm sorry to meet you under these circumstances, but it is better that we know early in the pregnancy, so we can discuss options. Now, Mrs. Booth, I know that you are a doctor but I'm not sure about much you know about anatomy."

"I am a forensic anthropologist, so I am familiar with anatomy, and I believe that I understand what is happening. My husband is not familiar with it, and I suppose he is quite lost." She looked at Booth.

"She is right I am lost, I still don't understand what is happening."

"Then let me start at the beginning. Dr. Mellow will explain the surgical needs, and I will explain the pregnancy complications. First, and don't take this the wrong way, but I need to ask, do you want to keep the baby?"

"What?" they both responded.

"Because there is a life threatening problem with your child, we need to present you with all possibilities."

Booth spoke first, "That will never be an option for us." He seemed angry with the doctor.

"Ok, I just have to ask, I'm sorry if I offended you."

Bones squeezed his hand, and he took a deep breath, to help calm himself down.

"Now. Let's discuss what is going on with your child. Do you have a name yet?"

"No, we just found out today that it's a girl."

"Ok, Mr. Booth, you do know that the heart has four chambers that help to pump the blood throughout the circulatory system." He took out a detailed picture of the heart. Booth nodded.

"In your baby's heart, the tricuspid valve didn't develop correctly while the baby was beginning to form. This is the tricuspid valve here." He pointed to the lower left corner of the heart.

"This part of the heart is used to send the non-oxygenated blood to the lungs, so it can receive oxygen, to transport it throughout the body. Since your baby's heart doesn't have this portion, when she is born, she will be unable to oxygenate her blood. However, since her mother provides all the oxygen for her at this point, there isn't any problem. That won't happen until she is born, and that is where Dr. Mellow comes in." Dr. Mellow picked up the conversation at this point.

"Ok, well when the baby is born her heart will have a small opening between the two walls of the heart, called a Patent Ductus Arteriosis, that doesn't close until a few days after birth. Before this valve closes, we will have to perform open-heart surgery."

"Now don't be alarmed, I have done this procedure many times. I will insert a shunt into the heart that will connect the right subclavian artery and the right pulmonary artery. This will create the connection that is needed to allow the baby to oxygenate her blood. Since she will be so small at birth, she will need other surgeries as she grows. The second surgery will be at about four to eight months old depending on how fast she grows. The final surgery will be at about one and a half to three years old also, depending on how fast she grows. "

"Now, I know this is a lot of information to digest in a few minutes, so I am giving you this packet that explains the problem as well as providing pictures that help illustrate the procedure."

Dr. Phitz, continued. "Before you leave today, we want you to make an appointment with a genetic counselor. Although Tricuspid Atresia is not a genetic condition, the counselor will be able to help you understand what is happening, and how this happened to your baby. Mrs. Booth I want you to understand that this is not your fault. Tricuspid Atresia is a congenital heart defect, and there is no way to prevent it. Your baby's heart was formed even before the signs of pregnancy were even evident."

The genetic counselor made them an appointment for later in the week, and they drove home. She was very quiet on the way home, and as he looked at her face, he could see an occasional tear, drop onto her lap. He pulled the car over to the curb, across from a park near their house.

"Bones."

"Why did you stop?"

"We need to talk."

"I don't want to talk, just bring me home."

"No Bones, We are going to talk. We need each other during this time. I will not let you close me out."

"I did this Booth, I can handle it."

"What are you talking about? You heard the doctor, this isn't anyone's fault. It just happened."

"For every effect there is a corresponding cause. I am that cause." He got out of the car and went over to her, opening the door and pulling her into his arms.

"Bones, you know that some things are unexplainable. We have discussed this before. This is one of those times. This is one of the mysteries that may never be explained, but we will face it together. We can do this, but not alone." He pulled back to look at her. "Bones, I need you, and I know you need me."She saw tears in his eyes.

" Come on let's take a walk." He led her toward the park, still holding her tightly against him.

They walked in silence for a while, watching the beginning signs of spring. He noticed the snow was almost gone, and there were patches of green grass beginning to show. He led her to a bench, and they sat.

"Spring is coming early this year."

"Booth, what are we going to do?"

"Bones, we will listen to the doctors, talk to our friends, read everything we can, and face this together. Look at how far you have come in the past year. How can you think that this is insurmountable? This is nothing compared to what you accomplished. When I arrived at that hospital room and heard the doctor's say that you may never walk, or have a permanent limp, then saw you lying in that bed, I almost gave up. I never realized how strong you are."

He turned her to look at him.

"We can do this."

She pulled him toward her, laid her head on his shoulder, and sobbed.


	58. Realization

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

**The next few chapters will be a bit angsty, but stay with me on this. **

Realization

He held her until the sobs stopped, and then they slowly made their way back to the car. They were both quiet, as they drove home. The first thing she did when they arrived at the house was research on the internet. She stayed on the computer for a long time, not moving or speaking. Angelus seemed to know something was wrong and she laid her head in her lap as if to provide comfort.

As she read the various journals on Tricuspid Atresia, she would occasionally pat the dogs head. She never realized how much comfort an animal could be. The obedience lessons were going well, and she was now walking on a leash without any trouble. Bones still ran with her daily, but the slow leisurely walks were her favorite time of day. She decided to take her for a walk to help clear her head.

Booth watched her get up from the computer, and pick-up the dog's leash. He knew that she had been crying again, when he saw her red-rimmed eyes. She avoided contact with him and walked out the door with the dog. He knew Angelus would soothe her, and he was happy that he brought her home that day. Parker loved her, and he knew the baby would love her to.

He started dinner, and they ate in silence. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to find some way to comfort her, but every time he tried, she pushed him away. She kept telling him she was ok, and he shouldn't worry.

He could tell she was trying to compartmentalize her feelings, and he didn't want that to happen, she had come so far in the past year, he could only see this as a regression, but he was lost as to a solution.

"Bones, want to go visit Angela and Hodgins tonight?"

"Why?"

"Just thought it would be nice to get out of the house, and talk to someone. Do you want to go?"

"I know that you are using Angela to try to manipulate me into discussing the stressful situation that has arisen from our appointment today, but it won't work. I will verbalize my thoughts when I am prepared to address the situation appropriately."

"What the hell does that mean? Do you want to go to Jack and Angela's or not? Bones just say yes, or no." He realized he was becoming frustrated.

"Yes, but I won't talk to her about this. Is that better?"

"Ok, I'll call Jack." He shook his head to clear it, than dialed Jack.

"Hey, Jack, want some company?"

"Ok, see you soon."

"Come on Bones, let's go."

As they started driving toward the Hodgins' home, Bones felt more relaxed. Angela was just what she needed, her best friend extruded happiness. She was the most optimistic person that she knew, and if anyone could see the bright side of this situation, it would be her.

Enjoli was almost eleven months old, and she was enjoying the time she spent with Angela and the baby. When they were together last week, and Enjoli was almost ready to take her first steps, she thought about their baby, and hoped that she would see her take her first steps one day. She hoped that the baby would be ok. She knew that there surgery success rate was 72 percent, and she was very scared. She wondered about how Booth was taking the information.

"Booth, are you ok?"

Booth was shocked, where did this come from? She hadn't spontaneously spoken to him in hours, and all of the sudden she asks about his feelings? Wow, would he ever get used to this woman?

"I'm concerned about you, and very confused about what happened today, but I think I'm ok. I just don't have the knowledge of human anatomy like you do, so I'm baffled."

"I'm sorry, I did a lot of research today, and I found out that there is a 72 percent success rate with the surgeries. I brought the diagrams and the information I downloaded today, so we can talk to Jack and Angela." He could hear the hitch in her voice as she tried to speak of it.

"Does this mean you are ready to discuss this?"

"I don't know how I feel. I have never been good with understanding my feelings. I know that I love this baby so much, that I would rather die than have anything happen to her, and I know that I am going to have a difficult time during her surgery, but I just don't know how to express this feeling I have inside."

"Do you think Angela will help?"

"Maybe, I don't know."

The car again, fell into silence.

"Bones, I love you, and I know we will get through this together."

"Booth I don't know what I will do if we lose our child." She began to cry again.

He pulled the car over to the side of the road.

He pulled her into his arms. "Maybe visiting Angela was a bad idea."

She tried to calm down. "No…I…can do this."

Her sobs became quieter, as he held her in his arms. His heart was breaking for her, but more for their unborn child. He thought the survival rate was higher. The doctors talked as if it was an easy thing, as if the baby would have surgery, and everything would be better, but the reality of the situation hit him hard, and he began to cry. When Bones realized that he was crying, she wrapped her arms around him.

"Booth, we can do this, I know we can." Her words of encouragement only made it worse, and his sobs overtook him as he broke down. She thought about how strong he always was and how much she depended on him daily to be her rock, to guide and help her through all the confusing emotions she faced every day. She didn't know how to handle his emotional outburst, but knew if it was she, he would just hold her and let her cry, so she pulled him tight to her chest, and held him.


	59. Booth

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

Booth's Realization

It took him a while to calm down, but she held him close, and waited.

"Are you sure it's only 72 percent?"

"Yes, but that is as the baby matures, and it also depends on how severe the defect is. There are various types of Tricuspid Atresia, and the flow of blood through the veins and arteries, are the determining factor in the success rate for the correction of the defect. When she is born the doctors will perform a cardiac catheterization, to determine the strength and flexibility of the surrounding veins and arteries."

As she took on a clinical tone, she could feel calmness wash over her body. She realized that this was how she would handle the situation. She would force herself to separate from the situation, and look at it in a clinical and calculating manner. This is how she had always handled circumstances similar to this, like when she was in Guatemala, and Waco. There were many young victims there, and she put all her feelings in a box and forced herself to disconnect from the situation.

As Booth calmed down, he drew himself away from her, but when he looked into her eyes, he could see the cold clinical look begin to take over her face.

"Bones, Bones look at me."

"I am."

"Bones don't shut down, don't go there."

"I don't know what you mean. I'm not going anywhere I'm still sitting right next to you."

"That's not what I'm talking about, and you know it. I don't want you to hide from this; we need to face it together."

"We are together, Booth, remember we got married?" She tried to give him a sly smile.

"Yes, I remember. It was the happiest day of my life." He moved back to the driver's seat. "Are we ready to go to Angela's yet, or do you want to go home?"

"No, I want to go see her, do you mind?"

"It's ok; it would be nice to see Jack."

He pulled back onto the road and began driving to Jack and Angela's.

They arrived a short while later; and as Angela greeted them at the door, she was shocked at their appearance.

"Wow, what happened to you guys? Did you have a fight?"

"No, we went to the doctor today."

"Oh, yeah that's right. Well is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's a girl." Bones replied with a lifeless tone.

"Oh, Sweetie, I'm so happy." She looked at their faces, and realized that whatever it was, it was something bad.

"Come in and sit down." She led them into the living room. Enjoli was sitting on the floor playing with Jack. They sat down.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?"

Booth answered, "The baby has a heart defect." She stopped playing with the baby, and looked up at them.

"What?" Jack also looked up at them.

"There is something wrong with the baby's heart." Booth repeated. No one said anything for about a minute, and the silence that hung in the air was palpable.

"Is she going to be ok?"

"She will need surgery right after birth, then two or three more before she is ten."

"Wow, I'm sorry." Angela came over to her and hugged her. She pushed her away. Booth had a look of helplessness on his face.

"Bren, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Jack stood up.

"Well, who wants a drink, and then we can talk about what this means."

He got everyone drinks, and sat down.

"Ok, tell us what's going on."

Brennan took over the explanation. "She has Tricuspid Atresia, which is a congenital heart defect that presents as the absence of the tricuspid valve in the right ventricle of the heart."

Angela stared at Booth. "What?"

"I'm not sure I really understand everything yet, but I think that when the baby's born her heart won't be able to send her blood to her lungs to receive oxygen."

"Wow that sounds bad."

"Of course it's bad, what do you think will happen if she doesn't have oxygen in her blood?" Bones exclaimed.

"Well, you said she could have surgery, will that fix it?" Angela ignored the tone in her voice.

"Yes, but it is temporary. She will have to have anywhere from three to four by the time she is ten years old. Throughout the fetal stage of development, the maternal blood supplies the fetus with O2 and nutrients and carries away its wastes. This occurs through the foramen ovale, which connects adjacent sides of the heart together, but it disappears within one to two days after birth; after that happens, the baby will not be able to oxygenate her own blood, so an open-heart surgery will be necessary."

"Wow, that soon?"

"Yes."

Enjoli pulled herself up on the coffee table as they were talking. Jack held out his arms, "Enjoli, come see Dada." Everyone stopped talking to see what she would do. She let go of the table and took two steps toward Jack grabbing for his outstretched hands. Angela screamed startling the baby. Enjoli turned to look at her mother, fell onto her bottom, and cried.

"She walked, she walked. Did you see her?" Angela yelled.

"Maybe she would have walked more if you didn't scream." Jack said.

"Sorry I was excited."

They all laughed.

"Bren, do you want to go pick out the design for the nursery?"

"Yes, that would be the prudent thing to do considering you are supposed to start next week."

They left the room together.

"Booth, are you ok man?"

"Yeah, this is just hard to take. I'm very worried about her. It seems like she withdrawing from me, but at the same time, I'm worried about the baby. Jack what are we going to do if…?" He couldn't finish.

"Booth, you need to stay positive. 72 percent isn't that bad. She said that as long as the baby is still inside there isn't any danger, correct?"

"Yes."

"Then wait until she is closer to delivery. You never know, maybe it is the less severe case. Maybe everything will work out ok. Besides the technology is changing every day, you never know what will be discovered tomorrow."

"That's true; I guess it is better to wait before we start to worry, but I hope she is ok. I'm very worried about her. She seems to be drifting away from me."

"Don't worry, your love is very strong, I know you will make it. Do you want to watch the game? March madness starts this week."

"Sure, you know me I never refuse a good game, besides I think the Wildcats are on tonight."

They went into Jack's man cave, turned on the television, and watched the game.


	60. Brennan

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

Brennan

"Come here Bren." Angela reached out her arms to her friend. Brennan went to her and began to cry.

"Look, Bren, I know it seems bad right now, but it's still early in the pregnancy. Maybe it won't be as bad as you think. You were always the pessimist, and I think now is the time to be the optimist. You said there were different degrees of severity, we need to hope for the best."

"I understand what you are saying, but it is hard to see it that way, when my baby may…" She couldn't finish the sentence.

"Sweetie, let's look at this logically, ok?"

She gave Angela a strange look. "You are going to talk logic with me?"

"Yes, we can do this. Come here." She led her to Jack's office.

As she sat down at the table, and turned on the computer.

"Now, what is the percentage of the mildest form of Tricuspid Atresia?"

"Well there three types, type 1, the most common, type 2, second most and the least common is type 3."  
"So, it is more likely that your baby will have type 1, correct?"

"Yes."

"Well, is the survival rate better for type 1?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"89 percent."

"Bren, that's real good, so logically your baby has an 89 percent chance, not 72 percent."

"Yes, but…" Angela cut her off.

"NO, we said we would look at this logically, and logically she has an 89 percent chance."

"But Angela, we can't just change the statistics like that, the overall rate is 72 percent."

"Bren, look, in this article, it states that that number is derived from all babies born. Well we know you will get the best care, you won't take the baby home to soon, and you will give her the correct dosage of medication. Think about it Bren, you are going to be a great mother, you will take care of her properly, because you know so much more than other parents do. That has to make her odds better."

"It even states that the chances of survival increase with early detection. You have so many good things going for you. I know she will be ok. Bren, stay positive, because it's the logical thing to do."

"I see your point, Angela; it's just hard when it's your own child. I love this baby so much, and I still haven't met her yet. I don't want her to feel any pain, or be hurt in any way. I'm so scared, Angela."

"I know, but Jack and I will help with this, you know we will be there for you, and I know Booth will be there to help you do this. We can do this together, Bren, I know we can,"

"You're right, Angela, I can do this. We can do this. Let's go pick out the mural. I want to get the room done before she is born."

Angela clicked a link on the computer that brought up different types of murals that can be painted on the walls. Two hours later when Booth came looking for her, to tell her it was time to go home, she was sitting on the floor with Angela and the baby, laughing at something she did. At that moment, h e knew they were going to be ok.

.

It was three months until the baby was due. Angela and Brennan went out to buy clothes. Now that they knew it was a girl, they decided to create a wardrobe. Brennan was a little hesitant about taking Angela along, because she sometimes had odd tastes in clothes, but Angela was so excited, that she agreed to go.

She and Booth were going out tomorrow to get all the furniture and other supplies, but today, was just for clothes. She decided to buy some things for herself, because her clothes were getting tight. Four hours later, she and Angela came home, laden down with bags and bags of clothes. They sent Booth out to bring them all in, and went to the pool to relax.

"Angela, I want to thank you for helping me the other night. I was really upset and you helped me to look at the situation from a different perspective."

"It's ok, that's what best friends are for. Bren I can't wait until the baby can play with Enjoli. Have you picked out a name yet?"

" We're trying, but we are having a hard time agreeing."

"Wow, like I didn't see that coming." She said sarcastically.

"I don't know what that means. I can tell from your tone you are being sarcastic, but I don't understand the implication."

"Sweetie, when have you and Booth ever agreed about anything?"

"True, I remember Sweets asked us once how we settle our arguments and Booth said we don't argue we bicker, so I guess you can say we are bickering about a name."

"Well, what are the choices?"

"We agreed not to talk about until we have decided, so I can't tell you."

"He won't know, you can tell me."

"No she can't." Came a voice from just outside the door.

They both turned and saw Booth standing in the doorway.

"Booth, did you bring in all the clothes?"

"Yes, and I was wondering if you left any in the store?"

They laughed. "Yes, there were plenty left."

He came over and kissed her.

"Are you going to take your nap?"

"Yes. Later."

"I was wondering what time you wanted me to start dinner."

"Bren and I agreed that you guys were coming over our place tonight."

"Really?" he looked at Bones with his eyebrows raised.

She pulled him back down for a kiss. "Please? It will be fun."

He looked at Angela, "Angela, you have to stop teaching her how to manipulate me. This is getting ridiculous. I can never win an argument."

"Booth, this isn't me, you have been unable to resist her since you two met. I know; I was there." She laughed.

"What can I say, I love her." He leaned down and kissed her again.

"Well, I guess we are going to Jack and Angela's tonight. It all works out, because I really didn't feel like cooking."

"Angela has a great game we can play, it's called 'An Enchanted Evening'" she gave Booth a mischievous look.

He bent down and whispered in her ear. "Is that that same game?"

"Yes." She whispered back.

"Mmm. This will be a fun evening." He laughed and left the room.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing, just something that happened when we were in Washington."

"Do I get to know?"

"Nope."


	61. Acceptance

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

Acceptance

They had a great time at Angela's that night, even though they didn't play the game. Enjoli was walking better every day, and they enjoyed watching her toddle around the room.

"Angela you do realize that now is when the real trouble starts?"

"What?"

"Once they start walking, they get into all kinds of trouble. I remember Parker when he was that age; I was always chasing him around the house."

"We are going to have to start putting things away this weekend, because I think she is going to be a handful. She reminds me of Jack already."

They watched as she tried to reach up and pull down a vase from a table.

"See what I mean?"

Angela got up and brought her back to where they were sitting.

"Have you two decided on names yet?" Jack asked.

"We have a few picked out, but we can't agree."

"Figures."

"Not you too."

"Booth, you two have never decided on anything the easy way. Everything is an argument."

"We don't argue."

"Yeah, we may bicker a little, but we never argue." Bones went to him and hugged him.

Angela and Jack laughed. "Yeah, that works."

.

Parker came that weekend and they took him on an Alexandria Colonial Tour, which highlighted the legends and folklore of the city. The tour was given after dark and a guide dressed in the style of the 1700's led them through a ghost town. The tour included a trip through the graveyard, which Parker absolutely loved.

.

They met with the genetic counselor, but she didn't provide any more information than they already knew. The days past, and soon it was time to see the doctor again.

"Booth, I don't want to go."

"What?"

"I don't want to go to the doctor. I don't want to hear any more bad news."

"Bones, I think we have heard the worst, and you know it is important for you to go."

"I didn't say I wouldn't go, I said I didn't want to go."

"Well, if I am being honest, I don't want to go either." He pulled her close for a hug.

"Come, on, so we're not late." They left the lab, and quietly drove to the doctor's office.

The appointment was routine, and they were out within a few minutes.

"See, Bones, it wasn't that bad."

"True, I guess I was expecting something worse."

"Let's go get something to eat."

They went to a small Italian place that only they knew about. Booth knew the owner from the Army, and they always got excellent service.

"Bones, I got you a surprise today."

"Really, a gift?"

"Yeah, it's at home."

"What is it?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise."

"You are such a cheat. Why did you tell me, if you weren't going to tell me?"

He just laughed. "I like making you wait."

"Two could play that game. I know lots of ways I can make you wait."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me." She gave an evil laugh.

"Woman you can be so cruel sometimes, but remember payback is a bitch."

"Really? Does that apply both ways?"

He figured he would shut up before he got himself in any more trouble. He picked up his spoon and started eating his pie.

When they arrived home, he handed her a box. As she opened it, she realized it was the game they played in Washington.

"How did you find it?"

"Online, see I'm not a Luddite."

"That was a long time ago. I know you have evolved since then. Do you want to play?"

"Yes, I think it will be fun. This time we won't have to be careful about how we answer."

As they began the game, they both remembered that moment, so long ago, when they played for the first time. This time, the answers flowed more easily, but the memories of that first time stayed with them. After it was over, and they went to bed, they realized how far their relationship had come.

"Bones, I never thought I could be this happy. When you were first injured, and I went to Washington to be with you, I never thought we would end up here. At the time, I thought the accident was a terrible thing, but now that I look back on it I realize that it in a way it was a caveat to both of us, so we would realize what we could be."

He pulled her close, as Bones snuggled into his embrace.

"I believe you are right, Booth. I also never thought I would be able to experience this type of happiness. Throughout my whole life, I hid from my feelings, because I thought of them as illogical, but now I realize that my perception of the world was wrong, and I am thankful that you saw the potential for what we could be."

As she turned her face to look at him, she realized how true those words were. He leaned down and pulled her into a passionate kiss. It soon became heated, and as they made love, he knew that together they could handle anything.


	62. Time

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

Time

Time passed quickly and soon there was only two months to go. As they drove toward the doctor's office, she voiced her concerns.

"Booth, the doctor may tell me it's time to stay home. He did say sometime after my 32nd week."

"That's ok; we need to do whatever is best for the baby."

"I know, but I will miss working. I don't know what I'll do home all day."

"We can ask him if you can consult like you did after the accident. That way you will be able to keep in touch with the lab. Besides I have six weeks' vacation time to take, so I can stay home sometimes if you want."

"I would like you to take that after the baby's born, because we don't know what is going to happen."

"If it comes to it I can get FMLA, to help with that, besides I have insurance that allows me to take up to six months off."

"I'm not worried about money; I just can't stand being bored."

"Well you can write a few books." He laughed.

"I do owe one more to the publisher, so that is a possibility, but that is not going to take me two months."

"Well we are here, so let's see what he says before jumping to conclusions."

Instead of the nurse, the doctor came into the exam room.

"What happened?" Bones said.

"Nothing. Why?"

"We were expecting the nurse."

"During the last eight weeks of any high risk pregnancy, you get me." He smiled.

"Ok, but everything is ok?"

"Well let's see what's going on."

He began the ultrasound.

"Everything looks good, but I think the next time you come, you are going to have to stop working Dr. Brennan."

"I knew that was coming."

"Well the main reason is because we don't want you to go into premature labor. In most cases that wouldn't be a problem at this point, but because of the baby's heart problem we want her in there as long as possible, and that may mean bed rest at some point."

"I will do whatever is best for the baby, so if you want me to stay in bed I will."

"Not yet, but I'm glad you are open to the possibility. I will see you next week. We are changing your appointments to weekly from now until you deliver."

"Ok, doctor. See you in a week."

They left the office, and went home to have dinner.

When Brennan went to work the next day she told Cam that she would be staying home starting the next week. She was going to set up a webcam at home so she can still consult on cases, and keep in touch with her squints.

Time passed and soon she was home until the baby was born. She worked on her book, and Angela came over daily to give her updates on work. She stopped walking except for the few short walks she took with Angelus.

Booth took Hodgins and Wendell on most cases, and although it was different, he was adjusting to the new format. He missed having her in the field, but he knew this was what was best for the baby.

.

At her appointment in May, the doctor decided to confine her to bed until the baby was born.

"Usually we would take the baby at this point, but we want to give her the best opportunity for survival. I believe we will put you in the hospital next week, and you need to call me if you experience any pain."

"We need to remember that you need a cesarean to deliver, because of the accident you had, so bed rest at this point is very important. I don't want you out of bed for more than one hour a day, that includes bathroom and shower times. Keep a journal to track the time if you have to, but it is extremely important that you follow my advice."

"Yes, doctor, I understand. I won't do anything to jeopardize the baby's health."

They quietly left the office, both worrying about what would happen during the next few weeks.

"Booth, I'm scared." She started to cry once they were in the car.

He pulled her into his arms, and let her cry.

"Bones, I know we can do this. Do you want me to stay home with you, or I can get a nurse? I will do whatever you want."

"No, Booth, I will be ok. This past month hasn't been that bad, and it's only a week. I'm just worried about the baby. Now that the time is closer, I'm getting scared."

"We can do this. We have the best cardiac surgeon in the country, and the doctor said that the baby already weighs 6 pounds, so we know she is big enough."

"Let's go home, so you can get to bed, and begin bossing me around." She laughed.

"That's right; I get to give you orders now."

Temperance hated being in bed. When she was injured, she couldn't move, so she had no choice but to stay in bed. However, this time she knew she was able to stand up; she just had to lie down. As the days went by, she spent more and more time on the computer staying in touch with the lab.

They set up a continuous link so she could join them whenever possible, and Angela took one day a week off to stay with her.

By the time her next doctor's appointment came, she was ready to have the baby. Everything still looked fine, and the doctor wrote the order to admit her to the hospital. She was prepared for this, so they went directly to the hospital from the doctor's office. Booth started his leave of absence, so he could stay with her, and the hospital let him stay in her room.

Days past and she still didn't go into labor. The doctors told her they would stop the labor as soon as it started, and then perform an emergency cesarean. She was three days before her due date when she felt the first twinges of labor. She woke Booth, and called the nurse.

"Booth, wake up, its time."

"What?"

"I'm in labor."

"Did you call the nurse?"

"Yes. She is contacting the doctor and setting up the room. "

He got up and came over to her. "I can't wait to hold our little girl."

"Me too."

"The doctor said that she won't have to have the surgery for about three days, so we will get to spend some time with her. They will do the cardiac catheterization within a few hours, but we will get to hold her right away."

The nurse came into the room, and told them it was time. Booth held her hand as they wheeled her down the hall toward the delivery room.


	63. The Arrival

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

The Arrival

Since they were all aware of this happening, she alerted the doctor as soon as it started. It was 11:00p.m., on June 12. Once she called the nurse, everything went very quickly, and she was in the delivery room by 11:30. There were six doctors, as well as four nurses in the delivery room. Since they knew they were having the cesarean, Booth was allowed to stay with her.

As their child was brought into this world, and took her first breath, they both began to cry. The sound of their child's first cry was the best thing that either of them had ever heard. They wrapped the baby in a blanket and handed her to Temperance. Booth looked into their baby's face.

"Bones, she's beautiful. Look at all the hair, and she has your eyes."

Temperance looked into her daughter's face and felt an overwhelming, unconditional love wash over her.

"Booth, do you want to hold her?"

He took his daughter in his arms, and kissed her face.

"Welcome to the world. We have been waiting so long to meet you." As he spoke, she turned to look at him.

"See Bones, she does recognize my voice."

"I never doubted that Booth, it was the timing that was in question."

The nurse came over to them.

"We need to take her, evaluate her, and dress her. We will bring her right back." She took the baby from his arms.

An overwhelming sense of emptiness came over him, as the nurse took her. He leaned over and kissed Bones.

"She's perfect. I can't believe she's finally here. "

The nurse brought the baby back to them. "Her APGAR score was a 9, which is very good. She weighs eight pounds nine ounces, and is twenty-one inches long. You can hold her for a while, but we will need perform some tests. We will be back in a few minutes."

The doctors and nurses left them alone.

"Bones, you did it. We have a baby girl. I have never been so happy." He leaned over and kissed her.

"Do you want to hold her?" he passed the baby to her. Bones undressed her and looked at the tiny person in her arms.

"Look at her little feet, and toes. She looks so perfect. I didn't think it was possible to love someone so much. I don't even know her, and I love her."

"It is an amazing feeling; I remember when they handed me Parker for the first time. This is different, because I know how much we love each other, and we will be together forever with her."

A few minutes later, the nurses came back into the room.

"We need to take her for an ultrasound on her heart. Then she will need some tests. The nurse will bring you back to your room, and she will be returned to you as soon as possible. They are moving you to the NICU, because she needs to stay there, but you will be able to visit anytime you want, once the anesthetic wears off."

Bones didn't want to let her go.

"Can we have a few more minutes, please?"

"It is for her well being that we do these tests. They should have been done right away, but we waited, so you could hold her."

Bones began to cry, as the nurse took the baby. Booth held her close.

"Bones, she will be ok, think about it this way, we will know what to expect."

"I know I just feel so empty."

The OB nurse came in and got Bones ready to move to her room. When they arrived in the room, Angela and Jack were waiting. They handed them a white bunny, with big floppy ears.

"Hi Sweetie, how did it go?"

"Angela, she is so beautiful. I now understand how you feel. I love her so much."

"When can we see her?"

"They have to do some tests, and then she will be brought to the NICU. I guess after that."

"The NICU?"

"Neonatal intensive care unit, she has to go there, because of the heart problems."

"Ok, do they know anything yet?"

"She has an APGER of nine, which is very good, but they need to do some tests to determine the extent of her heart problem. She will probably have a cardiac cath."

"What?"

"It is a test where they put a camera into an artery and take pictures of her heart."

"Will it hurt?"

"They will give her an anesthetic."

Booth came to her and took her hand.

"She will be fine."

They chatted and visited for a while, and then Jack and Angela left.

Booth climbed into the bed with Bones, as they waited for the news.


	64. First Meeting

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine. **

First Meeting

Exhaustion won out, and they both fell asleep. Booth woke immediately, as the doctor walked into the room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Booth?"

Bones awoke as he spoke.

"Yes."

"I have some very good news; the baby's arteries are the perfect size for the shunt, so the operation should be very successful. We have given her prostaglandin E that will maintain the patency of the ductus arteriosus and improve pulmonary blood flow. She will be on this medication for about three days. Then we will perform the first surgery. Are you aware of what we will do during the first surgery? "

"Yes."

"Good. Do you have any questions?"

"Can she come back to the room?"

"No, I'm sorry, but she needs to stay in the NICU, until after her recovery from the first surgery. Her heart rate and oxygen levels need to be monitored constantly, so she has to stay there. You can visit anytime you want, and we encourage breastfeeding. The only thing is you cannot remove the monitors, but you can hold her as often as you want. Her room is right through that connecting door, so she is very close by."

"Can we go see her now?"

"Yes, the nurses should be done with the rest of the testing, so you can hold her anytime you want. Mrs. Booth, you may want to be careful, because you did just have surgery. The nurse will get you a wheel chair to go into the room. If you don't have any more questions, I will send her right in."

"No, we are ok for now." Booth said.

The doctor left and the nurse came in with a wheel chair. After Bones was ready, they went through the adjoining door to see their daughter. They both had to scrub at the sink near the door before entering the room.

As they looked at the baby sleeping in the incubator, they both realized the uphill journey that they all had ahead. They heard the various beeps that signaled the monitors were working, and she had a nasal cannula attached under her nose. A nurse approached them, "Would you like to hold her? She is still sleepy from the procedure, but she may want to eat, if you would like to try. Have you chosen a name yet?"

Brennan looked at Booth and he nodded his head.

"Her name is Abigail Rose."

The nurse showed them how to pick her up to avoid disturbing the equipment, and placed her into Temperance's arms.

Abigail opened her eyes and looked at her mother. Then she let out a yell.

"She is probably hungry. Do you want me to help you get started on feeding her?"

Brennan looked at the nurse and quietly nodded her head. The nurse showed her how to help Abigail attach to the breast, and Brennan winced at the feeling.

"Bones are you ok?"

"Yes, it just feels different."

"She has a great suck reflex, so you shouldn't have any trouble with nursing. Do you want me to stay nearby, or are you ok?"

"I will be fine."

The nurse left them alone, and they watched their daughter eat her first meal.

"Bones, she is so beautiful. She looks like you."

"Most babies resemble their fathers at birth, because it helps the father form an attachment immediately, but I can see a little of me in her. She has your facial bone structure, and my eyes."

The nurse came over and helped her to switch breasts, and when Abigail started nursing again, she again left.

A few minutes later, she returned, with a bottle of water. "This is for Dad, if he wants."

Brennan looked at her in confusion.

"Your milk probably won't come in until the third day, so we need to give her water to keep he hydrated. Because she needs to have surgery, we can't take the chance of her having any complications. She may even need an IV later."

Booth sat down in the rocking chair and the nurse handed him his daughter.

"It is best if someone other than the mother feeds her the water, because she will learn to associate mom with nursing, and everyone else with a bottle."

Just as Booth started to feed her, Max came in.

"Wow, I don't think I have ever felt so clean. I had to scrub forever before entering the room."

The nurse looked at him. "We need to be very careful to make sure that she doesn't get sick. It's important that she stays healthy before her surgery."

Max looked down at his granddaughter. "She's beautiful."

"We both think so." Booth watched his daughter slowly drink the water. Her eyes started to close.

"I think she is going to sleep."

The nurse came over, "Would you like to change her?"

Booth smiled at her and nodded. He told Bones, "I remember changing Parker when he was this small."

The nurse showed him how to put her back in the incubator, and change her without disturbing the wires.

"Max, do you want to hold her?"

He handed Max the baby.

"I'm a grandpa. I can't believe it."

"Russ's girls call me grandpa, but it's not the same. I nave knew them when they were this small."

They all spent the next hour holding the baby, and soon the nurse came back.

"Mrs. Booth, you should go back to your room now. You need to sleep as much as possible. You need to remember that you are recovering from surgery."

They put the sleeping baby back in the incubator, and left the room. As the nurse helped Bones get back into bed, she told her they would wake her for every feeding.

Bones was exhausted, and soon fell asleep. Booth and Max talked quietly, while she slept.

"Booth will Abigail be ok?"

"Yes, the doctor said her arteries are fully developed, so the surgery should go well. She will probably have the first operation in three days."

They talked about the baby, while Brennan slept and a short while later the nurse came in.

"She is ready to eat again, if you think Temperance will want to feed her."

"I'm ready."

Booth was shocked at how quickly she awoke.

"Have you been awake?"

"No, I slept quite soundly, I just heard the nurse come in."

They nurse helped her back into the wheelchair, and brought her into the room to scrub. Max said goodbye, and told them he would be back later.

As they fed, and changed the baby, they watched the monitors.

"Bones, why is her oxygen level so low?"

"It's from her heart. Her oxygen will always be low until she has her final surgery, at about four years old. Normal ranges will be from 80 to 85 percent."

Over the next two days, they developed a routine. Since only immediate family member were allowed to visit, Max, Russ, and Jared, were the only visitors. Three days passed too quickly, as they waited for the news of her surgery.

On the third day, they noticed that her oxygen level had dropped to 70 percent, and they knew that today was the day. As they watched her sleeping, Booth put his arms around his wife.

"I think today will be the day, Booth."

"I know. She will be fine. Look how strong she is."

"I know, but I still worry. This surgery is the easiest in a way. Success rate is 97 percent, but I'm still worried."

"So am I."

As the doctor approached them to sign the permission forms, he held her a little tighter.


	65. Surgery

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine. **

Surgery

Three days past quickly, and they both knew what the doctor wanted. They knew it was necessary, but they regretted it anyway. They sat in the NICU holding their daughter close.

"Mr. and Mrs. Booth I have the paperwork for you to sign, so we can perform the first surgery. I know you are very worried, but I have done many of these procedures and I have every confidence in the success. Your daughter has beautiful arteries, and I foresee no complications."

"When will you be ready to take her?"

"We should be ready in about 30 minutes. I will come back to bring her down myself."

"Ok." They both signed the permission forms, and handed them back to the doctor.

They watched as he walked away. Booth looked into Bones' eyes, and saw unshed tears.

"She'll be fine, I sure of it."

"Is that your gut talking?" her tears spilled over and onto her cheeks.

"Yes, and you know my gut is never wrong."

He lifted her face to look at him, using his thumbs to brush away the tears. As he looked up, he saw Max approaching.

"Hi, Dad." He leaned down to give her a hug.

"Hi, baby. Are you ok?"

"I'm scared, Dad. I can't believe how much I could love her in only three days, and I don't want to lose her."

"She'll be fine. I saw Angela and that bug guy in the waiting room, and I think Cam is here too."

"We'll go wait with them later."

As they were speaking, the doctor approached.

"It's time."

"Already?"

"Can we say good bye?" Booth asked.

"Yes, I'll be right over here." The doctor stepped away for a minute.

Bones pulled her daughter close, "I love you Abigail Rose, and I will be waiting for you when you wake up." she kissed her and handed her to Max.

"Bye, baby girl, see you soon. " Max kissed her and gave her to Booth.

As Booth looked at his sleeping daughter, the tears began to flow freely down his cheeks.

"Abigail Rose, I have loved you since the day you were conceived. You are very special to me, and I will see you soon." He held her close to his chest.

The nurse came to him and took her from his arms, placing her in the incubator.

"Would you like to walk to the operating room with us?"

"Can we?"

"Yes, but you can't go inside."

"We know."

They followed the doctor and nurses down the hall. They had attached her to a portable oxygen tank for the walk down the hall, and as they approached the operating room, several other doctors and nurses joined them. Introductions were made, as they continued toward the room.

They stopped outside the room, and made their final goodbyes, as they watched their child wheeled away. The door closing silently, in front of them.

Bones turned and fell into Booth's arms, sobbing uncontrollably. Booth held her outside the door, as a nurse approached them.

"I can escort you to the waiting room, if you like."

"Ok."

Booth put his arm around Bones as they followed the nurse to the waiting room. Most of the staff from the Jeffersonian was in the waiting room. Angela approached her and hugged her tight.

"Hi, Sweetie, how are you doing? "

"I'm ok, just worried."

"When will we know?"

"The surgery should last three hours, and the doctor will send someone out as soon as possible."

They all sat down to wait, Booth took out the pictures they had taken during the past three days, and everyone marveled at how beautiful the baby was.

Bones had a difficult time waiting for the news, she continued to get up and pace around the room.

"Bones, come sit down. You shouldn't be walking so much."

"I can't sit Booth; I was never good at waiting. I need something to do."

Parker came over to her. "Mom, if you want I can read to you. I got this new book about the impact of spiders on the environment. It really is interesting."

Booth turned and looked at his son.

"What?"

"It's about how different species of spiders impact our environment; I'm reading it for a project in school."

The minute Jack heard spiders he was up and sitting next to Parker.

"Can I see it?" Parker handed him the book.

"I read this book. It is very informative. Especially when they explain how many species are becoming extinct, because of the increase in pollution."

Parker began talking to Jack about bugs and the more he spoke the more animated he became.

Booth just shook his head and walked away.

"Bones, what have you done to him? My son is a squint."

Bones began to laugh.

"I'm not the bug person, that's all Hodgins doing."

Just as they sat back down the doctor walked into the room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Booth, everything went well, and Abigail will be in the recovery room in about twenty minutes. We inserted a Blalock-Tausig shunt to connect the subclavian artery and a pulmonary artery, so her oxygen level should rise back to the mid to upper eighties. I don't foresee any complications, but I need to remind you that she will be connected to many different types of machines for the first twenty-four hours. You can visit, but you can't hold her until we disconnect the monitors. The nurse will be in to get you in a little while. You are aware of the visiting protocols?"

"Yes, they are just here for support. We know it is immediate family only."

"Ok, well I will see you soon." He left the room.

As soon as the door closed, everyone let out a yell.

Booth and Bones were surrounded, and hugs exchanged. One by one everyone left, leaving only Max, Russ, Jared, Angela, Hodgins, and Parker.

"Angela, you do know that I consider you my sister, but it would be wrong for me to sneak you in?"

"I know Sweetie. It will only be a few days before we see her, I understand. We have to think about what is best for the baby."

The nurse came back in and Angela and Hodgins took Parker home. All children had to be at least 14 to visit, so Parker couldn't go inside.

The nurse led them down the hall to the cardiac unit.

"The doctor told you that you can't hold her, right?"

"Yes."

As they walked into the room, the sight of their daughter shocked them. She had a breathing tube down her throat, and various wires connected to her small body. She had an IV in her arm, and a tube coming out of her side. It was draining into a reservoir that was on the floor. Her small body was resting on an air mattress, so she wouldn't move while the monitors were being checked. Her tiny body was bandaged from her neck to her waist.

The nurse began to explain what was happening, as Booth pulled Bones into his arms.

"The endotracheal tube is temporary, she needed it for the surgery, and we will remove it in a few hours. She has a feeding tube in her nose to provide her with food. Mrs. Booth you can pump, and we will use your breast milk to feed her. That will need to stay in for about two days. The tube thoracostomy should be removed by tomorrow morning, and once that is removed, you can hold her. I know this is a shock to you but she is doing quite well."

As they looked down at their baby, Bones began to weep. The nurse walked away, so they could have some time with her.

"I can't leave the room, but I will be over here if you have any questions."

"Booth, she looks so small."

"It's the bed, she is in a large bed, and it makes her look tiny."

He put his arm around his wife and held her close. He knew the worst was behind them, but the next 24 hours was going to be very difficult since they were not able to touch her.

The doctors and nurses kept her sedated, so she didn't move and pull out the tubes. They both sat next to the bed, and watched her sleep. They removed the endotracheal a couple of hours later and they replaced it with the nasal cannula. Her oxygen levels were in the high eighties, and the doctors told them that was excellent. They said there might be a slight increase, as she healed, but the high eighties to the low nineties were normal.

Several hours later Booth insisted that Bones go back to bed. She was becoming increasingly weak and he could see the strain the baby was having on her health. She refused to leave, and he decided to leave it alone for now, because he didn't want to argue in front of the nurses.

Time passed, and Bones left to go to the bathroom. Ten minutes later, Booth noticed that she hadn't returned. He went in search of his wife. He found her on the bathroom floor passed out. He pulled the emergency buzzer, and the bathroom was soon filled with nurses. Bones awoke to the sound of many people trying to help her.

"What happened?"

"Bones you passed out. I told you to rest."

"I'm ok, I just fainted."

"Yeah, fainted from lack of rest. "

They helped Bones back up, and placed her in a wheelchair. She was brought back to her room, and after they checked all her vitals, they told Booth she was ok, but needed to stay in bed.

"Booth will you go stay with her? I don't want her alone."

"She will be fine for a while, she is still sedated. You need to sleep. Stop worrying, and go to sleep. The nurse said she can give you something if you need it."

"No, I will sleep. Please go to her."

"Bones, I'm worried about you. I don't want you to get up."

"I won't get up, please go."

"I'll go as soon as you fall asleep."

She knew he wouldn't concede this time, so she turned over and slept. Booth stayed by her side for a few minutes, and then went back to his daughter.


	66. Recovery

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine. **

Recovery

Bones slept for a few hours, and when she woke up, she realized that she was alone. Booth must be with their daughter. She buzzed for the nurse, and asked if she could go to see her. The nurse told her she could go, but had to use the wheelchair for the rest of the day.

The nurse returned with a wheelchair, and brought Bones back to the ICU. Booth jumped up the minute he saw her.

"Bones, do you feel better?"

"Yes, but they made me use a wheelchair again."

They watched their daughter sleep.

Because of her collapse earlier in the day, Brennan had to spend the night in bed. As Booth watched his daughter sleeping, he heard some commotion in the next room. He overheard the nurses talking about a young child being injured. He was curious, and he called the FBI to see if he could find out what happened.

He was shocked and infuriated by the information that Agent Perotta provided. The parents of the 18-month-old boy had called for an ambulance at two in the morning. They told the paramedics that he fell down a flight of stairs. He was wondering why a baby was walking up stairs at two in the morning. Agent Perotta told him that they suspected child abuse, but until they doctors did a thorough examination, they couldn't hold the parents for questioning.

As Booth listened to the doctors and nurses in the next room, he realized that the child was so severely injured, that he may not live through the night. He thought of his daughter in the bed next to him, and wondered how anyone could harm a baby. He remembered his father, and thought about the abuse he experienced at his hands, and realized that at least, he was older when it started.

Abigail was lying in a bed fighting for her life, and next door, another child was fighting for his. A perfectly, healthy, child, fighting to survive. A child, who yesterday, was running and playing instead of lying in a hospital bed because his parents beat him. A little boy innocent and alone.

Booth stayed with his daughter, and just before the doctors arrived to remove the thoracostomy tube, he woke her up.

"Bones, the doctors are removing the rest of the tubes, we can hold her soon."

Brennan awoke, and looked into her husband's tired eyes.

"Booth, did you sleep?"

"No, it's ok, I can sleep later. I stayed with Abigail all night. I couldn't leave her."

As she looked into her husband's eyes, she thought about how lucky she was to have him. She remembered all they had gone through to get to this place, and thought that maybe there was such a thing as destiny, that they were meant to travel this path, so she could be here today, with him, and being loved more than she ever dreamed possible.

They knew they couldn't be there when the tube was removed, so he waited while she dressed, and they walked to the room together. As they arrived in their daughter's room, the doctors were just finishing, and they waited to hold her in their arms.

The doctors gently placed Abigail in their arms. She was still under the influence of the anesthetic, so she slept peacefully. Bones held her close, and watched her as she slowly awoke. After almost an hour, her beautiful blue eyes opened, and they looked down at her. She immediately began to cry.

"You could try to feed her if you want. We will leave the feeding tube in for a day or so, just to be sure she will eat."

Bones held her to the breast, and Abigail instantly began to eat.

"I guess she was hungry. I'm glad my milk came in."

Abigail fell asleep quickly, and Bones handed her to Booth. He looked at his daughter's peaceful face and thought of the boy in the next bed, as he heard the nurses talking. Bones heard the commotion in the next room.

He didn't tell her about the other child. He felt she had enough to worry about at this point, and he wanted to save her from the pain. He should have known he couldn't hide it, because her curiosity won out and by the end of the morning, they were pulled into another case.

"Booth what happened?"

Booth avoided her gaze by looking at his sleeping daughter.

"Isn't she beautiful, Bones? She looks so peaceful."

"Booth, I know you by now, what happened."

He knew he couldn't prevent the inevitable, so he told her what happened. He should have predicted, the events that followed, for he knew his wife, and he knew she would always fight for the victim. Therefore, when she walked into the room next door, and told them she wanted to examine the boy, he shouldn't have been shocked.

He listened to the conversation between her and the nurses. She told them how she could tell how injuries were inflicted, and then offered Booth's help in apprehending the people responsible for this tragedy. He just sat quietly, and listened. He knew that nothing would stop her at this point, and interfering was out of the question.

Within a few minutes, the doctor in charge entered the room. He again heard her plea for permission to help. The doctor knew her from both her reputation with the FBI, and her books, and he allowed her to examine the boy.

Bones determined that the injuries could not have been inflicted from a fall down the stairs. She told them that the force required in breaking a child's femur, was too great to happen by a fall. She also told them that the bruising was not consistent with the angle from the riser and tread. When finished she came back to the room, and asked, "Booth can you call Caroline to get a warrant for their arrest?"

Booth again knew better than to fight it, so he handed her the baby, and took out his phone.

Caroline had a warrant issued within 30 minutes, and the police were sent to arrest the parents.

.

.

Time passed, and their daughter was released to the NICU. The hospital staff opened up the visitor list, and Parker was able to visit.

"Hi, Dad. They finally let me in. I can't believe how much I had to wash. It took forever. They wouldn't let Mom in though, because she not related."

"Do you want to hold her?"

"You'll let me hold her?"

"Yes, I know you will be careful."

Booth placed the baby in his arms.

"Is that where she had the operation?"

"Yes, she needs to keep it covered for another day or so."

"I looked up Tricuspid Atresia on the internet. It said it was pretty bad. Is she going to be ok?"

"Yes, the doctors said the operation went well, and she is healing quickly. They are very confident about the future. Her arteries are well formed, so she should be ok."  
"That's good. Where's Mom?"

"Right behind you."

"Oh, Hi Mom. How are you feeling? I would hug you, but I'm holding the baby."

"That's ok Parker, I can hug you instead."

Bones leaned over and hugged Parker. She loved Parker, and thought of him as her son.

Parker stayed for a while, and then he had to go home. They took the baby back, and he hugged them all before he left. He talked about school and that next week he would be on vacation. He was looking forward to going to camp in a few weeks. Bones found one in Vermont that specialized in science, and he was excited to go. Rebecca was worried at first, because he would be so far away, but in the end, she let him go.

Time passed, and the day came to take Abigail home. Bones was apprehensive as they put her in the car seat, and she told Booth about her concerns.

"Bones, you will be a great mother. You did so well here, at home it will be the same."

"No, Booth, it won't. There aren't any monitors at home, and what if something happens."

"Bones we can't live our lives on what if. There are so many things to look forward to, that we just need to look to the future, and take one day at a time."

She was quiet on the ride home, and Booth knew, that she was thinking about the days ahead. He had another week off, and she still had a month before returning to work. They would spend the time getting to know their daughter, and discovering the joys of parenthood.


	67. Parenthood

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine. **

Parenthood

Brennan felt like a zombie. She remembered the movie Booth made her watch, while she was recovering in Washington. Yep, that summed it up; she was a zombie. She just wasn't bitten to become this way. Abigail had been home for two weeks, and she was always hungry.

She ate every two hours around the clock, and since she was breastfeeding, she had to feed her. Booth had asked several times, if he could give her some formula, or even a bottle with breast milk in it, but since the doctors told Bones to only breastfeed for the first month, that was what she was going to do. She just had no idea it would be so exhausting.

She was glad she still had time off, because she used her days to sleep. Writing became a thing of the past, and she looked forward to the days when Abigail would sleep all night. She called Cam and asked for another month off, because she knew she couldn't leave the baby yet. She loved her daughter with a passion that she never knew existed. How could something so small elicit so much love from her?

She wondered if her parents felt this way when she was born, and if they did, how did they ever leave her? She knew she would never be able to leave her daughter, no matter what happened, she would always be there for her as she grew up. She hired a temporary housekeeper, because she couldn't do all the things necessary to maintain the house.

She was a great cook, and it was nice to have healthy meals prepared every night. Parker had adjusted well to the new baby, and he enjoyed visiting with them. Booth took him to the park alone, because she didn't want to take Abigail in public yet. She was worried about her getting sick so soon after surgery.

The doctors were very happy with the results of the operation, and her oxygen levels were in the low nineties. She had gained almost a pound since birth, and her legs were starting to get fat. She had a full head of dark brown hair, and it had a slight curl to it. Her eyes were a beautiful blue, and they practically filled her face.

The scar that ran from her sternum to her xiphoid process was healing well, and she massaged it daily to help in the healing process.

Booth came home from work to find her sitting in the rocking chair holding a sleeping baby.

"Bones, you should be sleeping."

"I love to watch her sleep. She is so beautiful; I can't believe she's ours."

Booth put his hands out to take his daughter. As he cradled her in his arms, he remembered Parker as a baby.

"I never got to have this time with Parker. Rebecca was so bitter that first year, she did everything to keep us apart. I only saw him a couple times a month, and never overnight." He bent and kissed his daughter's face.

"Why don't you go lay down, I'll hold her for a little while."

"Ok, but wake me for dinner."

"I will." He kissed her as she went to lie down.

Booth sat in the rocker and held his daughter. He told her about his day and rocked her gently. She awoke a short while later, but didn't cry. She just stared at him with her big blue eyes. As he spoke to her, she smiled at him. He let out a laugh at seeing his daughter's first smile, then bent down and kissed her head.

She started to fuss, and he began to walk around with her on his shoulder. The peace didn't last long, and she let out a wail. He knew the sound of that cry, and soon he heard footsteps in the hall.

"I think she's hungry."

"Yes, I believe she is. Right on schedule."

Bones took the baby and sat in the rocker. As soon as she put her to the breast, she began to eat.

"One thing's for sure, she loves to eat."

"Yeah, she's like her Daddy in that sense."

"Ha, ha Bones. Very funny."

They both heard footsteps on the stairs

"Mr. and Mrs. Booth, dinner is done. I will be going now."

"Ok. Thanks, Maribel."

Abigail finished eating, and they went downstairs to eat. They brought her to the table with them every night, because Booth felt it established a sense of family. Bones had said that she was too young to know, but conceded the point. She knew when to pick her battles, and this was not one of the important ones.

.

Time passed, and about a week later, Bones awoke wondering why Abigail didn't wake for her feeding. She woke Booth in tears.

"Booth, something's wrong Abigail didn't wake up. It's an hour after her feeding time."

"Booth looked at her with sleep filled eyes. "What?"

"Something's wrong. She didn't wake up."

"Where is she?"

"Still in her bed."

"Did you check on her?"

"Yes, she's sleeping."

"Then go back to sleep, and be glad she's not up."

"But, what if something's wrong?"

"Bones, nothing's wrong. She's just starting to sleep longer. Babies do that."

"Maybe I should wake her up."

"Bones go to sleep. Come here."

He pulled her into his arms, and began to rub her back. She relaxed immediately, but soon turned toward him.

"Booth I'm scared. What if it's her heart?"

"Bones, go to sleep, she will be fine."

He continued to rub her back and her breathing started to even out. She fell asleep, only to be awoken fifteen minutes later by a very hungry baby. Her nighttime feedings became longer apart, and by the time she was two months old, she slept five hours during the night. Bones started to feel some strength returning, especially when Booth took over the after dinner feeding.

Booth enjoyed feeding his daughter a bottle every night. He looked forward to it all day, and when the time came, he quickly took her from her mother, to have this time with his baby girl.

Bones knew she couldn't put it off any longer, so she made plans to return to work. She made arrangements to have the baby come with her to work, and Booth rearranged her office so half the room was a nursery. Angela had Enjoli there most days, and she would wander into the office to see her.

Her first day back was stressful, because several times she had to stop her examination of the victim to feed the baby. She wondered if she should just stay home, and raise her daughter. She remembered the time, when she wanted to be artificially inseminated, and raise the child alone. She had said that she would hire a nanny to take care of the baby, when it was time to return to work, but now she knew she didn't want anyone raising her child, except her and Booth.

She loved her baby too much to ever leave her with someone else.

When Abigail was three months old the doctors told them, she had to wear a harness for 24 hours, to measure her heart rate and oxygen level. During that time, they had to write down all activity, so they could calculate her activity rate verses her oxygen rate. They knew that this was in preparation for her next surgery.

The next week they went to see the cardiologist.

"Hello, again. I see Abigail has grown quite a bit. How is everything?"

"Good, what happened with the test?"

"We believe it is time for her next surgery. Her oxygen rate has dropped to eighty seven percent, and although that isn't a bad thing, we would like to have her come in for a cardiac catherization, so we can see what's happening with her heart. Would next week be ok?"

Bones looked at Booth as he nodded his head. They made the appointment, and went home. Bones began to cry in the car.

"I don't know if I can do this again. Booth I don't want to lose her."

"Bones, we knew this day was coming. Remember this one will be the last for a few years, so that's a good thing."

"You drive me crazy with your optimistic opinion." She laughed so he would know she was kidding.

The following week after the cardiac catherization, they arranged for her next surgery. It would take place on Monday, giving them, four days before they would have to relive the nightmare again. They went home with their baby daughter, and Booth held Bones as she wept.


	68. Life Goes On

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine. **

Life Goes On

Here they were again, saying good-bye to their daughter, and then watching her taken away to surgery. Waiting for the doctor. Praying everything will be all right. At least they were surrounded by friends and family.

Although this surgery was a little more difficult, at least the situation was familiar. This time she had to be on heart bypass, so the surgery would last 5 to 6 hours.

Bones thought the last time was long, but this time was excruciating. She again, paced the waiting room. Booth again tried to calm her down. At least this was the last one for three to four years.

They both had the week off work, and they were staying at the hospital again, so they could be near her. They would be sleeping in a room right across the hall. They had a monitor in the room with them, so they could hear any sounds she made.

Parker brought a book again. This time it was about famous Hockey players, and Booth was thrilled. He and Parker sat together, as Booth told him stories about all the great players of the past. Booth quoted stats, as Parker looked them up, to see if he was right. Parker was amazed that he was right every time.

Bones laughed at the two of them, as she wondered why they were so enthralled over a ridiculous thing as hockey. She remembered back to the time Booth was accused of murder, and she had to work with Agent Perotta. Then, while they were investigating the case, he fell and hit his head on the ice.

She stayed up that night with him, and he taught her to skate. She remembered the feel of his arms around her, and the way he held her close. She remembered how much she wanted him, but was so afraid to act on her impulses. She never felt that way about anyone before, and the feelings both scared and confused her.

She walked over and sat next to him. This was the one man who understood her better than anyone else. The one man who waited for her for years. The one man who loved her just the way she was. She always thought he wanted her to change for him, but now she knew that he loved her from the beginning and that love was for the person she was, not the one she would become.

She laid her head on his shoulder, and whispered in his ear, "I love you." He turned to look at her wondering what she was thinking. He would never understand her brain, and the speed at which she processed information, but he knew he loved her and would love her forever. He kissed the top of her head, and told her he loved her too.

Parker looked up at them with a goofy grin on his face. "You guys never stop do you? I hope someday I will have someone who looks at me that way."

Booth looked at his son, "That better be a long way off Buddy."

"I know, Dad, I know."

Jack and Angela left and brought back lunch for everyone. It had been five hours, and they all were anxiously waiting for news. Bones didn't want to eat, but after Booth reminded her that she would need to feed the baby, she ate a little.

Just after they finished eating, the doctor came into the room. He told them all, it went well, and they could see her in about an hour. Only two visitors were allowed at a time, and since she would again be sedated for the next day or so, everyone said they would come back tomorrow.

They left as soon as the nurse came in to get Booth and Bones. Although they were prepared this time, it was still difficult to see her hooked up to all the machines. She had the same tubes in as last time, except she also had an internal jugular vein cannula. This was needed to administer medications, and to keep a constant arterial pressure check.

They again sat and waited until the tubes were removed, and they could hold their daughter. This time Bones was able to stay the whole time, and she never left her baby's side. By the next afternoon, they were able to hold their daughter, and within a week, she was able to come home.

Life returned to normal, well as normal as it could be with a baby. Bones brought her to work every day, and Angela watched her when they were needed at a crime scene. Bones continued to refrain from going to dangerous assignments, and Booth was happy with that decision.

Bones was an excellent mother, and by the time Abigail was 6 months old, she had a strict schedule that she followed every day. Originally, she created the schedule alone, but Booth wanted to add his touch to it too. She was upset at first with some of the choices he made, but soon conceded to his request.

Every evening when they came home, was Booth's time. He said that she had Abigail, all day, so the evenings were his. He played with Abigail, and sang her ridiculous songs. He would talk to her constantly, and when at 6 months old, she looked at him and said, "Da Da", Booth began to cry.

Just after Abigail turned 6 months old, they received a letter from the Office of the Inspector General of the FBI. Bones brought the mail in, while Booth was still at work. She laughed at the irony of her being home before him. A year ago, she never would have left on time, but now she wanted nothing more than to go home with her daughter.

Occasionally she would receive a request to go on a dig, and although it sounded tempting, she didn't want to leave Abigail. Who would have ever thought a baby would be the thing to tie her down. If she thought about it, she realized that she would not have left Booth, but in reality, it was the baby.

Booth came home a short while later, but she waited to show him the letter until after dinner, bath and bedtime for Abigail. She slept through the night now, and they had time to themselves every evening. As Booth joined her on the couch, she handed him the letter.

They both knew what it was for, and he gave her a hesitant look before opening it.

"Bones, what do you want it to say?"

"I would like to stay in my position and continue working with you, but if not, I can still fight it if you want."

"Bones, I asked you what you wanted. Do you want to continue working, or do you want to find something else, less dangerous? We talked about having another child in the next year, so I was just wondering how you feel?"

"Booth, I love my life right now. Although Abigail has another surgery in the next two years, I still enjoy working, but if you want, I can stay home. I love being a mom, and I enjoy all the time I spend with Abigail."

"Why don't we open the letter and see what they say? After we read it I have something to tell you."

She looked at him with worry in her eyes.

"No, it's nothing bad, don't worry. It's just that I had a meeting today after work, that's why I'm late. Let's open the letter."

He turned the envelope over and tore it open

_Dear Agent Seeley Booth, and Doctor Temperance Brennan,_

_After reviewing your case, we have decided to continue your partnership indefinitely. We again would like to extend our appreciation for all the hard work and commitment, both of you have shown during the time you have worked together. _

_We have again received many commendations and several letters of recommendation from numerous professional personnel who recommend continuing this relationship. _

_We again would like to extend our thanks for all the work you have done for your country._

_Sincerely,_

_Office of the Inspector General of the FBI_

.

Booth looked at Bones to see her reaction. She was smiling.

"I forgot all about this. Did you remember?"

"No, I guess they did the review without consulting us. You think someone would have mentioned it."

"Well, at least we can still work together. What did you want to tell me?"

"Hacker called me into his office today."

"Are you in trouble?"

"No, he told me he is taking another position at the end of January, and he asked me if I wanted his position. He was told to offer it to me first, because I was the most qualified."

He looked in her eyes as he told her the news. By now, he could judge her reaction by the look in her eyes. Her first reaction was shock, but soon he saw a type of sadness creep into her eyes. She didn't say anything to him.

"Bones, are you ok?"

"Yes, Booth just a little shocked. I never expected this. Hacker really wants you as Deputy Director of the FBI?"

"Yes, he told me I was the first person that came to mind when they offered him the position. We don't need to give him an answer until after Christmas, but he would like to know by the beginning of January, if possible."

"Why are you asking me?"

"Bones, we are a family, everything I do will affect both you and Abigail. We need to decide this together."

"If you take this position, will we still work together?"

"They have made an exception, so that I will be allowed to go to the scene to help initiate the investigation, but most of the work will be done by other agents. I will also be the only consultant to work with you squints."

"So, you will still work with me?"

"Yes, they have realized that the Jeffersonian is indispensible, and since I am the only agent who can work with you and your squints, I can stay on as a consultant. I know money isn't really a problem for us, but I would receive a large increase in pay, on top of a consultant fee per case."

He looked in her eyes, and he could already see her brain trying to generate scenarios that would create future circumstances that could arise.

"Bones, we have almost a month to decide. Let's think about it and talk more tomorrow. I can think of other things I would like to do right now,"

He leaned over and kissed his place on her neck, and then whispered in her ear, "Want to play?"

She responded by pulling him in for a kiss. Although they had been married for almost a year, his touch still ignited a fire in her soul. The minute he touched her, an intense desire took over, and she couldn't stop herself. She began undressing him.

"Bones, want to go to bed?"

"No, I want you right here. We haven't had sex in the living room in a while, why not?"

"Well Parker's not here, and I hope Abigail can't get out of her crib yet, so why not?"

He began to remove her blouse, as she kissed her way down his neck.

"Booth I love your acromion, I will never forget the first time I saw it, I wanted to kiss it right then in the lab."

"I wish you did, but you realize if you had touched me at all, I would have lost control of myself right there in the lab. It took all my willpower not to attack you that day. I still don't think Cam believes we were innocent."

She pulled him in for a kiss, and he pulled her down onto the floor.

Later that night they slowly made their way into the bedroom, picking their clothes up off the floor on the way. They both collapsed into bed, and soon fell asleep.


	69. Holidays

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

Holidays

By Christmas, they still didn't have an answer for Hacker. They went to pick out the tree, and both Parker and Abigail came with them. This year they decided to cut down their own tree, so they bundled up, and went to a tree farm. They brought a sled for Abigail, and Parker had a blast pulling her around in the snow. She loved her brother, and laughed at his antics.

They picked out a twelve-foot tree, and tied it on the car. When they got home, Booth and Parker hauled it in and began to set it up. They soon discovered that they didn't have enough decorations to finish the tree, so they went shopping.

By the time they were done, it was close to dinnertime, and Parker had promised to cook. Booth was concerned that he was too young, but he insisted that he cooked at home all the time. He made vegetable beef soup, and even took some out for Bones, before adding the meat. He made rolls, the poppin' fresh kind, but they were delicious. Booth told him he was becoming a good cook.

Since the next weekend was Christmas, they all went shopping on Sunday after church. Parker had his own money from chores, and wouldn't take any extra from Booth or Bones. They all split up so they could keep their gifts private, and met for dinner at five. Bones didn't have much to buy, because she did most of her shopping online.

.

It was Rebecca's year for Parker, so they had a quiet Christmas morning. Parker was due to come over at 12, and the family was coming for dinner at four. Everyone was coming this year, including Booth's father who had been clean for 18 months. All of Bones' family was also coming, as well as their lab family. They had three tables set up for all the guests.

Bones made a 26-pound turkey, as well as a ham, and all the trimmings. Angela came over that morning to help with the cooking. Dinner went well and after they ate, gifts were exchanged. As they sat near the tree to exchange gifts, Angela announced that she was pregnant. She was due in June, right around Abigail's birthday. Enjoli would be just over two, and since she and Hodgins wanted a large family, they thought two years apart was a good choice.

After everyone left, Booth, Bones, and Parker quietly watched a movie. Booth and Parker talked her into watching "The Santa Clause". They both loved the movie, and knew many parts of it by heart, but they wanted to see her opinion to it. Both Booth and Parker watched her face as she watched the movie, waiting to hear her reaction.

"I don't believe in the myth of Santa Claus. Oh I'm sorry Parker, do you still believe?"

"No, Mom. Not anymore."

"That's good, because I wouldn't want to spoil your fantasy."

"Bones lets watch the movie."

"Ok, you can start it now."

They all sat down in the living room, and began the movie.

"Reindeer don't fly."

"Bones, it's a movie."

"But it is aerodynamically impossible for reindeer to fly. Their body mass index is too high, and they have no means to get off the ground."

Booth and Parker just laughed.

"A grown man cannot fit down a chimney."

"Bones, it's the magic of Christmas."

"There is no such thing as magic. Magic is just the art of producing illusions by sleight of hand. It's not real."

Parker came over and sat near her.

"Mom, the whole point of Christmas is the possibility of the impossible happening. Let's watch the movie and see what happens."

He snuggled closer to her, and she wrapped her arm around him, and stopped talking. Halfway through the movie, as Parker and Booth watched her face, they could tell she was enjoying it. Her comments came less and less often, and she really seemed caught up in the idea of Santa Claus.

"So, Bones, what did you think of the movie?"

"Well, although there is no possibility of it ever happening, I did enjoy it."

"Mom, maybe next year we can watch the Santa Clause 2."

"They made another one?"

"Yes, it's about Santa getting married."

She looked at Booth, "Do you think we could watch it next week?"

"I thought you said it was impossible?"

"I did, but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy the movie."

Booth and Parker laughed. "Sure Bones, we can watch it next week."

.

.

Abigail started crawling just after Christmas, and Bones realized that the lab was no place to raise a baby. She and Angela thought it would be great to hire a nanny and set up a childcare center at the Jeffersonian.

When they returned to work after New Years, Hacker called Booth into his office.

"Agent Booth, how have you been?" Did you have a good holiday?"

"Yes, sir. It was quiet, but enjoyable. I think I know why you called me in, and I will have an answer for you tomorrow."

"Ok, Agent Booth, I hope you take this opportunity. I think it would be good for you."

"I do too, sir."

"Well then, I'll see you tomorrow."

.

Booth came home that night and after dinner, they sat down to talk.

"Booth I have a question for you."

"Well, I have one for you too. You go first, what did you want?"

"Angela and I would like to open a childcare center at the Jeffersonian. With her pregnant, and both Enjoli and Abigail getting older, we thought it would be a good idea. We would hire a nanny who would come to the Jeffersonian every day, and watch the kids. This way, when we have a case, I will always be available, and we will both be around the children every day."

"Wow, Bones, that's a great idea, with Abigail crawling, and Enjoli running all over the lab, I was wondering what we were going to do."

"So, you approve?"

"Yes, but I would like some input on who we hire."

"Yes, it is going to be a joint decision. Cam said we could renovate one of the bone storage rooms to accommodate the center. What did you want?"

"Hacker, called me into his office today."

"Oh, I forgot about that over the holidays."

"Have you come to a decision yet?"

"Booth, it is your choice after all."

"Yes, but being married means we make all decisions together."

"Do you want to take Hacker's job?"

"It sounds like a great idea. I will still work with you and the squints and it will be less dangerous. However, you do realize you will be in the lab more often again, because we will only go to the initial investigation, then everything else will be handled by other agents."

"I didn't realized that at first, but I didn't mind being in the lab when I was pregnant, and I wanted to get back into doing more research again, so maybe this is a good opportunity."

"So, do you want me to say yes?"

"If this is what you want, I will back you 100 percent."

"OK, then it's a deal. I will officially take the position tomorrow. Bones, I think this is a good idea. It will be a lot less dangerous, and you won't have to worry as much on the nights I don't come home on time."

"Yes, I think so too."

He pulled her into his arms, and began kissing her neck, finding his special spot just behind her ear.

"Booth, you know that drives me crazy."

"Let's go to bed."

"It's only 7:30."

"Don't you think I can tire you out?"

"Booth, I know you can tire me out." She pulled him close and kissed him back.

"Let's go."

She led him into the bedroom, and they didn't come out until morning.


	70. Abigail

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

Abigail

By the middle of January, Bones and Angela had everything arranged. They interviewed many different candidates, but both agreed to hire Mrs. Kingsburg.

She was a certified teacher, who also had a degree in science. She believed in many of the same child rearing methods that they did, and both babies loved her.

By nine months, Abigail was walking, and before she was a year old, she was talking in full sentences. Brennan adjusted the schedule according to her abilities, and both she and Mrs. Kingsburg discovered that she learned very quickly. They could tell that she had her mother's steep learning curve.

Angela agreed to have a schedule set up for Enjoli, so Brennan created a schedule where both girls could work together during the day. Enjoli had many artistic abilities, and they set up a section in the room so she could create.

Now that Abigail was more active, they could see some of the signs of the Tricuspid Atresia. She would occasionally become tired, and her lips and nail beds were often blue. They realized that the last surgery was necessary. It would be difficult to wait until she was three.

Booth loved the new position, and often commented that he had the best of both worlds. He was able to work with Bones quite often, and didn't have to pursue murders as frequently. Occasionally he would get involved in a case that the other agents were having trouble solving, but he discovered a new agent who reminded him of himself when he first joined the FBI. That he was training to take his place. His door was always open to the other agents to offer advice or to help on a case.

Many times, they both arrived home together, but occasionally he was late. He had more paperwork, and often brought it home instead of staying at the office. The evenings were his favorite time of the day. On the days Brennan arrived home before him, Abigail would run into his arms the minute he opened the door, and while Bones cooked, she told him about her day. Bones had advised him to talk to her as an adult, so their conversations were often entertaining.

"Daddy, I missed you."

"Really, you saw me this morning."

"But I missed your hugs."

"Did something happen today, that you needed a hug?"

"I fell down."

"Did you get hurt?"

Yes, on my…" she bowed her head as if she was looking for the word.

"My pataya." Booth looked to Bones, for information. She pointed to her knee.

"Oh, you hurt your knee?"

"Daddy, it's a … pataya."

Bones walked over to join the conversation.

"Abigail, say patella." Emphasizing the 'L'.

"Pate…la." She tried.

"Patella."

She got an intense look on her face, and Booth could see Bones' determination in her eyes.

"Patella."

"Bones do we have to use clinical terms, can't she just say knee?"

"Booth I told you before it is important for her to learn the correct terminology from the beginning, because otherwise she will have to learn them all over again. Why teach her the terms twice, when once is all you need?"

"Well, maybe because no one will know what she is talking about?"

Abigail was watching the exchange between her parents with a furrowed brow.

"But Daddy, Enjoli knows what me say. She talks like me."

They both automatically said "I".

They stopped talking and looked at their daughter.

"Booth she followed our conversation."

"Is that normal?"

"Maybe for her, but not for most children."

"Wow, she is advanced."

"Daddy, you didn't hear about my patella."

They stopped talking, and looked at their daughter.

"Ok baby, tell me about your patella."

She again had a furrowed brow.

"Me not baby, me Abigail."

Booth laughed.

"Ok Abigail, tell me about your patella."

She continued her story, and Bones went to finish dinner realizing that their child was more advanced than they thought.

Bones listened to her husband and daughter conversing in the other room while she cooked. She realized how much her life had changed since she met him. She never knew she could be this happy, just being a mother. She always thought the tedium of being a wife and mother would hold her back, and she would miss the life she left behind, but the love she felt for both of them gave her a different perspective on the quality of her life.

.

A huge party in their back yard helped them to celebrate Abigail's first birthday. Angela was due in five days, and she was again her impatient self. Bones remembered when she delivered Enjoli, she was in Washington, and so this time she saw the real pregnant Angela. She was irritable and ill tempered most of the day.

They had the party catered, so Bones would be available to play with the children. Parker invited some friends, and Bones invited the neighborhood children, so between family and friends, there were 50 people present. Bones played games with the children, and everyone had a great time. They had pony rides, and all the children loved them.

By the end of the day, everyone was exhausted. After Abigail was in bed, Booth and Bones sat down in the living room.

"Booth do you want more children?"

"What?"

"Well watching Angela today, made me think about babies."

"Oh, so Angela reminds you of babies?"

"Well, not Angela, but her pregnancy." Booth chuckled.

"You were kidding."

"Yes, Bones. I know what you're talking about."

Well, what do you think?"

"About what?"

"Booooth stop, you know what I mean."

Booth was laughing at her, as he pulled her into his arms, and kissed her.

"Bones do you want another baby?"

"Not yet, but maybe when Abigail's 18 months old."

"Sure Bones, whatever you want, but can we start practicing now?"

"Oh, I know you don't need any practice. You are well skilled in that area."

She pulled him in for another kiss. One led to another, and soon they found themselves in bed.


	71. Children

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

Children

Brennan was in her office when she heard Angela call for Hodgins. Something in the tone of her voice led her to believe that the baby was arriving. It was two weeks after Abigail's birthday, and a day before Angela was due. Brennan went to find her friend.

"Angela, are you ok?"

"No, I'm not. Where the hell is Hodgins, I am in severe pain here."

"Is this different from, your last delivery?"

"Well, yes, especially since I didn't know I was in labor the last time, or did you forget that?"

"No, I have a very good memory, but you don't need to be rude. I was just curious."

"Sorry Bren, I'm a wimp when it comes to pain. Ohhhh, that hurts, Hodgins! Where are you?"

"I don't think he is in the lab. Why don't you call him?"

"Good idea Bren, where's my phone?"

"I don't know, but you can use mine."

"Ok. Hodgins where are you, I'm in labor? Ouch!"

"What you went to a crime scene when I'm due tomorrow? What were you thinking? Yes, okay, yes. Bye."

"Bren, can you drive me to the hospital, Hodgins will meet us there."

"Sure, let me get my keys."

They arrived at the hospital just moments before Hodgins. Angela was brought into a room, and told it would be a while. Bones called Booth and sat down to wait.

.

Hours passed, while they sat in the waiting room. Abigail and Enjoli were still at the Jeffersonian, but Bones was becoming impatient. Although she had told Angela, she would stay, she wanted to go back to work, and she wanted her baby.

Just as she was ready to tell Booth that she wanted to go, Jack came out to announce the birth of his son.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Michael Staccato Hodgins."

They visited Angela and Hodgins, but left a short while later. Angela was tired, and they realized she needed to sleep.

"Booth I'm glad they had a boy, but I don't understand why they didn't name him after Jack."

"Jack said he didn't want to carry on the family name."

"But, I thought Alpha males always named their children after the male figure in the family. In the Abipon tribe of Brazil, it is an honor to have your father's name. Won't this be an embarrassment to the child as he grows older?"

"No Bones, it is the parent's choice, I don't want my son named Seeley."

"You, don't?"

"No, I never liked my name, and I wouldn't give that name to a child."

"We never really discussed boy's names, because we knew ahead of time that Abigail was a girl. If we have a boy what name would you like?"

"I'm not sure. We would need to talk about it when the time comes."

"Well, if you change your mind, I will name our child after you."

"Thank-you Bones, but I don't think I'll change my mind."

.

By the time, Abigail was 18 months old, she knew her alphabet including the letters, and Bones changed her schedule to include reading lessons. She remembered when her father told her she was reading chapter books by three, and hoped for the same in her child. Her language skills had increased to include many three and four syllable words, and she often corrected the other children she played with. Booth said he saw a great deal Bones in her.

One evening after Abigail was in bed, he approached the subject of another child.

"Bones, Abigail's 18 months old now."

"I know."

"Well we had agreed to talk about more children."

"You still want another baby?"

"Yes, is that okay?"

Yes, I just want to be sure that this is what you want. You have a boy and a girl now, are you sure you want more?"

He pulled her close. "Definitely. Can we start tonight?"

"Sure, I don't have any other plans."

.

The Holidays came and went, and soon Booth realized he had been the Deputy Director for a year. He was so happy that he didn't even notice the time go by. One day he came home to find Bones waiting for him. Abigail was at Angela's, and candles filled the room. At first, he thought he forgot an important day, but when he thought about it, he realized that nothing major happened in January, so he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"Booth, I have a surprise for you."

"Really, what is it?"

"Come here."

She pulled him by the hand as she continued to kiss him, and led him into the bedroom.

"What's the surprise, or is it just a night full of great sex, because that's one of the best gifts I can think of."

"No Booth, come here."

She pulled him down into the bed, and he landed on a box. He rolled over to see what it was, and a memory surfaced in his mind.

"I remember what this is." He opened the box to reveal a onesie with 'Property of the FBI' written on it.

"You're pregnant?"

"Of course, that's what we wanted isn't it?"

"Yes!" He pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

.

Just before Abigail's birthday, they discovered that they were having a boy. They again debated about names.

"Booth I get to choose, because you chose Abigail."

"But this one is a boy, so I should get to choose."

"That is a ridiculous notion. Sex shouldn't determine the baby's name."

"Bones, I like Conner."

"Well I want Albert."

"No, I don't want my child named Albert. It reminds me of a murder suspect I had once. He was horrible."

"Booth if we are going to avoid every name that relates to a suspect, we will never find a name."

"Ok, well, how about Nicholas? Then he can be Nick, 'Nick's a real name. Nick's your buddy. Nick's the kind of guy you can trust, the kind of guy you can drink a beer with, the kind of guy who doesn't mind if you puke in his car, Nick!'"

"What are you talking about? My son is not going to drink, and have friends who throw up in his car."

"That's from a movie Bones. You know "The Sure Thing?"

"I never heard of it, but if we don't tell him about the throwing up thing we can have Nicolaus, but I want it spelled, N-i-c-o-l-a-u-s. You know after Copernicus?"

"Ok, if you want. It doesn't matter how it's spelled."

.

By the time Abigail was two, she was reading a few words, and within a few months, she was reading early readers. Her small motor skills didn't develop as fast as her cognitive skills, because small motor were more physical development. They bought her a small computer, so she could use it for writing, and she loved to pretend she was mommy, and writing a book.

Most of the time, she didn't write any real words, but the exposure was important to her development.

"Daddy"

"Yes, Abigail?"

"How do I spell suspect?"

Booth gave Bones a frustrated look.

"You need to stop talking about work around her. You know she listens to everything."

"I don't see where the word suspect, is all that dangerous. It's only a word."

"But Bones, it's the context that matters. I can't see any way she would use suspect unless it was work related."

"Abigail, come here."

She walked up to her parents.

"Why do you want to spell suspect?"

"Because my bunny is a suspect in the case."

Booth looked at Bones.

"I told you. She is going to start school and tell all the kids about murder, and dead bodies."

"You should talk; she's listening to you now."

Booth looked down at his daughter.

"Daddy, what's murder mean?"

"Abigail I don't want you to use that word until you have…"

"Have what Booth, underarm hair?"

"I hope that will be never."

Booth's face became red.

"…until you have hair down to your waist."

"Booth that is ridiculous." She began to laugh.

"Bones that is not the point, I don't want her to know that stuff."

"I understand. I will be more careful in the future."

"Thank-you." He pulled her in for a kiss.

"Mommy and Daddy you're funny."

They both looked at their daughter and laughed.


	72. Nicolaus

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

Nicolaus

Because Bones had more time to heal, this pregnancy was much easier. Although she had to stop working when she was seven months, she didn't have to be on bed rest. When they went to the doctor on September 22nd, she asked what date they wanted him to be born.

Booth asked if they could choose September 25th, because that was his mother's birthday, so on September 25th, 2014, Nicolaus Seeley Booth was born.

Booth brought Abigail to the hospital to see Bones and the new baby. She had been asking him questions all day, and so far, he avoided most of them. When Abigail saw her mother, she ran toward her.

"Abigail, I told you mommy's sick so we have to be careful."

"Yes, Daddy."

She began to walk slower.

"Mommy, I missed you last night."

"I missed you too."

"Do you want to sit with me?"

"Yes. Please."

Booth picked her up and put her on the bed.

"Mommy, Daddy avoided my questions all morning. Will you answer them?"

Bones gave Booth an exasperated look.

"What questions do you have Abigail?"

"Well, how did the baby get out of your uterus?"

"The doctors made a small incision and took her out."

"Can I see it?"

"Yes."

Bones picked up her shirt and showed Abigail the incision.

"Did it hurt?"

"No, they gave me medicine so I didn't feel it."

"Why is the baby a boy?"

"Because the egg inside me was fertilized with a male sperm from Daddy."

"Then I was fertilized with a female sperm?"

"Yes."

"Can I see my brother now?"

"Yes, Daddy will go get him. Do you want to go with him?"

"Yes."

Booth and Abigail walked down to the nursery to get Nicolaus.

"Daddy, do all babies get fertilized?"

"Yes." As Booth answered, he turned a bright shade of red.

They walked back with Nicolaus.

"The nurse said he may want to eat."

"Mommy, can I sit with you again?"

"Yes, Abigail."

Booth put her on the bed.

Bones started to open her shirt to feed the baby.

"Bones, you're going to do that now?"

"Booth, he's hungry."

Nicolaus was starting to cry.

"Let me take Abigail for a walk."

"Booth there's nothing wrong with me feeding the baby. She's going to see me at home. Or do you want me to hide away every time he eats."

Nicolaus was starting to scream now.

"Mommy, why is he crying?"

"Because he's hungry, and Daddy is being a prude."

"What's a prude?"

"Forget it, Bones. Just feed him."

Bones opened her shirt and began to feed the baby.

"Mommy why are you doing that?"

"So Nicolaus can eat."

"How does he eat?"

"Well, I have milk in my breasts and he sucks on them to drink."

"Can I do that?"

Booth had enough.

"I'm going for a walk."

He left the room.

"Mommy, why did Daddy leave? Is he mad at me?"

"No, Daddy just is uncomfortable with watching the baby eat."

"Is it bad that the baby eats?"

"No, this is the best way to feed him."

"Ok. Can I have a baby?'

"When you're older."

"How about when, my hair gets to my waist?"

"No, sweetie you have to be a woman first."

"I that so I will have breasts?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

Abigail snuggled next to her mother and watched her baby brother.

"Mommy he stinks."

"That's because he pooped."

"Why doesn't he use the potty?"

"Because he's too little."

"Will he use the potty when he gets older?"

"Yes."

"Does he wear diapers like Michael?"

"Yes."

Abigail continued asking question, and Bones answered every one. Booth came back a short while later to find Abigail and Bones asleep and Nicolaus in his bed. He stood for a moment just enjoying his family. He was surprised at how well Bones answered Abigail's questions. She really was a good mother. He picked up Nicolaus, and then sat down in a chair and watched his girls sleep.

Nicolaus woke everyone up an hour later.

"Mommy he cries a lot."

"That's because that is the only way he can talk."

"We should teach him some words. I don't like him crying."

"Abigail, how about you and I, go get something to eat."

"Ok, Daddy."

Bones watched as her husband and daughter left the room.

"Daddy?"

"What?"

"Do you still love me?"

Booth stopped walking and knelt down to see his daughter.

"Of course I love you. I will always love you. Why did you ask me that?"

"Because you have a new baby now."

"Abigail, you can love a lot of people in this world. Just because we had a new baby that doesn't mean we don't love you. Do you love Uncle Russ, Aunt Amy, Emma and Hailey?"

"Yes."

"Well, that's the same as I love you. It doesn't matter how many children we have we will always love all of you the same." He pulled her into his arms.

"Does Nicolaus have to have heart surgery?"

"No."

"He has a normal heart?"

"Yes."

"Why is mine different?"

"Because God made you that way."

"Why did He do that?"

"He knew how special you were and He wanted to give you a special heart."

"Mommy said it was because my heart never formed right when I was conceived."

"Well, that's true too, but I think God just wanted you to be special."

"I like that reason too."

"Can we go eat now?"

"Sure."

She took his hand and they started walking down the hall.

.

.

Bones came home a week later, and life fell into a regular rhythm again. Nicolaus had the nursery off their room, and Abigail slept down the hall, so he wouldn't wake her at night. He woke every two hours on the dot, and by the end of the first month, Bones was exhausted.

Booth took over one night feeding when Nicolaus was a month old, and Bones at least got some sleep.

They again hired a housekeeper, and Booth dropped Abigail off at the Jeffersonian every morning. She loved to learn and wanted to go every day. They had asked her if she wanted to stay home, but she insisted on going to school.

Mrs. Kingsburg loved working with Abigail, and she told Booth that she had an aptitude for science. He thought of course she would, after all he was married to a squint. Bones went back to work when Nicolaus was three months old, but kept him with her most of the day. She set up a playpen in her office, and began carrying a monitor around with her again.

As Abigail approached her third birthday, her visits to the cardiologist became more frequent. They began to realize that her next surgery wasn't far off.


	73. Visitation

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

Visitation

One day led to another and shortly after her third birthday, Abigail was due to visit her cardiologist. They ran some tests and decided to schedule her for her last surgery.

That night after the children were in bed, Bones lay down on Booth's shoulder and began to cry.

"I don't know what is wrong with me; I knew this had to happen, so I shouldn't be so distressed."

"Bones, this is a very difficult thing. You're bound to be upset."

He pulled her close.

"Think about it this way, it will be the last one."

"Yes, that's true, after this she will be done. How are we going to tell her? How do you tell a three year old that she is going to be cut open, and when she wakes up, she will be in severe pain?"

"The doctor said that she can go to the hospital and they will show her all the things they are going to do. She is so bright, maybe that's the best thing to do. They said she can go next week, a few days before the surgery."

"Yes, I agree, I will call tomorrow and make the appointment. Maybe I should get her some anatomy books to help her understand what's happening."

"Bones, she's only three; maybe too much information isn't a good thing this time. Maybe we should wait for the doctors to explain."

"But they don't know her. They don't know how smart she is; maybe they won't explain it right."

"When you make the appointment tell them about her abilities. That should help them to understand."

"That's a good idea. Thanks Booth."

.

Bones called and made the appointment for Monday morning. Angela was going to watch Nicolaus for the day, and both she and Booth were going.

"Abigail, are you ready to meet the doctors?"

"Yes, Mommy. Can I ask questions?"

"Yes, you can ask them anything you want."

"OK. Daddy, are you coming too?"

"Definitely."

"Then let's go."

They drove to the hospital, and a nurse met them in the lobby.

"Hello, my name is Mrs. Thompson, are you the Booths?"

"Yes."

"Then this must be Abigail?"

"Hello, I'm here to see the hospital, and find out what they will do to me when I come in for my surgery."

"You weren't kidding when you said she was bright."

"No, I just hope you're prepared for all the questions, she never stops asking."

"Were ready. This afternoon is set aside for tours only, so she can take all the time she needs."

"Abigail, are you ready to go?"

She took the nurses hand and followed her down the hall chatting animatedly. Bones and Booth just laughed at their daughter.

"So, Abigail, are you nervous?"

"A little, I know I only have three chambers in my heart, did you know that most people have four?"

"Yes, I did."

"Well, because I have three they need to put a shunt between my pulmonary artery and my inferior vena cava, so I can oxygenate my blood better. Mommy says that this will help me so I won't get so tired."

"That's true; do you know how they do that?"

"Mommy says they will put me to sleep, and when I wake up it may hurt a little. I don't like it when things hurt, but Mommy says they will give me medicine. Is that true?"

"Yes. It will hurt when you wake up, but the nurses and doctors will make sure you get medicine that will help you feel better."

"Will, my scar go away after this, because people always ask me what happened?"

"No, your scar will be there forever, unless you get another operation when you're older."

"Why do I have to have this? Can I just not run anymore? I'll stay home, and be very quiet, so my heart won't work as hard, and then maybe I don't need to have this operation."

Bones was in tears as she listened to her daughter talk to the nurse. Booth put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. The nurse stopped walking and knelt down on the floor near Abigail.

"Sweetheart, listen to me. I know this is scary, and I know you don't want to do it, but it is very important that you have this surgery. I want you to think about something for me. Think about always staying in bed, and never playing with your friends, never being able to run or go to the playground. Do you have friends?"

"Yes, Enjoli, and Michael, and my brother Nicolaus are my friends."

"Think about never being able to play with them again. You would stay in bed all the time, and then in maybe a year, you would be so sick, you couldn't even breathe anymore."

She looked into Abigail's eyes.

"Have you ever been sick?"

"Yes, I had Bronchiolitis last year. My Mommy told my Daddy that I got it because he took me outside to play in the rain, but I know it was from a virus. No one really gets sick from the rain."

"Did you have to stay in bed?"

"Yes, for a whole week, I was bored, because I couldn't read yet, so I had nothing to do. Mommy stayed home and played with me, but I still was bored."

Well if you didn't have this surgery, you would feel like that all the time, and eventually you would even be too sick to play in bed. Would you like that?"

"No, I don't think that would be fun."

They started walking again.

"Well, that's how it would be all the time, for a whole year. Can you imagine staying in bed for a whole year?"

"No, I wouldn't like that."

"Well, then this surgery will only hurt for maybe a day or two, then you will feel better, and be able to play with your friends again. Don't you think that's a better idea?"

Abigail was quiet for a long time. Bones could see the furrowed brow that signaled that she was thinking about something.

"Ok, I think you're right. I would rather be sick for two days than a whole year. Can I watch while they do the surgery? Mommy said she was able to watch when they took my baby brother out of her uterus. She said they gave her medicine that made only part of her go to sleep, so she could watch. Can the doctors give me that kind of medicine, because I think it would be fun to see what my insides look like?"

They all tried to suppress a laugh. Bones could tell the nurse was fighting it. She cleared her throat, and took a deep breath.

"No, I'm sorry they don't have that kind of medicine. You would need to make your thorax numb, and that would harm your heart, so we have to put you to sleep."

By now, they had arrived in the pre-op room.

"Abigail, this is the anesthesiologist, he will be the person who puts you to sleep. Can you say hello?"

"Hello, I'm Abigail, and I have to have heart surgery on Thursday, what is your name?"

"I'm Dr. Steinman; it's good to meet you Abigail. Would you like me to show you what we are going to do?"

"Yes, please."

He led her around the room explaining all the procedures that she would experience on Thursday. She continued to ask questions, and often talked about her parents and brother. Dr. Steinman, introduced her to the floor nurse, and then she saw her cardiologist, on the other side of the room talking to a young boy.

"Hello, Dr. Mellow, do you work here too?"

"Abigail, don't bother him right now, he's talking to another patient." Booth said.

"Oh, sorry. Is that boy here for heart surgery too?" She asked the nurse.

"Yes, would you like to meet him?"

She looked at Booth and Bones and they nodded their heads.

The nurse walked over to the boy's parents and spoke to them for a minute.

"Come here Abigail." She motioned for them to come over.

"This is Thomas James; he is going to have the same surgery as you."

"Hello, I'm Abigail. Do have only three chambers in your heart too?"

The boy looked apprehensive at first. He parents put their hands on his shoulder.

"Yes."

"I am too. I don't want to do it, but I know I will be very sick and have to stay in bed if I don't, so I told them I would have the operation done. Are you scared too?"

The boy's parents looked at Abigail, then at Booth and Bones.

"How old is she?"

"Almost three and a half."

"Thomas is four, and he doesn't talk half as well as she does. How did you do that?"

Bones answered, "We never talk to her as a child. She is also gifted."

"Do you know her IQ?"

Abigail continued to talk to Thomas.

"We know it is in the 150's or higher, but we don't know for sure."

"Wow that must be a challenge."

"No, I enjoy her. It is so much fun to talk to her, and she has very good insights on the many challenges she faces every day. I have set up a program that we follow daily, and she also receives enrichment at school."

"She's in school?"

"Not real school, it's a preschool program that we set up for her at the Jeffersonian where I work."

"Oh, I know who you are now. You're that murder fighting team from the FBI. You're Agent Booth right, and you're Dr. Brennan. I didn't know you had a child with Tricuspid Atresia."

They continued to talk about their children, and the women exchanged phone numbers. The children continued the tour together, becoming friends. Bones invited them to visit Abigail's program at the Jeffersonian, and they arranged to get together for play dates in the future.

The tour ended, and they picked up Nicolaus on the way home.

"So, Abigail, what do you think about the hospital?" Bones asked.

"I think it will be scary at first, but after I will feel better. I also can't wait to see Thomas again. Did you know he is having his surgery the same day as me? Maybe we can talk to each other before we go into surgery."

"Abigail, I don't know if he will be there the same time as you. We need to arrive at 6:00 in the morning. Thomas isn't getting there until nine. You may not see him."

"But after I will. Maybe his room will be near mine, so I can talk to him."

"Maybe, we will have to ask when we come here on Thursday. Maybe we can request adjoining rooms."

"Oh Mommy, that would be great. I like Thomas, even though he doesn't talk as much as me."

Booth laughed, "I don't think anyone talks as much as you."

Abigail laughed. "Yeah, I do talk a lot, but I think you and Mommy would be bored if I didn't keep you company."

Booth and Bones laughed at their daughter.


	74. Letting Go

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

**This one was really hard to write. Please review, and tell me what you think.**

Letting Go

Wednesday night as they put Abigail to bed, she started to cry.

"Mommy, I don't want to go tomorrow."

Bones looked at Booth, because she knew she didn't want to go tomorrow either.

"Abigail, we talked about this, you know you need this. Remember what the nurse told you?"

"Yes, but I'm scared."

"Sweetheart, we will be there all the time. We won't leave you. We'll be there when you fall asleep, and when you wake up."

He watched as the tears fell from her eyes. He looked at Bones, and saw that she was crying too. He fought the same reaction in himself.

"What happens if I die?"

Booth couldn't fight it any longer. He felt the tears overflow his eyes, and run down his cheeks.

"Who told you that?"

"I read it in one of Mommy's pamphlets on her desk."

For the first time, he regretted that she was able to read. He looked at Bones.

"You're not going to die sweetheart. The doctor's are very good, they won't let you die. Do you even know what death is?"

"Yes, I looked it up in the dictionary Mommy gave me. It's the termination of the biological functions that sustain a living organism, or to pass out of existence. I like being here with you and Mommy, I don't want to die. If I die, I won't see you and Mommy any more, and I won't see my brother grow up. I don't want to die. Please don't make me go."

Booth pulled her into his arms as she began to cry harder. He didn't know what else to say. He didn't know how to reassure his daughter that everything would be fine, because deep down he didn't believe it himself. Those statistics from so long ago kept running through his mind. Each surgery was more dangerous. The chance for death increased each time. There was a thirty percent chance that their daughter would die tomorrow.

Bones moved closer and held them both.

"Abigail, I know things are going to be fine. You know Mommy doesn't guess, right?"

He daughter nodded her head, which was still pressed to Booth's chest.

"Well, if I know it's going to be ok; then you know it has to be true, because I would never say that unless I believed it."

Her crying slowed down.

"Do… you… think so?"

"Yes, I know it. I am positive that you will be fine. I know that you will not die."

She barely got the words out.

"Abigail, look at me."

She turned her head to see her mother.

"I love you and I would never lie to you. You are going to be ok. In a week, you will feel better, and you are going to come home. You will take Angelus for a walk with me, and run around with your friends. I promise that it will be ok."

"Really?"

"Really. Come here."

She moved into Bones' arms. Bones held her tight fighting the tears that threatened to fall.

"Do you want me to rock you to sleep like when you were a baby?"

Abigail nodded her head. Bones held her while she moved to the rocker.

"Daddy, will you stay too?"

Booth had a difficult time controlling his emotions.

"Yes, baby, I will stay."

He sat on the floor, next to the chair as Bones rocked her. She sang the trying song as she held her daughter close. The emotional outburst had exhausted their daughter, and within ten minutes, she was asleep.

Bones kept rocking her, and singing the song, not wanting to let her go. She thought it could be the last time she held her. After an hour, Booth told her to put her to bed. She lay Abigail down in her bed, covered her up, kissed her, and they walked out of the room.

Neither of them spoke as they went into their room. All they wanted was to hold each other. They dressed quietly, and crawled into bed. Booth puller into his arms and then broke the silence.

"Bones I can't believe you told her that. You know it isn't true."

"No Booth, it isn't a total lie. Statistically she could be fine. It was a white lie."

"I didn't know you knew how to lie."

"My love for my child outweighed my ability to lie. I couldn't let her be afraid any longer. It was a Santa Claus lie."

"A Santa Claus lie?"

"Yes, you and Sweets told me that it was ok to lie to children. Sweets said, 'It's not only alright to allow children the transient experience of innocence and joy – it's our responsibility.', so my lie was justified, just like the Santa myth."

Booth pulled her close.

"I love you so much."

She looked into his eyes, and he kissed her. That night, they made love to help heal their pain, and to forget the truth of tomorrow. It was pure and sweet, and when it was over, they both fell into a restless sleep.

.

.

They were up at 4:30, because they had to be at the hospital by six. They waited to wake Abigail, until they were ready to walk out the door. They both knew it would be easier that way. She didn't protest as they buckled her in the car, and Bones rode in back with her.

They arrived at the hospital a little early, and Abigail just lay in Bones' arms, and held onto her. The nurse came out and gave her some medicine to help her relax, and help with the separation from her parents. Bones felt her body relax just before they brought her into the room.

"Mommy, you're going to stay here right?"

"Yes, baby we'll be right here."

"Ok, just don't leave me, because I'm still scared."

Booth said, "We aren't going anywhere."

They watched as her eyes closed from the medicine. Bones started to cry again. Booth pulled her close.

The nurse came and hooked up the IV, and Abigail didn't even protest. The medicine they gave her made her compliant.

Soon the anesthesiologist came to take her away. They walked to the operating room with her, while tears flowed freely down their faces. As the doors closed, they sobbed in each other's arms, before going to the waiting room to meet their friends, and family.

Angela met her at the door and they cried as they held each other. Booth went over to Hodgins with tears still on his face. Now was the hardest part. The waiting.

**Please push that little blue button and tell me what you think.**


	75. The Last Time

**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

The Last Time

Bones realized that each time the waiting seemed harder. Even though this surgery took the same amount of time as the last one, it seemed ten times longer. She knew her trepidation was because of Abigail's fear. She lied to her daughter, and she hoped that somewhere the universe understood. Because losing her daughter would destroy her. She began to cry.

Booth walked over to her and held her tight.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"I lied to our little girl Booth. What if the universe wants revenge and takes her away like it did with Vincent?"

Booth remembered the squint that died a couple of years ago, from a sniper's bullet. Bones had taken it hard.

"Bones, the universe doesn't control what the doctors do. We have the best, she'll be ok. I know it in my gut."

There were so many lies going around there today, because he only felt dread in his gut. For the first time he could remember he wanted his gut to be wrong.

They just stood in the middle of the room, holding each other.

"Hey, Tempe, let's play cards."

Max produced a well-worn deck of cards, which she realized were the same ones she gave him in jail all those years ago.

"You still have them?"

"Yep, I was saving them, because at the time they were the only things that gave me hope. I think right now we all need a little hope."

Bones went over to sit near him, and Booth pulled a table between the two.

"How many can play, Max?'

"As many as we want, but I never played with more than four."

Russ pulled up a chair.

"Well, now we're four."

Max dealt the cards, and they began to play Blitz. They began playing the game, and soon everyone was fighting to win. If nothing else all the players were fighters to the bitter end. There was bickering, and arguing about who was cheating, but it made the time pass, and Booth was thankful for Max.

The nurse walked to see the four players arguing about who was the winner. As soon as she saw them, she realized why the little girl on the operating table survived, against all odds. She came from a family of fighters, and she knew that was why that tiny girl was still alive. She fought with everything she had to come back to this family who loved her.

Bones jumped up, as soon as she saw the nurse in the doorway.

"Is she okay?"

The doctor walked in behind the nurse.

"I'll do this Susan."

Bones felt her heart drop to her feet as the doctor approached. She knew it was bad. The tears started to flow, and Booth had to grab her to prevent her from falling.

"Hi, I came to tell you, we had a bit of a complication, but she pulled through. The next few hours are critical. I think it would be best if you were to come and talk to her. She needs to hear a familiar voice."

Bones turned into Booth's embrace, sobbing. Booth was also crying.

"She made it?"

"Yes, but we had a little trouble starting her heart after we took her off bypass. She has a line in with a pacemaker for now, in case we have to start her heart again, but she is stable, and you can see her. She's a fighter; we didn't think she was going to make it for a while there."

They followed the doctor out of the room, leaving everyone behind.

A nurse came in a few minutes later, and explained what happened. The rest of the family just sat and stared. The nurse left soon after, and one by one, they left. Max stayed behind and waited.

Booth held Bones up on the walk to the recovery room. Helping her to walk. He didn't know where he got the strength to stand, never mind hold her, but he did, and they arrived to see their little girl being kept alive by machines. Bones went to her bed.

"Hi, baby, its Mommy. I know you can hear me, so I'm going to just talk to you. I love you baby, and I want you to be strong for mommy. Remember I told you, you would be ok. Well you made it, and now we just have to wait for you to wake up."

She started to cry, and Booth took over.

"Hey, munchkin, it's Daddy. I'm here too. I can't wait until we can go to the park. Your brothers with Aunt Angela, and he is waiting to see you too. Just hold on baby girl we will be here waiting for you. We will be here until you wake up."

They took turns at her bedside. Max also came and spoke to her. Her heart stopped again during the night, but they were able to restart it. They read her books and sang her songs, waiting for her to be strong enough to come out of the drug-induced coma.

Two days later, they removed the line to her heart, and the next morning they took out the intubation tube. She was finally out of the woods.

They kept her drugged so she wouldn't be in any pain, but slowly brought her out of the coma. On the fourth day, she awoke, and they held her in their arms. She talked to them, and they laughed at her slurred and confused speech.

"Hi Mommy. Whres I am?"

"You're in the hospital sweetie, remember?"

"Yeess, I'ss think soo. Is my heart bebber now?"

Bones pulled her close with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, baby all better. No more surgeries. No more pain."

She kissed her head as she fell back to sleep.

The next time she awoke Booth was holding her.

"Hi, munchkin, are you feeling better?"

"I'm not munchkin, I'm Abigail."

Booth laughed. "I know baby, I know."

"Will you read to me?"

"Yes, what story did you want?"

"The Little Prince."

"OK."

Booth opened the book and began to read.

An hour later, she was asleep again.

Once she started to recover, she bounced back quickly. After ten days, she came home, and by the end of the week, she wanted to go outside and play.

"Mommy, I'm tired of being home. Why can't I go out and play?"

Bones knew the doctors said she could go out, but she was scared that something would happen.

"How about tomorrow?"

"That's not fair; I want to go out today. The sun is shining and it's so beautiful."

Booth came in and heard the end of the conversation.

"Well, then let's go. We can take Angelus for a walk."

She ran to get the leash.

"Bones, you can't keep her in forever. We had a scare but she is fine now. We need to let her be a child again."

Bones sighed. She knew Booth was right; it was just so hard to let her go.

"Ok, Abigail, I'll get the stroller, we can take Nicolaus too."

They walked around the neighborhood, pausing at the park so Abigail could ride on the swings. Booth took Bones' hand.

"Everything's going to be fine. She's done. No more surgeries. Life is good."

He kissed her.

"Daddy, yuck. Why do you always kiss Mommy?"

"Because I love her, just like you."

He ran after his daughter and caught her in his arms, kissing her until she was laughing hysterically.

She went to join her husband and daughter laying in the grass laughing. She took Nicolaus out and placed him on a blanket. They lay down and watched the clouds roll by.

"Daddy, look that one is a dragon. Can you see his spikes?'

"Yes, I can, and I think that one is a knight coming to save the princess."

"Daddy, I love you." She leaned over and gave him a kiss.

Bones watched her two favorite people, and realized, that although her life didn't work out as planned; it worked out much better. 

**I really enjoyed writing this story, and I'm sad to see it end. I may write more adventures with this family in the future. Please review, and tell me what you think of it. **

**I am starting a new story. It's a lot darker and shows the story from the murderer's point of view. Look for it in the future, and thanks for all the wonderful reviews on this story. **


End file.
